Peace and love … But not always…
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Mélanie et House se sont retrouvés, ils vivent ensemble chez Cuddy. Tout se passe bien jusqu'au jour où un évènement se produit... entraînant toute l'équilibre de la vie des personnages vers une chute brutale...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour après au moins 5 mois d'absence ! C'est long ...**

**J'ai décidé de vous partager le premier chapitre de la suite de "Just a Girl "... Je dois savoir si je peux continuer sur ma lancée, je suis à deux doigts d'abandonner ce projet qui me semble bien complexe... J'ai donc besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez ... **

**Je fais un petit résumé de "Just a Girl" pour vous remettre dans l'histoire : **

**_"Une jeune fille de 16 ans travaille aux consultations, nommé Mélanie. Dotée d'un caractère semblabe au Docteur House, elle va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, créant donc des scènes assez comiques. Mais elle n'est pas venue pour s'amuser, bien au contraire... pour chercher des réponses _! _Un jour où la doyenne voulu faire un examen saguin à son amant ... Qui s'en Chargea ? Mélanie tout simplement. Grâce à ceci, elle put réaliser un test qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps ... Et ce test changea tout le reste ... House apprit donc qu'elle était sa fille mais il se fit enlever par l'ex-père de Mélanie, soit un mac... Elle put sauver son père malgré les coups qu'elle dut subir cette soirée là ... Depuis elle vit avec House et Cuddy ..."_**

**Voilà mon résumé ^^**

**Je remercie également mes derniers rewieweurs pour le dernier chapitre de "Just a Girl" **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peace and love … But not always…<strong>_

**Chapter 1 :**

La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité … seule une petite lumière était allumée au milieu de la pièce …

Un coup de vent glacial m'envahit, me faisant frissonner sur place…

Depuis deux semaines, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de House, ni de Cuddy … bon en même temps c'était normal… pourquoi devrais-je avoir des nouvelles d'eux alors que c'était de moi que House et Cuddy devraient en avoir.

Je me courbai légèrement en avant… cette position était l'une des plus inconfortable que j'aie connu depuis mon enfance… être ligotée sur une chaise, les bras étaient attachés sur les accoudoirs … et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas avec de la ficelle mais du scotch …

Ma respiration était régulière mais saccadée… sûrement du au fait que je souffrais le martyre… Mes bras étaient douloureux … je regardai mon bras droit, je voyais le sang sec collé sur ma peau et que les contours des coupures étaient rougies à l'extrême.

Je soufflai bruyamment. Quelle horreur franchement …

Et dire que je devais réfléchir à une issue … soit de l'argent pour que je sois libre … soit … je serais exécutée sur place … Ces deux propositions que l'on m'avait faites ne me plaisaient guère…

Ma tête commença à me faire mal… normal, vu que je ne dormais plus depuis la torture que l'on m'avait fait subir il y a deux jours, je devais avoir des bleus partout sur mon pauvre corps endolori … je me sentais vraiment faible … je me demandais même si mes jambes pourraient encore me supporter le jour ou je pourrais peut être m'enfuir, échapper à cette situation …

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je me retrouverais ici, rien que pour avoir fait condamner Maxence … Vraiment … non je ne croyais pas que ça arriverait … Mais maintenant, je me rendis compte que mon intuition était bonne depuis le début … que j'aurais dû faire plus attention …

Mais quand cela se passe en pleine nuit… comment y faire attention ?

Je bougeai un peu mes jambes… je remerciai mentalement l'agresseur de ne pas me les avoir attachés aussi… j'eu beaucoup de mal, étant donné mon état de faiblesse…

Ma bouche était sèche, mes cheveux gras et en bataille, mes habits étaient à moitié arrachés … ma chemisette avait été arraché en bas et mon pantalon était troué au niveau des tibias …

Je ravalai péniblement ma salive, l'angoisse commençait à m'envahir…

Qu'est ce que je devrais dire ? Dois-je mourir maintenant ou me sauver en ruinant la personne la plus précieuse du monde ?

J'entendis des pas arriver … La peur commença à se manifester …

Il arriva, plus que déterminé, me regardant d'un regard glacial … Il avait une arme dans sa main droite.

Il s'arrêta devant moi, je le regardai dans les yeux dans le but de le supplier de ne rien me faire… je n'avais pas envie de souffrir encore plus que maintenant …

Brusquement, il s'avança, alla derrière moi. Il attrapa mes cheveux et bascula exprès ma tête en arrière tout en pointant l'arme sur le haut de mon crâne … mon mal de tête ne fit que s'aggraver… Et ma nuque me fit un mal de chien …

Son but était de me faire peur, de me faire craquer … Il y arrivait très bien … je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler comme auparavant… Le contact de l'arme à ma tête me faisait vraiment peur … je suis trop jeune pour mourir … mais je dois faire mon choix… Je laissai une larme couler sur le long de ma joue …

-_Alors ? Ta décision ? _Demanda –t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Je fermai mes yeux, prenant conscience que c'était le choix final … que … je devais choisir entre deux options … très dures … je ravalai une énième fois ma salive et rouvrais les yeux pour fixer le méchant … j'avais du mal à le distinguer dans cette pénombre …

_-Je…_

Il resserra sa prise sur mes cheveux, signifiant qu'il en avait assez d'attendre.

_-je choisis la rançon … _

Et tout mon destin était lancé …

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Dois-je continuer ou pas ?<strong>

**Je ne garantis pas que je posterais toutes les semaines ... je suis un peu plus longue pour écrire là ! ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**je reviens avec la suite ! ^^**

**Ce chapitre est plus long, ce qui est tout à fait normal, ceci dit je reprends le même principe de Just a Girl, avec un début surprenant puis un retour aux évènements passés afin de mieux comprendre pourquoi Mélanie en est arrivée jusqu'ici ... Par contre je pense que la réponse, les indices ne viendront pas tout de suite mais cela commencera réellement ... je dirais vers le chapitre 7 ou 8 ( c'est une estimation ! ^^) **

**De plus, je précise que si vous vous souvenez, Mélanie et House ont une semaine de congé ... Donc je vais faire les jours de la semaine ! :) un chapitre est équivaut à un jour ! ^^ Mais après on reviendra à la normale, ne vous inquiétez pas ! :-)**

**Emma alias xX-G0thik-Xx: Je te remercie de suivre ma nouvelle fiction ! :D Je le savais très bien que tu allais pas tenir longtemps donc j'ai pas voulu faire durer le suspense sinon tu risquais de me tuer sur place au lycée ! XD**

**Croux49: Ma rewieweuse favorite ^^ ( va falloir que je compte combien j'en ai d'ailleurs même s'ils ne se manifestent pas toujours :P ) Je te remercie d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre, eh oui j'ai plus tendance à écrire du dramatique mais ici et ce pendant un bout de temps, je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas donc_ .. It's Maybe Cool ^^'_**

**aquilainvolo: ****Tu montres l'exemple comme quoi une rewiew peut très bien contenir un seul mot mais qui a beaucoup de signification ! :) un "YES!" comme le tien, je l'analyse de cette manière là : Déjà en majuscules, donc tu t'exprimes fort, c'est pas une tonalité faible. Puis la présence d'exclamation et le sens du mot "yes" montrent que tu es impatiente de connaître la suite ;)**

**Bon sptop au Blabla ... Euh non au fait vous avez été 105 à lire mon premier chapitre, un bon départ je pense =)**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 :<strong>

_Lundi :_

Le soleil se leva doucement et sûrement, éclairant petit à petit la ville endormie de Princeton-Plainsboro…

A l'intérieur de la ville, se trouvait une villa où le calme régnait, pas comme les voisins, qui se réveillaient sous leurs réveils hurlants ou encore des cris d'enfants refusant de se lever pour affronter un nouveau jour d'école…

Dans cette chambre, au motif sobre, se trouvait un couple, endormis, enlacés dans leurs bras.

On pouvait reconnaître Lisa Cuddy grâce à sa chevelure et à ses formes, recouvertes par la couette et Gregory House grâce à sa barbe de deux-trois jours. Tous deux ne semblaient pas vouloir se réveiller.

Dans la chambre voisine, au même motif, se trouvait une fille. Elle dormait sur le dos, tête à moitié enfouie sous la couverture qui la recouvrait. C'était Mélanie, on la reconnaissait grâce à son visage et à ses cheveux peu bouclés.

_« DRIINNGG »_

L'effet fut immédiat pour qui que ce soit, nous réveillant en sursaut, on grommelait des grossièretés sous l'effet de colère d'être sorti des bras de Morphée aussi brutalement.

Lisa écrasa le réveil qui se tut automatiquement en sentant la main de sa propriétaire.

Elle repoussa la couette et se leva sous le regard d'un House admiratif et excité.

_-Humm…_

Elle se retourna, lui dévoilant sa nuisette quelque peu déplacée, laissant entrevoir plus de poitrine à l'homme.

_-Quoi ? _Demanda Lisa.

_-Rien … j'admire juste tes courbes. _Fit House en posant son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme.

_-Tant que tu y es… mates mes fesses._

Sur ce, elle se donna une fessée pour provoquer House, et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

House souriait bêtement dans le lit, il se disait qu'il aimait bien Lisa et qu'elle pouvait lui faire des choses parfois inattendues à certains moments !

Il entendit du bruit provenant de la pièce voisine. Il devina aux bruits répétitifs familiers, que je me déplaçais.

Il décida d'en faire autant, se retourna, mais son épaule lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer comme bon lui semblait, il soupira et posa ses jambes sur le sol. Ce simple contact lui fit arracher une grimace, sa jambe allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs apparemment …

Il se saisit du flacon d'ibuprofène et en avala deux. Il attrapa son attelle et se la mit avec un peu de difficulté.

Canne en main, il se dirigea vers la cuisine à son tour.

Lorsqu'il fut entré, il me vit.

J'étais en train d'essayer d'attraper la boîte de céréales qui était posée sur le haut du placard, et j'étais visiblement trop petite pour l'atteindre, mes béquilles n'aidant pas.

House se rapprocha de moi et attrapa la boîte à ma place et me la tendis.

_-Merci … Je hais me déplacer en béquilles !_

_-Va falloir t'y habituer Mélanie…_

_-Mouaih… t'as pas tort faut dire._

Il esquiva un petit sourire.

Je calai mes béquilles contre le meuble de cuisine et je versai du lait dans un bol. House mit la cafetière en marche et alla s'asseoir en attendant.

A mon tour, j'alla le rejoindre.

Je versai les céréales dans le bol lorsque Cuddy entra dans la cuisine, déjà habillée en mode « doyenne ».

_-T'es rapide Lisa ! _M'exclamai-je.

Elle esquiva un petit sourire.

_-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas aussi rapide que moi ?_

_-non je mets bien au moins 15 à 20 minutes pour ma toilette et m'habiller … contrairement à toi, tu mets 5 minutes ! Record franchement !_ Fis-je en lui faisant un pouce et un clin d'œil en même temps, signifiant « super », dans le langage des adolescents.

House s'amusait de la situation. Les filles se taquinaient toujours à propos de ce genre de choses.

Cuddy entendit la cafetière qui se terminait de chauffer, elle alla servir deux tasses et en tendit une à son petit-ami, qui la prit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Cuddy se recouvrit de son blouson, le temps était froid dehors.

Elle embrassa passionnément House sous mon regard et me fit une bise aussi … ce simple contact me rappela de nombreux moments ou ma mère me faisait la bise lorsque je partais à l'école le matin… Lisa essayait de me rendre heureuse, je le savais très bien, c'était vraiment simple de le deviner.

A présent, on était seuls, House et moi.

Nous étions gênés de rester là, sans piper mots, on avait l'air des idiots…

Cela m'inquiéta … j'osai espérer que la cohabitation allait bien se passer… connaissant le caractère de mon père et le mien … ça allait sûrement faire des étincelles !

_-Euh … je vais … m'habiller …_ annonça timidement House.

_-d'accord, vas-y et ne te préoccupe pas de la vaisselle, je vais la faire, j'ai l'habitude._

_-De toute façon je déteste faire la vaisselle alors … _dit-il en se levant.

J'affichai un petit sourire à mon tour.

_-Ca tombe bien d'avoir une fille comme moi._

Il s'arrêta en cours de chemin et détourna le regard sur moi.

_-Qui sait que tu me seras peut être d'une grande aide à certains moments ?_

Il avait sa façon de s'exprimer et ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments, mais mon intelligence me permis de comprendre le sens caché de cette phrase ... Ainsi il voulait dire : Je n'aurais pas peur de te demander de l'aide, je sais que tu ne me repousseras pas et que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, voilà qu'House et moi, sommes dans le canapé du salon, regard dans le vide, nerveux.

Je le regardai, il était plongé dans ses propres pensées… Là je voulais vraiment savoir des choses … il est grand temps …

_-Greg…_

Automatiquement, il me regarda.

_-… on devrait faire plus ample connaissance … tu ne crois pas ? _

_-On parle de quoi aussi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas moi … de tout et de rien ?_

_-t'es maligne …_

_-je l'ai souvent été tu sais, _dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup.

Il souriait de son petit effet mais son humeur se changea très rapidement et il soupira longuement…

_-Quelque chose te tracasse ?_ Fis-je inquiète.

_-…. Disons… que oui._

_-Ah oui et qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?_

_-De … ne … pas savoir … comment … m'y prendre avec toi …_ lâcha-t-il avec difficulté.

Alors c'était ça ? Mais pourquoi se comporterait-il mal envers-moi ?

_-Ne dis pas ça… je suis sûre que tu feras un bon père … je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais ces derniers évènements m'ont confirmé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, et que tu te cachais sous ton cynisme et ton arrogance, afin de ne pas dévoiler l'autre House que tu es._

Il ne savait plus quoi dire … je venais de le rassurer alors que je ne savais même pas pourquoi il avait peur de mal se comporter… Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas raconter la raison… pas maintenant… peut être jamais … même Cuddy n'était pas au courant …

J'eu une idée pour détendre l'atmosphère… après tout, il se comportait parfois comme un gamin… peut être aimera –t-il ce jeu ? Et l'approfondissement des connaissances pouvait bien attendre un peu … j'allais trop vite là …

Je me levai et alla dans ma chambre.

Arrivée, je me demandai comment faire pour transporter ce truc dans le salon… pas facile avec des béquilles … soudain j'eu une idée.

J'alla devant la commode et l'ouvrit, puis j'en sortis une besace que j'avais pris soin de prendre en partant de chez moi, Lisa ne l'avait pas vu non plus puisqu'il était entassé au fond de la valise.

Je mis le jeu dedans avec son emballage et passa la bandoulière de la sacoche autour de ma tête et je retourna dans le salon.

Lorsqu'House me vit arriver, il remarqua en premier le sac et se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait contenir …

Je m'assis à ses côtes.

_- Sors-le et regarde._

Intrigué, il sortit le carton du sac et vit que … c'était une Wii avec un jeu de sport dans le lot. Au fond du sac, il y en avait un autre, Mario Kart.

-_D'où vient ce …_

_-ben on me la offert mais je n'y ai jamais joué … tout seul, ce n'est pas marrant…._

Il avait compris mes intentions, son regard me le prouva, ainsi que son sourire malicieux …

_La soirée, au retour de Cuddy :_

Cuddy était épuisée, elle avait passé une journée éprouvante, remplie de réunions de donateurs qui ne cessent de fantasmer sur elle ,ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, et pour finir des plaintes de patients furieux…

Elle espérait retrouver sa tranquillité et le calme qui régnait habituellement chez elle quand elle rentrait tous les soirs à 20 h.

Mais pas cette-fois ci….

A peine qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de sa maison, elle entendit de l'agitation provenant du salon.

_-Anh ! Fais gaffe !_ Retentit une voix féminine.

_-et puis quoi ? Tu m'as bien fais un raccrochage il n'y a même pas deux minutes !_

_-Ranh ! Je l'ai pas fais exprès non plus !_

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils se demandait Cuddy, tout en retirant ses talons aiguilles qui avaient torturé ses pieds toute la journée.

_-NNAAANN ! _Cria la voix féminine.

Oulà, il était peut être temps d'intervenir se disait Cuddy, vraiment si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure !

_-TU TRICHES !_

_-MAIS C'EST MARRANT !_ Cria une voix d'homme.

_-AH BEN MOI CA NE ME FAIS PAS RIRE !_

Cuddy arriva dans le salon… elle resta clouée sur place, ne s'attendant pas à ca…

Dans le canapé, j'étais allongée sur House, lui était prisonnier et tenta de me chatouiller aux côtes avec ses mains, l'effet fut immédiat, j'étais trop sensible aux chatouillis.

On tomba tout les deux du canapé, dans un vacarme effrayant, toujours sous le coup de la rigolade, on n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, tellement c'était trop fun ! Cependant j'avais pris soin de faire attention à l'épaule de House même s'il avait retiré son attelle puisqu'il avait le droit de le retirer une demi-journée pour faire fonctionner son bras.

_-Hum hum… _

Les rires se stoppèrent brutalement, et deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Cuddy.

_-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_

-_Ben on jouait à la Wii avec Mario kart …_ Dis je en désignant l'écran de télévision.

Cuddy regarda la TV et dut se rendre compte qu'en effet … je disais vrai …

_-Tu joues avec nous Cuddles ?_ Fit-House, sur son air de malin.

_-oh oui s'il te plaît Lisa !_

Elle ne pût résister devant ces yeux bleus qui la suppliaient de venir.

_-Après tout, pourquoi pas ! _

…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Des remarques ? des encouragements ? =)<strong>

**Pour info, comme à toutes mes histoires, les rewiews anonymes sont acceptées ! ^^ **

**Donc n'ayez pas peur de vous manifester, je saurais au moins si quelqu'un d'anonyme me lit ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people ! ^^**

**Me revoilà avec la suite, soit disant le 3eme chapitre de cette histoire... Un peu plus court que le chapitre précédent puisqu'il ne fait que 4 pages word ^^'**

**Mais disons que c'est un chapitre de transition, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D **

**Croux49: **** Tu m'as offert un bon pavé ce qui m'a fait très plaisrir ^^ je suis contente de savoir que tu es contente que tu sois considérée comme une rewieweuse spécial CoolMhouse ^^' ( bon faut vraiment que j'arrête de changer quand je suis en vacances parce que je ne me reconnais plus ! XD ) Et merci de m'avoir mis dans la liste de tes auteurs ! ca fait chaud au coeur ^^**

**Emma alias xX-G0thik-Xx ( désolée si j'ai fait une faute -' mais à l'avenir je mettrais Emma pour te désigner ;), ça ne te dérange pas ? ) Merci de continuer à lire cette fiction, je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies toujours ! ^^**

**et sur ce ENJOY ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 :<strong>

_Mardi :_

_5 h 45 :_

_-Tu lui as parlé ?_

House se retourna vers Cuddy, essayant de savoir si elle était sérieuse … Elle était plus que sérieuse…Et comment savait-elle qu'il ne dormait pas ? Bref … A en juger par l'heure, elle n'allait pas tarder à partir au boulot … Ah la belle vie de jouer la doyenne !

Il changea de position et s'assit sur le lit, dominant Cuddy qui était toujours allongée.

_-Non … pas encore …_

_-Il va falloir que tu lui dises ! Ca a lieu demain, n'oublie pas !_

House fit un petit hochement de tête, signifiant pour Cuddy qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

_-Comment je lui dis aussi ?_

Cuddy resta stupéfaite, son amant ne savait donc pas comment s'y prendre ? Lui, l'homme sans gêne pour faire des remarques sur son postérieur en public ?

-_Fais le comme tu le sens._

_-Facile à dire, dur à faire …_

Cuddy se redressa, posa une main sur la poitrine de son protégé pour le rassurer…

_-Je te trouve … différent avec Mélanie … Aurais-tu une nouvelle facette à me faire découvrir ?_ Taquina Cuddy.

_-Non, _il esquiva un sourire,_ C'est juste que... J'ai peur de l'avenir … je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude avec les enfants !_

_-Roohhh ! Arrête c'est une grande fille ! Elle sait être responsable d'elle-même ! _Fit-elle en le tapant doucement.

_-C'est vrai en même temps … sinon ses grands-parents ne l'auraient jamais laissé partir._

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire honnête.

_10h30 :_

_-Anh … qu'est ce que j'ai mal à mes bras!_ Fis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

House fut étonné de me voir déjà habillée et douchée …

_-La faute à qui ?_ demanda House avec une pointe d'humour.

_-A la Wii !_

House esquiva un énième sourire, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire d'ailleurs, va falloir qu'il stoppe cette sale manie ! Cela ne fait pas parti de son image !

_-Hum hum…._

Malheureusement je n'avais prêté aucune attention à ce son, trop concentrée à boire mon lait chaud.

_-Mélanie ?_

Je relevai ma tête, dévoilant de belles moustaches de chocolat sur mon visage.

_-Euh … tu n'es pas présentable là !_ Désigna-t-il du doigt le chocolat.

_-Gné ? Ah ! _

J'attrapai ma serviette pour essuyer mes joues.

_-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?_

_-Il faut que je te parle à propos de Max …_

Maxence … non … pas Max … je veux oublier ce salaud sans cœur qui nous a fait souffrir … pensais-je en fermant mes yeux.

_-Si tu n'es pas prête je ne voudrais pas te forcer mais …_

_-Mais ? _Fis-je en rouvrant mes yeux aussi vite que possible.

_-Demain … Il y a le procès de Max et tu va devoir témoigner …_

Témoigner … Mais qu'est ce que je pourrais bien dire ? Hormis que c'était qu'un con je ne voyais pas … pas facile quand on n'a jamais fait de témoignage.

_-Cette après-midi, on en parlera …_ Annonça-je avec difficulté…

-_D'accord … mais tu n'y échapperas pas ou c'est Cuddy qui va le faire …_

_-Glup …_ Je ravalai ma salive.

_14h :_

Voilà que nous étions assis dans le canapé, House attendait que je commence à me lancer sur ce sujet épineux.

-_Comment sais-tu que je dois témoigner ? Je ne suis même pas au courant … _Fis-je d'une petite voix…

_-Quand tu étais dans le coma, les flics sont venus …_

J'écarquillai mes yeux, ne m'attendant pas à ça… bon en y réfléchissant c'est un peu logique …

_-Comme tu étais incapable de parler, je leur ai transmis des informations… Et c'est là qu'ils m'ont dit qu'il y aura un procès à lequel je devrais témoigner… _

_-Et ? _Fis-je pour l'encourager.

_-Ils ont dit que si tu sortais du coma, que tu allais être obligée de le faire aussi …_

Je baissai ma tête, enregistrant toutes les nouvelles données que House venait de m'apporter…

_-Qu'est ce que je dis ?_ Dis-je en reportant mon regard sur lui.

Il me dévisagea, comprenant l'inquiétude dont j'étais en ce moment même assailli…

_-Tout ce qu'il faut pour le condamner, tout ce qu'il t'a fait pendant ta jeunesse…_

_-Il y en a des choses à dire !_ Réalisai-je.

_-C'est que je me suis dis … c'est pour cela que l'on va en parler aujourd'hui, afin que tu sois prête pour demain…_

_-D'accord … mais laisse moi réfléchir à ce que je pourrais trouver …Si je n'ai pas de preuves, ils vont me croire ?_

_-Hum hum … je ne sais pas, et comme tu ne sais pas mentir …_

Réalisant le sens caché de sa phrase, je m'exclamai.

_-Ne … me dis pas … que tu as deviné comment j'avais menti la dernière fois ? Quand je t'ai crié dessus à l'hôpital, disant que je ne savais pas comment ma mère était morte ?_

_-Si j'ai deviné._

_-Et je peux savoir ce qui m'a trahie ?_

_-Ta voix est devenue plus aigue …_

Grillée…. Je venais de me faire griller … il avait raison … même moi je savais que c'était ce détail qui … prouvait que je mentais … mes grands-parents me l'avaient dit…

-_N'oublie pas que tu as la lettre de ta mère …_

_-ah oui pas bête au moins ça prouvera que Max m'empêchait de te rechercher …_

Il fit un oui de tête en se mordant la lèvre intérieur …

_-Bon je vais peut être te dire ce qui s'est passé, que tu vois si je suis prête …_

_-Vas-y, je t'écoute._

Il posa une main chaleureuse sur la mienne et de l'autre posée sur sa cuisse meurtrie, me regardant, essayant de me donner un peu de force, de courage sachant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être facile …

_20h :_

Cuddy rentra dans sa demeure … Ce soir il n'y avait aucun son par rapport à la hier … Etrange se disait-elle intérieurement… Elle avança dans le couloir, personne dans le salon, la cuisine … Elle continua sa lancée, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit… Lorsqu'elle arriva au seuil de leur chambre, elle pût apercevoir House qui était allongé sur le lit, mais réveillé.

Elle avança lentement vers lui, afin de ne pas lui faire peur et caressa son bras lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés.

_-Tout s'est bien passé ? _Chuchota-t-elle

_-Ca a été dur mais … elle est prête pour demain … tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle le dira demain…_

Il se massait la jambe, visiblement perturbé…

_-Où est Mélanie ?_

_-Elle dort… Elle est épuisée émotionnellement …_

_-Ah …_

House replongea dans ses pensées … Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son passé …

_-En tout cas je suis fière de toi …_ Fit Cuddy en s'allongeant sur son amoureux, en prenant soin d'éviter sa blessure.

_-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? _Fit Cuddy inquiète au bout d'un moment.

Il tourna sa tête vers sa compagne et la regarda … Il n'avait pas besoin de communiquer oralement, ils savaient parler en se regardant droit dans les yeux, ils se comprenaient facilement… Cuddy sut donc que House ne demandait que le silence …

Il passa un bras dans le dos de Cuddy pour la maintenir … Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'au bout de la nuit…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? :S <strong>

**Et j'aimerais vous rappeller que malgré que cette histoire soit écrite en français ( ben quoi ?) , l'histoire se déroule aux Etats-Unis, A Princeton Plainsboro ;) (vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis ça dans le prochain chapitre ^^' )**

**Une petite rewiew avant de partir ? Please ! *yeux du chat potté***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoici avec la suite ^^**

**je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos rewiews Emma, Nana et Croux49 ^^**

**je ne vous fais pas trop patienter cette fois ^^ place à la lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 :<strong>

_Mercredi, 14h, au tribunal :_

J'étais assise à la place des témoins, soit aux côtés de la juge, qui était absente pour le moment. J'étais un peu nerveuse, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'étaler ma vie privée et surtout ma jeunesse difficile… Je regardai en face de moi, House, Cuddy et Wilson étaient là, ils attendaient le début du procès …

J'avais demandé à House si Wilson pouvait venir… Même si je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu, j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui … Gregory m'avait dit qu'il était au courant que j'avais eu un passé difficile … C'était donc une occasion pour lui de prendre conscience des difficultés que j'ai subies…

Je tournai ma tête à droite, vers Max et, qui en avait l'air, son avocat. Il me jetait des regards haineux, c'est sûr qu'il m'en voulait pour lui avoir fait subir cette torture ce jour-là, puisqu'il se retrouvait en fauteuil roulant maintenant… Mais je ne regrettais pas mon geste, il l'avait amplement mérité.

La juge fit son apparition, suivie de deux agents de sécurité et d'un avocat sérieux. Ceux-ci restèrent à l'entrée tandis que la femme avançait vers son soi disant trône comme je l'appelai. L'avocat s'assit en face de moi, c'était celui de House… soit le mien en même temps…

Elle s'assit, posa son dossier, se racla la gorge et prononça d'une voix claire et neutre :

_-Nous allons commencer l'audience._

Sur ce, elle ouvrit le dossier en sortit une feuille… on aurait dit qu'elle avait écrit ses questions importantes dessus.

-_Alors … Voyons …_

Je vis House s'impatienter et son ami lui faire un coup de coude pour qu'il se calme, je souris à cette vision.

-_Melle Xavier ..._

Je grimaçai et vis que Max pouffait de rire à cause de ma réaction.

_-S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Mélanie…_

_-Bien ! Alors Mélanie, pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Sur quel sujet ? _Fis-je.

_- Sur … ce qui s'est passé chez vous._

Je regardai une nouvelle fois le trio et ils me firent un petit signe d'encouragement.

_-Bon …_

_-Je vous écoute, Mademoiselle._

_- je suis arrivée chez moi … J'ai vu une voiture et j'ai remarqué que la lumière était allumée à l'intérieur, mais que les rideaux étaient fermés… Je me suis mise sur mes gardes et je me suis avancée tout doucement. Quand je suis arrivée devant ma porte, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas été trafiquée… J'ai avancé dans la pièce soi disant éclairée et j'ai découvert que mon père était ligoté sur une chaise et que Maxence était derrière lui avec un couteau dans sa main… ensanglanté je précise._

_-Continuez._

_-Alors c'est grâce à sa voix que je l'ai reconnu, Il a avancé lentement, comme si il testait l'ampleur de la situation et à planté l'arme dans la jambe de mon père …_

Je le revis enfoncer avec fureur et rage, sans aucune pitié, l'arme dans cette jambe… Le sang qui s'en était échappé, la quantité importante qui avait suivit …

-…_J'ai appris qu'il me suivait depuis 8 ans sans se montrer …_

_**_-_**Pendant ces 8 dernières années, tu pensais être en sécurité **__? **_

Je l'entendais encore me dit ceci … j'en tressailli …

_-Puis…__et s'en est suivi une conversation à propos de ma mère décédée dans une explosion et j'ai appris qu'elle avait été volontairement provoquée…par Maxence…_

_**-__**Soit ta mère le disait et se suicidait et je te kidnappais ! ET SI ELLE REFUSAIT L'UN OU L'AUTRE, VOUS ETIEZ MORTE TOUTES LES DEUX !**__**_

Je retrouvai cette haine profondément enfouie au plus profond de moi … Je me rappelai de la force que j'avais éprouvé à ce moment là …

L'avocat de mon ennemi me lança un regard qui en disait long sur lui.

-_J'ai voulu lui montrer que cela faisait de souffrir mais il a réussit à éviter de justesse mon coup …_

Je pensais encore à cette peur que j'avais eue quand il avait anticipé mon geste et je me revis me faire projeter au sol comme un sac, sans aucune pitié de la part de l'agresseur

**_**AAArrrrrghhhhhhhh !**_ **

Ce cri affreusement strident que j'avais lancé lorsqu'il m'avait planté le couteau …

_-Il a enfoncé ce couteau dans l'épaule de mon père… donc … dotée d'une force surhumaine, je me suis relevée pour prendre sa défense, je l'ai donc plaqué au sol comme le font les joueurs de Rugby …_

Je me revoyais me lancer dans les airs, me collant contre son dos, passant des bars autour de son torse et l'entraîner dans ma chute, et le retourna sur le dos pour lui infliger des coups mérités…

_-Il semblait avoir fait un malaise après ces coups mais …_

Je regardai House qui commença à se raidir.

-_il m'a eu par surprise alors que je tentais d'aider House … en me faisant heurter ma tête sur le plancher, ce qui n'était pas très sympa …_

L'avocat bizarre regarda son client Maxence, comme s'il s'était attendu à ceci.

_-… Et mon père l'a fait trébucher … j'ai donc récupéré cette arme et je me suis … vengée … Légitime défense … Je voulais lui montrer ce que c'était toute la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère…! _Achevai-je en lançant un regard glacial à Maxence.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans cette pièce … L'avocat de Maxence ne semblait pas plus guère choqué par mes propos… bien au contraire … il semblait … Heureux ! Argh ! Le sadique…

_-Dr House ? _Fis la juge.

Il se leva avec toutes les peines du monde, s'attendant au pire…

_-Voulez-vous bien confirmer les paroles de votre fille ?_

_-Elle dit la vérité._ Annonça-t-il sans aucun souci.

_-Je peux déjà constater que la bagarre a vraiment eu lieu d'après vos comptes-rendus d'hôpital… _assena la juge.

_-Mais … comment savez-vous que la mort de votre mère a-t-elle été provoquée ?_

Je ravalai ma salive.

_-Il … a dit que … En fait … j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas mon père … Donc j'ai cherché mon père biologique, ma mère m'aidait sans problème… jusqu'au jour où une grosse dispute a éclatée et il m'a empêché toute tentative mais malgré ceci j'arrivais toujours à avancer dans mon enquête donc un jour… soit le jour de l'explosion, il lui a dit de choisir entre soit m'aider et il me torturerai ou … De m'aider et … et … et … qu'elle … se … suicide …_

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge…

-_C'est absurde. _Déclara Maxence.

Tout le monde posa son regard sur lui.

_-Tu mens Max. _Fis-je en ravalant mes larmes.

_-Vous avez une preuve ? _Me demanda la juge.

_-Peut être … _Fis-je en lançant un regard assassin à mon ennemi.

Je plongeai ma main dans la poche de mon gilet à capuche et tendit une feuille, abimée après tant d'années …

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ? _Demanda la juge.

-_Une preuve, soit une lettre rédigée par ma mère._

J'étais devenue neutre … je ne voulais pas que ce sujet revienne sur le tapis, j'avais déjà assez souffert comme ça…

_-Hum hum … « Mélanie, je t'aiderai bien à retrouver ton père biologique, mais je serais morte à cause de Maxence, qui m'aura imposée de choisir entre soit d'abandonner ou de te dire la vérité mais que tu te ferais kidnapper par lui-même … J'ai longuement réfléchi… Je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'ignorance, tu es déterminée à tout pour le retrouver donc je t'aiderai … mettant donc fin à ma vie … mais je ne le regretterais pas j'en suis sûre … Cependant dès que tu liras cette lettre, fais attention à ton entourage, Maxence est prêt à tout pour te faire souffrir si tu découvres qui est ton vrai père … »_

Maxence s'était ratatiné sur sa chaise, son avocat affichait des gros yeux de surprise …

House était impassible mais triste, il le savait, il l'avait lu hier … Cuddy était choquée par la révélation tout comme Wilson qui laissait apparaître un « o » avec sa bouche … Quant à mon avocat, il n'était nullement impressionné, il devait peut être avoir l'habitude puisque c'était un professionnel…

_-C'est une vraie preuve … _Fit la juge.

_-Je peux dire autre chose ? _Fis-je faiblement mais férocement, ma tête baissée, mes yeux fermés...

-_ Oui à propos de quoi ? _Me demanda-t-elle.

_-Vous avez mon dossier médical depuis … je dirais ma naissance au maximum ?_ Fis-je dans la même position.

_-Oui je l'ai. Pourquoi ?_

Je relevai ma tête, regardant le trio, House ne semblait pas surpris, il était conscient que j'allais tout dire … Cuddy et Wilson nageaient dans l'ignorance totale …ne sachant pas ce que je vais dire…

_-Le… 5 Mars 2001... Il me semble que j'ai été administrée._

La juge souleva quelques feuilles avant d'arriver à la date et trouva le compte-rendu.

-« _Blessée à la tête, des bleus aux côtes, des égratignures assez profondes… Serait tombée dans une pente dangereuse en faisant du vélo, sans casque »_

_-Il n'est pas marqué dans quel état d'esprit j'étais. _Affirmai-je.

_-Dans lequel vous étiez ?_

_-En colère, neutre et pas choquée par les blessures importantes… alors que j'aurais dû l'être … sauf si j'étais maltraitée._

La juge tiqua à ce mot. Je la vis porter un regard à l'accusé … Celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu à ce détournement de situation…

_-Mélanie …_Tenta Max.

_-Ne le nie pas ! _Criai-je en me levant brutalement, mains posées sur la barre en face de moi.

Mon avocat et la juge se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas des mensonges… bien au contraire… Toute la haine qui s'était accumulée pendant des années de maltraitance commençait à sortir …Dangereusement…

_-Que vous a-t-il fait ?_

Je me rassis après que House m'aie fait signe, signifiant qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'emporte de trop…

_-Bains glacés, coups dans les côtés, coups sur la tête, passer une flamme sur les parties sensibles telles que la paume du pied, coups de ceintures, dormir dans le jardin… Et une fois, me plonger la tête dans une bassine d'eau froide pour que je m'évanouisse._

Wilson et Cuddy étaient maintenant remplis d'une pitié incroyable, ils ne s'attendaient strictement pas à autant de tortures !

-_Et c'était un prostitué ! Son nom de société est « Max's sexual »_

Rien que le nom me dégoutait au plus haut point !

_-Oulà … Bon je récapitule …_

_-Bien, je vous en prie _Fis-je

_-Agression, Marchandage, Maltraitance, Meurtre, Prostitution… _

-_Et non respect de vie-privée pour m'avoir pistée pendant 8 ans ! _Finissais-je.

_-Effectivement._

La juge prit son marteau et prononça d'une voix claire.

_-Mr Xavier Maxence… Au vu de vos méfaits, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas échapper au sort qui vous est réservé…_

L'avocat paru soudainement inquiet pour son client, comment pouvait-il autant s'inquiéter pour cet inconnu ?

-…_ Vous êtes condamné à la peine de mort, ceci est définitif._

Elle tapa du marteau.

_-La séance est levée !_

Mon ennemi ne savait pas quoi dire … il était troublé par la nouvelle et je me disais qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit dans cet état que dans un autre… Les deux policiers le menottèrent et l'emmenèrent vers l'extérieur afin qu'il soit expédié…

Son avocat était bizarrement en colère contre moi, et sortit sans dire un seul mot, sur un pas vraiment rageur…

Je me sentais soulagée que tout soit enfin terminée avec Maxence, j'allais enfin pouvoir être tranquille pour le restant de ma vie, ce dont j'espère parce que sinon le prochain je le tue sans aucune hésitation !

House affichait un petit sourire sincère, heureux qu'il se soit fait coffré malgré la pire des peines…

Je lui rendis son sourire …

….

…

….

* * *

><p>Alors ? Une bonne séance ? Rewiews please ^^<p>

j'ai un cadeau pour vous aussi ^^

Allez sur le site noté dans mon profil ... je ne peux pas le mettre ici c'est réfusé malheureusement ='( , dans la galerie, cliquez sur "galerie des utilisateurs" et CoolMhouse ( qui se trouve à la 2eme page je crois ) ^^ et puis sur l'album dessins ^^ je vous laisse découvrir =)

Dommage que ce site de lecture ne mette pas les liens désolé =S


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! =)

Me revoilà, j'ai la suite toute faite pour vous, je vous préviens que ce chapitre est le plus long de cette fiction ( de toutes mes fictions actuellement aussi je crois d'ailleurs ! ^^' )

J'ai eu un coup d'inspiration pour celui là, ce qui expliquerait parfaitement que j'ai écrit un long chapitre, qui j'espère, sera à la hauteurs de vos attentes =)

Emma : je ne suis jamais allé à une audiance, mais je me suis inspirée d'un épisode et j'ai solicité mon imagination pour écrire ce chapitre, d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas te faire pleurer ! =O Ce n'était pas mes intentions ! Ouaaahhh ! C'est que j'y ai été fort sans le vouloir !

Nana: je suis contente de mon 3eme commentaire sur ce chapitre ! X) bref, ca fait plaisir alors un grand merci ! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>_

_Jeudi :_

Je me réveillai brutalement, sentant une douleur m'envahir … Evidemment mon genou …

Je repoussai ma couette, attrapa mes béquilles et me leva lentement mais sûrement, puis je parti en direction de la cuisine où je trouva Greg.

Il était 10 h du matin, il venait seulement de se réveiller et s'apprêtait à attaquer son petit-déjeuner en mordant dans un croissant aux amandes. Il n'avait plus son attelle, apparemment le médecin s'était trompé puisque cela se cicatrisait vite et il n'avait plus mal.

_-Bonjour Gregory._

_-Hey Ninie._

_-Je rêve ou tu viens de me donner un surnom ?_

-_Tu dors debout je crois… _Fit-il en faisant le gamin.

_-Fais attention, je pourrais t'en donner un… qui sait pas très adapté ! _

Je le vis hausser les sourcils, se demandant quelle autre connerie j'allais encore sortir.

_-Ah Ouaih ? Et je peux savoir lequel ? _Me demanda-t-il alors que je m'asseyais en face de lui.

_-Hum hum… _Je portai ma main à mon menton et fronçant les sourcils, signe que je me moquais de lui et que je faisais exprès de réfléchir.

- « _Doudou »_

Il blêmit à l'entente de ce surnom vraiment … Spécial …

_-Et je peux savoir pourquoi celui-là et pas un autre ?_ Dit-il en essayant de contrôler la situation.

_- Tout simplement parce que les hommes sont les doudous des femmes quand ils dorment ensemble, les femmes en profitent ! Ou bien parce que tu adores les bonbons en forme d'oursons ! _Fis-je avec sarcasme.

Il rigola honnêtement.

_-Je vais finir par croire que le sarcasme est héréditaire ! _Lâcha-t-il.

-_Idem ! _Fis-je en lui piquant son délicieux croissant.

_-Hé ! _

Je mordis dedans tout en lui lançant un regard de défi.

-_Rends le moi !... _Pleurnicha-t-il, en tendant le bras pour l'attraper.

_-Viens le chercher ! _

Je lui lançais un défi sans me soucier de ce qu'il allait faire, je me foutais de ce genre de choses, j'aimais mon père et j'en profitais pour lui montrer le bonheur d'avoir une fille de mon âge …

Il se leva sans prendre sa canne et s'approcha de moi, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire je me levai aussi sans béquilles, ce qui ne fut pas facile pour me déplacer, d'ailleurs pour House non plus…

On tourna en rond autour de la table, je le taquinai et lui tentait de me choper par tout les moyens.

Il regarda derrière moi, d'une tête curieuse, donc me demandant ce qu'il avait vu, je me retournai… Il n'y avait rien mais il eu le temps de m'entourer de ses bras musclés, m'empêchant de m'enfuir …

_-J'me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ! _

_- Miam … rends-moi mon croissant maintenant ou je vais te chatouiller …_

_-t'oserais pas ! _

_-Oh que si … _Il commença à me chatouiller les côtes doucement.

_-Naaaannn pas ça ! _

Je lui tendis son petit-déjeuner et il mordit dedans sans le prendre dans sa main … il me gardait toujours en otage …

On rigolait de cette situation absurde mais comique pour un père et une fille…

_L'après midi, dans les environ de 16h :_

On regardait tranquillement la télé, affalés dans le canapé comme des gamins…

Nous regardions une rediffusion d'émission française qui n'était qu'autre « Des chiffres et des lettres ! »

*_ Maintenant faisons les chiffres !*_

-_Celui qui trouve propose un gage à l'autre !_ lança House.

_-D'accord !_

*_Alors … 5… 7 … 2 … 25 … 9 … 1 … pour le résultat de … 834 !*_

-_euh …_

_-Wouaaah … _s'exclama House à son tour.

_- 5x7 = 35 … _commença-je

-_9x25 = 225_ …Fit House_._

_-35-2 = 33 … 33x25= …825_

_-1-5=4 … 225x4=900 …_

-_825+9= 834! _Fis-je avec joie d'avoir trouvé avant mon père !

_-Oh non … _Fit- House en craignant le pire …

_-Tu as perdu ! _

_-Oui bon ça va hein ! Et le gage ?_

_-eh bien … Appelle Wilson et dit lui que tu l'aimes !_

Sans hésiter, il me jeta un des cousins qui ornaient le canapé, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je lui propose ça.

-_Bon … pas de commentaire ! _Fit-t-il hargneux de devoir se plier aux règles du jeu.

_-Motus et bouche cousue. _Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

House prit son portable et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

_-House ? Que veux-tu, je travaille là !_

_-Sympa l'accueil Jimmy ! _

-_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_- Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais. _

_-Que... QUOIIIII ?_

L'oncologue n'eu pas de réponse puisque House avait déjà raccroché.

Cependant je me retenais de rire, tellement c'était gênant pour « Doudou » de dire cela aussi ouvertement !

-_Je veux ma revanche …_

Reprenant mon sérieux, je réalisai qu'il ne rigolait pas, il fulminait de s'être fait avoir.

_-oooo… Okay …._

_*Maintenant passons aux lettres… __E-D-A-R-L-O-C-E-S-T… __A vous *_

Au bout de 10 secondes nous commençâmes à nous exprimer.

_-« ORALS »_ fis-je

-_«_ _ORACLES » _annonça House à son tour.

Il avait trouvé un mot plus long que le mien … j'avais perdu !

_-Ok alors ton gage ?_

_-Va chercher un citron et mange- le en entier._

Offusquée, je me rendis compte qu'il ne faudrait plus jamais que nous jouions à ces jeux, au risque que cela dégénère !

_-Bien … _Fis-je blême.

Je me levai pour aller dans la cuisine, avec une seule béquille comme moyen de déplacement, négligeant l'autre.

Je pris un citron, une assiette, un couteau et une bouteille d'eau que je calla sous mon bras et je revins dans le salon.

House me lançait un regard de défi, se demandant si j'allais réussir à le manger entièrement.

-_C'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça, je te préviens._

Je m'assis et coupa le citron en lamelles et lorsque j'eu fini, House s'installa confortablement, prêt à assister au spectacle, sourire niais sur son visage. Je le fusillai du regard avec d'attraper la première lamelle et de mordre dedans.

C'était vraiment très acide, je sentais que ca piquait affreusement, étant donné que je n'avais pas l'habitude de grignoter ça !

Deuxième…. Troisième … quatrième …

Je serrai les poings et ferma les yeux pour tenter de gérer cet affreux goût …

Je pris la dernière et la mangea en l'avalant en vitesse.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, j'avais fini de subir ce gage pas très enfantin…

House réalisa que j'étais bien plus coriace que j'en avais l'air, il se demandait même si je n'avais pas l'habitude de jouer à ce genre de jeu…

Je bu un coup d'eau afin de chasser ce goût acide de ma bouche et je me retournai vers House, lançant un regard incendiaire … Il recula ou plutôt s'enfonça dans le canapé, effrayé par ce regard qu'il avait si peu l'habitude de le voir de si près …

Je me rapprochai de lui, poignant sa chemise de mes deux mains, le dominant.

-_ Je vais te tuer pour m'avoir donné ce gage… Et pour cela je vais commencer par te dévorer tout cru…_

Je rapprochai lentement mon visage du sien et passa à côté de son oreille.

_-Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais le faire ?_

Je me relevai, lui afficha donc mon sourire comme quoi je me moquais de lui.

House réalisa qu'il avait eu peur pour rien, se mit à rire, suivi de mon rire aussi.

Nous rigolions à en pleurer à chaudes larmes…

On commença à se calmer un peu, étant donné que nous avions mal aux côtes maintenant…

Je me rassis correctement. House en profita pour se lever.

_-Un p'tit besoin pressant… A cause de la rigolade …_

_-Je t'en prie vas-y …_

Il parti aux WC sans l'aide de sa canne, prenant appui sur sa jambe. Je reportai mes yeux sur le poste de télévision, voyant que l'émission était déjà terminée… A mon grand désespoir pensai-je.

A peine que j'eu fini de dire ceci que j'entendis un bruit étouffé… comme … si quelqu'un était tombé … suivi d'un gémissement …

Je me levai à mon tour, sans mes béquilles, sachant que je pouvais faire quelques pas sans … dès que je fus dans le couloir, je vis House gisant sur le parquet, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

J'avançai mais je ne fis même pas deux pas avant de me retrouver à mon tour sur le sol en poussant un hurlement strident …

Mais je réalisai que ma douleur était spécial … j'étais au sol et je ne bougeais pas, je n'avais pas mal… mais qu'est ce que c'était ça ? Je savais qu'elle venait de mon genou … vu que j'étais en position fœtale, sur le flanc droit, ayant House dans mon champ de vision, je pouvais le voir souffrir… Il savait se retenir de gémir …

Je tenta de bouger mais je n'avais même pas déplié mon genou de 1cm qu'une fulgurante douleur me gagna, me faisait grincer des dents … Bloqué …. Il était bloqué … que devais-je faire ?

Le petit cri de douleur que House lâcha me rappela rapidement que je n'étais pas seule…

_-House … _

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage crispé par la douleur, ses yeux qui commençaient à rougir, ni même le voir masser sa cuisse meurtrie… Il était de dos par rapport à moi…

-_Combien sur une échelle de 10 ? _Fis-je doucement.

Il me remercia mentalement de ne pas avoir demandé comment il allait, il n'aimait pas cette question mais celle que j'avais posée était plus … adaptée pour lui … il n'aurait pas à dire par des mots à quel point il avait mal mais juste à l'aide d'un chiffre…

- _… 9 … _Essaya-t-il d'articuler …

C'était beaucoup ce niveau …

-_Et toi ? _Fit-il en essayant de calmer ses tremblements…

_-Je t'en prie ne te préoccupe pas de moi … _

_-S'il te plaît … _Me supplia t-il …

Il s'inquiétait pour moi … C'était nouveau … Mais pourquoi ? Sûrement parce qu'il savait ce que c'était de souffrir et qu'il voulait savoir à quel point je souffrais…

_- 0 si je ne bouge pas mais un bon 7 si je bouge._

Il poussa un soupir de douleur et de soulagement à la fois… Il resserra sa prise sur sa jambe, tentant de calmer cette douleur qui le rongeait …

Je retentai de bouger mais en vain … J'essaya de me glisser sur le sol pour m'approcher de lui, faisant attention de ne pas déplier mon genou, avec l'aide de mes coudes … ca me rappelais ces cours de sports au collège …

Cette façon de me déplacer n'était pas très recommandée mais elle fonctionnait à merveille, ne me provoquant qu'une minuscule douleur…

Je posai une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de House, lui intimant de respirer correctement… sa respiration était saccadée … Je plongeai ma main dans la poche gauche de son jean pour récupérer son portable … heureusement qu'il n'était pas en position fœtale sur le flanc gauche ! Sinon il serait cassé !

-_je vais appeler Cuddy, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose là …_

_-D'accord … _Fit-t-il d'une voie rauque…

Il commençait à transpirer …

_- Dis-moi comment on utilise ce machin, je ne m'en suis jamais servi !_

_- tape sur le clavier le numéro que je vais te donner et après tu appuies sur la touche avec le téléphone vert…_

_-Vas-y je t'écoute…_

_-05 – 12 ….._

_Bureau de la doyenne :_

La doyenne croulait sous la tonne de paperasse qui envahissait son bureau, elle fulmina lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner, mais lorsqu'elle vit le nom de « House » sur l'appareil, elle souria. Elle décrocha.

_- Que veux-tu mon amour ?_ Fit-elle taquine.

_-Lisa … C'est Mélanie pas House…_ fis-je exaspérée.

_-Oups ! Bon je reformule, qu'est ce que tu veux Mélanie ? _dit-elle gênée.

_-On a besoin d'aide …_

_-Comment ça « on » ?_

Elle présentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, elle pouvait l'entendre au ton de ma voix … Jusqu'à qu'elle entende un gémissement étouffé retentir …

_- Détends-toi Greg ! _entendit-elle, suivie d'un juron de ma part.

-_Mélanie ? House va bien ?_

-_ Non … il s'est écroulé dans le couloir, sous l'effet de la douleur qui est apparue sans crier gare … _

_-Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un problème …_

_-Oui … je suis tombée aussi… Mon genou est bloqué mais j'ai réussi à ramper vers House pour tenter de le calmer … _

_-Oh…_

_-Nous avons besoin d'aide Lisa … _Fis-je apeurée…

_-… d'accord j'arrive…_

_-Et ne viens pas seule … je ne crois pas que tu seras capable de soulever House toute seule …_

Elle peut entendre House pouffer de rire mais très rapidement un petit cri de douleur.

_-D'accord, j'arrive, ne bougez pas …_

Elle raccrocha, visiblement inquiète … Elle avait beaucoup de travail mais elle s'en foutait royalement, elle avait deux blessés chez elle et n'allait pas les laisser sans secours !

Elle attrapa son biper et tapa le code suivant « 515 » et le mit en code rouge, soit le plus urgent et le plus important.

A peine elle fut sortie de son bureau que Wilson arriva à son niveau.

_- Suivez-moi, House et Mélanie ont un problème !_

Le dit-Wilson ne se fie pas prier et suivi sa patronne jusqu'à son 4x4 …

_Dans le couloir, chez Cuddy :_

_-House … détends toi, plus tu te crispes, plus tu auras mal !_

_-Facile à dire …_Souffla-t-il.

Je soupira … House n'était pas facile là, mais je comprenais pourquoi il pouvait être comme ça … Lorsque l'on souffre, on fait tout pour faire passer la douleur, quitte à le faire mal … et surtout on cherche à se venger sur les autres en les repoussant …

-_Toujours à 9 ? _

_-Non … ça monte … 9.5 … _

_-Oh non …_

Je me demandais bien ce que je pouvais faire, je ne savais absolument pas, de plus mon genou qui n'aidait guère … Je voudrais bien lui masser sa jambe mais comment pouvais-je passer de l'autre côté vu que House prenait toute la largeur du couloir …

-_tu devrais penser à autre chose … la douleur passera peut être …_

_-C'est pas psychique là …_

Raté, cette option ne pouvait pas marcher …

Je réfléchissais à une autre manière d'essayer de calmer sa douleur … je réalisai soudain que je pouvais tout de même passer par-dessus House … je me traîna vers la gauche, me mettant face aux chevilles de House, je pris appui sur mes coudes et avança doucement, passa un bras par-dessus les chevilles de House, puis l'autre… il ne me restait plus que le reste du corps à faire passer …

Grâce à ma jambe gauche que je pouvais utiliser, je me levai doucement, faisant attention au genou droit et grâce à un excès de force par la jambe gauche, je me poussai de l'autre côté à l'aide de mes bras et retomba sur le flanc gauche dans un bruit sourd… maintenant j'étais dos à House …

House, ahuri par ce qu'il a entendu, ouvrit ses yeux et constata que j'étais devant lui, et que j'essayais de tourner sur moi-même pour lui faire face. Je fis une grimace en sentant la douleur me regagner, n'ayant pas apprécié le déplacement assez brusque.

House n'aimait pas se montrer faible mais ici il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, même s'il essayait de fuir mon regard … je pus remarquer qu'il suait à grosses gouttes et que son visage était trempé tout comme le col de sa chemise …

Je reporta mon regard sur l'origine de sa douleur … malgré ma position inconfortable, je posa doucement mes mains sur les siennes qui entouraient sa cuisse…

Il réagit dés le premier contact et tenta de me repousser …

_-House …_

_-Ne me touche pas … _Il me lança un regard glacial et je fus parcouru d'un frisson …

_-Tu ne préfère pas que je t'aide au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire ? _Fis-je quelque peu énervée.

Il plongea ses yeux blues azurs dans les miens, comprenant qu'il était un idiot … vu la tête que je lui faisais …

Voyant qu'il décida de se laisser faire, je continuai ce que j'allais faire … je reposai mes mains sur les siennes … il bougea ses mains et laissa les miennes prendre possession de sa jambe …

Doucement, je dessina des petits cercles autour de la cicatrice, je ne savais pas ou elle était exactement mais je le sentais, comme si j'arrivais à voir à travers … Je pressa un peu plus mes mains et Greg se raidit sous l'effet …

Je grinçai des dents lorsqu'une douleur traversa mon genou … House le vit…

_-Ne le fais pas si tu souffres …_

_-Ta douleur n'est rien comparée à la mienne…_

Je remarquai qu'il avait posé ses mains ailleurs … à un endroit bien précis pour dire … Son bas-ventre …

-_J'espère que Cuddy va arriver à temps…_

Dès que j'eu prononcé cette phrase, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, trahissant l'inquiétude de Lisa … je la vis arriver, suivie de Wilson… Ils se précipitèrent sur nous, afin d'analyser la situation…

-_Il est prioritaire, il passe en premier, je ne souffre pas. Et c'est un ordre !_

Je me dégageai de l'endroit où j'étais et m'adossa au mur.

Wilson se baissa, tandis que Cuddy enjamba son petit-ami.

- _On va t'aider House… on te soulève donc ne t'inquiètes pas._

Ils le mirent sur le dos et le firent asseoir, James passa le bras gauche de House au dessus de sa tête, Cuddy en fit de même de son côté.

_-Prêt Lisa ?_

_-Prête Wilson._

Ils le soulevèrent, House grimaça de plus belle…

Ils l'emmenèrent dans la chambre et le posèrent délicatement sur le lit. Ils l'installèrent confortablement. Ils s'apprêtaient à venir m'aider, mais House rattrapa de justesse la manche de Cuddy, qui s'arrêta net.

Wilson remarqua qu'elle ne le suivait pas, mais n'y prêta pas attention, voulant m'aider.

_-Tu veux quelque chose House ? _

_- Donne-moi … une bouteille… vide …_ Fit-il faiblement, clignant bêtement des paupières.

_-Vide ?_

Mais elle comprit vite pourquoi lorsqu'il déglutit dangereusement, posant sa main gauche sur sa vessie.

Elle passa en courant devant moi, Wilson s'était agenouillé et auscultait mon genou, à vrai dire il essayait de le débloquer.

Il cherchait en prenant soin de ne pas me faire hurler de douleur… il était professionnel, si je pouvais dire.

Cuddy repassa en courant devant nous et prit soin de fermer la porte pour donner un peu d'intimité à House.

Wilson continuait de me tripoter… et sans prévenir, il réussit à le débloquer, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur…

_-Désolé mais on ne peut pas savoir à quel moment on peut le débloquer…_

_-T'inquiètes pas Wilson … J'ai vécu pire tu te rappelles ?_

Il fit un petit hochement de tête afin d'approuver mes paroles.

_-Tu peux m'appeler Jimmy si tu veux …_

_-… D'accord …Dites … ça ne vous a pas choqué d'entendre dire que House vous aime ? _Dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me regarda, perplexe… Puis soudain une ampoule se fit au dessus de sa tête.

_-C'était un défi ?_

_-Oui ! Et tu l'as bien cru Jimmy ! J'aurais aimé voir ta tête, crois moi ! _Fis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_-eh bien … je ne me souviens même pas de ma tête …_ Avoua-t-il.

_-Pas grave._

Je m'aperçu que je pouvais enfin plier et déplier ma jambe, mais une petite douleur était toujours présente …

_-Euh … tu veux bien aller chercher mes béquilles s'il te plaît ? _

Il se leva et alla les chercher…

_Chambre de House et Cuddy :_

Cuddy posa la bouteille remplie au sol et tendit deux cachets d'ibuprofène à House, qui les avala immédiatement.

Elle attrapa un oreiller et le plaça sous la jambe de House, qui réprima un gémissement.

Il ne disait rien, il se laissait faire, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas soulager sa cuisse lui-même… Il réalisa aussi à quel point Cuddy pouvait lui rendre service et que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui était prêt à se foutre de lui… pas comme beaucoup sauf elle, Wilson … et Mélanie…

Elle lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, déboucla sa ceinture de pantalon, ouvrit sa braguette et lui enleva son pantalon pour qu'il soit à l'aise… Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en constatant que la récente cicatrice était un peu rougie…

Elle fonça dans la salle de bain, laissant House divaguer un peu sous l'effet de la douleur et revint avec un baume réchauffant.

Elle mit une noisette de produit dans le creux de sa paume, s'assit à côté de la jambe de son compagnon et commença à l'étaler, en prenant soin de ne pas lui infliger de douleur…

Elle le sentit se décontracter sous ses mains qui parcouraient chaleureusement sa cuisse.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle ramena la couette sur lui … Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas en plein chemin.

Elle retira ses talons aiguilles et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de du lit. Elle s'approcha le plus possible de lui, le prit sous ses aisselles et l'installa sur elle… Elle le berça doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux quelques peu humides, l'autre posée sur son torse… Il tremblait et gémissait dans ses bras…

_-Shhhh… Reposes-toi … je suis là…_

Dans la chambre voisine, Mélanie était aussi couchée sur le lit, coussin sous le genou pour éviter le mettre droit surtout avec ce qui s'est passé auparavant …, la jambe de mon jean relevé, Wilson étalait de la crème aussi, ce qui me faisait un bien fou…

House se laissa emporter par le sommeil sous les bras et caresses réconfortantes de Cuddy et Mélanie sous le plaisir que lui procurait le massage fait par les doigts de l'oncologue…

C'est dans un sommeil réparateur qu'ils plongeaient …

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ...<p>

Juste une remarque, dans ce chapitre, un fait réel qui m'est déjà arrivé est présent, je vous laisse deviner ... ( si vous le voulez hein ! ^^' )


	6. Chapter 6

**Aujourd'hui, la suite de cette fiction est votre cadeau de pâques ! ^^**

**je sais que je mets plus de temps, mais c'est normal... Je suis débordée en ce moment avec tous ces leçons et contrôles ! =( , je dis vivement qu'on finisse cette année scolaire pour avoir le bac de français et d'histoire ! ^^**

**Emma: Ressentire plusieurs émotions pour le chapitre précédent, c'est tut à fait normal, et c'était bien mon but cette fois ^^'**

**Nana: ****J'adore te surprendre avec mes chapitres ^^ Merci pour les encouragements =)**

**Croux49: Ouf j'ai eu peur que tu aies déserté le net pour je ne sais combien de temps ! ^^' Je serais toujours prête pour tes analyses coco ^^ et tu m'as bien remotivée d'un coup en postant ta rewiew hier ! =D Je pense que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ;)**

**Sur ce enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>_

_Vendredi :_

Quelques rayons de soleil virent me chatouiller le visage, me faisant sortir de mon sommeil…

Je poussa un soupir, sentant que j'allais peut être avoir un peu plus mal aujourd'hui…

Je tourna ma tête et vit qu'il était 10h30 du matin … J'avais bien dormi … Sûrement mon record me disais-je mentalement.

Avec toutes les précautions, je m'assis sur le bord du lit, remettant un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux, attrapa mes béquilles qui avaient été posées contre le mur…

Dans la cuisine, je me surpris à voir Cuddy alors qu'elle était censée être au travail …

_-Cuddy ?_

Elle se retourna me faisant face … Je pouvais en juger qu'elle ne devait pas avoir bien dormi grâce aux cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

_-Ca va Mélanie ?_

_-Ca va … pour l'instant… Et Greg ? _

Elle soupira longuement, elle semblait attristée.

_-Une nuit un peu difficile… _

_-Sa jambe ? _Fis-je.

Elle fit un petit oui timide en hochant sa tête.

_- Dire que je vais travailler cet après-midi … je reçois un donateur important._

Je remarquai qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres et tripotait ses doigts …

_-L'idée de laisser House t'effraies ? _

_-Exactement … j'ai peur de ne pas être là au moment où il aura peut être une crise. _Avoua-t-elle et elle baissa la tête en signe de contrariété.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, mit la béquille droite dans ma main gauche avec l'autre, posa ma main droite sur son bras.

-_Lisa… regardes-moi…_

Elle releva sa tête, prête à écouter ce que j'allais lui dire.

-_Je suis là … je peux l'aider tu sais. Et si il y a un problème, je piquerai le téléphone de House, je me souviens de ton numéro maintenant._

Je la rassurais, lui montrant qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en occuper toute seule, que House pouvait bien avoir deux personnes pour l'aider, qu'il devait savoir que l'une de nous deux ne pouvait pas toujours être présente…

Elle m'offrit un petit sourire et me prit dans ses bras… je lui caressais le dos… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais bine avec elle… Me rappelant quelques moments de tendresses qui me manquent à présent …

Elle se retira de moi avec regret… On resta debout au milieu de la pièce, se regardant dans les yeux… Nous étions les deux filles que House ne repousserait plus jamais …

_14h :_

Cuddy était partie depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, je décidai d'aller porter compagnie à mon père, je n'avais pas envie de le laisser seul, la solitude n'est jamais bonne comme il me l'avait si bien dit l'autre jour…

J'entrai dans la chambre, il était assis contre le dos du lit et semblait plongé dans ses pensées, je vis que sa jambe était surélevée par un oreiller mais ce qui me choqua un peu, c'était de voir qu'il ne la massait pas …

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne souffrait pas, puisqu'il me vit, m'offrant son visage ravagé par la douleur.

J'eu un petit pincement au cœur mais j'avançai vers lui.

Je m'assis face à lui et je fus une remarque que je n'avais faite auparavant… nous étions quasiment au même niveau lorsque nous étions assis alors que debout, c'est House le plus grand … de quelques centimètres pas beaucoup…

_-Ca va Mélanie ?_

Je haussai un sourcil, ne m'attendant pas vraiment à cette question.

_-Oui … c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça._

_- … Ca peut aller on va dire …_ répondit-il timidement.

_-Il y a un problème Greg ?_

_-… Non …_

Cependant il était toujours en train de penser à quelque chose mais j'ignorais quoi. Tout ceci avais l'air de bien le remuer de l'intérieur …

-_Je suis ta fille, je ne vais pas cafter aux autres si c'est un secret._ Fis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite.

-_Ce n'est pas un secret._

_-Ah … ben c'est quoi alors ?_

_-Juste … que …_

Reprit une bonne bouffée d'air avant de se lancer sur le sujet.

-_Quand les douleurs arrivent comme cela s'est passé hier soir … Personne ne m'aidait auparavant. J'étais célibataire donc personne ne pouvait pas réellement m'aider, je ne pouvais pas toujours appeler car je n'avais pas souvent mon téléphone sur moi…_

Toute mon attention était portée sur ce que disais House, il s'en aperçut, bizarrement cela lui donna un peu plus de courage pour continuer.

-_Donc … ce qui s'est passé hier … c'était la première fois qu'on m'aidait. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis laissé faire alors qu'habituellement j'aurais repoussé tout le monde. _

Je compris soudainement son inquiétude.

-_ … Tu dis que tu aurais repoussé l'aide de quelqu'un si je n'étais pas là ? Si tu n'étais pas avec Cuddy ?_

_-Exact._

_-… Tu … _

Je soupirai … que dire ? La vérité ?

-_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur parce que tu t'es laissé faire. _Repris-je.

_-Si … Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?_

_-… Greg … la situation a changé, tu as Cuddy, tu as eu ta fille récemment… Tu ne crois pas que cela change ta vie dans un sens ?_

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-… Il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse…_

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécie ce type de réponse puisqu'il avait toujours clamé qu'il y avait une réponse à toutes questions.

_-T'es sûre ?_

_-Pas vraiment… _Avouai-je.

-_Dans ce cas quelle serait ta réponse ?_

_-… je pense que tu t'es laissé faire parce que … Tu as Cuddy et Moi… je pense que tu veux tout faire pour nous garder, donc tu n'as pas envie de nous chasser … donc tu te laisses faire, parce que tu recherche peut être le bonheur que tu n'as pas eu dans le passé…_

Il baissa la tête, il savait que j'avais raison, mais il ne pensait pas que j'allais dire ça, il s'attendait plutôt à ce que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le dise … Il devait bien avouer que sa propre fille était carrément en avance sur son âge …

-_T'es sûre que tu as 16 ans ?_

_-Oui sûre ! Et je ne peux pas mentir ! _

_-Pff je t'en donnerai bien 25 ans pour la maturité dont tu fais preuve._

_-Merci du compliment mais je préfère rester jeune ! _

Il souria. C'était bien sa fille, elle avait presque le même humour que lui, mais moins méchant, plus marrant.

_-Dis … ça va faire quasiment une semaine que l'on vit ensemble… étant donné de notre situation aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas faire du sport ou marcher …_

Il m'écoutait, attendant la suite de ma phrase.

_-…on pourrait se connaître un peu plus non ?_

Il soupira, il savait très bien qu'il n'allait jamais échapper à ce sujet de conversation.

-_Mais je propose que nous posions des questions et que l'autre répond… Mais si une question nous gêne on peut la sauter, d'accord ? _Proposai-je.

_-je suis d'accord, je te laisse commencer._

-_Euh… bon ... question simple, quel âge as-tu ?_

_- 52 ans, j'en aurais 53 le 15 mai. _Répondit-il.

_-ah …_

_-Es-tu passionnée de musique ? _Me demanda-t-il.

_-J'aime bien écouter de la musique, en particulier le blues et les années 80 … les instruments que j'aime bien entendre c'est la guitare et le piano… Aurais-tu des talents de musicien ? _Fis-je.

-_Oui et le hasard aura voulu que ce soit tes instruments préférés._

-_mais … c'est génial ! Je pourrais t'écouter un jour ?_

_-Oui … Comment as-tu fais pour intégrer l'hôpital ? _

_-Grâce à mon grand-père, il est médecin et ma grand-mère était infirmière mais elle a arrêté pour s'occuper de moi._

_-je peux savoir le nom de ton Papy ? Il est peut être connu._

_-C'est le Dr Charles Henry. Oui c'est un nom typiquement français mais il est bien né en Amérique…_

House était en train de réfléchir … il avait déjà entendu ce nom là…

_-il … a écrit ce fameux article sur les problèmes cardiaque, allant même juste a insister les gens de faire attention à ce qu'ils mangent ? _

Etonnée je lui répondis.

-_Oui c'est lui._

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

_-Bon à mon tour … As-tu déjà été marié ?_

Je le vis se tendre à cette question…

_-Oh oh … j'ai touché un point sensible … _Fis-je gênée.

-_Je ne vais pas te le cacher… Oui j'ai déjà été marié pendant 5 ans._

_-Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? _Fis-je surprise.

Et voilà se disait House intérieurement… J'avais posé une question sans le vouloir et j'allais connaître une grande partie de changement de sa vie.

-_C'est en rapport avec ma jambe._

Je lui fis de gros yeux d'étonnement.

_-Comment …_

_-Je vais te le dire au moins tu le sauras. Tout simplement parce que je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, hurlant de douleur …_

Il se rappelait des cris qu'il avait poussé sous l'effet de la douleur, en particulier dans cette salle de consultation avec Cuddy et Stacy. Il se rappelait avoir ordonné de lui donner de quoi calmer sa fulgurante douleur et que c'était lui qui avait planté cette aiguille dans sa jambe.

_-… J'ai été hospitalisé trois jours après puisque les médecins ont cru que j'étais un toxico._

_-TROIS JOURS ? _Fis-je.

_-Oui… donc les médecins, surtout Cuddy m'ont passé une IRM et ils ont vu les tissus nécrosés dans ma jambe, parce que j'ai eu un infarctus, causé par un caillot de sang formé suite à un anévrisme dans ma cuisse…. Donc j'ai voulu être mis dans le coma le temps que la douleur passe …_

Il se rappelait des mots qu'il avait échangé avec Stacy, même qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait … mais il se souvenait aussi de cette peur enfouie qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Stacy lui avait demandé de la pardonner … Mais il n'avait rien pu faire, trop faible pour réagir, plongeant dans le coma…

-_pendant mon long sommeil, mon ex-femme, Stacy a donc pris son rôle au sérieux, puisqu'elle avait procuration… Elle a demandé à Cuddy de me retirer le muscle mort … elle m'a rendu infirme alors que je ne le voulais pas…_

J'étais toujours dans la même position, avec la même expression, devenant de plus en plus choquée par les évènements racontés et comprenant un peu mieux d'où venait cette infirmité…

-_Quand je me suis réveillé … j'ai constaté la différence… Je lui en voulais à mort …_

-_Attends … Si elle n'avait pas fais ça qu'est ce qui ce serait passé ?_

_-Soit je mourrais dans la douleur soit je retrouvais l'usage de ma jambe … Mais j'avais plus de risques d'y passer que de retrouver les fonctions de ma jambe …_

_-En résumé, elle t'a sauvé la vie quand même._

_-Oui aujourd'hui je le reconnais … _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, mais il venait de comprendre une chose… Quand on aime quelqu'un on fait tout pour le garder en vie quitte à la mettre en colère…

-_… attends … Toxico ? Tu … prenais de la drogue ! _Fis-je réalisant enfin.

_-… Oui … _

Il fuyait mon regard, il se sentait honteux ou plutôt il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce passé là.

_- A quoi ?_

_- La vicodin…_

J'eu un hoquet de surprise.

_-C'est un analgésique puissant ! _

_-Oui, je sais très bien, c'est pour cela que je m'en suis débarrassé._

_-Ca a dû être dur …_

-_On m'a aidé, j'espère juste ne pas y replonger un jour … _

Je ne dis rien, j'espérais aussi qu'il ne replongerait pas , on disait toujours que les drogués restaient des drogués…

_-Bon … j'en sais déjà une belle partie sur ta vie là … à ton tour … _Lui fis-je.

_-alors …_

…

…

…

_19h :_

Cuddy rentra dans sa maison, elle entendit des voix, elle sut que nous parlions mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi puisque les voix étaient inaudibles…

Elle avança précautionnement, ne voulant pas effrayer les deux personnes qui parlaient.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle comprenait les mots qui sortaient.

-_Sérieux ? Tu as ton Bac Scientifique ! _Entendit-t-elle de la part de House.

C'était étonnant qu'il ne le savait pas, Elle le savait, elle avait lu son CV avant de m'embaucher, elle ne m'avait pas donné ce boulot comme on donne un bonbon à un enfant.

-_Oui ! Je te dis que je l'ai eu ! _M'entendit-elle.

Elle était presqu'arrivée au seuil de la porte de la chambre lorsqu'elle entendit ceci.

_-Tu ne me fais pas marcher là quand même ?_

_-Mais ! Je ne sais pas mentir Greg ! Combien de fois je vais te le rappeler !_

Elle décida d'entrer en action, ne voulant pas me laisser faire ratatiner par House.

_-Mélanie a obtenu son Bac S cette année. _Affirma-t-elle.

Nous nous retournèrent vers elle, nous ne l'avions pas entendu venir, elle avait été discrète et avait réussi son entrée fracassante.

_-Merci de me sauver Lisa. _Fis-je en lui affichant un beau sourire.

-_Oups… Bon je m'excuse Mélanie. _Fit House taquin.

_-Hey ! Tu me taquinais ! _

-_Oui c'est marrant de te voir te prendre la tête comme ça._

Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne sentait presque plus rien dans sa jambe, que la douleur été partie … Il savait que lorsqu'il prenait plaisir à parler, il avait de moins en moins mal… Cette simple idée le réconforta sur l'avenir.

_-Mélanie … _Fit Cuddy.

_- ouiii ? _

_- Wilson m'a demandé si tu avais envie de passer l'après-midi avec lui demain._

_-Oh mon wiwi veut me piquer ma fille ! _

Sur ce il m'attrapa et me serra comme un doudou.

Cuddy rigola à cette vue, décidément, son amant ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des gamineries… Et cela lui faisait du bien… elle voyait trop de gens sérieux à son hôpital, donc changer d'endroit et de type de personne lui faisait un bien fou, cela lui mettait un équilibre dans sa vie.

-_Je suis partante Lisa, je veux bien… Comme ça vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez ! _Fis-je en refaisant un clin d'œil à Cuddy cette fois.

-_Coquine va !_ Me dit House.

Cuddy vint s'asseoir à côté de House, il était entouré des deux femmes qui faisaient désormais parti de sa vie…

* * *

><p><strong>Réactions ? N'hésistez pas à laisser un commentaire, je ne suis pas méchante, je ne vais pas vous dévorez ! ^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello la compagnie ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et spécial cette fois-ci... Vous verrez en le lisant !**

**Angy:**** Je suis contente de voir une nouvelle lectrice qui se manifeste en laissant un petit commentaire tout sympa ! =) Non je n'ai pas de blog mais si tu veux me trouver quelque part sur le net je te conseille d'aller faire un tour dans ma biographie ^^ (je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre de lien ici ='/ )**

**Croux49: ****J'ai failli le croire mais étant donné la raison, tu es escusée, je comprends très bien ! Moi aussi je suis chez mes grands-parents en vacances donc nous avons un point commun là ! ^^ La suite que tu attendais avec impatiente est enfin arrivée et je crois que tu risques de me venérer à la fin XD**

**Nana: J'adore quand tu radotes XD non sérieux, il est difficile de faire deux commenatires constructifs ! Merci ca fait plaisir ! =D**

**Emma:**** Une belle petite famille ... Comme tu le dis si bien ! Mais attends un peu de les voir reprendre le boulo, est ce que les relations seront pareils ? Je demande à Voir XD (j'ai ma petite idée ! ^^' )**

**Sur ce je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 :<strong>_

Wilson vint me chercher vers 14h, j'étais prête et je l'attendais, tout en me demandant ce qu'il avait prévu de faire cette journée.

_-Tu es prête Mélanie ? _Fit Wilson joyeux.

_-Prête ! _Répondis-je en levant mes béquilles en signe de joie.

House sourit, Lisa aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que côté vie privée, j'étais comme une vraie gamine, ils n'avaient eu droit qu'a la partie vie professionnelle et ils devaient bien avouer que j'étais vraiment différente, que j'étais capable de passer du sérieux à la détente sans aucune difficulté… Sûrement la raison qui expliquerait une partie comme quoi j'avais obtenu mon Bac.

Wilson se dirigea vers sa Volvo, je le suivais. Je montai à côté de lui, tandis qu'il s'installa face au volant. Je vis Cuddy lui faire un clin d'œil. C'était un message codé ? Sûrement pas pour moi puisque Wilson acquiesça légèrement, titillant ma curiosité au plus haut point.

Nous partîmes vers le centre-ville.

_-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire James ?_

J'étais vraiment curieuse, je savais que c'était un vilain défaut mais je m'en foutais royalement.

_-Cuddy m'a demandé de faire quelque chose lorsque je lui ai proposé si tu voulais venir. Je vais donc le faire, après nous irons ailleurs._

Je ne l'assenai pas de questions supplémentaires, je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus, et je ne voulais pas le déconcentrer dans sa conduite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans un complexe commercial qui avait au moins 4 étages ! Par contre le rez de chaussé n'avait pas l'air d'être rempli de boutiques mais plutôt de salles d'arcades, d'activités diverses … un vrai lieu de jeux !

_-Je n'étais pas encore venu ici ! _M'exclamai-je en avançant avec mes béquilles.

_-Tu as enfin l'occasion d'y être alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu ?_

Je m'arrêtai soudainement, lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire à James, celui-ci déglutit.

_-Tu me fais penser à ton père là …Je n'aime pas ce regard._

-…_ Il faut payer pour jouer, et être seule ce n'est pas très marrant, de plus faire les boutiques n'a jamais été mon activité préférée…_

_- Pourtant tu es bien habillée._ Remarqua Wilson.

_- … Tu n'as pas tort, mais il faut bien se mettre quelque chose, et j'ai de bons goûts en matière de vêtements … Même si cela ne se voit pas. _Finis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il m'afficha un sourire honnête. Nous prîmes l'escalator pour monter au 1er étage.

A peine que nous fûmes arrivés, Wilson me traîna vers une boutique.

-_Que … _

Je m'arrêtai, regardant le nom de ce mini magasin …

_-Cuddy voulait que je t'emmène à cet endroit._

_-Pour un téléphone ?..._

J'étais surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Cuddy veule que j'ai mon propre téléphone ! Je n'avais jamais aimé ces bidules mais il était peut être temps d'y en avoir un, vu que je travaille dans un hôpital.

On entra à l'intérieur et un vendeur vint à notre rencontre.

_-Mr Wilson et Mélanie ? _nous demanda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment sait-il qui nous sommes ?

_-Le Dr Cuddy m'a prévenu de votre passage, je suis là pour vous conseiller._

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais là je reconnaissais bien la doyenne

_-Venez… je vais vous présenter quelques téléphones pour les professionnels…_

_Pendant ce temps-là, chez Cuddy :_

House et Cuddy étaient assis dans le canapé, se taquinant mutuellement.

_-Non mais tu te souviens du regard de Mélanie hier ?_ Fit Cuddy.

_-Oh non mais je suis sûre que ça disait « je pars alors profitez en pour faire ce que vous voulez ». _Répondit House en mimant les guillemets.

Cuddy le tapa gentiment sur son torse bombé.

_-Tu ne penses qu'à ça espèce de pervers !_

_-Heyyyy ! Pas de ma faute ! Tu l'es aussi non ?_

_-Hein ? Pas du tout…_ Fit-elle confuse.

_-Dois-je te rappeler comment on s'est avoué notre amour ?_ Demanda House, en caressant les fines jambes de Lisa.

Elle lui offrit un regard plein de tendresse. Oh que oui elle s'en souvenait …

**Quelques mois plus tôt, le soir**

_Cuddy avançait dans le couloir, un grand sourire ornait son visage et elle jouait avec ses petites mains tout en avançant. Elle vit à travers là vitre que House s'apprêtait à partir, mais elle ne fit pas demi-tour, bien décidée à l'affronter et à lui parler._

_Elle entra sans frapper. House se retourna par pur réflexe._

_-Et c'est vous qui me dites que je suis mal élevé parce que je ne frappe pas aux portes ? Vous devriez revoir vos propres règles ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton de sarcasme._

_Elle ne broncha pas, elle le connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir être blessée par ses propos. Déterminée, elle se rapprocha de lui, faisant onduler ses hanches._

_-Vous venez me violer ? _

_-Non pas du tout._

_-Que faîtes vous là alors ?_

_Il était curieux, se demandant pourquoi elle été venue le voir alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle aimait éviter les confrontations. De plus son air épanoui ne lui laissait rien présager de bon._

_-Vous avez perdu votre langue ?_

_-Non._

_-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal maman ?_ _Fit-il avec son air de gamin prêt à se faire crier par sa propre mère._

_-Non plus._

_Il haussa les sourcils._

_-Je n'ai rien fais et vous venez me voir ? Mes répliques vous manquaient ?_

_-Oui et si je viens vous voir c'est pour une bonne raison._

_-Pour me mettre une fessée ? demanda House taquin._

_-pourquoi ? Vous en voulez une ?_

_House resta un moment interdit, c'était la première fois que sa patronne était provocante à ce point, entrant sans peine dans son jeu sexiste._

_-Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Fit-il en reprenant son air sérieux._

_-Vous remercier._

_-Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, perplexe._

_-Pour le bureau…_

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était rare qu'on le remercie mais l'avoir de la part de sa patronne était vraiment spécial._

_-Je vous en prie, bafouilla-t-il_

_Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac bleu, mais constata qu'elle était toujours là._

_-Pourquoi vous êtes toujours là ? Vous m'avez pourtant tout dit._

_-Pas vraiment._

_Elle se rapprocha de lui, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres, si c'est à peine qu'ils se frôlaient… Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux… Il était intrigué par son comportement et paralysé par la peur qui avait réussi à l'envahir sans prévenir…_

_-Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez dit il y a 5 jours ?_

_Il ferma les yeux, respira le parfum de Cuddy… Bon dieu elle allait le rendre fou ! Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait dit…_

_-Que je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec vous._

_Elle sourit, contente de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'il avait pris le présent avec sérieux, il ne fuirait pas à cette discussion importante comme il avait l'habitude de le faire…_

_-Vous étiez honnête ? Lui demanda-t-elle._

_Il déglutit à cette question… Elle se tenait tout de même tout près de lui, le faisait se sentir tout chose… il avait la plus belle vue de sa poitrine, il était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès…_

_-Je…_

_Il n'arrivait pas à parler, trop concentré à réfléchir à la bonne réponse… elle était dure à trouver… il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir… Il la regardait, elle était toujours sublime et attendait sa réponse…_

_Par pur instinct, il fit passer sa canne dans sa main gauche et leva lentement sa main droite pour la poser sur l'épaule dénudée de Cuddy. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir… Il se surprit lui-même pour ce geste affectueux qu'il ne se serait pas permit auparavant…_

_Elle porta sa main à sa barbe naissante, ce simple contact donna un frisson aux deux personnes… Un frisson d'amour…Elle le caressa d'un geste doux…_

_Elle regardait ses lèvres pulpeuses… elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais elle attendait son accord… Il cala sa canne contre son bureau, ne se détachant pas de ce regard…très significatif chez la femme, tout comme chez l'homme lorsque l'on est amoureux …_

_Il se pencha, posa sa main gauche à l'arrière de la tête de Cuddy, baissa la main droite dans la chute des reins de sa belle et s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres, tout en fermant ses yeux, pour être prêt à savourer ce qui allait suivre…_

_Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et lentement, timides puis leur baiser se fit plus sensuel, plus chaleureux, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner …_

_Ils se détachèrent à contrecœur, encore sur un nuage amoureux, ils se dévoraient du regard … Leurs respirations étaient anarchiques, dû à la durée du baiser qu'il venait de faire…_

_-Tu te trompais House…_

_Ils venaient de passer au tutoiement naturellement._

_Il lui offrit un sourire, lui montrant qu'il avait effectivement eu tort d'avoir dit ça…_

_Il l'approcha de lui et la serra… Cuddy avait enroulé ses bras autour de son diagnosticien et avait posé sa tête sur son sa chemise …_

- _Et à ce qui a suivi ? Tu t'en souviens j'espère ! _Fit house, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Elle s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément…

Il se laissa faire et laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur le corps de la déesse à peau sublime et douce, il n'oubliait aucune parcelle de son corps, ce ne serait même pas un millimètre…

Elle promena ses mains sur la chemise de House et la déboutonna, sous le regard mielleux de son amant, passa une main sous son tee-shirt. House en fit de même, lui retirant son décolleté…Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, la passion les unissait plus que tous…

Cuddy titilla les tétons de House, celui-ci gémissait à cause de la sensation procurée par ce plaisir… Il mit ses mains sur le soutien-gorge de Cuddy et le dégrafa, dévoilant ainsi la somptueuse poitrine de sa partenaire…

Leur baiser ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle mais ils recommencèrent aussitôt, pris d'un désir intense, leurs mains bougeaient au rythme de leurs mouvements…

Leurs bassins étaient collés, ils les remuaient, se cherchant à provoquer une réaction…

House glissa ses mains sur la jupe de Cuddy et la déssipa, la fit glisser le long des jambes de Cuddy et elle la retira à l'aide d'un coup de pied habile pour l'envoyer valser dans la pièce…

Il tripota les fesses de son amante tandis que celle-ci continuait son exploration, elle le couvrit de baisers dans le cou avant de descendre et de venir mordiller ses tétons…

_-Oh... Cuddy …_

Elle posa une main sur la bouche de Greg, lui intimant le silence, ne voulant pas gâcher ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire …

Elle continua sensuellement, toujours assise à califourchon sur lui, elle aimait toujours ce genre d'activités et encore plus lorsque des gémissements s'ajoutaient…

Elle se redressa lentement, elle sentait très bien que son partenaire était prêt, sa bosse sous son jean ne faisait que le confirmer… Elle glissa ses mains de son torse, passant par le petit ventre rond de House pour finir par arriver au niveau de sa braguette…

Elle caressa d'abord à travers le tissu, House lui lança un regard plein de supplice… Elle se décida et retira la ceinture, suivi du bouton puis descendit la braguette … Il soupira, sentant son membre se décontracter grâce à l'espace qu'il possédait …

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps… Elle plongea une main puis une deuxième sous son boxer et prit sa verge dans ses mains, le caressant…

Elle le sentit se tendre, mais immédiatement suivi de bruits de gémissements et de plaisirs…

Quant à lui, il retira le dernier rempart qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la nudité de Cuddy et posa une main sur son intimité, ce qui arracha un gémissement de la part de Cuddy…

Ils se regardaient, se parlaient par la pensée et ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire…

House posa ses mains sur le bas-dos de Cuddy et l'approcha de lui, entrant donc en elle et ils commencèrent une chorégraphie spéciale, jouant avec leurs baisers langoureux et leurs mains…

Leurs respirations haletantes mélangées à leurs gémissements offraient comme une mélodie étrange qui résonnait dans toute la pièce …

Ils se sentaient proches du point de non-retour…

Ils jouirent en même temps et se laissèrent retomber, épuisés par cet exercice physique …

_De retour au magasin :_

-_Sérieux je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais le même portable que House !_

_- Je préfère la facilité vois-tu Jimmy. _Répondis-je du tac au tac.

-_bien … _

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?_

_- Si ca te dit, on peut manger une petite glace, il est presque 16h. _

_-Je ne suis plus un bébé, mais bizarrement j'en ai bien envie !_

_-Alors allons-y… Les adultes restent jeunes parfois tu sais._

_-J'en ai eu la confirmation avec House… So… I'm not surprised._

Il lâcha un petit rire.

On alla manger la glace, une au café pour Wilson et une à la Vanille pour moi. On la dévora en un rien de temps, tellement elles étaient délicieuses…

Wilson proposa que nous faisions un jeu de tirs … J'avais accepté en comprenant que c'était une des activités qu'il faisait souvent avec mon père …

Au stand de tirs, casques visés sur les oreilles et lunettes sur le bout de notre nez, nous tirions sur les cibles.

Wilson manqua sa cible tandis que je l'atteignis en plein cœur.

_-Pas digne d'un bon agent de NCIS ça ! _M'exclamai-je.

_- Je ne suis pas doué pour viser …_

_-Besoin d'un cours Jimmy ?_

_-euh…._

Je me dirigeai vers lui.

_- Rassures moi, tu sais au moins te servir d'une arme ? _

_-logiquement oui._

_- Montre-moi._

Il se positionna et je vis le problème.

_- Et le pointeur, tu l'utilises ? _

Je le vis bouche-bée, se rendant compte qu'il y avait un viseur …

_-Bon on ressaye et tu verras que c'est plus simple !_

_-Je comprends mieux pourquoi House me bats à tout les coups !_

_- Ahaha ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa tête quand il va perdre et voir que son oncologue préféré est meilleur que lui aux tirs !_

Il se remit en position et ne rata plus jamais sa cible …

On avait presque autant de points à la fin du jeu …

Il me proposa ensuite de me faire découvrir un endroit dans la forêt, me disant que si je le connaissais que ce ne serait pas normal … Ayant éveillé ma curiosité je ne pus refuser.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes de route, je m'étais malheureusement endormi alors que nous avions à peine démarré mais Wilson me réveilla en douceur et je pus voir le paysage qui s'offrait devant mes yeux…

Un grand lac entouré de magnifiques sapins, le soleil reflétait sur l'eau scintillante, donnant une beauté supplémentaire à ce tableau … Wilson tourna dans un petit chemin, pas sans quelques bosses à certains endroits … mais je savais qu'on montait, je le sentais rien qu'assise.

J'eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'on arriva au sommet … on voyait un chalet en bois massif avec une petite terrasse sur le devant, des plantations devant… Lorsqu'on s'arrêta je vis à droite du chalet que nous pouvions voir la forêt entière et même un bout de Princeton Plainsboro…

_-Wouaaahhhhhh….C'est … il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire tellement c'est…_

_-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené ici._

Je sortis de l'auto et m'avança avec les béquilles vers le bord de la falaise contemplant une fois de plus ce que j'avais sous mes yeux… je n'avais jamais rien vu de si beau de ma vie.

_-C'est à qui le chalet ? _

_-C'est le mien._

Je me retournai pour dévisager son expression, il ne blaguait pas.

-_C'est mon lieu de repos quand je ne travaille pas … ou bien quand j'ai besoin de me calmer ou de me ressourcer…_

Je l'écoutais attentivement, même s' il n'était pas dans mon champ de vision.

_-Tu es la première ou plutôt la deuxième à être au courant de l'existence de ce chalet._

_-Qui c'est la première ? Cuddy ?_

_-Non, tu ne la connaîtras jamais, elle est morte._

Cette fois-ci, je pivotai sur moi-même et le regarda droit dans les yeux, une pointe de pitié et de tristesse. Il ne semblait pas du tout heureux d'en parler non plus.

_-C'était Amber, une des mes petites amies, c'était ma dernière._

_-Je suis désolée … _

Il fit un petit mouvement de la tête et je compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on en parle. J'abandonnai alors ce sujet.

_-Ca fait longtemps que vous connaissez House ?_

_- Oui, depuis 15 ans je dirais._

_-15 ans ? J'avais à peine 1 an quand vous vous êtes rencontrés alors._

_- Je l'ai connu à une conférence… enfin plutôt dans un bar._

_-je ne suis pas étonnée, je le vois bien aller dans un bar ou encore dans une boîte de strip-tease !_

- _Oui._

_-Comment votre relation peut elle tenir ? Connaissant mon père, puisqu'il a quasiment les mêmes caractères que moi, je veux dire que cela n'a pas dû être facile par moments._

_-Je confirme… mais House est la seule personne au monde avec qui je me sens libre de m'exprimer … je n'ai pas cette sensation avec les autres… il est le seul à me faire rire dans les situations difficiles, même si il a un humour assez décalé._

_-C'est un lien fort qui vous unit …_

_-Exactement…_

Je pensai soudainement à quelque chose … j'avais des amies aussi mais je ne les avais plus recontactées depuis que j'avais obtenu mon bac … elles devaient être en première S actuellement… Je me dis que je les appellerais en rentrant chez Cuddy, j'ai leurs numéros sur un papier.

_-on parle de vos instants entre potes ou de vos aventures ? ca me ferais plaisir d'entendre des choses sur vous deux._

_-D'accord, viens on va s'installer sur le banc, on sera tranquille comme ça…_

…

…

_De retour chez Cuddy :_

Nous arrivâmes chez Cuddy vers 18h30… Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en remarqua l'état du salon et les quelques cheveux entremêles de Cuddy. J'esquivai même un sourire, contente qu'ils aient pu profiter de ce moment.

_-Alors ça s'est bien passé ? _

_-très bien _répondit James.

_-Idem, faudra remettre ça un jour… Au fait Cuddy, merci pour la surprise, ca m'a fait plaisir._

_-tu as trouvé celui que tu voulais ? _

_-Oui._

Je sortis le portable de ma poche et le montra à Cuddy. House passa à ce moment là.

_-Ben qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon portable ? _S'insurgea-t-il.

_-C'est le mien, pas le tien._

_-Exactement _Répondirent Cuddy et Wilson à l'unisson.

_-Comment expliquer ceci alors ?_

_-Tout simplement parce que ce modèle existe encore, _Fis-je.

-_Au temps pour moi…_

_-James, vous voulez rester dîner avec nous ? _Demanda Cuddy.

_-Volontiers._

Ainsi la soirée se déroula avec des échanges sarcastiques et quelques fous rires…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'avoue cependant ne pas être restée de marbre en écrivant ce morceau de NC ... Ca m'a bien remuée puisque j'avais les images dans la tête ! ^^" je sais pas si j'en referais mais si ça plaît on en reparle XD <strong>

**Laissez des rewiews s'il vous plaît ! C'est le salaire de l'auteur et cela ne prend que quelques petites minutes ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un peu plus en avance pour cette fois-ci, mais étant en vacances, je peux bien poster quand je veux =) De plus je me suis remise à ma fic' tout à l'heure et je peux largement vous poster le 8eme chapitre puisque je suis en train de finir mon 10 eme ^^''**

**Emma: Ah au moins tu es aussi victime du syndrôme " je suis tellement sous le charme que j'en perds mon latin" ! Au moins tu vois à quoi ça ressemble ! ^^' ce dont j'ai ressentie quand j'avais lu un de tes chapitres =D**

**Nana : Oui j'adore, je ne le cache pas ^^' ce chapitre t'es dédicacé ;)**

**Et au passage ... Merci croux49 et Emma pour vos commentaires pour la vidéo de Dr House [2004-2012] sur "Youtube" ! =D**

**sur ce, je vous laisse savourer la suite, certes un peu plus court ... mais la longueur reviendra après ;)**

**ENJOY ! =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8 : <strong>_

La journée de dimanche passa à une vitesse folle, s'enchaînant par des fous-rires entre nous 3, des découvertes sur nos vies privées, de films d'horreurs … Nous avions tellement été occupé que nous n'avions même pas vu le temps passé … Et que le lendemain nous serions le lundi… Ce qui signifie… Le retour au travail !

J'étais vraiment heureuse de retourner dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, House aussi… Il devait bien avouer que les énigmes lui manquaient mais pas les consultations.

Alors que nous entrions dans le bâtiment, tous les regards se posèrent sur nous. Effectivement, voir House arriver avec une fille, surtout la sienne était une scène étrange pour les employés qui avaient l'habitude de le voir débarquer seul, ronchon.

Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui tout allait changer. Fini l'homme malheureux ou le con egocentrique du service de Diagnostics… enfin c'était quelques pensées des employés, certains redoutaient encore l'homme à la grande canne.

Cuddy alla à notre rencontre et nous invita dans son bureau afin de mettre la situation au point. Lorsque nous fûmes assis, elle prit la parole.

_-Mélanie… Nous avons des nouvelles tâches à te confier, ca te dit ?_

_-Oui patronne ._Fis-je.

Lisa afficha un sourire pendant 2 secondes, tel père telle fille !

_-Je propose que le matin, tu fasses les prises de sang, toujours sur Rendez-vous et que l'après-midi tu sois avec House ou moi en tant qu'assistance. Ce te vas ?_

_-Oui, j'en suis ravie Dr Cuddy. _

J'étais contente de ce changement de situation, ils me faisaient confiance et ils avaient bien raison… Je n'étais pas du genre à mentir à mes connaissances ni même à leurs faire du mal.

_-Pour le premier jour, il n'y a pas de consultations et pour le moment il n'y en a pas pour demain aussi mais il se peut que des patients doivent venir._

_-Pas de problème._

_-Bien… je te laisse avec House._

Je me levai de mon siège à l'aide de mes béquilles.

_-Et si tu as besoin d'aide, appelles moi Cuddy, n'hésite pas une seconde. Ce n'est pas parce que je me déplace en béquilles que je ne dois pas me déplacer._

Elle comprit que je voulais dire, que je ne voulais pas de pitié, que l'on devait me considérer comme une personne normale, sans problèmes de jambes.

Je sortis du bureau, suivie de House et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur.

House fit une entrée fracassante dans son bureau, où les sous-fifres étaient déjà présents, visiblement penchés sur un cas.

_-Bien le bonjour les larbins !_

Aucun d'eux ne parut choqué, si c'est à peine qu'ils avaient jeté un bref coup d'œil envers leur patron…

Cependant lorsque j'entrai, ils levèrent leurs têtes, me dévisageant et pour réponse, ils eurent droit à un regard noir de ma part.

_-J'ai un œil en trop ?_

Pour illustrer mes propos je chercha un autre œil « invisible » sur mon visage, sous la surprise de la team.

_-Non, c'est juste que nous ne savons pas ce que vous faites là au juste. _Commenta Foreman.

_-Oh c'est gentil de me demander… _

-_ C'est mon assistance désormais._ Répondit House, ce qui ne fit qu'enfoncer son équipe dans une situation étrange qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

Fiers de notre prestation, nous nous tapâmes dans les mains comme des adolescents immatures.

L'équipe se rendit compte que tout cela était un jeu et retourna à la recherche de maladie pouvant provoquer une perte de la motricité chez un homme de 45 ans… House se pencha sur un des dossiers et renifla comme s'il était vexé.

_-Je croyais mon équipe plus passionnée que ça…_

Je me demandai bien pourquoi il disait cela, tandis que je m'installai au bureau de la salle, il lâcha :

-_allez faire une biopsie de la moelle épinière et si vous constatez au microscope qu'elle est atrophiée sur ses bords, c'est une sclérose latérale amyotrophique._

Je fus impressionnée par la rapidité de son diagnostique, l'équipe aussi d'ailleurs.

_-Eh bien House, cette semaine de congé ne vous a pas fait perdre votre génie._ Fit Thirteen.

-_Moi perdre mon génie ? Jamais de la vie_.

Son employée soupira.

_-Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Ca ne va pas se faire tout seul cette biopsie ! Allez oust au travail !_

Ils lui firent de gros yeux et sortirent de la pièce sans piper mot.

_-C'est comme ça tous les jours ?_

House se retourna vers l'origine de la voix.

-_Oui._

_-… Je les plains franchement, mais c'est marrant j'avoue… je dois vraiment être une sadique pour dire ça._

_-Meeeeeeuuuh non c'est juste que quand je reviens de congé c'est le même scénario._ Fit House.

-_ Bon ca ne va pas se faire toute seule cette paperasse !_

Je vis avec horreur la pile de lettres entassées sur le coin du bureau.

-_Effectivement… _fit House songeur…

J'attrapai la pile et quelques lettres tombèrent au passage. Alors que je me penchais sous le bureau pour rattraper ces enveloppes perdues, House jeta un coup d'œil à cette pile et vit une enveloppe rose, ornée d'un dessin de tulipe sur le coin droit en bas.

Il la prit, cala sa canne contre le bureau, intrigué et l'ouvrit.

Alors que je commençais à les ouvrir, il se mit à pouffer de rire.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_

_-Apparemment notre cher Taub serait amoureux d'une nouvelle fille, sa femme va en souffrir…_

Il leva la tête et imagina toutes les manières possibles pour l'humilier.

_-Et lui aussi il va souffrir… _savoura House.

-_Je peux voir deux minutes ?_

Il me tendit cette lettre et je commençai ma lecture.

Au fur et à mesure que je lisais, je voyais bien qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air, ca devenait de plus en plus détaillé et la présence de nombreux surnoms donnés par la « Andie » inconnue ne faisaient que confirmer mes pensées, ainsi celles de House.

_-Ah oui quand même. Appelles moi quand tu lui feras subir un calvaire, j'aimerais voir sa réaction. _Fis-je ironiquement.

-_No problemo my girl. _Chantonna-t-il.

Il alla dans son bureau, consulter ses nouveaux mails tandis que je continuais mes découvertes…

J'eu la paix pendant 30 minutes avant que l'équipe ne revienne, la queue entre les jambes.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et House alla les rejoindre, l'air victorieux.

-_Alors ?_

_-C'est bien une sclérose latérale amyotrophique… _lâcha Chase.

Je souria mentalement, fière de mon père.

_Dans le bureau de Cuddy :_

-_Comment je fais pour lui demander ça ? _

C'était Wilson qui parlait, il tournait en rond dans le bureau de sa patronne, nerveux et inquiet.

_-Vous avez essayé de l'écrire sur une ardoise ? _Tenta Cuddy, visiblement un brin énervée par les gesticulations de son ami.

_-Il ne sait pas lire._

Elle soupira lamentablement.

Depuis vendredi, Wilson avait eu un cas, un homme de 25 ans, probablement atteint d'un cancer des poumons vu qu'il s'obstinait à fumer plus de deux paquets de Marlboro chaque jour depuis ses 14 ans. Wilson voulait son accord pour lui faire subir une biopsie mais il y avait un obstacle.

_-Il faudrait quelqu'un de spécialisé… _fit Wilson.

_-Nous n'avons personne qui ne sache parler cette langue… _remarqua Cuddy. _Vous n'avez pas essayé sa famille ou bien ses amis ?_

_- Il n'a pas d'amis, il n'a reçu aucune visite et il n'est plus en contact avec ses parents, j'ignore s'il a des frères ou des sœurs._

_-On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…_

_-je suis bien d'accord._

_-il a essayé de vous parler ? _demanda Cuddy.

_-Euh … Il ne parle pas non plus. Il a juste signé mais je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il veut me dire._

_-Nous n'avons pas de bilingue dans cet hôpital._ Fit-tristement Cuddy.

Elle envisageait sérieusement de régler cette situation au plus vite possible vu qu'elle allait bientôt aller à son rendez-vous, il était presque 12h30… cela signifiait qu'il lui restait plus que 5 minutes…

_-Je suis désolée Wilson, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir à une réunion._

Alors qu'elle se préparait, Wilson sortit de son bureau et alla à la cafétéria, House devait sûrement y être…

Il était bel et bien là, assis dans le coin de la cafétéria, mordant dans on hamburger double-cheese. Il alla le rejoindre.

_-Ca roule Wilson ? _Fit House la bouche pleine.

_-Mouais on peut dire ça…_

_-Cuddy a encore sortit la grande règle pour te taper sur le bout des doigts ?_

Nullement impressionné et habitué au sarcasme, il continua.

_-Non et comment sais-tu que j'étais avec elle ?_

-_J'ai demandé à ton assistance où tu étais parti._

_-Question simple, réponse simple _Fit Wilson.

-_Alors qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?_ Demanda House, curieux.

-_C'est plutôt moi qui voulait quelque chose._

_-Oh …. Je vois …_

_-Juste un problème avec un patient. _Fit Wilson en piquant une frite dans l'assiette de House, celui-ci se laissa faire pour une fois.

_-ah oui ? Il a une maladie étrange ? _

_-Non désolé._

_-Alors c'est quoi ?_

_-Il est sourd et c'est impossible de communiquer avec lui._

House mâcha son hamburger, sourcil levé.

_-Il me semble que tu sais parler beaucoup de langues House._

_-Je connais le mandarin, l'espagnol, l'anglais, le français…. Mais pas la langue des signes._

_-Comment sais-tu qu'il ne parle pas ?_

_-Tu ne serais pas allé voir Cuddy dans ce cas là. _Rétorqua House, se disant que son ami avait perdu un peu d'intelligence pour ne plus arriver à suivre le schéma.

_-A mon grand malheur, personne ne sait signer dans cet hôpital …_

_-Qui a dit ça ? _Fit une voix lointaine.

House et Wilson tournèrent leurs regards vers l'origine de leur interruption.

_-Je connais cette langue…_

…_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?<em>**

**_Rewiews please ! =D je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez, et les lecteurs anonymes, vous avez le droit de vous manifester ! ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**La suite arrive ! ^^**

**Nana: Je me demande si tu as finis par trouver qui a dit ça ! ... Merci pour ce 2eme commentaire ! =D**

**Emma: merci pour ta rewiew, oui il m'arrive de m'inspirer un peu de ma vie, ca ne peut pas faire de mal après tout ! ^^' Et puis c'est quelque chose que peu de personnes peuvent ressentir ce qui va suivre ...**

**Croux49: Puisque tu as hâte de lire la suite, tu vas pouvoir le faire ^^ merci d'être là depuis mes tous premiers pas dans l'écriture ! ^^**

**Angy : Tôt ou tard, j'apprécie toujours les rewiews ! Voir le tien m'a fait sourire tu sais et dis toi que tu as de la chance d'être aux USA, c'est mon rêve ^^' bref assez parlé, tu peux lire la suite maintenant ... et ... Bonne idée , je te laisse découvrir ! =)**

**ENJOY ! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>_

…_._

_-Tu connais cette langue Mélanie ?_ Demanda House, perplexe.

_-Oui même si ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pratiqué, j'ai tout de même apprit cette langue._

_-t'es sérieuse? _Fit Wilson à son tour.

Tout en m'approchant d'eux et en m'asseyant je lui répondis.

_-Oui Wilson, je l'avais prise en option pour le bac._

Il souria et me pointa du doigt.

_-Tu vas peut être m'être utile alors… pourrais tu m'aider avec mon patient sourd ?_

_-je suis en mode pause, après notre repas._

_-Très bien … Merci._ Fit Wilson.

_-Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin d'une paire de bras pour porter mon plateau. _Fis-je en me levant.

_-Bien sûr._

Nous allâmes chercher de quoi manger, même que Wilson insista pour me payer mon plateau, j'avais finis par céder alors qu'il me suppliait presqu'a genoux. Et nous mangeons avec House.

Vers 13h20, Wilson m'emmena dans la chambre de son patient, il avait son formulaire habituel dans ses mains et j'avais revêtu ma blouse blanche afin de ne pas créer de malentendus…

Le patient, nommé Brandon, avait peu l'habitude d'avoir affaire à des adolescentes, il me jeta donc un regard apeuré et plein de questions.

Je le vis très bien et pour l'apaiser, je m'assis dans le siège qui était exclusivement réservé à la famille et je lui signai « je ne viens pas vous faire du mal, je comprends votre langue, je suis la pour parler et aider le Dr Wilson à comprendre ce que vous voulez dire »

Wilson fut choqué par la facilité que j'avais mise pour lui parler et du au fait que j'avais parlé en même temps que mes gestes, ce qui avait facilité sa compréhension des mes dires. Il prit son air sérieux lorsqu'il vit le patient se mettre à signer à Mélanie.

_-Il demande ce qu'il lui arrive._

_- Vous avez peut être un cancer des poumons._

Je traduisais cette phrase pendant que Wilson redoutait un peu la réaction de son patient, il vit entendit que j'épelais le mot « cancer » et « poumons » vu que je ne connaissais pas exactement le geste et que je n'avais apprit que l'essentiel pour la communication en temps normale.

Alors qu'il répondait, je disais à Wilson ce qu'il me signait, quasiment en même temps que les mots venaient.

-_« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous pensez que j'ai un cancer du poumon »_

_-Vos résultats sont mauvais et vous fumez beaucoup pendant une journée._

Il ne regardait pas Wilson, mais moi, cela pourrait paraître comme un manque de respect envers celui qui parle mais ce n'en est pas, c'est juste qu'il essaye de comprendre et me regarder, signifie en quelque sorte qu'il y a une conversation entre lui et le médecin.

-« _D'accord, que voulez vous me faire ? » _demanda Brandon inquiet.

_-_ _Nous voulons faire un prélèvement d'un de vos poumons pour le confirmer. _Répondit Wilson.

_-« C'est le formulaire que je dois signer pour donner mon accord ? »_

_-Oui._

Il sembla hésiter… il regardait le bloc que tenait Wilson, Il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, je le voyais dan son regard, il était triste et déçu et peut être même en colère contre lui.

_-« D'accord »_

Wilson me regarda et attendit que je lui traduise… Mais je ne le regardais pas, j'étais plus attirée par le patient… il ne semblait pas sûr de lui et bizarrement j'éprouvais un peu de compassion pour lui… Je connaissais cette façon de parler… Il fallait attendre une deuxième réponse pour en avoir la confirmation mais elle ne vint pas, alors je me résolu à lui demander « Vous êtes sûr ? »

Wilson nageait dans l'ignorance complète et se demandait bien se qui se passait.

_-« Oui je suis sûr »_

Cette fois-ci je me retournai vers Wilson.

_-Il accepte, tu peux lui faire signer le papier._

Il tendit le bloc et un stylo au patient et je sortis de la chambre, à peine quelque pas d'effectués mon portable vibra dans ma poche, me faisant hoqueter de surprise, je n'étais pas encore habituée à ces vibrements.

_-Oui ?_ Fis-je en ouvrant le portable et appuyant sur la touche pour accepter l'appel.

_-Mélanie, j'aurais besoin de toi dans mon bureau, peux tu me rejoindre s'il te plaît ? _me demanda Cuddy.

_-Oui bien sûr, j'arrive._

Je raccrochai, je réalisai que c'était un boulot comme j'aime, il y a de la dynamique… Et surtout avec mon père et sa petite-amie, ça rajoute du piment ! Souriant bêtement, je partis vers le bureau de Cuddy.

Dés que je fus arrivée, elle sortit la tête de ses dossiers confidentiels et se leva.

Elle semblait bien débordée pour m'afficher cette mine désemparée.

-_ Mélanie, tu peux aller présenter ce cas à House ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup._

_-Sans aucun problème. Tu peux avoir la conscience tranquille, il l'aura ce cas même si je dois lui tordre un doigt._

Elle m'offrit un bref sourire, elle savait que j'étais têtu et que si j'avais une mission, je l'accomplissais toujours.

Je rejoignis House et sa bande au quatrième étage, dans le bureau. A travers la vitre, je voyais bien que tous les employés étaient ennuyés par les répliques sarcastiques de House, que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas entendre.

J'entrai dans cette salle, dossier ouvert sur la page des symptômes, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à House qui prit un feutre noir pour y écrire les symptômes sur le célèbre tableau blanc, tandis que je callais mes béquilles afin de faire bonne impression.

_-Alors nous avons un patient atteint d'une détresse respiratoire, avec une livedo, des agglutinines froides, un arrêt cardiaque, un kyste solide au foie et du sang coagulé…_

L'équipe, qui pour la deuxième fois de la journée, fut chamboulée de me voir rémunérer cette liste alors que d'ordinaire c'était l'estropié.

_-Alors ?_ Fit House.

Personne ne répondit, et j'arquai un sourcil.

_-Waw, vous n'êtes pas en vacances ! _s'exclama House en tapant des mains, ce qui n'arrangea rien.

-_D'habitude on entend le nom du patient _remarqua Chase.

House posa le regard sur moi, tandis que je fouillai le dossier.

_-Il n'y a pas de nom dessus… d'ailleurs sa fiche d'admission montre que ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il est ici … et il n'y a aucun antécédent, que dalle …_

_-C'est étrange _fit Taub.

_-Sans antécédent ça va être difficile d'établir un diagnostic. Foreman et Chase, allez l'interroger. Taub et n°13 fouillez le domicile._

_-Pas de nom, pas d'adresse _remarqua Thirteen.

_-C'était pour voir si vous suiviez. Alors faites une recherche de toxiques, si ça n'a pas déjà été fait bien sûr._

_-Pas du tout _Fis-je.

Ils sortirent de la salle, nous laissant tous les deux.

_-Alors ? J'ai réussi ?_

_-pas mal pour une première, t'es douée pour prononcer les termes médicaux._

_-Oh … question d'habitude tu sais. Et attends-toi à d'autres surprises ! _

_-J'ai hâte _fit-il rêveur…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure sur mon téléphone.

_-Hum hum … ce n'est pas l'heure de tes consultations non ?_

_-Non je ne crois pas._

_-Si, il est 15h30, je connais tes horaires par cœur ! _

_-pas envie d'y aller._

_-Et tu voudrais être privé de ta chérie ce soir ?_

House ravala sa salive alors je me m'approchais lentement de lui, le mettant plus que mal à l'aise.

_-Incroyable, même en me connaissant tu es toujours inquiet de mes gestes !_

_-tu ferais une bonne actrice …Surtout vu le regard que tu m'as fait, comment rester impassible à ça ?_

_-facile, tu ne te concentre pas dessus._

_-Ouaih Ouaih … Bon j'y vais, autrement c'est Cuddy qui va me tirer par les oreilles si je n'y vais pas._

_-tu ferais mieux, elle n'est sûrement pas d'humeur à aller te chercher, elle croule sous ses papiers en ce moment même._

_-Oulà …_

_-Files ou Cuddy va te donner un coup de pied dans les fesses ! _Répondis-je avec une pointe d'humour.

Le téléphone se mit soudainement à sonner. Je le décrochai.

_-Service de Diagnostic, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-Mets le haut parleur Mélanie._

Je l'activai, sous le regard intrigué de House.

_-HOUSE ! DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! _Cria Cuddy exaspérée, elle avait vouvoyé volontairement son employé, c'était la règle imposée entre eux deux quand ils étaient au travail.

_-J'arrive patronne, ne me tuez pas ! _Fit House.

House ne rajouta rien et fila en consultations sans rechigner.

_-Bon … allons mettre l'ancien dossier à jour… _fis-je pour moi-même.

_Consultations :_

Brenda resta bouche-bée lorsqu'elle vit House arriver, qui pour une fois était à l'heure… Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de faire son travail.

House prit un dossier et alla dans la salle où il trouva un père avec sa fille, âge d'au moins 10 ans.

Il s'assit face à cette fille, qui elle était assise sur la table et balançait ses jambes dans le vide.

_-Ma fille à un problème docteur._

House haussa un sourcil, perplexe. La fille ne paraissait pas malade, au vu de son air souriant, de la couleur de sa peau. Hormis une odeur particulière qui se dégageait, mais il ne savait pas d'où. Il remarqua tout de même qu'elle était habillée d'un décolleté bleu clair, d'un jean noir et des converses vert pâles.

_-Quel est son problème ? _Fit-il en sondant la fille.

-_Ce matin elle avait mal au ventre…_

_-Avait ? _Coupa House.

_-Oui, et maintenant elle perd du sang._

_-Où ça ? _Fit House alors qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

_-C'est entre les jambes._

Le père fut choqué par le sourire malsain qui se dessina sur le visage de House.

-_Ce n'est pas drôle._

_-Et pourquoi pas ?_

La fille hocha la tête, se demandant ce que pouvait bien écrire « ce mystérieux médecin sans blouse » sur le carnet d'ordonnance.

Il tendit le papier au père, qui le lit.

_-Des …. Serviettes … hygiéniques ?_

_-Oui, vous avez bien lu._

_-Mais …_

_-Votre fille à ses règles._

Elle laissa échapper un cri de dégoût et mit ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée, tandis que son père ne comprenait rien.

_-Je ne comprends pas._

House soupira, il y avait de plus en plus de patients avec des parents bêtes aujourd'hui …

-_Dites, vous avez fait quelles études ?_

_-En quoi ça concerne ma fille ?_

_- Répondez._

_-Je n'ai pas fait d'études, j'ai arrêté après la 3eme._

_-Normal que vous ne comprenez pas._

Cette fois-ci c'était au tour du père d'arquer un sourcil.

_-Si vous aviez continué, vous sauriez ce que c'est et apparemment votre fille est bien plus intelligente car elle a l'air de savoir ce que c'est._

Celle-ci se fit toute petite.

House se reposta devant elle.

_- Dis-moi, tu sais ce que c'est ?_

_-Oui …et je n'avais pas envie de les avoir… pas juste ! _répondit-elle timidement.

House afficha un visage victorieux... il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de rajouter :

_-Vous feriez mieux de prendre des cours de sciences._

_-Allez vous faire foutre _cracha le père.

House était satisfait, au moins il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de rabaisser ses patients et il était fier de s'être fait insulter.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, avec quelques nouvelles plaintes qui arrivèrent, des dossiers remplis comme il fallait et un cas qui commençait à se relever un peu plus complexe…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vos impressions ? =)<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et il y aura un peu plus d'actions et ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une "révélation" ...


	10. Chapter 10

**hello people ! En ce jour de chaleur et de beau soleil, je vous poste la suite ^^ Oui cette fois-ci, il n'y a qu'une semaine d'écart =D**

**Nana: ca fait toujours plaisir de lire une deuxième rewiew même si elle est plus courte et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rendue accro à cette fiction ! ^^'**

**Emma: Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs c'est bien montré dans les scénes de consultations parfois très drôle dans la série ^^' Oui il y a beaucoup de points communs entre House et Mélanie et je ne pense pas que je vais m'arrêter de sitôt ! ^^'**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>_

_-Mais qu'est ce que c'est cette foutue maladie !_

Trois jours qu'ils planchaient sur ce cas et personne n'avait encore trouvé le bon diagnostic.

-_RAS pour l'hémoculture mais l'analyse du sang et du LCR nous a indiqué l'histoplasmose, des coccidies et la maladie de Chagas. _Rémunéra Taub.

_-Ca n'aide pas forcément … _Soupira Chase, qui s'amusait à tourner son stylo dans sa main.

House faisait jongler sa balle en l'air, adossé contre le bureau sur lequel je travaillais. J'avais interrompu mon activité afin de les écouter, et au cas où ils auraient besoin de quelques idées, certes je n'étais pas médecin mais mon expérience me permettait de comprendre beaucoup de choses et je pouvais être d'une grande aide.

_-Toujours aucune nouvelle de la police ? _Demandai-je.

_-Non, ils ne l'ont toujours pas identifié, on ne pourra pas avoir son vrai dossier médical pour le moment. _Répondit Thirteen.

C'était difficile d'y croire, mais l'équipe m'avait finalement accepté telle que j'étais et elle ne s'étonnait même pas que je leur parlais et en retour elle répondait sans aucune hésitation à mes questions. Elle savait qu'en quelque sorte, cela pouvait faire avancer les choses et que c'aurait pût être les questions du patron.

_-Que fait-on ? _Questionna Foreman.

_-On le garde en observation … Voyons si d'autres symptômes apparaissent … J'ai l'impression qu'il manque un morceau à notre puzzle pour résoudre ce mystère. _Fit House.

_-C'est quand même étrange. _Avoua Thirteen.

-_Tout les cas étranges atterrissent ici ! Pas ailleurs… sinon avec quoi vous comblerez ma journée ? _Fit House sarcastiquement.

_-Avec des prostituées et des piques avec Cuddy ?_ proposa Taub.

_- Et pourquoi pas un strip poker avec vous ?_ Tentai-je.

_-Pas mal ma fille. L'idée est tentante mais on va être poursuivi pour attentat à la pudeur._

_-J'ose même pas imaginer… _Fit Chase, plongé dans ses pensés et en louchant sur n°13.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'australien accoudé à la table et rêveur.

-_Z'êtes en manque Chase ?_

-_Oh non je ne suis pas vous House. Je n'ai pas votre libido vous savez._

_-Vous avez fini oui ?_ rétorqua Foreman.

_-N'a –t-on pas le droit de fantasmer deux minutes « monsieur-je-ne-veux-pas-participer-au-jeu » ? _Fit Taub.

House afficha un petit sourire en coin.

_-Oh mais bien sûr que nous avons le droit, n'est ce pas Taub ?_

_-Qu'est ce que vous insinuez House ?_

Chase, Foreman et n°13 se demandèrent qu'allait subir leur collègue cette fois-ci.

_-Andie vous plaît ? Votre femme ne vous satisfait plus comme il le faut ?_

_-Qui est cette « Andie » ?_ Fit Chase, outré.

_-je ne la connais pas non plus. _Répondit Taub.

_-Moi si, c'est l'ancienne lesbienne qui travaille en pédiatrie. _Fit n°13.

Je clignai des yeux, me demandant si j'avais rêvé, il y avait une fille bisexuelle ici ? House le confirma en comprenant la question que je me suis posée, tout simplement en hochant la tête positivement.

-_ Ah elle… Ce n'est pas une vraie histoire. _Fit Taub.

_-Oh je ne crois pas… Elle a envoyé une lettre ici il y a 3 jours maintenant._

Il sortit l'enveloppe de son veston et la brandit sous le nez de Taub qui s'était levé pour la prendre.

_- Donnez-moi ça ! _

_-Apparemment c'est vrai cette histoire._

_-Eh oh je vous rappelle que votre fille n'a que 16 ans et elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour ces histoires non ?_

Vexée, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et fronçant les sourcils en direction de celui qui avait osé dire ça, je fis :

_-Vous n'êtes pas sympa Taub … j'en sais plus que vous ne le savez ! Vous voulez des détails peut être ? Sale coureur de jupons ! _

Taub fut tellement confus qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'House commençait à brûler le papier précieux… Mais l'odeur du brûlé le ramena bien vite à la réalité.

_-OH NON ! C'est injuste House !_

Le papier fut entièrement cramé au bout d'une minute…. Et un fax arriva soudainement.

Je le pris et le lu…

_-Nous avons le nom du patient ! _

-_Quoi ? _Fit tout le monde.

_- Antoine Leforestier _Enonça-je tout e tapant sur le clavier d'ordinateur pour accéder à son dossier. « _38 ans, Responsable de marketing, vivant dans l'Ohio, dans une ferme apparemment, célibataire, aucuns antécédents, aucune hospitalisation…. » _

Toute l'équipe écoutait attentivement. Même House, il réfléchissait en même temps.

_-Aucun antécédent… _Fit Chase tristement.

_-Alors …Impossible de deviner, ni même de lui poser la question… il est amnésique…_

_-Pas forcément … _Fit House, une lueur d'espoir.

Je le regardai, sa team aussi, on ne comprenait pas trop à ce quoi il pensait mais on était sûr qu'il avait la réponse … Comme dans 99% des cas …

_-Epérythrozoonose_ lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Je compris soudainement pourquoi il disait ça…

_-Parce qu'il vit dans une ferme… _dis-je à voix basse mais assez pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre et pour que House y réponde.

-_Exactement. Ca colle avec tous les symptômes et de plus nous avons presque négligé le syndrome miroir que nous avons observé… Il en fait parti… Mettez le patient sous Clarithromycine._

_-Attendez … On peut savoir pourquoi la police à vite trouvé cet homme ? _Fit Foreman surprit.

-_C'est simple et je vous conseille de faire attention …_ _Il a été condamné pour …violences sexuelles. _Achevai-je.

-_Oulà … faites gaffe les enfants !_ fit House.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer et je le pris, lisant le SMS que je venais de recevoir.

_-Cuddy a besoin de moi pour des formalités._

L'équipe se leva quasiment en même temps que moi, je pris mes béquilles, me plaça… Si c'est à peine que je me suis appuyé sur les deux, que celle de droite craqua violement et céda sous le poids de mon corps, me projetant au sol, me cognant au genou dés que j'eu touché la moquette, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

House se retourna vivement, ainsi que ses employés. House se précipita vers moi et s'agenouilla, Thirteen en fit de même tandis que les autres se demandaient ce qui s'était passé.

J'étais en position fœtale sur le côté gauche, mordant dans le col de ma blouse et les poings serrés, je ne tenais pas ma jambe, je ne voulais surtout pas bouger, j'ai une douleur horrible, indescriptible pour dire… Thirteen vint devant moi tandis que House était derrière, ils me placèrent sur le dos avec douceur.

_-Mélanie ? Tu as très mal ? _Fit thirteen alors qu'House contrôlait mon pouls.

-_Raaahhhh… Oh que oui j'ai même envie de balancer des … gros-mots là … _geignis-je, en serrant mes dents.

Chase s'avança vers moi.

_-Qu'est ce que …. Vous… allez … faire …. ? _Fis-je.

_-Regarder ton genou, savoir s'il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour toi. _Répondit-il, un peu inquiet.

Taub loucha sur la béquille qui avait craqué et la ramassa afin de la voir de plus près, tandis que Chase auscultait les os de mon genou… Même en ne bougeant pas, j'avais l'impression que la douleur s'aggravait à une vitesse pas possible, mes larmes finirent par monter seuls, sans que je ne l'ai voulu. House le remarqua immédiatement.

-_Mélanie ?_ _Mais tu pleures ? Tu as très mal au point d'atteindre le 10/10 ?_

_-Raaahhhh… presque, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir…_

House ravala sa salive, il connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment et il n'aimait pas ça du tout, pour essayer de se rassurer il interrogea son employé.

_-Chase ?_

_-Je crois que nous allons de voir faire une radio tout de suite, ce n'est pas très bon du tout …_

Foreman sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher un brancard.

_-Elle a été trafiqué … _Remarqua Taub.

_-Hein ? _Fit House, qui se releva péniblement pour mieux observer la béquille à présent cassée.

_-Regardez … _

House la prit des mains de son employé et vit qu'il y avait eu des coups répétés sur le bord, non loin l'écrou qui maintenait le reste, ce qui avait finir par faire une fissure à force d'utilisation et la casser un moment donné.

-_Qui a fait ça ? _Fit House furieux, ce qui fait sursauter Foreman qui était revenu, tandis que je disais au Dr Hadley de dire à Cuddy qu'il y avait un problème.

-_De quoi vous parlez House ? _demanda le neurologue.

_-Y EN A UN QUI A TRAFIQUE LA BEQUILLE DE MA FILLE ! QUI EST-CE ! _cria House, vert de rage.

-_ pas moi _répondit Foreman.

_-Moi non plus _Fit Chase.

_-Idem _rajouta Taub.

-_Je rajoute ma pierre à l'édifice des innocents aussi_ acheva n°13.

_-Il y a bien un responsable ! _s'exclama House, alors qu'on me posait sur le brancard en gémissant.

Les subalternes se rendirent compte qu'House était protecteur envers sa fille et ils étaient bien étonnés que leur patron ait un côté humain.

-_Venez avec nous, on va faire la radio, il n'y a personne en ce moment. _Proposa Foreman.

_-je te jure que ce n'est pas … une blague … House … _gémis-je.

_-Je te crois. Celui qui t'a fais ça va ne voir de toutes les couleurs… Si je le retrouve bien sûr !_

_-Ahaha ! Et tu comptes lui casser les doigts ? _Fis-je ironiquement malgré la douleur qui m'envahissait.

_-Non, je le torturerai avec de l'acide puis je lui donnerais des milliers de coups et pour finir un bon coup de canne sur le crâne ! _répondit-il entrant dans mon jeu.

-_Wow ca ne va pas être … être … être _… _b… b… _

House s'aperçut juste à temps que je m'évanouissais dans la douleur et son statut de médecin prit le dessus.

_- Donnez-lui 5 mg de morphine !_

Taub s'arrêta à un chariot et rejoignis le brancard et en cours de marche, il administra le produit …

_-Mélanie ! Cria Maxence dans le couloir, qui avançait dangereusement, furieux comme jamais._

-_NON ! Fis-je en m'enfuyant dans ma chambre._

_Je claquai la porte violement, faisant bouger les murs qui l'entourait et j'allai me mettre dans un coin de la pièce, essayant de me cacher le plus longtemps possible. Nous étions le 5 mars 2001, c'était une journée ensoleillée et une température douce traînait dehors._

_J'entendis Max arriver très rapidement, ses pas se faisant de plus en plus lourd et plus près … je commençai à avoir peur et me ratatina un peu plus dans mon coin..._

_Il tourna la poignée de la porte mais se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée. Plus qu'en colère, il la défonça en donnant un violent coup de pied dedans et la porte s'ouvrit en moins de 2 secondes, dans un bruit épouvantable qui aurait pu donner une belle crise cardiaque à n'importe qui, qui passerait dans la rue._

_Mon cœur battait la chamade, ma respiration était anarchique, je sentais que j'allais passer un très mauvais moment et sûrement un des pires de ma vie._

_Il s'approcha de moi, je me leva et alla dans un autre coin de la pièce, essayant d'échapper à son emprise. Malgré mon âge, je savais qu'il fallait fuir le danger lorsqu'il y en avait un et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rester ou il y avait des risques de s'en sortir avec des séquelles graves… _

_Il se jeta sur moi, mais je l'esquivai à temps. Alors que je prenais la fuite, affolée, je sentis un coup de pied venir, soit un croche-pied considéré comme inadmissible pour un arbitre de foot et je me retrouvai étalée sur le plancher brillant de ma chambre._

_Je n'avais pas eu mal en tombant, ce qui fait que je me relevai rapidement mais Max était là … il était devant moi… il me dominait par sa taille et sa corpulence m'impressionna… je commençai à être tétanisée sur place, sentant que mes membres se figeaient d'effroi. Ma respiration s'aggravait de secondes en secondes…_

_Il se baissa sans prévenir et m'empoigna par le col de mon tee-shirt de rocker et me souleva dans les airs … lui du haut de ses 1m80 et moi qui ne faisait que 1m25, on pouvait dire que mes pieds étaient dans le vide… nos têtes étaient face à face … la tension était palpable… Il fit un petit mouvement à gauche et me balança à droite soudainement. Je rencontrai le meuble en plein le visage… je tombai lourdement sur le sol, gémissant de douleur …_

_Je sentis qu'un liquide visqueux et chaud coulait du haut de ma tête... Je passai une main vite fait et constata avec horreur que c'était du sang. _

_Je le vis attraper la lampe de chevet et il la jeta contre le placard auquel j'étais adossé et il éclata en mille morceaux … la porcelaine et le verre de l'ampoule se répandirent sur le sol, pointant leurs pointes dangereuses dans toutes les directions._

_Je me levai précautionnement, le regardant au cas où il serait prêt à faire une autre connerie sur moi … la réponse ne mit pas longtemps à arriver puisqu'il se précipita sur moi et me colla au placard, le plaisir de la vengeance se lisait dans les yeux de Maxence… cela ne fit qu'empire mon angoisse et ma peur, je commençai même à avoir des sueurs froides, la situation ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'impassible, c'était impossible de ne rien ressentir !_

_Il me donna un coup, puis plusieurs dans mes côtes. J'aurais bien voulu me plier en deux à cause de la douleur occasionnée mais je ne pouvais pas, il me tenait bien droite… C'est là que les larmes ont commencé à monter toutes seules… des larmes de douleur…_

_Une porte au loin claqua, je sus que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la maison. _

_-MAMAN ! Fis-je paniquée plus que jamais._

_Max, furieux, me fit regretter mon appel à l'aide en me faisant tomber dans les morceaux au sol et m'enfonça dedans._

_Je sentais tout les bouts, ils s'enfonçaient dans ma chair, à travers mon jean et mon tee-shirt… je sentais que ca me laissait une marque et que cela commençait à saigner … J'étais répugnée par cette odeur âcre de sang qui envahissait la pièce, jamais je n'avais autant saigné en si peu de temps, ce n'était pas très bon pour un enfant de mon âge d'en perdre autant …_

_Ma mère entra dans ma chambre et s'attaqua à Maxence qui donnait des coups à présent. Elle le retira de moi en le faisant balancer en arrière et il tomba en se cognant la tête au rebord du bureau. Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras tandis que je saignais comme pas possible, j'étais dans une marre de sang à présent alors qu'elle me consolait, paniquée …_

_-T'aurais pu attendre que je sois là pour que tu te venges sur moi ! Fit méchamment Angela._

_-Pas assez de patience ! T'avais qu'a être là au lieu de partit traîner avec tes copines ! rétorqua Maxence._

_-Hu…. Aaahhh… Gémis-je…_

_Tout se passa très vite, ma mère me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à la voiture, pour aller faire un tour aux urgences … J'étais couchée sur les sièges arrières, enveloppée dans une serviette pour l'hémorragie et je m'évanouis… n'ayant plus aucune force pour combattre mes douleurs…_

Je sentais que mes paupières étaient lourdes… je me sentais cotonneuse… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Je me souvenais d'être tombé dans le bureau de l'équipe et de m'être tordu de douleur puis avoir été conduit en radiologie en toute urgence.

Mais j'étais sur quelque chose de mou… Pas le brancard, c'était plus dur que cela… L'odeur que je pouvais sentir n'était pas celle de l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas d'odeur de produit caractéristique… Mais une odeur que je connaissais bien … cependant je n'arrivais pas à la situer…

Mes bras semblaient poser une tonne mais je sentis que je pouvais encore les bouger … Mon dieu ! J'ai été shooté ou quoi ? Waouh … ca faisait un bail que je n'avais pas eu cette sensation … je luttai et pu ouvrir mes yeux…

Lisa était assise sur mon lit, me surveillant attentivement. Voilà d'où venait cette odeur, c'était le parfum de Cuddy mélangé à celui de ma chambre chez elle. Elle me fit un sourire rassuré et m'interrogea.

_-Ca va Mélanie ? Tu avais l'air de faire un mauvais rêve…_

Je me rendis compte que cette foutue morphine m'avait bien fait planer que j'avais du mal à faire marcher mes muscles…

-_… Oui … Juste … mon passé … mais ne … t'inquiètes … pas…_

J'essayai de me redresser un peu, afin de soulager mon cou, où naissait un début de torticolis. Et là je vis que j'avais une attelle et une nouvelle paire de cannes anglaises avec un motif de bleu, ce qui me fit sourire.

-_Alors … mon … genou…_

_-Il est encore un peu plus fissuré que la dernière fois, nous avons comparé les radios. Et nous t'avons mis une attelle afin que tu ne bouges pas ta jambe quand tu marches. Il va falloir le garder jusque quand nous pourrons voir une amélioration sur une prochaine radio._

_- d'accord … Où est House ? _

_-Il est parti prendre un bain chaud. _

_-Il a mal à la jambe ?_

_-Comment tu le sais ?_

_-tout simplement … parce que l'eau détend les muscles et je sais qu'il a du souffrir quand il s'est agenouillé tout à l'heure. _Je jetai un coup d'œil au radio réveil, il était à présent 19h30 alors que l'incident s'est déroulé vers 15h a peu près.

_-Wow ! J'ai dormi longtemps ! _Fis-je en écarquillant mes yeux.

_-Oui… Ton père s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi tu sais … _

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, lui intimant de continuer ses phrases, de ne pas avoir peur.

_-Il t'a ramené ici avec Wilson et tout les deux, ils t'ont transporté dans ta chambre._

J'étais surprise, je ne voyais pas mon père accomplir cette tâche difficile étant donné sa jambe…

_-Toi aussi tu t'es inquiétée Lisa…_

_-Oui... je l'avoue …Quand j'ai eu n°13 au téléphone, j'ai pris peur et je vous ai rejoint en salle de radio._

_-Tu fais une bonne mère Lisa. _Lâchai-je soudainement.

Elle parût choquée d'abord mais elle se sentit fondre de bonheur après, elle était heureuse d'entendre ça de la part d'une fille comme moi.

House était adossé au mur dans le couloir, en pyjama et les cheveux encore humides et avait entendu ce que je venais de dire… Il était lui aussi heureux… il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à le dire correctement et il n'avait jamais voulu le dire, de peur que Lisa ne le croit pas. Il avança vers le seuil de la chambre et nous trouva enlacé, Cuddy et moi…

Elle pleurait de joie dans mes bras, je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement mais je savais à cause quoi elle pleurait … Je souriais aussi… Lorsque je vis House, je lui fis un petit signe de tête pour lui dire de venir nous rejoindre pour ce câlin…

Un câlin à trois … qui dit mieux ?

….

….

* * *

><p>Satisfait de la suite ? ^^' Eh oui, n'oublions pas pour tant que la série est dramatique donc les fictions le sont aussi souvent ^^'<p>

rewiews please ! Et là vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous ne le voyez pas, il est bleu ! Un rectangle en plus ! =D


	11. Chapter 11

**hello ... Après presque 3 semaines d'absence il est grand temps que je revienne poster un peu ici ...**

**Nana: Contente de voir que tu es devenue accro à ma fiction, c'est désormais ta drogue ! ^^ Tu étais préssée de lire la suite ben ... j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop fait attendre ^^'**

**Emma: ****certes ca nous rapproche de la première fic a plusieurs chapitres que j'ai faite mais celle -ci est différente, je précise ! ^^ Oui l'idée de l'inconscience m'est venue alors que je regardais un épisode de House en plus ! ( pour les curieux c'est le 4x16 ! ) J'espère que cette suite te plaira ...**

**Avertissement: Si vous êtes très sensible... (oui je n'exagère pas, on m'a prévenu) prenez un mouchoir avec vous...**

**Enjoy ! And Comment please !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je fis apparition dans le bureau, les employés étaient déjà là et semblaient se tourner les pouces, attendant qu'un nouveau cas arrive.

-_Bonjour_. Fis-je poliment.

-_Salut Mélanie_répondit aimablement Thirteen, qui jeta un coup d'œil à ma jambe droite qui ne pouvait plus passer inaperçue à présent.

-_Ca va un peu mieux ?_Demanda Chase.

-_Oui… pour l'instant ca peut aller._

-On s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi, même si nous ne te connaissons pas depuis longtemps.

Fit Taub.

-… _Et pourquoi vous vous inquiétez déjà ?_

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien et nous savons qu'House a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

Remarqua Foreman.

-… _Vous êtes bien sympas… House vous a payé ou quoi ?_Fis-je, suspicieuse.

-_Pas du tout, on te dit la vérité… _répondit n°13.

Je les scannais, un par un, cherchant une pointe d'ironie et de mensonge mais rien, ils disaient purement la vérité, je fus gênée par le silence pesant qui se faisait ressentir à présent.

-_Euh… Merci._

-Et si House est vraiment chiant un jour, tu peux nous demander de l'aide

. Proposa le noir comme l'appelait mon père.

-_Oulà, j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent là…_Fit House en entrant soudainement, me surprenant puisque je ne l'avais pas vu arriver dans le couloir de l'hôpital, à travers la baie vitrée.

-_Oh t'inquiètes, on se demandait juste si tu n'avais pas un jumeau dans ce bâtiment._

-Ah Oui ? Et pourquoi y aurait-il une copie de moi Mélanie ?

-_Tu sembles inépuisable avec tes sarcasmes et tes blagues ridicules._Ironisai-je

-_C'est ce qui fait mon charme._Remarqua House.

Chase, Taub et Hadley pouffaient de rire tandis que Foreman restait neutre, nullement étonné de cet échange père/fille qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

-_On n'a pas que ça à faire House._

Deux regards courroucés viennent se poser sur le neurologue, qui regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça.

-_Et vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi Foreman ?_

Celui-ci se traita mentalement d'idiot alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune occupation.

-_je vous laisse vous chamailler comme des gosses, je vais voir Wilson, Cuddy m'a demandé d'y aller_. Fis-je.

-_Ne traumatise pas Wiwi !_supplia House.

-_Pas de problème … _répondis-je sans me retourner et en levant les yeux au ciel, sortant de la pièce.

*toctoc*

_-Oui ? _

Je poussai la porte et entra dans l'antre de l'oncologue.

-_Ce n'est que moi. Et ne prends pas la peine de te lever_. Fis-je en anticipant son geste.

Je m'installai devant lui, prête à l'écouter mais je laissai échapper un minuscule gémissement. Wilson haussa un sourcil, mains  
>dans l'une et l'autre, accoudé sur le bureau, me fixant.<p>

_-Ca va ?_

-Un peu de mal mais ça finira par passer.

Il hocha la tête avec son air de désolé et attrapa un dossier non loin de lui.

-_Tu te souviens du sourd ?_

-Oui, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

-Hum hum… La biopsie que nous avons pratiquée avait bien relevé un cancer des poumons… Nous lui avons fait des rayons et de  
>la chimio… mais…<p>

-Mais ?

-A peine quelques minutes après avoir commencé la deuxième poche de chimio, il a eu une grave détresse respiratoire et il est actuellement sous respirateur

.

-_Il … a une chance … de s'en sortir ?_Fis-je avec un petit espoir.

-_Une greffe des poumons, mais elle a été refusée par le conseil. Il … est mourant…_

-_C'est triste…_ Je fixais le sol, tout de même déçue que le traitement n'ait pas fonctionné. _Qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans ?_Lui demandais-je, en relevant ma tête.

-_Il a voulu me dire quelque chose, mais j'aimerais être sûr d'avoir bien compris_.

-_Il t'a fais quel geste ?_

-Celui-là.

Il forma un poing avec sa main droite, laissant seulement le pouce bien droit et le porta sous son cou, en imitant un air menaçant. Je frissonnai sur place.

-_Il … avant de faire ça … il s'est désigné lui-même ?_Fis-je en me rapprochant de lui, maintenant au bord de ma chaise.

-_Oui exactement… Que voulait-il vraiment dire ?_

-_Ce n'est pas de la langue des signes … il a utilisé des gestes simples afin que tu comprennes, il t'a donc dit : « je veux  
>mourir »… <em>Fis-je horrifiée.

Wilson soupira longuement et passa une main lasse sur son visage... Un patient de plus qui souhaitait mourir allait s'ajouter dans sa pauvre liste déjà assez bien remplie pour lui.

- _je veux être sûr qu'il le veut vraiment …_

-Alors … allons le voir

proposa-je.

La chambre du patient était plongée dans l'obscurité, le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme et du respirateur étaient les seuls sons présents dans cette pièce, ce qui me noua l'estomac et me fit ravaler ma salive. Le patient était endormi, il semblait paisible mais ce n'était pas le cas… Sa peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire, les grosses cernes sous ses yeux qui témoignaient de sa fatigue, les rides qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents, associés à la perte des cheveux, offrait une vision douloureuse de ce que pouvait être le cancer …

Wilson avança doucement et secoua légèrement l'épaule de Brandon, celui-ci se réveilla très difficilement, luttant contre la fatigue qui l'assommait sans arrêt à cause de sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus lente, horrible…

J'étais postée devant lui, debout sur mes béquilles et je le regardais avec pitié, il me reconnu très bien et me signa « Je voulais justement vous parler, le Dr Wilson ne semble pas comprendre mon choix »

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée par la ténacité qu'il avait mise pour ses mots, son expression qui reflétait de la colère et son choix définitif. Je calai mes béquilles et lui répondit.

-« _Vous êtes sûr de vouloir mourir ? »_

-« Oui, je suis sûr. »

-Désolée Wilson, on parle et après je vous fais un résumé de la situation… ca ne te déranges pas ?

Lui demandai-je.

-_Non vas-y._Fit-il.

-… « _Pourquoi voulez-vous mourir ? »_

-« Je ne suis un bon à rien. Je n'ai pas de diplôme, mes parents ne me parlent plus du tout, je n'ai aucun amis … A quoi bon  
>vivre si personne ne nous apprécie ? »<p>

-« Vous avez peut être raison sur le fait que c'est difficile de vivre comme ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison. »

-« Mon cancer est incurable, je suis sûr … »

-« Il … l'est. »

- « je ne veux pas mourir dans la souffrance, c'est la raison de mon choix…

»

Je baissai ma tête, réalisant ce qui se présentait sous mes yeux, je mordis mes lèvres et respira un bon coup avant de regarder à  
>nouveau le patient.<p>

-« _Vous … Voulez mourir comment ?_»

-« _Je suppose que si on retire ce respirateur, c'est chose faite. J'aimerais que l'on fasse ça maintenant. _»

J'émis un petit cri de stupeur et recula comme effrayée, ce qui inquiéta Wilson… Brandon était franchement déterminé à  
>mourir, il était têtu et ne semblerait à jamais vouloir changer d'avis…<p>

-_Mélanie ?_ Fit Wilson en se rapprochant de moi et posant une main sur mon épaule et voyant que je ne réagissais pas. Il me  
>fallu au moins deux minutes avant de pouvoir reparler, avec une voix tremblante et gommée de toutes émotions.<p>

-_Il … veut mourir …Maintenant_. Achevai-je péniblement.

-…_ Comment … Avec le respirateur _?

-_Ex… Exacte… Exactement…_ Fis-je troublée. _Et il est sûr…_

Wilson soupira longuement, avant de rajouter.

-_Tu ferais mieux de sortir …_ Fit-il en me passant mes cannes anglaises et me caressant l'épaule d'un petit geste  
>réconfortant. <em>Va dans mon bureau je te rejoins dans quelques minutes…<em>

Je sortis de la pièce, plus perturbée que jamais… Comment les humains pouvaient-ils vouloir mourir sans au moins vouloir un  
>minimum profiter des derniers instants sur terre ? Je comprenais bien qu'ils pouvaient en avoir marre mais … c'était quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à accepter, qui était douloureux pour moi, en même temps c'était bien le premier patient depuis que je travaillais dans cet hôpital, même quand j'y allais avec mon grand-père sur ses lieux de travail, qui voulait mourir.<p>

Je ne m'apercevais même pas que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de l'oncologue, plongée dans mes pensées, seuls mes pas me menaient là où il fallait. Il y eu quelques regards interrogatifs qui se posèrent sur moi au passage, se demandant si je n'avais pas vu l'ange de la mort par hasard.

_Pendant ce temps :_

House marchait d'un pas déterminé dans les couloirs de Princeton-Plainsboro, suivit de Chase et de Foreman, qui ne faisaient qu'énoncer des hypothèses possibles sur leur nouveau patient qui venait d'arriver il y a quinze minutes. C'était un étudiant d'une vingtaine d'années qui pour le moment était atteint d'une paralysie, des vertiges, de nausées, de fièvre, de diarrhée et  
>avait de l'urticaire et des difficultés respiratoires.<p>

-_A son arrivé, il portait des dessous féminins _s'étonna Chase en lisant le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- _Saturnisme ? _Proposa Foreman, en évitant de justesse une infirmière sur son passage.

-_Ca n'explique pas la fièvre, l'urticaire, les vertiges et même les poumons._

-Au suivant.

Fit House en tournant précipitamment vers le couloir de droite, déstabilisant les deux employés qui peinaient à  
>suivre leurs patrons à grandes enjambées.<p>

-_Syndrome de Guillain barré ?_proposa Chase en accélérant le rythme.

-_Mon dieu ! Ca n'explique presque aucun symptôme ! Concentrez-vous avant que je ne vous donne une fessée avec ma propre canne, devant tout le monde_.rétorqua House d'une voix grave.

-_Vous n'avez pas un truc à nous proposer au lieu de nous rabaisser comme vous le faites si bien ?_ Ironisa Foreman, tandis  
>que son patron entrait dans les toilettes publiques.<p>

-_Je préfère vous faire souffrir au lieu de…._

House n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il sentit quelque chose de dur et rond sous son pied droit, il dérapa dessus, perdant l'équilibre, faisant d'abord tomber sa canne. Il tomba à son tour sur le dos, rencontrant sa propre canne, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur qui le fit se retourner en position fœtale. Sa jambe n'avait pas apprécié cette mauvaise surprise et commença à protester, lui infligeant des pics de douleurs irréguliers.

Foreman et Chase étaient cloués sur place, ne s'attendant pas à voir House tomber aussi lourdement sans prévenir. Chase ramassa la canne, tandis que Foreman tentait d'aider House à se relever. Celui-ci grogna, refusant l'aide de ses employés, il n'aimait pas se montrer faible envers eux. Il préférait que ce soit Cuddy, Wilson ou Mélanie, se disant qu'il avait déjà assez de personne qui avaient le droit de le voir vulnérable.

Il rejeta l'aide de Foreman et tentant de se relever lui-même, son dos ne lui facilitant pas la tâche maintenant qu'il souffrait.

Chase lui tendit la canne, qu'il attrapa coléreux, surprenant l'australien par la brutalité de son geste. Il chercha du regard sur quoi il avait mis son pied et l'aperçut du regard au fond de la pièce. Une bille bleue… Très efficace pour les chutes comme celles-ci.

Se rappelant soudainement pourquoi il était venu ici, il se mordit les lèvres et se dirigea vers l'urinoir afin de soulager sa vessie qui commençait à être maltraitée, ce qui n'étonna pas les deux collègues qui continuèrent de donner leurs avis… Sans se soucier du fait qu'House grimaçait à présent.

_Dans le bureau de Wilson :_

L'atmosphère pesante de la pièce nous avait réduit au silence, nous ne savions pas quoi dire, tout deux perturbés par la rapidité  
>des évènements qui venaient de se produire. J'étais assise dans le canapé, la jambe droite posée sur la petite table. Wilson<br>était à côté de moi et semblait profondément inquiet de mon mutisme, qu'il trouvait anormal.

-_Mélanie ?_

Je me tournai vers Wilson, le regardant, lui offrant toute ma tristesse, désespoir et déception qui pouvaient se lire dans mes yeux assombris. Il reconnu ce regard, il lui faisait penser à son ami, à ce fameux jour où le Dr Ezra Powell était mort et que  
>House était venu lui annoncer, il avait eu ce regard, qui avait été gravé dans la mémoire de l'oncologue.<p>

-_Oui… _

Nous retombâmes dans le silence, Wilson cherchait ses mots, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne les trouvait pas, étant face à une situation différente de celles qu'il avait déjà connues. Alors que je fixai le sol, le détaillant millimètre par millimètre, je repris la parole.

-_C'est la vie…_

Wilson se redressa, se préparant à ce que j'allais dire.

-…_ des gens veulent mourir car ils ont peur de souffrir mais… d'autres ont le courage de l'affronter, car ils savent qu'ils peuvent encore découvrir de nouvelles choses avant de lâcher leurs derniers souffles… Mais avoir la volonté de mourir ne devrait pas faire parti de ces choix… Sinon l'humanité serait bien déjà morte depuis longtemps_…

Wilson crut entendre un adulte parler, mais il se rappela bien qu'il était avec une adolescente

-_La réalité est dure. _Fit Wilson.

-_je sais très bien, si seulement il y avait un moyen de la rendre moins difficile, ce serait un bon début pour tout le monde._

Tout le monde ne se plaindrait pas et on serait heureux …

-Mais rien ne changera…

-C'est décevant dans un sens … mais si on réfléchit bien… Tout le monde heureux signifierait que nous n'aurions pas de catastrophes, donc pas d'actions, pas de joie de découvrir l'adrénaline qui peut surgir lors d'une situation dangereuse, pas de violences qui nous sert à calmer nos ardeurs et nos accès de colère…

Expliquai-je.

-_C'est pour cela que notre monde est comme ça aujourd'hui… C'est une vision manichéenne du monde_. Acheva Wilson.

Je le regardai une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci, je lui fis un faible sourire, ce qui le réconforta, et je posai ma tête sur son  
>épaule, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas qu'une simple connaissance, qu'il était bien plus que ça, un bon ami. Il fut surprit de ce<br>geste et attendit que je dis quelque chose.

-_je comprends que House t'apprécies._

-hum ?

-Tu fais un bon ami, tu sais jouer sa conscience… et … parfois je dois avouer que tu sais écouter et parler comme on le voudrait même si tu dois le replacer en place avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. C'est peut être grâce à toi en partie qu'il n'est pas pire  
>qu'odieux et misanthrope…<p>

-_Si House me dit ça un jour … Je crois que je ferais un bon malaise_. Plaisanta-t-il.

-_Au moins ca voudrait dire qu'il serait honnête parce que c'est vrai._Lui fis-je remarquer.

-_Oui, voir House sincère ce n'est pas tous les jours crois-moi._

-On payerai volontiers pour qu'il le soit parfois hein ?

-très cher même !

Je pouffai de rire, il en fit de même. Il suffisait qu'on parle pour oublier un peu les malheurs et faire place net à autre chose, le malheur ne doit pas prendre possession de notre vie et la gâcher.

-_Bon … je vais aller faire mon travail maintenant. J'ai du tri à faire, pas de consultations ce matin_. Fis-je en espérant qu'House soit dans son bureau.

_-Bon courage _Fit l'oncologue.

…  
>…..<p>

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vos récations ? S'il vous plaît laissez une rewiew, c'est le salaire de l'auteur ... sans salaire, l'auteur ne survit pas.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Me revoilà ! Avec le chapitre 12 pour vous faire plaisir bien sûr ! :D**

_**angy : **_**Merci pour ce petit commentaire :)**

_**croux49: **_**heureusement que tu comptes sur ma survie ! :O Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent énormément, et non tu n'es pas la seule à aimer la relation Mélanie/Wilson ;)**

_**Emma: **_**Saches que tout le monde à un avis différent sur la vision de l'humanité ;) Merci pour tes compliments et ... WOW ! Je suis contente de voir qu'on l'on partage la même idée comme tu me l'as dis en fin de commentaire ! :O Et oui je fais exprés de réutiliser certains mots de cours ^^'**

_**Nana: **_**Moi vilaine fille ? Attends un peu avant de dire ça ma chère ! Tu ferais mieux de lire la suite avant de me dire ça ! Je pense que tu vas retirer ce que tu as dis ! (ou pas puisque ... humhum je ne dis rien !) **

**Bon je m'arrête ici et je vous laisse savourer la suite :)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Chapter 12 :<em> ****

_Dans le bureau de House :_

Lorsque j'arrivai, seuls Taub et Thirteen étaient présents dans la salle. Lui lisait peureusement le journal tandis qu'elle s'amusait à faire un jeu bien captivant sur son PC, qui n'était qu'autre le fameux jeu de Tretis et je m'aperçus qu'elle avait déjà plus de 70 000 points, c'était pourtant bien difficile d'atteindre ce palier là.

_-Où sont les autres ?_

_- Aucune idée _répondit Taub alors que sa collègue tapait de plus en plus vite sur ses touches de clavier, plus captivée et sa tête se rapprochant de l'écran.

J'allai me mettre au bureau et je commençai mon tri, envoyant les publicités à la poubelle d'un geste inoffensif sans regarder où je visais et mettant de côté les papiers les plus importants. La poubelle était déjà bien remplie lorsqu'House et les deux autres firent leur apparition.

Thirteen abandonna soudainement son jeu qui stoppa puisque la partie était perdue, Taub baissa son journal, perplexe et intrigué avec un sourcil surélevé tandis que je laissai dessiner ma stupeur sur mon visage… House était courbé en deux, grimaçant à chaque pas et gestes qu'il effectuait.

-_Vous sortez des ténèbres ? _Demanda ironiquement Taub en voyant la mine décomposée des deux autres qui accompagnaient House.

_-Très drôle… _Fit House en serrant les dents et en réprimant un gémissement.

-_Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé House ? _Demanda-je, sérieuse et en me levant, prête à m'approcher de mon père.

Il ne répondit pas, il s'arrêta de marcher et il ferma ses yeux douloureusement et inspira longuement en se crispant sur place. Seule moi je pouvais voir son visage, il était dos à son équipe.

-_Une chute aux WC _Répondit Chase.

_-Comment ?_

_-Une bille se trouvait sur le passage de House, il a marché dessus… _

_-Encore … un gosse… qui … a … oublié de ramasser … toutes ses billes correctement…_ Fit House en se plaignant davantage. _Foreman et Taub, allez faire des examens complémentaires et vous deux, allez fouillez le domicile du patient._

_-Quel patient ? _Questionna Rémy, suspicieuse.

_-Je vous expliquerai, venez. _Fit Foreman, se dépêchant se sortir, sachant qu' House avait besoin d'être seul au vu du regard noir qu'il venait de lancer à son employée.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je m'approchai enfin de House, ne mettant aucune limite puisqu'à présent nous étions seuls. Posant mes mains sur ses avants bras, je lui chuchotai tout doucement :

_-House… Tu as mal à quel niveau ?_

_-8.5 pour ma jambe et … 7 pour mon dos…_

_-Ton dos ? _Fis-je en lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Oui… la canne … tombé … dessus… _répondit-il d'une voix cassée par la douleur qui l'envahissait.

-_De quel côté ?..._

_-Droit…. _Fit-il péniblement et en fermant ses yeux, toujours plié en deux.

Je me déplaçai précautionnement, sans mes béquilles et avec cette attelle, l'exercice était beaucoup plus difficile qu'avant, de plus ma douleur commençait à revenir, mais je tentai de l'ignorer, me concentrant sur le bien être de mon père.

Je levai son veston et sa chemise du côté droit, dévoilant sa peau douce et le gros bleu qui maintenant ornait le bas de son dos… D'un geste hésitant, je promenai une main sur cette blessure mais je la retirai rapidement en le sentant gémir et en le voyant se tendre sous l'effet que cela provoqua. Sa respiration commençait à se faire beaucoup plus rapide.

Me repositionnant face à lui, je lui intimai :

-_Va t'asseoir sur le pose pieds dans ton bureau, je vais chercher de la crème pour les coups._

Je sortis de la salle, le laissant au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une limite avec House au travail. Ne pas trop l'aider sinon on pouvait facilement subir son courroux pendant un quart d'heure… Je descendis à la pharmacie.

Le pharmacien me donna la crème sans aucun souci, je n'avais même pas besoin de lui expliquer. En repartant je vis que Cuddy n'était pas dans son bureau. Bon je la contacterais plus tard me dis-je.

Revenant au quatrième étage, je piquai un oreiller propre à un interne qui passait par là avec un chariot plein, ce qui me valu un regard de travers de sa part, à lequel je lui tira ma pire tête de diablesse. Cela suffit à le faire partir, calant le coussin sous mon bras je me dirigeais vers le service. Je constatai que les stores du bureau de House avaient été tirés…

Entrant dans le bureau quelque peu plongé dans une atmosphère intime à présent, je le vis là où je lui avais demandé de se mettre. Toujours courbé en deux, il m'avait bien entendu arriver mais ne m'avait accordé aucun regard, ce que je comprenais parfaitement.

M'asseyant sur le siège derrière lui et lâchant l'oreiller, je plaçai avec douceur mes mains sur ses bras, afin d'établir une communication…

_-House… Je vais te retirer ton veston, il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu._

Il grogna, sentant que je lui retirais son vêtement et il l'enleva complètement. Je le plia et le posa sur le meuble à côté, attrapant le tube au passage, j'en mis une bonne noisette au creux de ma paume, releva sa chemise et commença à appliquer sur la blessure.

Il se tendit et frissonna au contact de la crème froide sur son corps chaud et lâcha un long gémissement, tandis que j'étalais lentement le produit sur le dos, avec des gestes doux et répétitifs, guettant ses réactions.

Personne ne parlait, seules nos respirations se faisaient entendre. C'était une forme de respect, l'un envers l'autre et House appréciait ce silence bien qu'il ne me l'ait jamais dit, j'avais fini par comprendre.

Lorsque j'eu finis, il soupira. Je me levai et me positionna devant lui, le forçant à lever la tête. Je vis bien les yeux rougis par la douleur et les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui commençaient à perler sur son front. Ses mains étaient serrées autour de sa cuisse meurtrie, faisant quelques mouvements de massage pour apaiser cette douleur.

Cherchant quelque chose du regard dans la pièce, je le vis sur le bureau, juste à côté de sa balle de tennis. Je marchai sans mes béquilles, me mettant à égalité avec House, qui me regarda ahuri et stupéfait, se demandant pourquoi je me faisais du mal volontairement. J'attrapai l'objet et revins vers House, lui tendant alors son tube d'ibuprofène. Il en sortit deux, qu'il avala d'un geste habile.

C'est là que je remarquai quelque chose que j'aurais du voir depuis que je travaillais ici. Ce geste … c'était celui que les drogués faisaient souvent … House ayant des antécédents de junkie, c'était parfaitement normal qu'il ait gardé ce geste symbolique.

Je l'aidai à se lever bien que la tâche fut extrêmement difficile vu mon état, mais je voulais lui la rendre pareil, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait hier… Et l'aida à s'asseoir convenablement dans son fauteuil, le coussin bien calé dans son dos afin d'avoir moins mal que possible.

Il me regardait alors que j'étais assise à présent sur le pouf, installant sa jambe à côté de moi. Son regard bleu perçant et vulnérable, sa bouche entre-ouverte, son air qui exprimait une pointe de malheur, me firent mal psychologiquement.

Me levant et posant ma main sur sa barbe de trois-jours, le caressant légèrement du pouce, ce qui le surprit, je lui murmurai :

_-Reprends des forces… Et si il y a un problème, bipes-moi._

Il hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation et je sortis de la pièce en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte principale mais pas la porte adjacente des deux pièces.

_Pendant ce temps :_

Les employés de House étaient tous regroupés au labo. Foreman expliquait le nouveau cas à Taub et Thirteen afin de leur éclairer les idées. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de se mettre au boulot, encore glacés par ce regard meurtrier que House leur avait jeté il y avait à peine dix minutes.

_-Dites … Vous ne trouvez pas que sa fille lui ressemble vraiment ? _Fit Thirteen.

-_Si, on l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps. _Ironisa Taub.

_-Certes mais on ne savait pas que c'était sa fille ce fameux jour où elle était venue nous dire ce truc gênant sur House … _Remarqua Chase rêveur.

_-Oh Chase tu n'as pas fini ? _rétorqua Foreman.

_-Ben quoi ? On n'a plus le droit de parler des autres ? _Se défendit Rémy.

_-Si mais pas des choses …. Concernant le sexe, ça ne se fait pas. _Argumenta Eric.

_-…_

_-Moi je dis que House a de la chance. _Se manifesta Taub.

Trois regards interrogatifs se posèrent sur le nain.

-_Ah Oui ? _firent-ils en chœur.

_-Exactement, il a beau être un con et un salopard, il a de la chance d'avoir une fille qui la comprends parfaitement et qui sait répondre sans broncher à ses répliques … Elle est énergique, remplie de gaieté et … semble être la seule à comprendre les problèmes de House et de savoir comment lui parler…_

_-C'est une bonne fille, je le confirme, mais nous ne la connaissons pas depuis longtemps non plus _Fit Chase.

-_On pourrait facilement faire connaissance … parce que contrairement à son père, elle est sociale. _Répondit Rémy, tandis que Foreman ne faisait que hocher la tête comme pour approuver ses dires.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une personne, qui était entrée sans frapper. Au début, ils crurent à House mais lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent la fille du patron.

_-Quelqu'un peut rendre un service pour House ?_

_-Oulà t'en fais une de tête Mélanie … _

_-Merci de vous préoccuper de moi, mais je vais bien, House non. C'est pour ça que je viens._

-_Puisque c'est gentiment demandé, je veux bien rendre service … et je suppose que c'est pour faire ses consultations à sa place ? _Proposa Thirteen.

_-Comment ?..._

_-Il y a plus de malades en ce moment… et Cuddy doit sûrement chercher des médecins._

_-Effectivement, c'est une bonne remarque. Bonne réponse chère élève. _Fis-je doucement avec un geste de la main vers la sortie._ Vous serez récompensée pour votre générosité._

Les trois autres laissèrent afficher leur surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je dise ceci, chose vraiment inhabituelle à entendre de la part d'un collège …

-_Très bien je suis partante, j'y vais. Si Cuddy me…_

_-Elle est au courant, pas de problème. _La coupai-je. _Merci._

Alors que je repartais faire mon boulot, Chase osa m'interrompe dans mes déplacements.

_-Mélanie, tu as arrêté tes études ?_

Je m'arrêtai brutalement sur place, restant de dos aux garçons de l'équipe. Manifestement, ils attendaient ma réponse, je sentais que leurs regards étaient sur moi, en train de m'analyser millimètre par millimètre et guettant mes réactions. Sans pour autant bouger je leur répondis :

_-Non. J'ai fini mes études de lycée c'est tout._

Je les laissai en plan et ils se regardèrent entre eux, comprenant quelque chose.

_-Elle … A donc son bac logiquement ! _Réalisa Taub

_-Elle est jeune ! A peine 16 ans ! _s'exclama Foreman.

-… _Nous avons une petite précoce avec nous…Je ne suis pas étonné vu que son père c'est House ! _Fit le blondinet.

_-Ca ne veut rien dire ! Ce n'est pas parce que le père est intelligent que sa propre fille va forcément l'être ! Ou le contraire qui sait … _rétorqua une énième fois Foreman.

-_Vous pariez sur quelles études ? _Proposa Chase, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur son visage.

- _… 50 dollars sur ES !_ lança Taub_._

_- … je ne vois pas trop mais je propose volontiers un bac pro … C'est le plus facile il paraît. _Répondit le noir. _Mise proposée, 100 dollars !_

-_Et moi je propose un bac Scientifique pour 75 dollars! _Acheva Chase.

_Pendant ce temps là en consultations :_

Nous n'étions qu'au milieu de l'après-midi, habituellement je faisais les prises de sang le matin mais aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale car la période de froid venait rapidement sur la pointe des pieds, surprenant tous les habitants aux alentours de Princeton, nous étions déjà au début du mois de Novembre… Donc je me retrouvais aux consultations à m'occuper des patients bien enrhumés ou pire, qui commençaient déjà à être grippés.

Dans cette salle numéro 2, un homme m'attendait, assis sur la table, sa veste pliée derrière lui. Il fut bien surpris de voir les béquilles qui m'accompagnaient mais il n'accorda pas d'importance quant à mon âge …

-_Bonjour Mr Lepreux_ fis-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au dossier afin de m'assurer de ne pas sortir le mot « LUPUS » tellement ca y ressemblait !

_-Enchantée._

_-Je vais vous faire votre prise de sang, remontez votre manche s'il vous plaît._

Il s'exécuta, toujours le regard sur moi, qui devenait bien oppressant à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait…

Alors que j'enfonçai l'aiguille dans la chair de son bras droit, il se manifesta enfin, en me parlant…

_-Le Dr House ne fait pas ses consultations ?_

Haussant un sourcil, toujours concentrée sur ce que je faisais, je ne bronchai pas et resta professionnelle.

-_Non. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez subir ses sarcasmes ou bien être humilié ? _Fis-je avec ironie.

*Premier dérapage ! Voilà que House commençait à déteindre sur moi ! Faudrait que je fasse un peu plus attention à l'avenir…*

Il émit un rire, ce qui me troubla puisque je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse… Posant le tube sur la table à roulette proche de moi, j'osai le regarder en face.

-_Vous le connaissez personnellement ?_

_-Non, c'est juste que je me souviens parfaitement de lui depuis qu'il m'a ausculté._

_-Vous n'êtes pas prêt de le revoir en tout cas._

_-Il a horreur des consultations _répondit-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Plus j'observais ce patient, plus je me disais que je le connaissais… que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrivais pas à le situer… Ce regard perçant … ce long nez allongé … ses expressions… Par contre son nom ne me disait absolument rien.

-_Vous êtes sa fille ?_

_- Vous êtes marié ?_

_-Non._

_-Ma vie privée et la sienne ne vous regardent pas. _

_-Vous vous trahissez._

Il m'avait littéralement coupé la parole, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il pencha sa tête légèrement, inspira un bon coup et m'expliqua.

-_le fait de répondre à ma question par une question montre que vous protégez le concerné. Donc j'en conclue que vous le connaissez et de plus vous avez ses yeux bleus. _

_-Bonne analyse mais vous avez faux sur toute la ligne _fis-je avec une voix aigue qui ne semble pas tiquer le patient.

Sur ce je sortis de la salle, sous le coup de la surprise, sourcils froncés…

….

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ... j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ... le prochain je crois qu'il va vous faire peur et que vous allez sûrement vouloir me tuer ... LOL on verra bien :P<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Me voici de retour ! En ce moment j'ai de l'inspiration donc c'est peut être bon signe pour vous tous ! Parce que vous allez être servi je pense ... ( je dis ça, je ne dis rien !)**

**Mlle House Berry ( si je l'écris correctement ça marche pas ! :'/ ): Oui c'était une grave erreur, je confirme ... Si tu adores un chapitre pas joyeux, je suis rassurée parce que je ne pense pas m'arrêter de sitôt comme ça ! (Quoi ?...) tu as raison de te méfier de lui on verra si j'en reparle ! Eh oui mon but est d'inquiéter mes lecteurs donc de laisser de suspense pour ne pas les lasser de l'histoire ;)**

**xX-G0thik4-Xx:** **Victoire j'ai retenu ton pseudo ! ^^' Et oui dire que j'ai écrite cette phrase de roman sans m'en rendre compte en plus, je crois que oui, le bac français à dû me marquer à jamais ! LOL mais bon je trouvais ça bien donc j'ai laissé comme tel ! ne t'inquiétes pas pour ton retard, tu sais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un autre commentaire quelques jours plus tard ;) J'adore quand tu me dis que tu aimes la fin, ça me rassures pas alors que c'est moi l'auteur ^^''**

**Croux49: ****J'aime quand tu mélanges ton français et l'anglais dans un commentaire, ça me fait sourire :) heureusement que personne n'a des envies de meurtre envers moi ! je tiens trop à la vie :P Pour foreman qui perd son pari c'est pas maintenant mais peut être le prochain chapitre ... je pense que je vais te faire peur et que tu vas peut être hurler à la fin (je me tais maintenant )**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire la suite, il y a beaucoup de descriptions j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 :<strong>_

House s'était progressivement remit de la chute inattendue et j'avais déjà oublié ce patient mystérieux des consultations… Le cas avançait également, plusieurs théories s'étaient écoulées et avaient tous été éliminées à travers les résultats des tests et des examens pratiqués, des échanges argumentatifs de l'équipe…

En plus des dessous féminins que le patient portait, on avait également découvert qu'il ne buvait que du juice fast et prenait des pilules diurétiques puis qu'il utilisait régulièrement de la laque et du dissolvant… Ce patient était en quelque sorte un transsexuel, ce qui n'avait fait que réjouir House qui n'en avait encore jamais rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au fil du temps, ils avaient découvert deux symptômes supplémentaires, les conduisant à penser à une myasthénie, ce qui expliquerait l'ensemble des symptômes. L'équipe était actuellement en train de lui faire passer des tests, pour confirmer ou non notre hypothèse.

Je n'avais cependant pas encore oublié ce patient sourd… j'avais encore l'image de sa détermination en tête, sa force volonté qui m'avait profondément marquée… j'essayais de me débarrasser de cette image qui me hantait mes esprits depuis ce jour fatal, ce n'était pas facile… Wilson le savait très bien puisqu'il me demandait tous les jours si j'allais bien, c'est là que je voyais son côté protecteur et sentimental… Chose que j'appréciais énormément.

Trois jours exactement s'étaient déroulés depuis notre dernier échange honnête, je repensais toujours à ces paroles que j'avais sorti, je ne pensais pas que j'allais un jour, réussir à dire à voix haute ce que j'en pensais… Mais quand je l'avais fais, j'avais ressenti une profonde fierté tout au fond de moi, j'avais eu le sentiment de me libérer et de me sentir adulte.

L'état de mon genou s'améliorait, ce qui me satisfaisait. Actuellement, je marche dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avec House à mes côtes. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, ce qui était tout à fait normal à une heure tardive, il était 20h30, les visiteurs avaient déserté ce lieu public, laissant place au silence caractéristique des hôpitaux durant la nuit.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria pour prendre un dîner, vu que nous n'avions pas encore mangé et Cuddy était débordée avec toutes les réunions… On avait à faire aussi.

House prit, comme à son habitude, Frites-steak alors que je pris steak et haricots-verts accompagné d'une pomme pour le dessert. Il paya, pour une fois…

_- Thirteen a eu son lot de consolation pour l'autre jour ? _me demanda House, tout en s'attablant comme moi, qui peignait un peu à tenir le plateau d'une main et les béquilles dans l'autre.

-_Elle l'aura demain, ne t'en fais pas, je tiens mes promesses !_

_-Ah oui ? Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes lui offrir ?_

_- … hum hum _

Je posai mes coudes sur la table, posant ma tête aux creux des mains et le regarda d'un regard enfantin, ce qui ne surprit pas House, au contraire, il m'afficha un petit sourire.

_-Je compte lui faire un lap dance, ce serait sympa non ? _

_-Devant l'équipe ?_ Fit House en entrant dans mon jeu.

_-Oh ! Je ne partage pas ! _Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-_Je me doutais bien, donc je suppose que ton cadeau c'est de lui donner une adresse d'un bar de strip-tease pour lesbiennes non ?_

_-Félicitations tu as trouvé comme un grand ! Un bar très peu connu, il vient juste d'ouvrir, j'ai lu des commentaires sur internet, il paraît que c'est …époustouflant. _

_-Et le lendemain, on la verra sur un petit nuage je crois bien._

_-Et les yeux pétillants de plaisir !_

_-Oui on n'y est pas encore je te signale tout de même !_

_-au fait … t'es au courant que l'équipe à lancé un pari sur tes études ? _Demanda House sérieux.

_-Qui ça ? _Fis-je

-_Taub, Foreman et Chase. Chase a raison puisqu'il a proposé S mais … les deux autres nigauds se sont gourés. _

_-Ah on va bien s'amuser je le sens, tiens par exemple je pourrais leur faire croire que j'ai fais tout ça genre « Tiens j'ai fais ES, euh non pas possible je n'aime pas l'économie et sociale… Bac L possible mais je ne suis pas littéraire mais je me vois bien médecin, donc j'ai fait un bac S ! » _Fis-je en gesticulant.

Il pouffa de rire alors qu'il était en train d'avaler une frite et se mit à tousser. Il but un coup de soda pour faire passer ce vilain bâtonnet jaune qui s'obstinait à rester coincer dans sa gorge.

_-Fais gaffe à ne pas t'étrangler quand même…_

_-T'en fais pas, au pire je suis dans un hôpital non ?_

-_Ah Bon ? On ne dirait pas_, répondis-je en regardant les alentours, _je ne vois absolument aucun médecin. _

_-Tu pourrais l'être sans le savoir. _Ironisa-t-il.

_-Merci du compliment Gregory. _Fis-je avec sarcasme.

On se mit à rire, tellement impressionné par la facilité de nos échanges et de l'humour caché dont nous faisions preuve. Tel père, telle fille… le dicton était donc vrai.

_- Manges tes frites avant qu'elles ne refroidissent._

_-Et toi, broutes tes haricots._

Faussement offusquée, je lui assenai une tape sur l'épaule droite et il émit un petit cri de douleur et se frotta l'épaule gauche, chose que faisaient souvent les garçons au lycée lorsque les filles les tapaient pour rire.

_-Wow rapide la douleur qui passe de droite à gauche !_

_-Mes neurotransmetteurs sont très en forme ! _Assena-t-il.

_Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Cuddy :_

Exténuée par la réunion qui venait de s'achever i peine cinq minutes, elle s'était laissée tombée dans son fauteuil de bureau en poussant un gros soupir… Encore une réunion dans trente minutes et elle en aurait fini avec sa journée qui lui semblait interminable… elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver le confort de son lit et dormir dans les bras de House…

Elle sourit, repensant à cette nuit où ils s'étaient observés de leurs propres yeux bleus dans la pénombre de la chambre, légèrement éclairée par le clair de lune qui transperçait à travers le rideau tiré, ils s'étaient câlinés et chatouillés longtemps avant de plonger dans le sommeil…

Elle entendit un bruit suspect, comme un surchauffement… Elle regarda son Macbook posé dans le coin de son bureau, rien ne lui parut bizarre, son écran marchait encore … Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps… Il commença à fumer légèrement, l'écran se brouilla pour donner un écran noir total, ce qui inquiéta la doyenne, qui émit un mouvement de recul à l'aide de son siège.

Un bruit sec retentit et son pauvre Macbook prit feu. Plus que choquée, elle s'enfuyait de son bureau pour déclencher l'alarme anti-incendie, qui résonna dans tout l'hôpital et dans l'interphone elle indiqua que l'incendie avait commencé dans son bureau.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers son bureau, le feu s'était déjà bien propagé sur le reste de son bureau, brûlant tous les dossiers administratifs qui se trouvaient dessus…

Alors que je sortais avec House de la cafétéria, alarmés par ce son strident qui s'était répondu en quelques secondes, on vit Cuddy adossée au comptoir des consultations, elle semblait tétanisée par la peur, elle était bloquée, elle voulait reculer davantage mais n'y arrivait pas… On entendit une faible explosion, on comprit tous les deux que cela venait de son bureau.

-_Oh non … _Fit House désemparé

_-Vite House ! Suis-moi ! _Fis-je en le poussant légèrement.

A cause des béquilles, je ne pouvais pas aller très vite, contrairement à House qui avait plus d'endurance et submergé par l'adrénaline qui s'emparait de lui, il fonça comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis son opération, ignorant carrément sa jambe…

C'est alors que quelque chose me revint en tête … Cuddy … Elle avait toujours un sac avec elle en partant au boulot le matin…Et elle ne l'avait pas sur elle en ce moment même !

Très vite je réalisais que quelque chose allait se produire, la forte luminosité orange qui se colorait sur le visage pétrifiée de Cuddy m'indiqua déjà la propagation des flammes et en voyant House entrer à l'intérieur de la salle d'attente, alors que j'étais toujours dans le Hall de l'hôpital, la vitre de verre nous séparant, je criai :

_-ELOIGNEZ VOUS !_

Tout se passa au ralentit, House qui faisait face à Cuddy, était cloué sur place et avait jeté un regard plein de questions vers moi, cherchant à comprendre ce que j'avais dis à cause du bruit du crépitement du feu et de la respiration saccadée de Cuddy et de la sienne l'avaient empêché d'entendre correctement… Mais il était sûr qu'il ne fallait pas rester là ! Le regard de Cuddy l'avait même incité à poser son bras au niveau de reins de celle-ci pour l'éloigner.

Une explosion retentit soudainement, surprenant le couple qui tentait de s'éloigner vers les salles de consultations, House lâcha sa canne, la laissant tomber dans un bruit sourd, enroula ses deux bras cette fois-ci, autour de la taille de sa compagne et l'entraîna vers le sol tandis que je basculai en arrière au sol, n'ayant que très peu d'équilibre sur mes béquilles, surprise par l'intensité de l'explosion alors qu'en même temps des cris fusèrent derrière moi.

Le verre des portes du bureau de Cuddy se brisa en milles morceaux, qui se propagèrent dans la salle d'attente et une nuée de poussière suivit, peignant tout l'intérieur de la pièce où se trouvaient Cuddy et House… rendant quasiment la vue presque impossible tellement le contour des meubles devenait presqu'illisible …

Les pompiers débarquèrent à ce moment là, avec leur lance d'incendie et se lancèrent vers l'origine du feu en entrèrent dans la pièce sans hésiter tandis que deux autres avaient remarqués House et Cuddy couchés sur le sol synthétique, recouvert de poussières et de débris de verres…

Ils ne semblaient pas bouger, comme figés dans le sol, comme si un arbre avait poussé non loin d'eux, on pouvait dire qu'il les avait emprisonnés dans ses propres racines… cette image me rendit impuissante alors que Wilson, qui était miraculeusement encore présent à cette heure tardive, tentait d'attirer mon attention… L'équipe de House venait d'arriver et était scotchée sur place, voyant les dégâts provoqués, eux qui avaient l'habitude de voir cet endroit propre et ordonné, c'était tout le contraire maintenant… Ils avaient également vu leurs patrons couchés au sol et avaient bien remarqué qu'ils ne bougeaient pas d'un poil…

Wilson me releva avec difficulté en mettant ses mains sous mes aisselles, me chuchota que tout irait bien que Cuddy et House allaient être envoyé aux urgences…

Mais rien à faire pour me rassurer…

…

…..

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous me laissez la vie sauve après ça ?...<strong>

**Bref un petit commentaire serait la bienvenue pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**La suite avant que je ne subisse un harcélement ! Je sais que j'ai été sadique de faire ça ... je comprends que c'est dur d'attendre, donc je compatis un peu parce que je connais ce sentiment ! :)**_

_**Mlle House Berry: Merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait chaud au coeur ma fille ! x) En tout cas, je ne comptes pas arrêter mes progrés avec le dramatique, donc qui sait que je vais peut être encore recommencer plus tard ?... On verra on n'y est pas encore...**_

_**xX-G0tick4-Xx: Saches que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été clouée sur place et de en plus trouver tes mots suite à ce que j'ai écris, je te comprends parfaitement ... donc afin que tu ne t'arraches pas les cheveux en voyant la suite se faire attendre ^^' je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu ^^'**_

_**Angy: merci pour ce commentaire, ça fait plaisir ! Si tu veux savoir si House et Cuddy sont bléssés, tu auras la réponse dans ce début de chapitre ;)**_

_**Sur ce j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse savourer la suite, qui j'espère vous fera plaisir.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Chapter 14 :**_

Les infirmiers venaient d'installer House et Cuddy sur deux brancards différents. House était conscient, couvert de poussières mais un peu sonné tandis que Cuddy était plongée dans l'inconscience. Ils partirent aux urgences où Wilson m'accompagna et examina les réflexes de son ami.

J'étais du côté de Cuddy, elle s'était enfin réveillée et le médecin de garde qui s'occupait d'elle en avait conclu qu'elle avait fait un malaise mais il se demandait d'où en venait l'origine.

_-Je pense connaître la cause de ce malaise._

_-Allez-y _m'encouragea le docteur, alors que Cuddy nous regardait, ne comprenant pas totalement la totalité des mots.

-_Elle a eu une journée très remplie et elle n'était pas encore terminée vous savez, il lui restait encore une réunion si l'explosion n'avait pas eu lieu._

Il nota tout ceci sur le dossier. Je regardais Cuddy qui semblait fatiguée d'un coup, ses traits tirés, ses yeux mi-clos renforçaient cette image. Je me risquai un coup d'œil derrière moi vers House, qui nous regardait, l'inquiétude se lisait parfaitement sur son visage noirci.

_-Toi ça va ? _Demandai-je à mon père.

_-Je vais bien. Pas Cuddy apparemment._

A l'entente de son nom, celle-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite pour observer son compagnon allongé sur le lit, elle vit également Wilson qui vérifiait les bras de House, suspectant tout sorte de blessure possible.

_-Docteur Cuddy, il va falloir que vous allégez votre emploi du temps, vous faites du surmenage, ce qui a provoqué votre malaise au moment de l'explosion, la peur vous a tétanisée sur place et cela vous a fatigué d'avantage._

_-je ne peux pas… _Commença Cuddy.

_-Lisa _murmura House.

Je me retournai inévitablement vers House, Cuddy et le médecin en firent de même, Wilson était ébahi par ce que venait de faire son propre ami. C'était un prénom prononcé par une voix douce, sensuelle, chaude et qui avait fait ressortir toute la peur et l'inquiétude dont House était en ce moment même assailli.

-_fais … ce qu'il te demande de faire, s'il te plaît… _supplia House.

Cuddy cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Le regard bleu perçant de House ne pouvait pas la contredire et il avait parfaitement raison.

-_Je crois que vous avez besoin de passer une bonne nuit … _Se manifesta le médecin.

_-Exactement… _Répondis-je.

-_Bon, je vous ramène tous les deux chez vous, et Mélanie va vous avoir à l'œil alors pas de bêtises ! _Compléta Wilson.

_-Ca c'est sûr qu'ils passeront une nuit calme. _Assenai-je.

House eu un minuscule sourire, comprenant le sens caché de ma phrase, Cuddy grimaça, n'appréciant guère cette réplique. Alors que nous les emmenions à la voiture de Wilson, Lisa soutenue par House, malgré sa jambe meurtrie, deux flics vinrent nous accoster.

_- Nous sommes Mr Baret et Mr Baudier, on a besoin de vous poser des questions._ Demanda l'homme baraqué dans son uniforme bleu foncé, qui devait être le dénommé Baret.

_-Pas aujourd'hui _répondis-je_, Nous avons tous besoin de dormir, sinon nous allons vite oublier les détails importants si vous voulez mener une enquête._

_-Quand pourra-t-on les interroger ? _Questionna son collègue.

-_Demain, sans problème, ils seront ici à travailler comme tout le monde, vous demanderez à l'accueil, au pire vous demandez à une infirmière de me biper, au nom de Mélanie._

_-D'accord. Ne nous posez pas de lapin ! _Prévient le policier en pointant son stylo d'un air menaçant vers nous quatre.

…

A la Villa de la doyenne, Wilson m'avait recommandé une énième fois de le prévenir en cas de dérapage de situation. J'avais promis de veiller sur ces ceux-là, qui de plus semblaient bien sonnés, une nuit de repos ne leur ferais pas de mal… Après avoir salué l'oncologue, je me dirigeai vers leur chambre, faisant claquer mes béquilles sur le parquet.

Lisa était allongée dans le lit, House était à côté d'elle, inquiet pour si peu mais ce qui était normal… il caressait avec une extrême douceur les cheveux ébènes de la doyenne.

_-Il serait peut être temps de dormir .._

_-Oui _répondit House avant d'éteindre la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

Assis sur le bord de mon lit, je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais ressenti lors de l'explosion… c'était de la peur, pas uniquement pour House mais pour Cuddy aussi. C'était un sentiment étrange qui m'avait envahi lorsque je l'avais vu passer sur ce brancard, inconsciente… Une peur très profonde, ma pression artérielle avait du augmenter, j'avais senti le sang pulser dans mes veines… c'était un sentiment … que j'avais déjà ressenti quand ma mère se faisait battre par mon père…

Je ne veux pas remplacer ma mère, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça, je n'étais pas prête. Je n'avais pas envie d'être guidé par une mère à nouveau, j'avais construis ma propre vie à l'aide de mes grands-parents qui m'avaient beaucoup aidé à surmonter cette perte soudaine et m'avaient éduqué différemment, me laissant une liberté totale pour énormément de choses, ils me faisaient confiance, ils savaient que je ne ferais pas de bêtises… Que j'étais quelqu'un de mature et d'intelligente…

Je secouai la tête, me disant qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de réfléchir trop et laisser exprimer mes sentiments parce que je ne pourrais pas les cacher indéfinitivement. Après avoir retirée mon attelle, je me glissai sous ma couette et écouta afin de déceler un bruit suspect dans la chambre voisine. Rien à signaler, j'éteignis donc ma lampe de chevet…

House savait que je ne doutais de rien. Ils ne s'étaient pas endormis. Il en avait profité pour passer un bras autour de Cuddy et elle profitait de sa chaleur corporelle.

_-Le docteur à raison… _murmura Cuddy.

-_Hum… _Fit House rêveur, passant sa main sur la joue lisse et pure de sa chérie.

_-Je devrais faire attention, mieux organiser mes journées. _Expliqua-t-elle, fixant un point invisible au plafond.

-_Tu sais que tu peux avoir une aide. _Remarqua House.

Elle dévia sa tête légèrement, regardant son boiteux préféré, attendant sa réponse.

_-Mélanie t'as déjà proposé de l'aide si tu en avais besoin._

_-Hum… elle n'a pas totalement les qualifications tu sais …_

_-Ne t'en fais pas. Elle est intelligente, elle comprend vite tu sais…Je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance sur ce point-là, tu peux lui demander._

_-Hum hum_ Fit-elle pas très convaincue.

-_Tu lui as bien appris comment faire les prises de sang correctement. Y a –t-il eu des plaintes depuis qu'elle a commencé ?_

-_Non. Contrairement à toi._

_-Ouche t'es méchante ! _Fit House un brin vexé.

-_M'enfin mon grand gamin, tu as eu au moins 400 plaintes en 15 ans de travail environ dans mon hôpital…_

_-Si peu que ça ? _Ironisa-t-il

Il ne vit pas le coup de Cuddy venir, en effet elle l'avait frappée au niveau de son épaule, lui signifiant que c'était déjà suffisant ce nombre ! Ils pouffèrent de rire et se laissèrent emporter par Morphée…

_Le Lendemain matin :_

House et Cuddy avaient déjà subi l'interrogatoire coriace des deux policiers qui étaient venus hier soir. Nous attendions tous dans le bureau de House, celui de Cuddy étant inutilisable actuellement.

_-En moins d'un an j'aurais changé mon bureau deux fois. _Remarqua-t-elle lascivement, assise sur le pouf, coude posé sur sa jambe droite, sa main tenant sa tête, caractéristique de sa peur face à la révélation possible des deux agents.

-_Remarque, d'autres femmes changent parfois de bureau tous les mois _Ironisa House.

-_Tu as un exemple à nous citer ? _Fis-je.

Ma présence était normale, j'avais même eu droit à des questions sur ce qui s'était passé, j'étais leur témoin le plus précieux de cet incident. Comme par hasard…

_-Toi ? _répondit House.

Je lui fis un regard courroucé, totalement en désaccord avec sa réponse.

_-J'ai horreur du changement. _Assenai-je.

-_Ah… Ton père aussi, on dirait que tu es son clone parfait._

_-C'est dans les gênes, chère directrice. Je n'ai pas été épargnée du tout ! _Lui confirmais-je en regardant House comme un chien face à un chat peureux.

House voyant que je me foutais de lui, m'envoya sa balle de tennis rouge/grise, que j'attrapai sans problème.

-_Maintenant je la garde. Comme ça tu iras faire tes consultations._

Cuddy jeta un œil sur son employé, assez suffisant pour voir qu'il se refrognait et il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

La porte s'ouvrit, nous replongeant en moins d'une fraction de seconde dans la même atmosphère d'inquiétude face au verdict possible.

_-D'après vos témoignages, nous pouvons en conclure que cet incident à été provoqué, il ne peut pas s'être passé naturellement. _Commença Baret.

_-Comment ? _Demanda Cuddy, tandis qu'House et moi, on fronçait les sourcils, réalisant de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

-_ Après quelques recherches chez le fournisseur de votre Macbook, on nous a confirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enflammer sans aucune raison, quelqu'un a donc trafiqué et programmé l'ordinateur pour cet incident. Mais l'explosion à une chance d'être involontaire de la part du responsable. _Poursuivi Baudier.

_- Et pourquoi ?_ Se manifesta House.

_-D'après le témoignage de Mélanie, Dr Cuddy vous avez toujours une mini-bombe de déodorant dans votre sac ? _Répondit Baret.

_-Oui effectivement._

_-Où était votre sac dans le bureau ?_

_-…A côté de mon bureau …_

_-Donc votre sac était proche des flammes, et lorsqu'elles se sont propagées, elles ont atteint votre sac en main d'où l'explosion, vous pouvez remercier votre employée, elle l'avait deviné._

Cuddy et House posèrent leurs yeux sur moi, reconnaissant envers ce que j'avais commis. N'ayant pas pour habitude de ces regards, je demandai à l'officier

-_Mais qui à pu faire ça ?..._

Cette fois-ci, un silence lourd se fit ressentir dans cette pièce, le collège du policier le regardait, se demandant s'il allait dire la vérité… La petite famille Housienne attendait la réponse et commença à manifester son impatience.

_-Nous ne le savons pas. Et il n'y a aucun indice qui pourrait nous permettre de l'identifier pour le moment._

_-Et les caméras de sécurité ? _Demandai-je, incrédule.

-_Elles ont été coupées pendant une journée, apparemment quelqu'un se serait amusé à désinstaller la vidéo surveillance de cet endroit._ Répondit Baudier.

-_Nous sommes dans un beau pétrin… _Fit Cuddy d'une voix sombre.

-_je ne peux que confirmer. Nous sommes désolés pour vous. Mais si nous pouvons nous donner un conseil, faites attention à vous, il se pourrait que le responsable de tout ceci soit dans les parages. _Annonça Baret.

_-Merci tout de même. _

C'est tout ce que Cuddy avait pu dire en ce moment même…Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Rien.

_-Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. _

_-D'accord, _répondit Cuddy d'une voix assurée.

A peine que les policiers furent partis, que la team de House entrait dans la pièce adjacente, ne se souciant guère des deux policiers qui venaient de sortir, j'allai les rejoindre. House et Cuddy observaient mes gestes et mon comportement à travers la baie vitrée. J'étais en train de donner l'adresse du bar lesbien à Thirteen, elle me remercia, ravie et surprise de cette récompense. Puis j'avais annoncé que Chase avait gagné son pari. Foreman soupira de mécontentement, Taub leva les yeux au ciel, se maudissant de s'être pris dans un pari une nouvelle fois et ils donnèrent l'argent à L'australien qui jubilait intérieurement.

Lassée par ce spectacle quotidien, Cuddy se leva et rejoignit House.

Il ne se leva pas mais recula le siège de son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir sur sa jambe valide. Elle ne se fit pas prier à s'installa. House savait qu'elle avait besoin de ce réconfort, que son silence était très rare chez elle, que c'était une femme forte au bon caractère. Mais l'explosion avait brisée une barrière chez elle, la rendant un peu plus fragile que d'ordinaire… Personne n'avait jamais osé s'en prendre à elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ni même de cette manière meurtrière…

Elle avait posé sa tête lourde sur l'épaule de House, recherchant une certaine intimité, une aide invisible, alors qu'il passait une main compatissante dans son dos bien courbé, il lui souffla tout doucement :

- _Ca va aller…_

Cuddy souria légèrement face à ce sentiment de réconfort qu'House lui apportait sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais il avait tort …

….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qui a dit que l'auteure était folle de couper là ?... Une petite rewiew avant de partir, s'il vous plaît ?<strong>_

_**La suite apportera une surprise inattendue je pense mais je ne suis pas la lectrice donc je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous allez réagir, donc je me tais :P**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello, je voulais pas vous faire souffrir avec ce que j'ai osé faire mais bon ...est-ce que ce sera mieux après ? je me pose bien la question ...**_

_**Mlle House Berry: Ahaha quelle merveilleuse idée de Cuddy enceinte comme tu me l'as dit xD ca m'etonnerait je n'ai pas pensé à ça lol Cette fois-ci pas besoin d'attendre deux semaines pour lire le chapitre suivant, tu as de la chance que j'ai**__** accepté de te mettre la suite avant que tu ne partes bronzer 8)**_

_**Angy: Merci pour ton commentaire ! j'adore le fait que tu dises le "con qui a fait tout péter" parce que ça résume bien ce qui s'est passé ! xD**_

_**Tipititralala: Merci pour ce long commentaire qui m'a ravie ;) Et oui je vois ça, tu es spéciale, tu te déchaînes aussi sur les rewiews à ce que je vois là ! MDR merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de lire mes deux histoires et d'avoir laissé gentiment une rewiew :D Bon ok tu détestes les fins comme ça, mais tu en fais bien aussi ! (et sinon il sert à quoi le mot "suspense" dans le dictionnaire ?...)**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse savourer la suite ! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15 :<strong>_

Des jours se sont écoulés, comme de l'eau qui s'écoule d'un robinet ouvert.

House avait fini par résoudre son cas. Depuis l'explosion, il tentait de se changer les idées, il faisait comme s'il elle n'avait jamais eu lieu, il s'était réfugié dans son travail, chercher des énigmes et donner des ordres à ses larbins était son passe-temps favori. Il avait voulu mettre une distance entre les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé ce fameux jour et s'était donc réfugié dans son travail, en y mettant toutes ses forces, toute son énergie, c'était sa deuxième drogue dans sa vie.

Cuddy s'était également réfugiée dans son travail, c'était son monde à elle, elle avait certes ralentit la cadence, proposant même d'avoir de l'aide de la fille de House. Elle travaillait dans le bureau de son amant, il n'avait pas hésité à le lui redonner cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas rechigné à cette idée. C'était réconfortant pour lui et pour elle de se savoir proches comme ça.

Malgré tout cela, une ambiance un peu froide s'était installée, tout le monde craignait que quelque chose n'arrive, cela s'était renforcé au fur et à mesure du temps depuis l'annonce qu'avaient émis les deux policiers. Personne ne laissait place à ses émotions, travaillant avec une plus grande assurance, en restant professionnels.

La relation entre House et Cuddy s'était solidifiée d'avantage, ils se parlaient entre eux lorsque nous étions à la maison, ils ne cachaient plus leurs peurs et tentaient de se rassurer l'un et l'autre comme ils le pouvaient. Nous sentions comme une menace planer au dessus de nous, comme si le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête d'un moment à l'autre, c'était ce que tout le monde redoutait.

J'avais même sentis un changement, je me sentais observée depuis un moment, comme si j'étais une proie sans défense, comme si j'étais une brebis sans défense face à un loup affamé, mais à tous les coups que je me retournais, je ne voyais personne en commun avec tous les lieux différents que j'avais fréquenté . J'en avais parlé avec Cuddy et House, ils s'étaient inquiétés aussi mais on avait fini par en conclure que la paranoïa pouvait nous jouer des coups tordus digne d'un malade enfermé dans un asile pour fou. Je l'admettais sans faille, trouvant cela logique.

En ce jour pluvieux et avec une température de quinze degrés Celsius, on sentait toujours l'hiver qui approchait, mais on n'y portait pas d'importance pour le moment. Un nouveau cas avait atterri au service Diagnostique. House faisait le différentiel actuellement.

Je me trouvais à ma place habituelle, ne faisant presque pas attention à ce que disaient les autres à propos du patient, tout ce que je comprenais c'est que mon père croyait fort à la neurosyphilis mais ses employés clamaient que certes, le test était revenu positif, mais que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les symptômes, ce qui rendait House encore plus furax face à cette bande d'incompétents…

J'étais dans les nuages pour dire, je regardais les gens qui animaient le couloir, qui passaient sans arrêt devant le bureau. Parfois je me demandais pourquoi il y avait des murs en verre dans cet hôpital…

_-House ! Ce n'est pas la syphilis, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! _rétorqua Foreman, à deux doigts de vouloir étrangler celui qui était le plus proche de lui.

-_Si c'est ça !_ _Vous êtes sûr d'avoir eu votre diplôme ? _répondit vulgairement House.

_-Oh pourquoi ? Vous voulez le voir non ? Si c'est pour me l'arracher, non merci sans façon ! _Fit Eric, tenant tête à son patron, ce qui créait une situation houleuse aux yeux des autres de l'équipe.

-_Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre d'accord ? _Fit Cuddy depuis l'autre pièce, visiblement agacé de cet échange inutile, ce qui me fit redescendre sur terre.

-_Mais maman ! C'est lui le méchant !_ Fit House d'une voix enfantine.

Le neurologue soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-_Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer le patient !_

_-Oh ! Comme c'est touchant de vous soucier de moi !_

Cette fois-ci, il s'agita sur sa chaise, si ses yeux étaient des revolvers il aurait déjà tué House depuis un bail.

-_Bon …_ _Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? _Me manifestai-je.

-_House pense à une neurosyphilis parce que le test de la syphilis est revenu positif mais cela ne correspond pas aux symptômes du patient. _Fit Chase.

-_ C'est une maladie sexuellement transmissible, vous avez demandé au patient si il avait couché avec quelqu'un ? _demanda-je en entrant dans le diagnostic.

- _Il ne couche qu'avec sa femme et elle n'est pas atteinte. _Dit Taub.

_-C'est pour ça que vous excluez la maladie dont mon père semble être sûr que c'est ça ?_

_-Dans un sens aussi. _Répondit Rémy.

House grogna, sentant que je me rangeais du côté opposé.

_-D'accord _Fis-je en ayant remarqué l'attitude puérile de mon père. _Et si le test était revenu positif mais que le patient n'a pas vraiment la syphilis mais autre chose ? _Essayais-je d'expliquer.

L'équipe se regarda, comprenant ce que j'avais voulu dire, quant à House, il souriait avec malice, voyant que je n'étais pas si folle que ça de m'opposer à lui, mais que je trouvais une idée pour me situer dans les deux camps.

_-Maladie de Chagas. _Enonça House.

_-Il a voyagé l'an dernier ! Ça colle ! _s'exclama Chase.

_-je suis d'accord cette fois-ci House. _Fit Foreman, victorieux puisque dans un sens il avait eu raison comme quoi son patient n'avait pas la maladie de Cupidon !

-_Bon allez le traitez avant que je ne vous colle la tête dans les toilettes pour vous retirer ce rictus énervant._ Clama House, pointant le noir de sa canne, d'un geste menaçant.

Alors qu'ils rangeaient le bureau jonché de dossiers et de dictionnaires, House essayait le tableau, sûr qu'ils avaient fini le cas. Je reportai mon regard sur la foule du couloir et c'est là que je vis quelque chose de louche… Comment ne pas voir ça … Même si ce personnage se fondait parmi la foule, on pouvait facilement le repérer…

Un homme, dont le visage était caché par sa capuche qui lui faisait de l'ombre, son sweat vert pâle et son jean démodé, vieux et quelque peu troués au niveau des genoux, se tenait là, devant la baie vitrée et non devant la porte… Il était immobile et semblait regardait House.

J'eu un frisson rien qu'en le voyant, j'étais sûr qu'il avait un regard très glacial à en faire fuir ses adversaires. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise, j'avais toujours eu le don de savoir s'il allait se passer quelque chose d'horrible, je le sentais à plein nez…

Ses mains qui étaient dans la poche kangourou de son sweat bougèrent légèrement et sans prévenir il sortit un revolver noir brillant, tellement on aurait dit qu'il avait été astiqué avec beaucoup de soin et de précaution et visa House.

Je me levai brutalement, faisant basculer mon siège en au sol et mes béquilles en même temps, ne sentant aucune douleur à cet instant même, il appuya sur la détente alors que je me jetai sur mon père …

Des cris se soulevèrent, masculins et féminins, même le son d'un objet en bois se fit entendre. Taub et Rémy se plaquèrent à terre par pur réflexe alors que Foreman s'était rapproché de la bibliothèque prés du coin cuisine et Chase s'était collé la tête contre le verre de la table, se protégeant la tête avec ses mains tandis qu'en même temps la baie vitrée se brisa au dessus de lui et la balle passa dans la pièce en une fusée invisible…

Un jet de sang se dessina sur le tableau blanc, complétant la moitié des mots qui n'avaient pas encore été effacés…

* * *

><p>Plus court que prévu, mais c'est normal, je ne voyais pas quoi d'autre rajouter là dedans ... bon je vais reserver un ticket d'avion pour aller dans un coin perdu parce que je sens déjà les briques d'ici ! Laissez une rewiew en partant s'il vous plaît ! ;)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Me revoilà deux semaines après le massacre que j'ai osé faire dans le dernier chapitre ... **_

_**Tipi' : Je vois que tu vas toujours croire que c'est Max le responsable de tout ça mais je ne vais pas confirmer ou pas sinon ça va gâcher le supsense ! Voilà voilà j'ai bougé mon "popotin" comme tu l'as dis et le chapitre est arrivé ! :)**_

_**Angy: Wow merci ! ta rewiew est vraiment assez démonstrative parce que je sens que tu es vraiment remonté contre le responsable de tout ça et tu as bien raison ;)**_

_**Mlle House Berry : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui tu me félicites alors que j'ai été sadique oulala :) Bref tu as ta propre idée de qui s'est pris la balle mais je vais rien dire et en lisant tu auras ta réponse ;)**_

_**Guest (je crois savoir qui est-ce mais je vais me taire afin de ne pas dire de bêtises ^^') : Oui effectivement 3 chapitres ça fait beaucoup de lecture LOL merci pour ton commentaire, j'avoue que l'idée des deux bombes étaient déjà en tête avant même que je ne commence à écrire la fiction ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ;) **_

_**Emma: Merci pour avoir commenté ;) en tout cas bravo pour avoir réussi à tenir une journée complete entre les deux chapitres et vu que j'ai réussi involontairement à te clouer sur place avec la fin, je poste le chapitre avant que tu ne sois victime d'une attente insupportable (comme pour tout le monde j'imagine LOL )**_

_**Sur ce je me tais et vous laisse savourer le chapitre ! ENJOY AND COMMENT !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16 :<strong>_

_Un jet de sang se dessina sur le tableau blanc, complétant la moitié des mots qui n'avaient pas encore été effacés…_

Chase, sentant que d'autres coups n'allaient pas venir, bougea sa tête afin de regarder s'il voyait House, sans pour autant la relever… c'est là qu'il vit l'horreur sur le tableau blanc.

-_Mon dieu … _souffla-t-il.

Foreman qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, se permit de jeter un coup d'œil effaré à l'assassin qui venait de faire ça. Il avait déjà disparu du couloir.

Thirteen et Taub se relevèrent précautionnement, soulagés qu'ils n'aient rien reçu, hormis quelques morceaux de verres qui avaient atterri sur eux pendant que la balle avait continué son chemin dans la pièce. Ils virent Chase affolé, pétrifié et bouche entre-ouverte et ils suivirent son regard, Foreman en fit de même.

C'était certes une minuscule trace de sang sur le tableau blanc mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu' House et Mélanie s'en étaient sortis indemnes, ils virent que la balle s'était logée dedans d'ailleurs, ce qui faisait que ce tableau avait reculé un peu …

Des bruits de talons se firent entendre, Cuddy se posta à la porte adjacente, ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang et elle porta une main à sa bouche, choquée.

Toutes les respirations étaient anarchiques, quelqu'un était-il mort ?

Chase se leva, et se pencha vers les deux blessés possibles, ce que firent Foreman, Taub et Hadley dans une parfaite harmonie, comme s'ils étaient en accord.

House était couché sur le ventre, son front collé au sol, sans vie tandis que Mélanie était au dessus de lui, visage enfoui dans le veston gris de son père… Ce qui était le plus inquiétant c'est qu'aucune des victimes ne semblaient respirer…

Cuddy se précipita sur eux, donnant un coup de pied habile dans la canne en bois qui se trouvait sur son passage, Thirteen en fit de même, tandis que Foreman se jeta littéralement sur le téléphone de la table et appela la sécurité afin de retrouver le tireur.

Cuddy poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant une tâche de sang se former sur l'habit de House, son employée le remarqua et tenta de bouger Mélanie.

Je râlai, sentant un liquide visqueux et chaud qui coulait abondamment sur ma joue gauche. J'ouvris les yeux et vis la lesbienne presser sa main dessus pour ralentir la petite hémorragie.

La doyenne s'était agenouillée au sol, cherchant à provoquer une moindre réaction chez House, qui ne tarda pas à se manifester… Son souffle rapide et irrégulier alarma la patronne, qui s'empressa de retourner son employé infirme sur le dos. Il grimaça et grogna tout en fermant ses yeux.

Une fois sur le dos et allongé, il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux, ayant toujours un peu de difficulté pour respirer convenablement, il tenta de grommeler quelque chose mais ce fut incompréhensible pour tout le monde. Hébété, il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions possibles et il commença à trembler légèrement sur place.

Cuddy vérifia qu'il n'avait pas été touché, observant son torse, ses jambes, ses bras, sa tête … aucune trace de blessure mais quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

J'étais assise, adossée contre la bibliothèque du coin bureau, Thirteen tenant toujours la compresse que Taub lui avait passé quelques secondes auparavant. J'avais senti comme une brûlure au moment même où la balle était passé à cet endroit, ça m'avait surpris et j'avais réussi à étouffer mon cri de surprise ou encore de douleur inattendue et là ça faisait toujours le même effet, je me sentais comme défigurée.

Cuddy pris le stylo-lumière que lui tendit Chase et le passa sur les yeux de House, vérifiant ses réflexes. Tout était en ordre mais House tremblait toujours et n'arrivait pas à parler pour le moment, même qu'il ravalait souvent sa propre salive et gémissait de temps à autre. Il posa sa main sur sa jambe et c'est là que la lumière se fit chez Cuddy.

- _Tu as mal à la jambe ? _murmura Cuddy en se permettant de caresser les cheveux de House, qui semblait perdu.

Il aurait voulu hurler que oui, que c'était insupportable, qu'il sentait des milliers d'aiguilles qui se plantaient dans la chair de sa cuisse et que sa jambe était totalement prise de spasmes affreux, que l'engourdissement de sa jambe lui faisait trop mal… mais il était incapable de faire ceci pour le moment, il croisa donc le regard affolé de sa compagne et réussi à hocher la tête positivement.

Un oncologue essoufflé fit une apparition magistrale dans le bureau, prit d'une panique incontrôlable.

_-On m'a dit qu'il y a eu un tir ici ! _Articula-t-il.

Il s'approcha des deux victimes et fut soulagé de voir qu'aucune victime n'était morte, mais la vision de son ami dans cet état lui serra le cœur, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, même en désintoxication il n'avait jamais dévoilé ce visage si vulnérable et cette façon pour lui de bouger ses bras bêtement, comme s'il cherchait à atteindre quelque chose sans jamais le faire, brisé en morceaux…

-_Wilson aidez-moi s'il vous plaît ! _Paniqua Cuddy en voyant House qui commençait à blanchir.

Elle avait déjà passé un bras de House autour de son cou, Wilson en fit de même de l'autre côté et ils soulevèrent House à l'unisson, celui-ci ne cacha même pas ses gémissements, ce qui étonna ses employés qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir à faire face à leur patron souffrant le martyr. Ils l'emmenèrent le plus vite possible vers son bureau pour l'installer dans son fauteuil confortable. La respiration de House se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et il se tenait quasiment la poitrine, il s'était penché en avant, n'appréciant apparemment pas pour le moment d'être complètement assis.

Alors que Cuddy le caressait pour l'apaiser, il fut pris d'un haut-le cœur, qu'il réussit à contrôler avec beaucoup de peine, ce qui n'arrangea en rien ses tremblements qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents et plus forts…

Wilson se dépêcha d'aller chercher une bassine dans l'autre pièce, je le vis passer en courant. J'étais assise sur une chaise maintenant, Taub et Rémy s'occupaient de moi, me désinfectait la plaie et ils s'apprêtaient à mettre une nouvelle compresse propre pour la scotcher. Je n'avais pas besoin de points de suture, ce qui était positif parce que je n'allais pas vraiment l'apprécier sinon … Je refusais de ressembler à un pirate pour le restant de mes jours à venir.

Wilson trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher et retourna précipitamment rejoindre House lorsque Cuddy lui demanda de se dépêcher. Ce fut lorsque la bassine se retrouva dans les mains tremblantes de House et celle de Wilson à la fois qu'il recracha le contenu de son estomac dans un bruit indescriptible et indicible.

J'avais osé regarder à travers la vitre à ce moment précis et j'avais ressenti un pincement au cœur… je l'avais fais tomber volontairement mais je savais que j'avais écrasé sa jambe lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés couchés sur la moquette. Un sentiment de culpabilité me pris alors que je remarquai quelque chose qui me frappa en pleine réalité.

_-je ne sens rien … _Murmura-je.

Thirteen me lança un regard plein de questions, ne comprenant absolument pas.

_-Mon genou, je ne sens rien, je n'ai aucune douleur …_

Elle mit du temps à réaliser et se pencha dessus pour prendre ma jambe complète et la faire bouger, pliant et dépliant lentement le genou, je ne sentais strictement rien, elle avait disparu…

_-Attends _Fis-je.

Je posai mes deux mains sur la table de verre et pris appui sur mes bras et me releva précautionnement, me tenant à présent à l'aide de la chaise. Taub et Chase se placèrent derrière moi, ayant compris mon intention tandis que Rémy me faisait face et que Foreman assistait, incrédule à la scène.

Je posai doucement mon pied droit au sol, dés que ma jambe fut droite, je tentai d'avancer sans appui, sans aucune peine. La surprise se lisait parfaitement sur mon visage au fur et à mesure que j'avançai lentement, retrouvant mes réflexes…

_-Je peux marcher sans problème ! _

_-Apparemment il semble s'être débloqué pour de bon. _Jugea Chase.

_-Oui, je n'ai plus la même sensation du tout, avant ça me faisait comme si quelque chose le bloquait mais là rien du tout…_

_-C'est génial ! _S'exclama thirteen

-_Mais par précaution, tu marcheras encore avec tes béquilles pendant deux jours et si tu n'as plus aucune douleur, tu pourras reprendre le cours de ta vie normalement _intervient Foreman.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête distinct et un agent de vidéo surveillance entra dans le bureau.

_-Nous avons repéré le tireur mais impossible de voir son visage. La police à été contactée, elle va bientôt arriver._

_-Merci _Fit Foremanalors que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de House, inquiète tout de même.

House s'était calmé, somnolant et toujours trempé de sueur, Cuddy et Wilson ne semblaient pas comprendre son état et il n'était même pas en mesure de dire ce qu'il le faisait peur. Ce n'était pas de la douleur seulement mais c'était de la peur, ce qui expliquait presque sa crise d'angoisse qui n'avait pas semblé en être une il y a quelques minutes…

Alors qu'il ferma ses paupières soudainement, toujours souffrant silencieusement, Wilson osa dire à voix basse, suffisamment pour que Cuddy et moi puisons l'entendre.

-_Que nous cache-t-il ?..._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? vous voyez bien que personne n'est mort ! Comment aurais-je pu continuer ma fiction sinon ? Et croyez-moi ça ne vas pas s'arrêter de sitôt si j'en juge d'après mes idées pour la suite ! ;)<em>

_Laissez une rewiew s'il vous plaît ! :) _


	17. Chapter 17

_**La suite plus tôt que prévu vu vos commentaires très encourageants et vos petites menaces si je ne poste pas vite LOL**_

_**Tipi' : Oui je l'ai parfaitement fais exprès ! Je voulais lui faire subir un truc lol mais tu sauras vite pourquoi dans ce chapitre là Mandie ;) Et j'espère que tu vas pas te plaindre parce que j'ai bougé mon "popotin" beaucoup plus vite là ! :P**_

_**Emma : Oui tu as raison de commencer à enquêter parce que là ça va être assez dur je crois ;) Bonne chance si tu veux trouver le présumé responsable de tout ceci ^^'**_

_**Mlle House Berry: Merci de dire que je ne suis pas sadique à ce point là, House va mal, je sais je suis folle de lui avoir fait subir ça mais là réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre et tu vas peut être être surprise (ou pas )**_

_**Hllersl: Comme tu as hâte d'avoir la suite, la voici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)**_

_**angy : Oui c'est horrible ce que j'ai fais mais tu auras la réponse très vite concernant l'état de House :) Le comportement de Wilson et Cuddy est un peu normal mais tu verras par toi même parce qu'ils vont peut être le regretter un moment mais je ne sais pas trop :S Voici le chapitre en un temps record lol**_

_**Sur ce j'arrête mes bla-bla et je vous laisse lire ;)**_

_**READ, ENJOY AND COMMENT !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17 :<strong>_

_-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas pouvoir l'identifier ? _Demanda Baudier.

_-Non _firent en chœur les membres de l'équipe.

-_Et vous Mélanie ?_

_-Non plus, je ne pourrais même pas vous le décrire exactement, il avait mit sa capuche pour se rendre méconnaissable. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il portait un sweat vert pâle et un vieux jean troué comme le font souvent les adolescents rebelles. _Répondis-je.

-_Comment va le Dr House ? _Tenta Baret.

-_Il est indemne mais dans l'impossibilité de vous parler pour le moment, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a pas du voir grand-chose… le meurtrier était dans son dos lorsque ça s'est passé. _Fis-je.

-_Quelqu'un l'a donc plaqué à terre je suppose ?_

_-Oui, c'est sa fille. _Se manifesta Foreman.

_-Sa fille ?! _S'exclamèrent les policiers à l'unisson.

Les employés du misanthrope se regardèrent eux-mêmes, ne comprenant pas la réaction des deux hommes.

_-je suis sa fille. _Éclairai-je

_-Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous prévenir plus tôt ?! _S'énerva Baudier. _Parce que si ça se trouve, celui qui fait ça se venge mais je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement. Et je crois que l'explosion à un lien avec ce nouvel évènement !_

Honteuse, je baissai ma tête, regardant mes pieds.

_-Bon nous allons tous prendre vos remarques et on va regarder si nous pouvons faire quelque chose. _Fit Baret_._

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde avait parlé et les policiers, jugeant qu'ils avaient assez de témoignages, décidèrent d'aller voir la sécurité qui s'occupait des vidéos, afin de récolter plus d'informations sur cet inconnu étrange.

Je repartis dans le bureau de House et j'eus la surprise de constater que plus personne ne s'y trouvait actuellement. Cependant un bout de papier bleu clair attira mon attention, comment nous ne pouvions pas le rater, posé sur le fauteuil ?

Je l'attrapai et le lu qu'ils étaient partis aux vestiaires.

_Pendant ce temps là, dans les vestiaires :_

House venait juste d'enfiler un tee-shirt propre et il se sentait mieux que tout à l'heure. Il avait réussi à reprendre une respiration normale et avait arrêté de suer comme un porc. Wilson et Cuddy avaient tenu à l'accompagner, afin d'éviter une mauvaise surprise au cas-où…

Pourtant il éprouvait le besoin d'être seul, mais il comprenait l'attitude de son ami et de sa compagne. Il savait qu'il leur avait fais une peur bleue tout à l'heure et comptait bien montrer que cela allait mieux maintenant.

Alors qu'ils revenaient ensemble vers le bureau de House, celui-ci s'éclipsa dans les toilettes, faisant comprendre à ses amis de ne pas le suivre et s'enferma dans un des cabinets.

Il soupira et s'adossa contre la paroi. Fermant les yeux, il, réalisa que sa crise de panique avait une raison toute simple, voire plusieurs. Il avait été surpris mon geste théâtral et lorsqu'il avait compris pourquoi il s'était retrouvé sur la moquette, il avait paniqué. Il s'était déjà fait tiré dessus certes, mais cette-fois ci son agresseur s'était retrouvé dans son dos. Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne serait peut être même pas en vie.

Puis, il avait cru que j'étais morte, il avait sentit le liquide chaud dans son dos, ce qui l'avait tétanisé sur place, mais il fallait l'avouer, lorsqu'il s'était rendit compte que je n'avais qu'une plaie sur la joue, il avait été rassuré mais incapable de se contrôler.

Il se maudissait intérieurement contre ce tourbillon de sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Jamais il n'avait été si vulnérable. Comment un tel connard comme lui en était-t-il arrivé là aujourd'hui ?

Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et s'assit par terre, le regard dans le vide…

_Le soir même :_

Nous étions rentrés depuis quelques minutes chez Cuddy. Depuis ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais pas réussi à reparler à mon père. Il s'était avachi dans le canapé, livide et nerveux. Je savais qu'il ne s'était pas remit de ce choc. Cuddy m'avait confié tout bas que jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça depuis qu'elle le connaissait et que ce comportement l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

J'avais tenté de la rassurer un peu, lui expliquant que c'était normal d'être dans cet état de choc, cela l'avait quelque peu apaisée. J'avais remarqué que notre relation avait changé, elle me faisait de plus en plus confiance et osait me parler pour me confier ses craintes et se laissait faire lorsque je la rassurais à ma manière personnelle.

Le téléphone fixe se mit soudainement à hurler, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ce fut Cuddy qui décrocha et après quelques secondes, elle me fit signe de la suivre dans le salon et enclencha le haut-parleur.

_-Nous avons étudié les témoignages et les preuves. _Fit la voix masculine de Baret alors que Cuddy s'asseyait prêt de House et moi dans le fauteuil en face d'eux.

_-Et qu'est ce que ça donne ?_ Demanda Cuddy, une pointe de peur se faisant entendre dans son ton employé.

_-Celui qui cherche à faire ça, veut à tout prix se venger pour quelque chose. Nous n'avons pas pu l'identifier sur les vidéos de surveillance à cause de sa tête masquée par la capuche._

Cela paraissait idiot mais on regardait le téléphone posé sur la table. Comme si on cherchait à voir le visage de l'interlocuteur, s'attendant à voir son fantôme sortir du combiné.

-_Y a –t-il une chance qu'il recommence ? _Fis-je alors qu'House me lança un regard incrédule. Il n'aurait jamais voulu poser la question, la réponse lui faisait craindre la pire, il aurait préféré être dans l'ignorance mais un moment donné il savait qu'on aurait fini par le savoir.

-_Oui, beaucoup de chance, il semble déterminé à faire du mal. Parce que nous avons remarqué qu'il est sortit en courant quand il s'est aperçu qu'il avait raté son coup et il n'a même pas lâché son arme. Il a effrayé la moitié du personnel de l'hôpital._

-_Mais on ne peut pas savoir qui sera la prochaine victime ? _Fit finalement House, provoquant la stupeur chez Cuddy, qui se demandait s'il allait réagir violement dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Son regard était très sombre et j'eu presqu'un mouvement de recul.

_-Non, nous ne pouvons pas avoir de certitude là-dessus …_

_-Bordel ! _Cracha House en bondissant du canapé. _Vous êtes tous des incapables vous les flics ! J'ai presque failli mourir cet après-midi avec ma fille et ma femme aussi il y a quelques jours ! Faites quelque chose où vous allez avoir la mort de trois innocents sur votre conscience juste à la fin de vos jours ! Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en vous ! Et je ne changerais pas ! _Se déchaîna-t-il avec une haine qui lui était inconnu jusque là et en gesticulant inutilement.

-_Calmez-vous docteur Ho… _tenta le concerné.

_-Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres ! Faites votre travail correctement espèce d'incompétent ! _Gronda House. Il soupira longuement et sortit de la pièce précipitamment et on put entendre une porte claquer au loin.

Cuddy se pinça les lèvres tandis que je passais une main lasse sur mon visage. Nous avions toutes les deux été abasourdies par cette réaction inattendue mais tout à fait normale chez House lorsque plus rien n'allait.

-_Bon … _Fit le téléphone.

-_Nous sommes désolées… _marmonna Cuddy.

-_Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas le premier à péter les plombs comme ça. Je vous tiens au courant si nous avons de nouvelles informations. _Et sur ce il raccrocha, ne nous laissant même pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot. Elle avait été quelque peu touchée lorsque son compagnon avait prononcé _« Femme », _elle avait très bien compris qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle mais cela trahissait aussi la peur de House.

Après s'être longuement observées, on décida d'aller rejoindre le diagnosticien dans la chambre de Cuddy. Il était assis sur le lit, sa tête entre ses mains. On alla s'installer autour de lui. On respectait ce silence qui régnait et qui montrait à la fois qu'House était bouleversé. Cuddy lui caressa l'épaule et il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle lui offrit son étreinte et il l'accepta. Je lui fis des gestes doux dans le dos pour le rassurer…

_Le lendemain soir :_

Cuddy venait de me déposer chez elle. Je lui avais demandé de me ramener à la maison, voulant profiter un peu de solitude. La journée avait été dure, tout le monde prenant des nouvelles de moi et de House. Au début cela avait plutôt était flatteur mais à force c'était devenu assez énervant.

J'avais essayé de ne pas bouger de mon bureau pour croiser le moins de personnes possibles. House s'était enfermé dans le bureau avec Cuddy. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de mettre à jour les papiers importants de ce service de Diagnostic. L'équipe faisait ses consultations, jonglant entre la clinique et les urgences parfois, mais aucun nouveau cas ne se présentait.

J'entrai dans la villa, plongée dans l'obscurité puisqu'il était 20 heures passées. Cuddy devait retourner à l'hôpital, régler les derniers papiers avec son amant. Je m'adossai un moment sur la porte d'entrée, regardant lascivement le couloir qui menait vers ma chambre, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, m'allonger et dormir comme un bébé. J'abandonnai mes béquilles, à présent inutiles… et également mon portable que je posai sur la petite table à l'entrée.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de mettre la lumière, marchant dans cette pénombre particulière qui reflétait ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Je me sentais vide de tout, beaucoup d'évènements en un temps record, c'était vraiment dur de gérer tout les ressentis, à la fois tous différents… Alors que je dépassai l'entrée du salon, je me sentis soudainement attirée en arrière…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? ^^'<em>**

**_S'il vous plaît laissez une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello, vu votre impatience que je sens de loin, je me dis que je devrais mettre un terme à cette souffrance à cause du suspense ^^'**_

_**Tipi' : Ouiii Mandie, tu t'es bien fait comprendre ;D donc je poste la suite plus vite là ;) Hous est peut être OOC mais c'est un peu pour les besoins de la fiction on va dire ...**_

_**Laura: Merci pour ce commentaire ! :) la suite est arrivée**_

_**Mlle House Berry : Je sais très bien que je suis folle ! Pour info, tu me connais, je suis douée dans le drama so tu crois que je vais m'arrêter là ? (définitif, je vais me faire interner à Mayflied ! )**_

_**Emma: heureuse de voir que tu aimes le suspense :D tu vas voir ce qui se passe là dedans et j'espère ne pas te clouer sur place comme je le fais souvent ^^'**_

_**Angy: Oups ! Démoralisée ? aie aie xD bon maintenant tu sais qu'avec moi, c'est pas toujours le bonheur (malheureusement lol ) Chapitre moins mouvementé ? attends un peu tu va slire celui-là et tu vas être surprise je crois bien :) Et pour info si tu meurs, je vais pleurer parce que j'aurais plus de commentaire de ta part ! *cry***_

_**Bon je me tais la suite se fait attendre ;)**_

_**ENJOY AND COMMENT !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18 :<strong>_

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, sentant cette poigne force qui me retenait et qui tentait de me faire reculer. Deux mains s'étaient posées sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'hurler ou quoi que ce soit. Je levai mes bras, les posant sur ceux de l'inconnu et je mis toutes mes forces pour qu'il me lâche. Mais il était très musclé, rien que de sentir ses avant-bras. Sûre et certaine que c'était un homme…

Je changeai habillement de tactile et m'arrêta net sur place, surprenant l'autre et lui assena un joli coup dans les bijoux en pliant mon genou gauche vers l'arrière. Il relâcha sa prise et je m'enfuis, affolée, à travers le couloir, faisant basculer un vase en porcelaine qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le tapis marocain qui se trouvait là.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, il avait réussi à m'attraper par le bras et il me plaqua violement au mur, me faisant grimacer de douleur en sentant ma mâchoire craquer horriblement. Mais je n'avais pas dis mon dernier mot. Posant mes mains sur le mur, j'exerçai une pression dessus et poussa le ravisseur qui tomba à la renverse. Essayant de me sauver, je ne pus rien faire, me retournant étalée à mon tour à cause d'un croche-pied inaperçu.

Me retournant sur le dos vite fait, je le vis se précipiter sur moi. Commença alors une lutte acharnée entre nous deux. Je ne distinguais pas son visage, ayant une cagoule, mais son regard était suffisant, me crachant toute sa colère. Ma haine cruelle fit son apparition et je me débâtis sauvagement avec lui.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à me garder plaquée sur le tapis parsemé de porcelaine. Les morceaux s'enfonçaient dans la peau, pas très profondément mais assez pour les ressentir. Il avait bloqué mes bras, il ne me restait plus que mes jambes en action. Heureusement que mon genou droit ne me faisait plus mal du tout, ce qui me permit de l'attaquer et de donner de violents coups dans les jambes de mon souffre-douleur.

Il retenait ses gémissements mais tenait bon, énervée, je lui assenai un coup de boule à sa tête, le faisant hurler de douleur. Ceci m'arracha un gémissement en sentant des vibrations indescriptibles sur le haut de ma tête, mais je lui redonnai un énième coup de pied et le poussa sur le côté, voilà que mes mains étaient en sang…

Je rampai jusqu'au seuil de la porte de ma chambre, n'ayant plus beaucoup de force dans mes jambes meurtries par le combat… je sentais la faiblesse se manifester mais je passai outre. Je devais faire quelque chose si je voulais m'en sortir indemne !

Je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil vers l'autre, encore sous le choc et allongé sur le plancher. Je continuai mon ascension mais je commençai à avoir le tournis, sûrement dû à ce coup de boule magistral. Je portai ma main gauche à ma tête, m'appuyant sur mon coude droit et je sentis que du sang en coulait. J'avais peut être été un peu trop fort …

Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit. Regardant ma main gauche bourrée de liquide visqueux, j'en mis sur la main droite et commença à écrire quelque chose sur le mur de la chambre, en bas à côté de l'entrée. A peine que j'eu écris la moitié que je sentis qu'il m'avait pris par les chevilles et tentait de me tirer. Avec l'unique force de mon bras gauche je me cramponnai à l'embrasure de la porte et termina mon message en gémissant. N'ayant plus de force, je lâchai soudainement, surprenant le responsable de tout ceci, qui se retrouva, les fesses collées dans la porcelaine.

Réunissant mes dernières forces, je me levai précipitamment et me dirigea vers la salle de bain mais je n'eu pas le temps de claquer la porte qu'il me chopa une nouvelle fois, me poussant sur le lavabo, sur lequel je fis tomber toutes sortes de produits de beauté. Effrayée cette fois-ci, je hurlai de terreur. Il m'avait pris par le col de ma chemise bleu pâle et m'avait soulevée avec une force digne d'un super héros.

Il me secoua comme un prunier et me balança littéralement à travers la pièce, où j'entrai en collision avec le carrelage glacé qui entourait la baignoire et je tombai dans celle-ci en gémissant de douleur. Je m'étais retrouvée assise dedans, mes jambes sur le bord de celle-ci, pendouillant dans le vide, tête adossée contre le mur.

Mon dieu… il y avait été fort, j'avais l'impression que cette rencontre avec le mur m'avait paralysée et ma respiration se fit pire que saccadée, mes yeux étaient à moitié ouvert et là je vis qu'un chiffon s'approcha de mon visage …

Ma dernière phrase sonna comme une longue plainte, suppliant le ravisseur de me laisser avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

…

_Quelques minutes plus tard :_

Une Lexus noir se gara dans l'allée en effectuant un petit dérapage. House et Cuddy sortirent de l'habitacle et se dirigèrent vers la maison, se taquinant gentiment.

_-On pourra refaire ça bientôt ? _demanda House, tout excité.

-_Non pas avant quelques mois… A mon plus grand bonheur !_

_-Quoi ?... tu n'as pas aimé mes remarques ? _Fit House vexé.

Cuddy s'arrêta au milieu du chemin de pierre et se retourna pour contempler House qui se stoppa aussi à son niveau.

_-Si, j'avoue. _Répondit-elle en minaudant.

House détestait quand elle employait ce ton là. Il suffisait qu'elle l'emploi pour lui faire ressentir une douce chaleur dans son corps. Il avait passé l'après-midi en lui faisant remarquer que sa poitrine était vraiment généreuse et ses fesses bien enrobées comme il l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas tiqué, tenant toujours le stylo, attendant qu'il signe ces papiers répandus sur le bureau.

_-Tu es une coquine toi tu sais …_

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la sonda de son propre regard bleu océan. Elle souria malicieusement et se lécha les lèvres puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

_-Oui… J'ai bien envie de toi ce soir …_

La phrase en trop pour le pauvre diagnosticien qui sentait déjà son jean se faire un peu serré. Il ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses bras dans le dos de celle-ci et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se laissa faire, appréciant ce House romantique qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de voir très souvent.

Elle commença à se déplacer, entraînant son compagnon vers sa maison tout en restant collé à lui. Elle le savait qu'il la désirait, elle le sentait sur sa cuisse qu'il n'était pas insensible. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissa la pièce plongée dans le noir et House claqua la porte. Ils se cognèrent au mur dans leurs mouvements, seuls au monde, oubliant que je pouvais être là. Prenant les rênes, House poussa sa petite-amie vers leur chambre mais une béquille entrava son intention et ils se retrouvèrent étalés par terre, Cuddy écrasant House.

_-Petit malin, tu es pressé d'en finir hein ? _Fit Cuddy en soufflant dans le cou du mâle.

_-Cuddy …_ murmura House très inquiet.

Elle grogna, il avait refroidi en un temps record mais lorsqu'elle se redressa elle comprit immédiatement et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Elle se leva précipitamment et alluma la lumière et cette fois-ci, elle crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise. House voyant la tête décomposée de Cuddy, osa se mettre sur ses coudes, se retourna et manqua de s'étouffer.

Le couloir était dans un état plus que pitoyable, pas digne de la propreté dont pouvait faire preuve Cuddy, encore moins du bazar qu'House mettait souvent dans son appartement lors de son célibat.

Il se leva et contempla la pièce avec stupeur, Lisa se rapprocha d'elle comme si elle craignait qu'un voleur ne soit encore là, se mettant derrière lui tout en détaillant ce qu'elle voyait.

Le sol était jonché de porcelaine un peu répandus partout, quelques traces de sang y traînaient aussi. Sur le meuble, les photos étaient renversées, au mur, plusieurs déformations témoignaient des coups violents… Seules les respirations saccadées de Cuddy et House se firent entendre, jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à ça un jour.

-_Mais …_ sanglota Cuddy.

Elle empoigna le bras de House, visiblement pas rassurée du tout. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

_-House…regardes plus loin…_

Il suivit son regard et tomba sur une traînée de sang qui menait vers la salle de bain, il comprit aussi ce que voulais dire sa compagne.

_-Mélanie…_ souffla-t-il.

Un sentiment de terreur l'envahit, il se précipita vers la salle d'eau, abandonnant Cuddy qui ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction. En entrant il regarda les dégâts, le lavabo l'attira d'abord, les flacons de parfums, brosses à dents et gobelets n'étaient plus à leur places respectifs. Mais lorsqu'il tourna sa tête à droite, il se maudissait, se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça.

Le carrelage était craquelé à certains endroits et la lignée de sang qui était peinte dessus lui indiqua que quelqu'un était tombé dans la baignoire, il la suivit et constata que sur le rebord, du sang avait était frotté dessus.

N'en pouvant plus il recula devant l'horreur et se colla au mur, effrayé par l'ampleur de cette grande dégradation. A ce moment là Cuddy vint le rejoindre. Avoir vu House adossé au mur lui avait fait craindre le pire et elle avait voulu l'affronter avec lui. Dés qu'elle vit ce qu'elle devait voir, elle sentit la nausée lui prendre aux tripes. House remarqua son état et la vit tourner de l'œil et la rattrapa de justesse. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Sentant sa jambe meurtrie se déchaîner en lui provoquant des spasmes, il prit la décision de la coucher dans le lit de leur chambre. Après l'avoir installée et avalé deux comprimés d'Ibuprofène, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de la police…

-_Rappliquez immédiatement ! _Hurla House.

-_Bien on arrive Mr. House._ Répondit Baudier.

Il coupa le contact immédiatement, laissant retomber son bras tout le long de son corps, n'en revenant toujours pas …

Que s'était-il passé ? Et où était sa fille ?...

* * *

><p>Que dois-je faire ? (non cette fois-ci il faudra attendre une semaine ^^') Je reste ou je pars reserver une nouvelle fois un ticket d'avion ? (ou pour les enfers tant que vous y êtes ! ) bon je pars me cacher mais s'il vous plaît laissez des rewiews ! ca fait plaisir à l'auteur !<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_**La suite comme prévu**** :)**_

_**Emma: Je suis contente que tu ressentes de la compassion pour Mélanie dans l'histoire, l'idée d'écrire avec du sang m'est venue naturellement et j'avoue avoir pensé à toi cete fois-ci et je ne savais pas trop si les 'goths' comme tu le dis le faisaient mais tu m'as donné la confirmation :) j'espère que ce chapitre apportera un peu plus d'élements à ton enquête personnelle LOL**_

_**Mlle House Berry : Tu me connais tu sais que j'écris du drama, tu étais prévenue depuis le début ! x) Oui j'ai êut être été méchante mais que vas-tu me dire à la fin de ce chapitre ? :O**_

_**Mandie : Oh cette fois-ci j'ai mis plus longtemps pour faire du suspense donc ne me tues pas s'il te plaît ^^' Je savais que cette petite scéne Huddyienne te ferait plaisir ! :) Et non je n'irais pas en vacances avec toi sinon tu va sm'harceler pour lire la suite en live avant les autres donc pas la peine sinon c'est pas du jeu xD**_

_**Angy : Je suis une vraie SADIQUE lol , je ne vais pas m'arrêter malheureusement pour vous tous ... Les flics qui sont jamais là, c'est volontaire on va dire... Nobody's perfect comme dirait notre cher diagnosticien House :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19 : <strong>_

Assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine, House observait les policiers scientifiques relever des preuves, prenant des photos de la scène, des échantillons de sang et certains étaient en train de fouiller dehors, cherchant un quelconque indice à l'aide d'une torche et d'un chien dressé pour ce genre de recherches.

Il soupira longuement et passa une main lasse sur son visage, épuisé par tous ces évènements. Il se sentait lessivé et la fatigue commençait sérieusement à l'assommer. Il n'avait rien touché depuis qu'il les avait appelés, ne voulant pas mettre les bâtons dans les roues. Il avait sa propre théorie sur ce qui s'était passé, mais préférait ne pas y penser, tellement c'était douloureux pour lui d'imaginer…

Baret vint se poser devant lui, alors qu'House commençait à faire des va et viens sur sa jambe avec la paume de sa main.

_-Apparemment votre fille aurait été kidnappée d'après ce que nous pouvons en juger._

Il détourna le regard, refusant d'admettre la vérité que le policier énonçait. Il se demandait comment sa propre fille n'avait pas réussi à se défendre, il savait que j'étais assez douée pour me défendre…

-_ Elle s'est défendue mais elle n'a pas réussit à s'enfuir ou à l'éviter. Dans la salle de bain, vous vous souvenez d'avoir vu la ligne de sang sur le long du carrelage ?_

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait parfaitement, ça l'avait profondément marqué. N'ayant aucune réponse, le flic continua.

- _D'après nos propres idées, votre fille aurait été jetée sur le mur pour finir assommée dans la baignoire, pour être à la merci totale du ravisseur._

House grimaça, voyant la scène de ses propres yeux. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que j'avais du ressentir à ce moment là. C'était une horreur pour lui, il se demandait même si ce n'était pas pire ce que son père lui faisait subir à l'adolescence.

_-Mais nous n'en n'aurons que la confirmation lorsqu'on sera sûr que c'est bien son sang._

_-D'accord _Fit House troublé.

Il n'entendit pas Cuddy arriver dans la cuisine, revêtue d'une couverture polaire, ses cheveux quelque peu en bataille. Elle s'avança lentement, c'est là qu'il remarqua sa présence et il l'invita à prendre place sur sa jambe gauche, ce qu'il fit. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami, triste, tout comme House.

Le policier qui avait assisté à la scène, ne manqua pas de rajouter qu'ils feraient tous pour retrouver Mélanie et les laissa seuls pour rejoindre ses employés.

_Dans un lieu inconnu :_

Wow… Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien du tout …J'avais un mal de tête horrible et des courbatures dans tous mes membres… … Je gigotai et me rendit compte que j'étais ligotée des mains et qu'on m'avait bâillonné avec un vulgaire chiffon. Un bruit de moteur se faisait entendre, j'ouvris les yeux et constata que j'étais dans une voiture, couchée sur le flanc droit sur la banquette arrière. Il faisait toujours nuit mais la lueur de la Lune suffisait à éclairer la paysage, je pouvais voir qu'on roulait en plein milieu d'une forêt …

Quant à dire quelle forêt, c'était impossible… Je n'avais pas assez de repère pour le permettre de mettre un nom à cet endroit…

Ma première intention fut de regarder le conducteur. D'où j'étais placée je ne pouvais pas voir son visage dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Je ne pouvais seulement voir sa carrure… Ce qui me stupéfia le plus c'était ces bras qui semblaient assez musclés. J'essayai d'imaginer sa tête en regardant ses cheveux… Ils ressemblaient à ceux de Chase mais cela ne pouvait pas être lui, il n'y avait pas cette odeur particulière de parfum fort qui se dégageait. Je pensai fort à Maxence, de penser à son physique … Non … Ce n'était pas lui ! Impossible ! Ce n'est même pas sa coupe de cheveux ! A moins qu'il a mit une perruque mais j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas lui…

Toute la force dont j'avais fait preuve pendant notre lutte acharnée, jamais Maxence n'aurait tenu la cadence comme cet inconnu. Mais qui était-ce ?!

_Chez Cuddy :_

_-Patron ! On tient un indice bizarre ! _Cria un scientifique en combinaison blanche, ce qui étonna House et Cuddy qui étaient pourtant sûr d'avoir tout vu…

Baret se précipita vers la chambre où se trouvait son employé et se figea en voyant l'écriture sur le mur.

_-Vous pouvez venir deux minutes s'il vous plaît ? _Demanda l'officier aux amoureux.

Cuddy se leva la première et tandis une main à House pour l'aider, il ne refusa pas. Dans la chambre, ils suivirent du regard celui de Baret et virent ce qu'ils devaient voir. D'une écriture d'abord normale puis déviée, écrite avec du sang encore chaud, ils lisaient :

« 42-32-53-71 »

_-Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?_ Demanda Baret.

Incrédule, House et Cuddy regardaient le message, ne comprenant absolument pas le sens, ils voulaient réellement le savoir mais comment … déchiffre ceci ? Ca ressemblait à un message mais quel message précisément ?

L'un des scientifiques prit un cliché de cette suite de lettres. Cuddy leva la tête vers son petit-ami et tenta d'y chercher une réponse. Mais cette lueur affichée lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à nager dans l'ignorance…

-_Non pas du tout …_

_-Et ça ne peut pas être un numéro de téléphone non plus… _Analysa l'homme en uniforme bleu.

N'en pouvant plus, House se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus, soupirant longuement. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter de subir toute cette tension ? Un patient qui en voulait à l'hôpital ? Un con qui voulait prendre plaisir à faire souffrir le monde ? Maxence ? …

_-Bon nous avons rassemblé toutes les preuves possibles, on va vous laisser …_

_-D'accord et merci _Fit Cuddy.

La porte d'entrée claqua brutalement, faisant retomber le silence dans la maison. Cuddy soupira à son tour et se retourna vers House, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Agrippant sa couverture qui menaçait de tomber, elle se rapprocha lentement de lui. Elle se baissa devant lui, comme le ferait une mère face à une petit enfant, se mettant à genoux devant lui et posa ses mains sur les genoux de son compagnon.

Ceci suffit à attirer son regard, c'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'en plus d'être capable d'éprouver de l'amour, il pouvait ressentir de la crainte, de la peur. D'un geste habituel, il frotta sa cuisse douloureuse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Cuddy.

_-House… Je suis inquiète aussi. Elle a beau ne pas être ma fille, je fais comme si elle l'était si tu savais …_

Il assimila les paroles de la doyenne, avant d'ajouter :

-_Je sais qu'elle est forte mais là … Elle va s'en sortir ? Sûrement pas indemne mais j'espère que si … Je savais que tu allais me dire que tu faisais comme si c'était ta fille et tu as raison…_

Il semblait perdu. Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant sa main, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas seul.

_Dans un lieu inconnu :_

La voiture venait de s'arrêter brutalement dans un freinage très brusque. Le conducteur sortit en vitesse et ouvrit la portière arrière, me poignant au col de la chemise, ce qui ne me surpris même pas. Je m'étais douté de sa violence, la bagarre et son mental d'acier si on pouvait dire, m'avaient largement suffit à me donner une petite idée sur lui… Un homme très doué …

Je ne pouvais même pas regarder son visage, il avait remit sa cagoule, refusant que je le reconnaisse ou que je le découvre maintenant …Fermant brutalement la portière, il resserra sa prise sur moi, me pinçant presque la peau. Il était devant moi et je traînais vraiment. Je n'en pouvais plus de marcher comme ça, trop vite, mes pauvres jambes ne supportaient pas cet exercice.

Alors que je me stoppai nettement sur place me baissant en avant pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle correctement, le ravisseur me laissa le temps de me reposer un peu. Il laissait le temps … Il chercherait donc à faire souffrir mais pas trop, ne poussant pas trop au paroxysme de la douleur. Il se plaça devant moi, me tenant des deux mains cette fois-ci, pinçant le tissu de mon haut.

Ma tête tournait mais je décidai de faire quelque chose d'indigne. Je fis semblant d'avoir un vertige pour capter l'attention de l'homme et fonça d'un coup, lui assena un coup de tête dans le ventre. Surprit, il me lâcha et perdit l'équilibre, pour se retrouver étalé dans ce qui devait être de la terre sèche.

Je me mis à courir de toutes mes forces, ignorant les protestations de mes jambes lourdes et les jurons de l'homme. Je m'engageai dans une pente raide d'herbes hautes qui cachaient presque tout, de plus la minuscule visibilité avec la Lune ne me permettait pas de distinguer tous les éléments si ce n'est que les troncs d'arbres.

Il s'était relevé d'une vitesse inexplicable et me poursuivait déjà, ayant l'avantage de ne pas avoir les mains liées dans le dos contrairement à moi. Affolée, j'accélérai. Je n'avais jamais voulu me retrouver dans ce genre de situation, à présent je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfuir à toute vitesse même si je ne connaissais pas la forêt, pour échapper aux griffes de cet inconnu qui semblait avoir une dent contre moi et j'ignorais pourquoi.

Dans ma course effrénée, je ne vis pas l'énorme rocher enterré dans la terre, ce qui fit que je butai dessus. Je criai, m'envolant par-dessus l'herbe avant de toucher le sol, dans un concert de craquements effrayants, je continuai à rouler dans la pente et je rencontrai un arbre en pleine course.

Mes côtes me lancèrent des spasmes douloureux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent la surface de bois. Autant dire que ce foutu tronc s'était trouvé au milieu de mon corps. Gémissant et toussant violement, j'entendis le ravisseur se rapprocher, essoufflé. Je me mis à cracher du sang avant de m'évanouir…

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en pensez quoi de cette suite, certes de plus en plus courtes en ce moment :S mais on approche petit à petit de la vérité si vous voulez :)<p>

Laissez des rewiews, s'il vous plaît ! Ca fait plaisir à l'auteur !


	20. Chapter 20

_**Vu l'année scolaire qui s'impose, je crois que mon rythme pour poster va changer, je dirais minimum toutes les deux semaines environ :'(**_

_**tipi' : voilà maintenant tu ne sais pas qui est le ravisseur, il est fort probable que ce soit un des pires mais san doute pas le pire des pires ! Ce message codé de Mélanie, vous pouvez essayez de le deviner parce que je sais déjà d'avance ce qu'il signifie ! Na je vous dirais pas là ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'apporteras un peu plus d'informations ! **_

_**Nana: Oui voilà, tu le savais depuis le début, tu as pris le risque de souffrir avec ce merveilleuse fic' comme tu le dis ! :) Je me demande si un jour tu me diras à qui tu pensais pour le ravisseur parce que je suis bien curieuse ! J'ai pas eu d'harcélement de ta part mais je crois qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder non ? xD**_

_**Angy: Il y a plusieurs façons de réagir face à un enlévement tu sais :) Et oui je sais que la partie dramatqiue ca fait bouger la fiction, je ne voulais pas une fic' où il ne se passe de rien sinon on s'ennuyerait (Qui dit le contraire ? ), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20 :<strong>_

Sur la ville de Princeton, la nuit avait été mouvementée pour House et Cuddy. Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à fermer de l'œil. La fatigue se faisait vraiment ressentir, ils avaient essayé de se dire que ça allait bien se passer. Mais la raison avait été plus forte qu'eux, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas espérer que tout se passerait bien, au contraire. Ils avaient reparlé de leurs découvertes, ayant jugé que le responsable était largement capable de faire souffrir ses victimes.

De plus House n'était vraiment pas rassuré, il aurait voulu savoir dans quel état j'étais après tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Comme il était préoccupé, sa cuisse le faisait souffrir. Il s'était rendu compte que Wilson avait raison depuis longtemps sur lui, il avait souvent mal quand quelque chose l'inquiétait, que c'était psychique.

Cuddy était adossée sur le torse de House, regardant le plafond d'un air vide. Elle détestait voir son compagnon comme ça, elle préférait le House sarcastique et odieux, celui de toujours… C'était bizarre mais c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Elle espérait simplement que le kidnappeur n'allait pas tuer la fille de son employé, elle ne supporterait pas une mort violente, encore moins un House qui sombrerait dans sa folie autodestructrice qui lui avait déjà coûté la vie à plusieurs reprises.

Le réveil se mit à sonner, affichant les six heures du matin. Les amants soupirèrent à l'unisson. Cuddy fut la première à se lever à contrecœur.

-_Tu veux des pancakes ? _Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-_Volontiers … _

Elle se mordit les lèvres et sortit finalement de la chambre. House décida de se lever à son tour. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa précautionnement ses pieds sur la moquette, à peine qu'il eut posé celui de droite qu'une fulgurante douleur le prit de court. Il cria faiblement et se massa frénétiquement la jambe, yeux crispés. Il détestait être aussi vulnérable, il savait que vivre avec deux filles allait carrément l'adoucir et c'était déjà un peu le cas.

Il se leva, prenant appui sur sa canne qu'il avait attrapé. Il tenait debout et tenta de marcher, posant son pied droit d'abord. Elle lui lança un tiraillement affreux quand il amorça sa marche et il s'arrêta pour la laisser se calmer. Il soupira longuement, se courbant en deux, main sur sa cuisse, fermant ses yeux, le calvaire ne faisait que commencer …

Du côté de la forêt inconnue, dans un hangar abandonné et bien isolé, un homme était planqué dans l'obscurité, couteau dans sa main, jouant avec la lame, cigarette en bouche. Il contemplait sa victime, qui n'était qu'autre que moi. J'étais sur un lit, ligotée plus serrement au niveau des mains, mes pieds l'étaient également à présent, je dormais encore. Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisque toute la douleur de mon corps douloureux se réveilla, me faisant revenir dans la réalité.

Perdue et désorientée, je cherchais de regard où était passé mon ennemi à présent. Je ne le voyais pas, ma vision était un peu trouble, j'avais ce goût affreux de sang séché dans ma bouche. Je me mis à tousser une nouvelle fois, n'appréciant pas cette douleur qui m'arrachait de l'intérieur… C'est à ce moment précis que le ravisseur décida de faire son apparition. Je remarquai avec lassitude qu'il avait toujours sa cagoule.

_-Mais pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi ? _Demandai-je.

-_Qui t'a autorisé à parler ?! _Répondit-t-il d'une voix ferme et brutale.

C'est là que je vis le couteau bien aiguisé qu'il tenait, je me tus. Je bougeai sur place, tentant de trouver une meilleure position mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver la souffrance.

_-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger. Parce que je vais te déplacer._

Bizarre ce mec, je ne dois pas bouger mais il va me déplacer ? Quel culot …

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me leva, me posant sur son épaule. Surprise qu'il ait autant de force, je surveillai ses gestes, redoutant le pire de sa part. Il m'emmena dans une autre pièce adjacente, seulement éclairée par une lampe, au dessus d'une chaise avec des accoudoirs. Il me plaça dessus, me scotcha les bras et passa une corde autour de mon tour de taille, m'attachant à la chaise de bois.

_-Si je refuse que tu voies mon visage, c'est tout simplement que tu me connais._

_-Mais je ne reconnais pas votre voix. _

Je ne vis pas la gifle arriver. Elle me sonna sur place quelques secondes, je sentais déjà la trace de la main se dessiner sur la joue.

_-Je t'ai dis ne pas parler, maintenant tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec moi. Tu vas m'écouter maintenant._

Reprenant totalement mes esprits, j'acquiesçai faiblement de la tête.

_-Bien, je préfère ça… saches que si tu te retrouves ici aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de toi._

Perplexe, je haussai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment en quoi c'était de ma faute.

-_J'ai essayé de faire souffrir ton père et sa compagne avant. Mais j'ai échoué._

Surprise, je fis un « o » énorme de la bouche.

-_Oui tu as très bien entendu _s'empressa-t-il de répondre à ma question mentale, _C'est moi qui ai trafiqué tes béquilles en tout premier lieu et même … en consultations tu as eu affaire à moi un jour. J'ai bien remarqué que ton père était vraiment protecteur envers toi et Cuddy aussi. Donc j'ai décidé de m'en prendre à eux._

Il commença à marcher en long dans la pièce, jouant avec sa cigarette allumée dans ses mains et reprit :

-_La bille dans les toilettes des hommes pour ton père, l'explosion dans le bureau de Cuddy… Mais à tout les coups vous vous en êtes sortis indemne, j'ai donc décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure pour te faire souffrir. Je suis monté alors que ton père faisait un diagnostic avec son équipe pour le tuer mais tu m'as vu et … J'ai tout de même fais feu quand tu t'es précipitée sur lui. _

A l'entente de ces paroles, des souvenirs houleux remontèrent à la surface, je le revoyais devant cette vitre, arme pointée vers House.

-_N'imagines même pas ma colère quand j'ai vu la balle logée dans le tableau blanc, crois-moi, j'étais sûr de mon coup, tu as tous fais tomber à l'eau._

Il arrêta ses mouvements, planta son regard dans le mien tout en s'approchant de moi, dangereusement. Alors que je déglutissais, il me prononça d'une voix grave, à mon oreille :

_-Maintenant c'est ton tour et je ne compte pas m'imposer des limites…_

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un coup de cigarette qui vint se planter sur mon avant-bras. Je m'étranglai avec ma salive, essayant d'ignorer ce brûlement qui me traversait la peau, tentant de gémir le moins possible…

_Chez Cuddy :_

House jouait avec son verre de jus d'orange, silencieux, tandis que Cuddy le fixait d'un air triste. Le téléphone vint briser cette espèce d'ambiance funèbre qui s'était imposée. Cuddy fut surprise de voir le nom de Wilson inscrit mais elle décrocha tout de même.

-_Bonjour Wilson, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_

_-Mélanie a été enlevée ?! _S'affola l'oncologue à l'autre bout du fil.

-_Comment vous savez ?_

_-Ca a fait la Une au journal de ce matin !_

_-Attendez deux minutes…_

Tout en gardant le combiné, elle se précipita dehors et ramassa le journal qui traînait sur son perron et le déplia pour voir les titres. Elle soupira en voyant « Enlèvement d'une fille » inscrit en gras. Elle revint dans la cuisine et tandis le papier à House, qui le prit et se figea.

_-Déjà ?! _S'exclama –t-il.

_-Je viens de voir ça Wilson. _Reprit Cuddy tandis qu'House roula le journal en boule et le balança à la poubelle, agacé que la nouvelle ce soit répandue aussi vite.

_-Ca va vous tenez le coup ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_-Oui… d'ailleurs on ne viendra pas travailler aujourd'hui, le temps de nous remettre de nos émotions, pourriez vous assurer ma place pendant cette journée ?_

_-Oui d'accord, il n'y a pas de soucis._

_-Et dites à l'équipe de House de ne pas nous appeler._

_-Je leur transmettrais. J'espère que ça ira, si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas …_

_-Merci Wilson. _Elle raccrocha, lasse.

Son compagnon lui fit un mince sourire, la remerciant pour la journée de repos qu'ils allaient avoir. Il ne se sentait pas prêt d'aller travailler et refusait de faire face à toutes les questions possibles de la part de son ami et de son équipe de choc.

Il abandonna son bol de café à moitié vide et se leva douloureusement et boita fortement en direction de la salle de bain, une bonne douche lui ferait sans doute un peu de bien.

_Dans la forêt :_

Alors que je me remettais doucement de mes spasmes musculaires provoqués par la brûlure, l'homme tourna autour de moi, me rendant plus nerveuse que je ne l'étais …

_-Vous voulez vraiment savoir qui je suis ? _Fit-il alors qu'il se planta devant moi.

Je rencontrai son seul regard, je n'avais qu'un indice, les yeux marron. Je refusais de parler tant qu'il ne m'en aurait pas donné l'autorisation, je me décidai donc à hocher la tête positivement.

_-Si tu veux la vérité, tu vas devoir souffrir avant. Es-tu d'accord pour subir, probablement la pire de tes souffrances ?_

Outrée par les propos de l'homme, je baissai ma tête, me demandant ce que je devais faire. Mon corps était certes faible, mais habitué à la douleur que m'avait infligée Maxence lorsque j'étais jeune, j'en avais donc déjà vu un peu de toutes les couleurs, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ? Je cherchai une quelconque arme possible qui pouvait être présente dans la pièce, je n'en vis aucune et je me souvenais de ne pas en avoir vu aussi dans la pièce adjacente.

Hormis le couteau qu'il possédait, je n'avais pratiquement pas d'idées sur la « torture » possible.

_-Tu me donnes ta réponse en parlant. _M'averti-t-il, tout en reprenant son manège de tourner autour de la chaise qui me retenait prisonnière.

C'était un vrai dilemme. Soit je choisissais la souffrance et je découvrirais qui se cachait derrière tous ces coups montés, pour le dénoncer à la police lorsque je serais libérée, enfin si j'allais l'être, soit je refusais et j'allai encore me poser des questions et auxquelles je n'aurais sans doute jamais de réponse correcte.

Lorsqu'il eu fait au moins cinq tours, j'attirai son regard en le fixant intensément. Essayant de garder ma voix neutre et mon regard vide qui ne pouvait que montrer que je disais la vérité, je lui donna ma réponse.

-_J'accepte…_

* * *

><p><em>par pitié épargnez moi la vie ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? :)<em>


	21. Chapter 21

**_Après deux semaines d'abscence, je vous livre enfin la suite, maintenant je sais à quoi m'attendre avec le lycée, donc ne soyez pas étonnés si vous ne me voyez plus beaucoup en activité sur ce site ! (Même dans les rewiews ! )_**

**_Je vous remercie de tout coeur pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent beaucoup pour continuer la suite, vous êtes mes lecteurs préférés ! 'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer cette histoire, je fais tout pour qu'elle ne vous lasse pas, je fais en sorte qu'il y ai toujours de l'action, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça vous savez !_**

**_J'ai essayé de prendre de l'avance, car en cas de pépin, au moins dans 2 semaines minimum vous aurez la suite sans soucis ! :) Sur ce je vous laisse savourer la suite parce que je suis sûre que vous êtes préssés de la lire !_**

**_READ, ENJOY AND COMMENT ! :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21 :<strong>_

_-J'accepte …_

Il s'arrêta nettement sur place, surpris de cette réponse.

-_Tu en es sûre ?_

_-Ne me le faites pas regretter _répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Cette-fois ci je me pris littéralement une belle paire de claques, le bruit de la main de mon ennemi rencontrant mes joues résonnèrent en écho dans la pièce sombre et fermée. Ignorant le pic de colère qui m'envahissais et ce que je venais de recevoir qui commençait à se faire ressentir, je lançai un regard assassin à l'homme cagoulé.

Il ne fut même pas impressionné et plongea sa main dans la poche droite de son jean et en ressortit une seringue. Mes pensées dévièrent soudainement sur mes connaissances. Être attachée et faire face à une seringue, on pouvait facilement en deviner son contenu… _de l'éthanol_ …

Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de faire battre énergiquement mon cœur depuis que j'avais vu ça… j'allais sérieusement le regretter, mais je devais rester forte et avoir ma réponse, la vie sans avoir la vérité est dure, House le savait aussi.

Il m'injecta le produit dans mon bras droit et je sentis le liquide couler lentement à l'intérieur, me brûlant déjà à moitié les veines … Ca allait ressemblait à ce que l'on voyait dans les séries télévisées et si c'était le cas, j'allais affreusement souffrir …

_Chez Cuddy :_

Finalement au lieu de se doucher, il avait plutôt opté pour un bain chaud qui allait le détendre. Assit dans la baignoire, la mousse cachant une partie de son anatomie, bras posés sur les accoudoirs, il réfléchissait longuement à ce message chiffré. 32-42-53-71….

Rien ne lui venait, ce n'était ni mon numéro de téléphone, du biper, de mon casier personnel encore moins un des mes mots de passes. Il savait que j'utilisais des mots simples et que je ne cherchais pas la difficulté.

Sentant l'eau refroidir, il décida de mettre fin à sa pause détente et entreprit de sortir. Mais sa jambe lui rappela brutalement son infirmité en lui envoyant une décharge électrique digne d'un éclair. Il s'agrippa au bord, serrant ses poings et grimaçant. Il retenta cette fois-ci en mettant ses forces dans ses bras et sa jambe gauche mais il retomba directement dans le canoë, faisant éclabousser le sol avec l'eau qui en déborda.

Il abandonna et se réinstalla, dos contre la céramique blanche et entreprit de se masser sa cuisse douloureuse, malgré l'eau froide. Toutefois il prit la décision d'appeler Cuddy, ne se sentant pas capable de se débrouiller seul.

Elle arriva en trombe dans la salle de bain, n'ayant guère apprécié le ton de la voix de House qui lui avait indiqué qu'il allait mal. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait sortir en ré-agrippant le bord de la baignoire. Elle comprit, attrapa une serviette qu'elle mit sur elle pour ne pas se mouiller avec le corps de son compagnon humide et l'aida à se relever, avec toutes les peines du monde. Elle ne faisait que la moitié du poids de House et cela n'était pas un bel avantage pour l'aider.

Lorsqu'il fut debout, elle lui mit une grande serviette sur le dos, afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid et l'encouragea à enjamber le rebord de la baignoire. Il y arriva très difficilement, qu'il fut à court de souffle lorsqu'il se retrouva complètement de l'autre côté. Elle le remarqua et le fit s'asseoir sur le tabouret non loin de là.

Il tira sur la serviette, tremblant de froid. C'était la toute première fois qu'il demandait de l'aide à Cuddy et il en avait honte bizarrement. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait réellement jamais accepté son propre handicap. Cuddy essuya la jambe de son compagnon avec toute l'extrême douceur dont elle était capable et alla chercher une pommade qu'elle étala longuement dessus, sous le regard de House.

Il lui faisait confiance dans ces moments-là, elle était douée pour le masser quand ça n'allait pas, elle en faisant encore preuve là. Il sentit sa cuisse meurtrie se calmer un peu sous l'effet des fins doigts de la doyenne.

_Dans un lieu inconnu :_

A présent, l'effet se faisait réellement ressentir. Tout mon corps était pris de spasmes incontrôlables, j'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer normalement, je gigotais beaucoup pour quelqu'un d'attaché, si bien que mon ennemi avait reculé un peu, méfiant. Je serrai la mâchoire fortement, bougeant ma tête dans tous les sens, digne d'une chorée de Huntington alors que je n'en étais pas atteinte.

Il commença à sourire, satisfait du résultat obtenu, il s'attendait à voir moins que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Alors que je sentais la racine de mes cheveux se mouiller, ma vision diminua à cause de toute la douleur qui me prenait aux tripes, partout dans mes membres. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à monter, je n'arrivais même pas à les contrôler, j'en étais incapable.

Je bougeai violement ma chaise dans un effort surhumain et la fit basculer en arrière. Très mauvaise idée puisque j'étais attachée dessus. Mais au moins j'avais une position meilleure, calmant le mal de tête qui arrivait dangereusement.

_-Ce n'est pas merveilleux de souffrir hein ? _Fit l'homme.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla à ma droite, me regardant. J'ignorais s'il souriait ou pas.

_-Maxence, lui n'a pas souffert de sa mort._

Réalisant qu'il avait lâché une information importante, je l'écoutai sérieusement malgré les spasmes musculaires.

_-je suppose que tu n'es pas au courant mais dés que j'ai commencé, en te voyant en consultations, c'est ce jour là qu'il s'est fait injecter une dose mortelle de morphine qui l'a tué._

Je fronçai les sourcils, ayant conscience de la situation. La peine de Maxence avait été appliquée, mais je ne le savais vraiment pas. Je n'étais pas censée être au courant de quand la sanction allait être mise en place, encore moins de la mort de mon ennemi juré depuis mon enfance.

_-Maintenant c'est toi qui dois souffrir. Tu as mérité cette souffrance pour ce que tu lui as fais !_

_-Mais …_

_-Parles, je t'autorise._

_-Vous … le connaissez personnellement ? _demanda-je, contrôlant ma douleur.

_-Effectivement._

_-Qui …êtes… vous ? _Fis-je en grinçant des dents.

Sans me donner de réponse, il souleva lentement sa cagoule, me dévoilant son visage petit à petit. Lorsque je le reconnu, je rigolai, ne comprenant pas l'absurdité de la situation, non ce n'était pas possible !

_Chez Cuddy :_

Alors qu'ils étaient calmement avachis dans le canapé, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Cuddy alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec l'officier Baret et Baudier.

_-Entrez _Fit-elle désireuse d'avoir des informations supplémentaire sur l'événement.

Elle les fit entrer et les invita d'un signe de tête à la suivre dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils, faisant face aux amants.

_-Le laboratoire scientifique nous a fais part de ses résultats concernant l'enquête. Le sang retrouvé dans la salle de bain était bien celui de Mélanie. _

House soupira longuement, fermant ses yeux afin d'assimiler la confirmation.

-_Nous avons aussi analysés les différentes photos pour reconstituer la lutte qui s'est produite en votre absence. Une sacré bagarre pour vous dire. D'après nos conclusions, votre fille s'est bien battue pour s'échapper Dr House._

Cuddy passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle sentit son compagnon lui prendre la main.

- _Cependant_ …_ Le kidnappeur n'est pas un professionnel bien qu'il ait réussit à maitriser Mélanie. Il a laissé son ADN. Donc nous avons pu rechercher le coupable. _

Son coéquipier sortit une photo de sa poche intérieure du blouson et la tendit à Cuddy qui l'attrapa. House jeta un coup d'œil en même temps qu'elle.

_-QUOI ?! _S'exclama le couple.

…

* * *

><p>Qui est le responsable de tout ce plan machiavélique ? Réponse au prochain chapitre, sûr et certain ! ^^<p>

Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît, ça encourage vraiment l'auteure à écrire ! :)


	22. Chapter 22

_**je crois que vous avez assez patienté comme ça ... Vous méritez de lire la suite maintenant, stop au supplice que je vous ai imposé brutalement ! ^^'**_

_**Tipi' : Oui je sais que tu es pressée de connaître l'identité de celui qui ose faire ceci et tu sais très bien que la réponse n'est pas très très loin ! Trop tard pour mon pauvre arrière-train je crois, j'ai pas posté très vite ^^'**_

_**Nana : Personne n'est heureux, je n'ai pas posté au bout d'une semaine mais de deux ! :'( Crois-moi la torture qu'il fait subir n'est pas sans raison mais je n'en dirais pas plus parce que la réponse se trouve un peu partout ... **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture à vous mes chers lecteurs, en espèrant que cela vous plaise ! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 22 :<strong>_

Je rigolais ouvertement, inconsciente de mon état, sans doute un rire nerveux.

_-L'avocat de Maxence ?! Alors la c'est la meilleure ! _M'exclamai-je

_-Bien, vous m'avez reconnu, c'est un bon point._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas le connaître personnellement non plus ! Il ne fréquentait personne et envoyait balader tout le monde sauf ses putes qu'il employait !_

_-Vous avez tort. Je le connais très bien au contraire._

Ravalant ma salive et serrant la mâchoire, je le fixai de mes yeux rougis. Etonnée de cette révélation, j'étais prête à écouter tout ce qu'il allait sans doute me dire.

-_Nous avons passé la moitié de notre enfance ensemble. Lorsque nos parents se sont divorcés, nous avons été séparés pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, j'étais bien content. Mais actuellement je n'éprouve plus rien, aucune joie face à la vie puisque tu as retiré l'existence de mon frère !_

Ecarquillant mes yeux, je n'en revenais pas. Son frère ?! Comment cela se faisait-il que j'ignorais que mon faux-père avait un frère ? Même ma mère n'en avait jamais parlé. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était sûrement pas au courant aussi… Elle ne pouvait rien me cacher …

-_Mais … vos noms de familles ne concordent pas !_

_-Je l'ai changé tout simplement. Certes je m'appelle Evan Swart en étant avocat mais en réalité je suis Rémy Xavier._

_-Dans ce cas-là pourquoi avoir changé ?_

_-C'est long à expliquer et je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de comprendre et de continuer à parler correctement sans déblatérer des conneries._

_-Des conneries intelligentes ! _Grognai-je.

Il ne tiqua guère à cette réplique étant donné qu'il était plutôt occupé avec une deuxième seringue qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Il donna une pichenette dessus et la planta dans mon bras. Cette fois-ci je savais que ce n'était pas de l'éthanol mais autre chose.

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, je sentais mon bras qui s'engourdissait, que je plongeais dans un sommeil profond et cotonneux, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage flottant, comme celui de la publicité des Kinders. L'effet se fit totalement, me plongeant dans un sommeil profond, mon dernier souvenir allait être ce sourire et ces yeux malicieux qui étaient posés sur moi…

_Chez Cuddy :_

_-EVAN SWART ?! _Firent en chœur House et Cuddy, n'en revenant toujours pas.

_-Exactement, d'où vous le connaissez ? _Demanda Baret, suspicieux.

-_C'était … l'avocat de Maxence Xavier, le faux-père de Mélanie qui a fait parti de sa vie pendant 8ans et plus. _Répondit Cuddy.

House était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot à présent. Il se souvenait que cet avocat était sortit frustré, en colère et fulminant. Il commençait à y voir un lien … Pourquoi éprouver de la colère juste parce que son client se prend la pire des peine ? Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Pourquoi cet avocat n'était-il pas très connu, voire inconnu de Princeton ? Il le savait, il avait été jeter un coup d'œil sur internet juste après la séance.

_-Il doit bien y avoir un lien, Mélanie a témoigné ?_ Continua Baret.

_-Oui. _Fit la doyenne.

-_Vous vous souvenez d'avoir vu quelque chose de louche ?_

_-Non …_

_-Et vous Dr House ?_

_-… _

Il avala nerveusement sa salive et secoua la tête négativement… Ils ne poussèrent pas plus loin dans les questions, promettant d'aller consulter le compte-rendu du procès et de les tenir aux premières nouvelles fraîches …

Dès qu'ils eurent claqué la porte, Cuddy se tourna vers son compagnon.

_-Tu leur as menti._

_-Oui _admit-il.

-_Mais pourquoi ?_

_-je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à ces ceux-là… Et je ne voudrais pas leur donner quelque chose d'intéressant._

_-Tu as vu quelque chose d'anormal ?!_

_-Oui … L'avocat est sorti de la salle, furieux. Je ne comprends pas sa colère tu vois. _

_-Effectivement c'est bizarre._

_-Quelque chose qu'un avocat normal ne ferait pas._

_-Attends … tu crois qu'il a à voir avec l'enlèvement de Mélanie ?_

_-Mon petit génie me dit que oui mais je n'arrive pas à créer un chemin correct pour mener à cette conclusion. Il y a autre chose… Mais j'ignore quoi._

Il baissa la tête, se replongeant dans ses réflexions. Cuddy s'adossa sur le dossier du canapé, comprenant l'attitude d'House...

_1 semaine plus tard …_

J'avais perdu toute notion de temps dans cet endroit, plus rien ne pouvait m'indiquer quel jour nous étions, ni même s'il faisait jour ou nuit, je n'avais plus aucun repère. J'étais de nouveau allongée sur le lit, ligotée comme toujours, mais seulement aux mains, pas aux pieds. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Rémy avait fait ce choix, mais bizarrement j'appréciais beaucoup d'avoir les jambes libres.

Malheureusement mon corps était encore engourdi par la torture affreuse que m'avait offerte l'injection d'éthanol… La douleur était réellement présente et me détruisait petit à petit, ne me laissant aucun répit… Je ne savais pas combien de temps je m'étais endormi suite à l'autre produit que m'avait administré Rémy mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que depuis mon réveil, il n'était pas revenu.

Cependant il avait déposé une bouteille d'eau, a présente vide et un morceau de pain juste à côté. J'ignorais pourquoi il voulait que je reste en vie, il devait sûrement avoir une très bonne raison. J'avais trouvé le temps très long, j'avais réfléchi à toute sorte de choses : à House, à Cuddy, à Wilson, à l'équipe, à ma mère, à ma vie, à mes études… J'avais eu le temps de me rémunérer les belles époques que j'avais eu…

Alors que je planais entre la conscience et l'inconscience, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin. Restant aux aguets, j'écoutais. Des pas approchaient lentement, se dirigeaient vers la pièce ou j'étais détenue.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître les traits de Rémy. Il s'approcha furieusement vers moi et me força à me lever. Ses gestes étaient brutaux, ce n'était plus le même homme, il avait sérieusement changé.

Il me fit asseoir violement sur la chaise et m'attacha très rapidement, même mes poignets avec du scotch, je n'arrivais même pas à réagir, faible…

_-Il est temps de continuer ta souffrance, je n'en ai pas fini à cause de toi._

Je soupirai longuement, qu'allait-il encore me faire subir ? Et pourquoi il voulait me voir encore plus mal que là ?

-_Je viens de passer une très sale semaine et j'ai nettement besoin de me défouler ! Tu es la seule victime que je peux avoir maintenant ! Depuis que Maxence est mort, je n'accumule que les malchances, je viens de me faire virer de mon boulot !_

_-Pour … _commença-je

_-Parles plus vite espèce d'escargot !_

_-Pour quelle raison ? _Fis-je tout de même outrée par ce nom qu'il venait de me donner.

-_C'est une très bonne question à laquelle j'ai la réponse !_

Il reprit son activité favorite, tourner autour de moi, dans le but de me faire mariner et de me stresser fortement.

-_Après l'enlèvement, comme tout le monde, ton père a appelé les flics. _

Il sortit son couteau de la poche arrière de son jean et joua avec en le balançant en l'air, essayant de me provoquer.

-_Evidemment, même la police scientifique a été sur les lieux et a réussi à prélever mon ADN, ils m'ont donc retrouvé. Deux agents sont venus chez moi, mais j'ai nié en bloc, ils ont marché mais je reste tout de même un de leurs témoins._

Je ne remerciais pas les policiers, l'ADN était un élément très important dans une enquête, cette molécule ne pouvait pas mentir, jamais…

Il se rapprocha de moi et il fit briller la lame de son couteau avec la seule et faible lumière de la pièce.

-_Ce serait dommage de ne pas s'en servir…_

Je ne compris pas mais lorsqu'il planta la pointe de la lame sur le haut de mon avant bras, je sursautai. Il appuya fortement dessus et le descendit lentement et douloureusement jusqu'à mon poignet …

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? un petit commentaire avant de partir s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! :)<em>**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Non je vous rassure, je suis encore en vie, c'est juste que j'ai été débordée avec le lycée :S**_

_**Tipi': Ouille 3 semaines ça fait beaucoup je trouve mais bon je pense que tu préfèrerais que je poste que je ne poste plus du tout ^^' Tu veux tuer rémy de tes propres mains ? Vas-y je ne te l'interdis pas du tout tu sais ...**_

_**Nana: Mme Castle, bravo pour votre decouverte xD Si tu penses que c'est House qui va tout régler et bin c'est définitif pour toi c'est ton vrai dieu ( Mdrr Chut ! x) ) et desolée de parler de nourriture j'ai eu ça en tête quand je l'ai écris xD**_

_**Emma: merci pour le commentaire des deux chapitres :) Que tu lises maintenant ou en retad ne t'inquiétes pas ça me fera toujours plaisr quand je verrais ta rewiew ^^ Oui la rage comme tu dis, tu comprends un peu mieux de quoi je parlais l'autre jour au lycée ^^' je ais que le déroulement est surprenant et c'était bien mon intention tu sais ! :) **_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse lire la suite ! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 23 :<strong>_

House était très inquiet depuis qu'il savait qu'on m'avait enlevée. Une semaine était passée depuis l'annonce et il avait trouvé le temps très long. Il était angoissé à l'idée que je sois morte ou dans un piteux état inimaginable.

Il avait eu droit à un Wilson qui ne se rassurait pas sur l'état psychologique de son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas envie qu'House replonge dans la Vicodin, il savait à quel point la situation était difficile et qu'il était fortement attaché à moi.

Son équipe lui avait, bien sûr, posé des questions pour avoir des nouvelles de l'enquête. Il n'aimait pas ce moment car cela lui rappelait trop le vide que mon absence laissait. Le siège et le bureau que j'occupais tous les jours était vide et cela lui faisait mal moralement.

Il avait eu un cas mais l'avais résolu en un temps record. Plus rien ne parvenait à le distraire, même Lisa Cuddy n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait tenté de le réconforter par tous les moyens, même en lui montrant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur, peur de la réalité, peur d'où tout cela mènerait-il…

Non, il se détruisait petit à petit… Il avait perdu l'appétit, souffrait beaucoup plus qu'auparavant tellement il avait demandé plusieurs fois à Cuddy de le masser un peu. Rien ne calmait cette douleur qui le rongeait et qui lui prenait toute l'énergie qui lui restait à présent…

Actuellement, il était adossé contre un des murs de ma chambre, assit sur mon lit, regardant le message, le seul et unique message que j'avais laissé avant de disparaître à peut-être pour jamais …

S'il se trouvait ici, c'est parce qu'il avait demandé à Cuddy de rester à la maison, jugeant qu'il ne serait pas capable de travailler en souffrant le martyr, il avait même beaucoup de mal à marcher, qu'il s'arrêtait tous les 10 pas avant de recommencer la même chose … Et aussi parce que cette pièce lui donnait un peu de réconfort intérieurement. Les photos que j'avais mises sur la commode le faisait sourire faiblement. J'étais heureuse dessus, cette photo avait été prise le premier soir où je m'étais installée chez Cuddy et House.

Il reporta son regard sur les chiffres … Il n'avait pas toujours trouvé la vraie signification mais il savait que cela n'allait pas tarder… Sa jambe le tirailla affreusement et il attrapa son flacon d'Ibuprofène et en prit deux comprimés. Il grogna, s'apercevant qu'il ne lui en restait plus qu'un à l'intérieur et il savait qu'il n'y en avait plus dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Il prit son portable et tapa un sms à Wilson, le suppliant de lui en ramener, il ne voulait pas déranger sa chérie, il savait qu'elle était en conférence et ne savait pas à quelle heure elle allait se terminer.

Alors qu'il envoya le message tapé il eu une illumination. 32-42-53-71….

Il avait trouvé ! Il tapa sur son téléphone, toujours en mode sms et comprit la manière de déchiffre ce code, le chiffre de la dizaine correspondait au numéro de la touche et le chiffre qui suivait était pour le nombre de fois à appuyer dessus …

Il tapa correctement cela lui donna : H-E-L-P

Son cœur rata un battement…

_Dans le hangar au milieu d'une forêt :_

Alors que je tentai de contrôler ma respiration saccadée, je regardais le filet de sang couler de mon bras, il venait de me faire ça ou j'hallucinais ? Je tremblai de froid et me mit à claquer des dents.

Il recommença la même chose de l'autre côté et je retins mon cri de douleur en me mordant sauvagement les lèvres, tellement que je sentais le sang, à cause de m'être mordu, j'avais abimé la peau…

Haletant péniblement, je le vis s'éloigner et revenir avec un bidon rempli. Il l'ouvrit et versa le contenu sur moi.

Je hurla de toutes mes forces sentant le liquide couler avec une lenteur incroyable, la douleur me consumant et m'arrachant péniblement. C'ETAIT DE LA TORTURE ! PURE ET SIMPLE ! Bougeant sur la chaise, je serrai mes mâchoires aux maximum, j'avais même l'impression que j'allais les casser en morceaux, tellement ça me brûlait, ça me prenait tout ce qui me restait de mon mental, de ma force physique.

Le ravisseur avait cependant oublié de me ligoter les pieds à la chaise, ce qui faisait que je pouvais frapper mes pieds au sol, rageant.

Il se rapprocha de moi alors que je lui crachais dessus, voulant le mordre pour lui apprendre ce qu'était la vraie douleur physique, qu'il souffre, qu'il aille se faire prendre une balle, qu'il se prenne un coup dans les bijoux de famille avec une batte de base-ball, qu'il …

Il me coupa court à mes pensées en me coupant la chair de ma cuisse gauche, sans pour autant enfoncer complètement son arme dedans. Je criai fort, un cri à rendre quelqu'un sourd si je continuais pendant deux bonnes minutes comme ça.

_- OH putain vous ne voulez pas plutôt un marché ?! Bordel de merde, saleté de douleur ! _Lâcha-je, incapable de contrôler ma grossièreté.

-_C'est ce que je souhaite depuis le début mais j'attendais que tu le dises._

_- Allez-vous faire foutre …_

Malgré la douleur lancinante, j'arrivais toujours à parler, j'avais appris à parler en souffrant quand j'étais jeune. Max m'avait toujours demandé de répondre à ses questions quand il me maltraitait, si je ne répondais pas… ma sentence devenait de pire en pire.

-_Je veux que ton père me donne 1 millions de dollars pour compenser de tout ce qu'il m'a fait._

-_Il ne vous a rien fait, c'est de ma faute ! Enfoiré !_

_-Je sais très bien mais comme tu es ma victime, je suis obligé de me tourner vers la famille, je n'ai que ton père._

_-Espèce de …_

Je déglutis fortement, n'ayant plus beaucoup le courage de combattre ce regard que je détestais tant à présent.

-_Comment vous voulez le contacter aussi ?! Si vous le faites vous êtes prit la main dans le sac !_

_-Justement tu vas m'aider …_

_-QUOI ?! Jamais de la vie ! _M'exclamai-je, tapant des pieds.

-_Si tu ne m'aides pas, je te tue pour de bon. _

Il appuya ses paroles en sortant un revolver de son jean et me pointa avec.

-_Mon dieu … _Fis-je en ravalant ma salive et écarquillant les yeux.

_-Tu as le choix, soit tu m'aides ou je te tue._

_-On ne peut pas parler du marché avant ? Et de me laisser un temps de réflexion, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère…_

_-Très bien._

Il garda son arme pointé vers mon visage, essayant de me mettre la pression. J'avais peur qu'il me tue avant qu'il ne me propose son foutu marché, mais je devais garder une certaine contenance, sinon il allait s'apercevoir de ma faiblesse et sans doute faire feu. Après avoir observé longuement l'arme, je remarquai que c'était la même que celle … Le jour où Rémy était venu à l'hôpital, viser mon père, c'était celle-ci aussi.

-_Je sais que tu as une adresse MSN, tout comme ton père. J'en ai une aussi mais si je m'y connecte je vais y perdre ma main, donc je vais devoir aller sur le tien, et parler sérieusement à ton père… En conversation vidéo je précise._

_- Vous voulez mon mot de passe ?..._

_-Oui et que tu me dises à peu près à quels moments ton père à l'habitude d'y être._

_-Ca va être difficile …_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Ses heures sont très variées et de plus il n'y est peut être plus, sûrement en train de s'inquiéter pour moi._

_-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? _

_-Mettre un message et attendre qu'il réponde, vous laissez votre ordinateur allumé en restant Hors-ligne, on verra s'il répond._

_-Tu crois qu'il ira consulter son ordinateur ? _se méfia-t-il.

_-Le connaissant, il y va tous les jours dessus…_

_-C'est ce qu'on pourrait faire… Tu serais d'accord pour ça ?_

_-Vous devriez me laisser réfléchir …_

_-Très bien, je te laisse une heure, pas plus !_

_Chez Cuddy, dans ma Chambre :_

House était resté pétrifié depuis qu'il venait de faire la découverte du message codé. Il était tellement prit par cette peur intense significative, qu'il n'avait même pas entendu une porte claquer et des pas se rapprocher.

Mais il revint vite à la réalité, se rendant compte qu'il y avait du bruit et sans prévenir, sa jambe lui envoya une énorme décharge électrique qui le prit de court. Il étouffa son gémissement en s'allongeant sur le lit, tête dans l'oreiller.

Il tentait de se contrôler alors qu'une voix masculine se fit entendre.

-_House ?!_

L'origine de la voix couru vers son ami, inquiet que celui-ci soit en position fœtale, ses mains entourant sa cuisse. Il le força à se mettre sur le dos et vit son expression de douleur. Il fut soudainement prit de pitié.

_-Tu n'as plus d'ibuprofène ?_

_-Nannnnn ….._

L'oncologue sortit un des deux flacons de sa poche, l'ouvrit et tendit deux comprimés à son ami, qui les avala.

-_Wilson … le message codé …_

_-Oui ?!_

_-J'ai trouvé …._

_-C'était quoi ?_

_-« HELP » … L'avocat va la tuer, je le sens sinon elle n'aurait pas écrit ça sur le mur …_

…

…_._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? :S qu'est ce que vous en pensez de cette suite ? S'il vous plaît laissez un commenatire, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! <em>


	24. Chapter 24

_**Voici la suite en chair et en os ! :)**_

_**Nana, oui je sais il faut s'attendre à tout avec moi et tu l'as très bien compris à ce que je vois ! J'ai piqué ta logique tordue ? Oh les grands mots tout de suite Mme castle ! x) Et pour Dieu hous eoui on se comprend et je vais de ce pas aller réserver une place à Mayfield parce que je crois qu'on va nous prendre pour des folles ! xD**_

_**Tipi': Si jamais je traîne encore, tu connais mon Alibi n'est-ce pas ? x) Oui House souffre ... Comme quoi un être humain aussi sarcastique comme lui ne peut pas rester insensible face à une situation que l'on va dire desespérée... Le coup de MSN je n'ai pourtant pas été chercher très loin ^^' J'avais juste à baisser les yeux et voir l'icône xD Vois-tu je n'ai pas mis trois semaines cette fois-ci :)**_

_**Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire la suite et ... lisez doucement (conseil avisé)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 24 :<strong>_

Voilà deux semaines, qui se sont écoulées plus vite que prévu, Rémy m'ayant remise dans la notion de temps… je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de House, ni de Cuddy …

Je me courbai légèrement en avant… cette position était l'une des plus inconfortable que j'aie connu depuis mon enfance… être ligotée sur une chaise, les bras étaient attachés sur les accoudoirs …

Je soufflai bruyamment. Quelle horreur franchement …

Et dire que je devais réfléchir à une issue … soit de l'argent pour que je sois libre … soit … je serais exécutée sur place … Ces deux propositions que l'on m'avait faites ne me plaisaient guère…

Rémy entra brutalement dans la pièce, claquant la porte contre le pauvre mur de tôle.

Brusquement, il s'avança, alla derrière moi. Il attrapa mes cheveux et bascula exprès ma tête en arrière tout en pointant l'arme sur le haut de mon crâne … mon mal de tête ne fit que s'aggraver…

-_Alors ? Ta décision ? _Demanda –t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Je fermai mes yeux, prenant conscience que c'était le choix final … que … je devais choisir entre deux options … très dures … je ravalai une énième fois ma salive et rouvrais les yeux pour fixer le méchant … j'avais du mal à le distinguer dans cette pénombre …

_-Je…_

Il resserra sa prise sur mes cheveux, signifiant qu'il en avait assez d'attendre.

_-je choisis la rançon … _

Il me relâcha instantanément. Je soufflai, j'avais choisis, je devais assumer à présent.

Il ressortit et revint avec un ordinateur, qu'il posa sur la petite table à ma droite et il l'approcha vers moi, allumant son Messenger. Il sortit un couteau et me coupa les liens de mon poignet droit, ce qui m'étonna.

-_Tu vas taper ton adresse et ton mot de passe. Mais tu restes Hors-ligne ! _

Sachant que j'avais la version 2010 à en juger par son menu, cela me ravit parce que je pouvais le faire sans problème. Je levai mon bras douloureux, non sans grimacer sous l'effet.

Je tapais doucement sur le clavier, me gourant toutes les 3 lettres et m'obligeant à effacer et recommencer. Dés que j'eu finis de taper, Rémy connecta le compte et la liste de contact s'afficha et il trouva sans aucune difficulté House sous le pseudo « L'homme sexy et barbu qui boîte ».

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre de conversation et tapa : « _Si vous lisez ce message, c'est que vous avez une chance de retrouver votre fille en vie, si vous voulez que ce soit le cas, connectez-vous avant 16h aujourd'hui sinon vous ne la reverrez plus jamais de votre vie… Maintenant que vous l'avez lu et approuvé, effacez-le_. »

_-Vous … Ce n'est pas dans le contrat ça …_

_-Tu ne m'as pas demandé des détails si je ne m'abuse ? _Fit-il.

Je sentais que j'allais sérieusement le regretter d'avoir accepté ce marché et d'embraquer mon pauvre père là-dedans alors qu'il n'était nullement coupable de ce qui m'arrivait, tout était de ma faute. Et celle de Maxence aussi puisque c'était lui qui avait commencé dans un sens, il était l'origine de toute mon histoire, de tous mes malheurs … Quand est-ce que cela allait s'arrêter ?...

_Chez Cuddy :_

Wilson étant parti à présent parti, House était retombé dans sa léthargie. Toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son cerveau, il ne devait pas rester face à ce message, il n'était pas réellement utile, mais il indiquait seulement l'intensité des problèmes qu'il pouvait y avoir et cela enrageait House.

Ne pas pouvoir avoir où j'étais, je pas pouvoir me voir … Tout cela l'énervait. Ignorant sa jambe pour de bon, il se leva et se précipita sur son Macbook dans le salon, il avait besoin de faire des recherches sur cet avocat qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon en ce moment.

Il lança le navigateur de recherche lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait un message écrit sur le logiciel de communication qu'il utilisait toujours… Lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'expéditeur, il hoqueta de surprise, mêlée à la curiosité et cliqua sur l'icône qui ne cessait de clignoter et commença la lecture du message.

-_Nom … de … DIEU !_

Il regarda l'heure, affolé mais se rassura aussitôt en remarquant qu'il n'était que 14h36 de l'après-midi et s'empressa d'effacer le message et de se connecter. Il tapa à son tour un message _« Je suis connecté, maintenant parlez moi ! Je veux voir ma fille ! »_

_Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté :_

_-Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous aviez changé de nom …_ remarquai-je.

_-Parce que cela ne te regardes pas._

_-On a du temps à tuer avant que mon père ne se connecte ou que vous me tuez pour de bon alors trouvez un moyen de passer le temps._

_-Mais c'est qu'elle est douée !_

_- Ouais ça va oui …_

_-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

_-Oui et ça ne changera rien de ce que je pense de vous._

_-On verra …_

_- Allez-y je vous écoute._

_- Si j'ai changé de nom c'est pour ne pas que les flics me retrouvent facilement, ce qui me paraît logique. _Commença-t-il

_-Uniquement si vous cherchez à vous cacher parce que vous avez réalisé quelque chose de …. _

_- Grandiose._

Je fronçai mes sourcils, signe de surprise.

- _J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma jeunesse et dans ma vie d'ailleurs._

Il s'avança vers moi et rapprocha son visage du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi, son odeur d'alcool mélangée à celle de la cigarette.

_- J'ai commis … un quadruple meurtre._

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais reculé, même pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je détestais le ton qu'il venait d'employer et en particulier sa révélation qui ne me faisait qu'enfoncer dans mes craintes.

-_Qui ?..._

_- Mes parents, ma sœur et … mon meilleur ami._

Un bruit sonore nous interrompit. On tourna automatiquement la tête vers l'origine, pour remarquer qu'une réponse venait d'arriver, cela m'enleva tout un poids en voyant le pseudo de mon père s'afficher, je ne serais pas tuée …

Rémy invita House à mettre la caméra, la réponse arriva si peu de temps après et les deux écrans se mirent en marche. Je me voyais dedans, je fus choquée par mon physique… Mes yeux tirés, mes cernes noires, mes égratignures dans le visage, mes vêtements arrachés …. Mais ce qui me serra le cœur, ce fut l'expression de House, Il semblait souffrir plus que jamais, je ne l'avais cependant, jusque là, encore vu aussi faible…

-_Mélanie … _souffla House, la voix déformée et empreinte d'émotions.

-_House _…

-_On n'est pas là pour papoter comme des malheureux en détresse._

_-Oh ! Allez-vous faire …_

Il me coupa court en donnant un coup de pied magistral dans mes tibias. Je retins mon cri mais grimaça, sous le regard incrédule de House.

-_Arrêtez de l'attaquer …_ _Elle n'a pas à souffrir ! _

_-Oh que si … _Reprit Maxence.

Il accentua ses dernières paroles en se plaçant à mes côtés, il m'attrapa les cheveux et me les tira en arrière et bougea la chaise ancienne et me positionna face à l'écran de l'ordinateur, désormais j'étais au premier plan…

Le cerise sur le gâteau, il sortit son revolver, le colla contre ma tempe, ne faisant que déclencher une crise de panique en moi, mon cœur s'emballant.

House se figea face au spectacle hallucinant qu'il voyait, je le regardais, tout mon désarroi se lisait dans mes yeux bleus qui viraient légèrement au gris.

_-qu'est ce que vous voulez ? _Fit House, se retenant d'exploser de colère.

-_Vous avez 24h pour m'amener_ _1 millions de dollars, sinon vous ne la reverrez plus._

_-24 H ? Vous ne pouvez pas donner de plus long délai Evan ?_

_- En fait ce n'est pas Evan … mais je ne vous dirais pas mon vrai prénom parce que cela ne vous avancera à rien. Non vous avez 24h pas une seconde de plus, ni une milliseconde …_

_-Vous croyez que je vais avoir cette somme en ce temps record ?! _S'exclama House.

-_Vous êtes un manipulateur et un génie, vous y arriverez sans problème ! Vous l'apporterez vous-même, je vous guiderais par sms, je connais votre numéro de téléphone … Et ne contactez pas la police._

_-Mais … _Commença House

-_Ne discutez pas, c'est inutile avec moi Docteur House, si vous n'êtes pas là demain…. Vous savez ce qui se passera… Je vous quitte._

Rémy prit l'ordinateur dans ses mains et le souleva de la table.

_-S'il vous plaît ne … _

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'on entendit de la part de House puisque l'ordinateur alla se briser à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un bruit effrayant, l'écran se détachant littéralement du clavier et quelques composants volèrent …

_Chez Cuddy :_

Il n'en revenait pas … J'étais en vie ! Mais ce qui le préoccupait en ce moment c'était de me sortir de là, s'il le fallait, par tous les moyens … Son objectif était de trouver de l'argent au plus vite possible, sans se faire prendre, sans en parler à Cuddy, sans en parler aux policiers, à personne …

Il se leva et commença à marcher en rond dans le salon, se frottant le visage. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Une lueur se dessina sur son visage et précipitamment il attrapa sa canne qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il enfourcha sa moto, peu importe qu'il ait mal ou pas, il s'en foutait royalement et il se guida vers le centre commercial… Il allait faire quelque chose d'inconcevable…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que va faire House d'après vous ? je me demande bien ce que vous en pensez ! :) S'il vous plaît laissez une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir vous savez ! :) A bientôt ! :)<em>**


	25. Chapter 25

_Trois semaines encore pour poster un nouveau chapitre ! :O mais j'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi impatients de connaître la suite ! :)_

_Nana: Oui j'aurais pu poster ce chapitre le jour d'hallowen rien que pour vous faire flipper mais c'était un "post-hallowen" xD Tu veux que je t'achètes des paquets de mouchoirs ?! Euh je ne sais pas pour ce chapitre c'est toi qui verras bien ^^' et desolée pour avoir piqué ta logique tordue ( pas comme Oops .. xD ) et pour l'erreur gravissisme pour avoir oublier un C majuscule à Castle ! :P Comment ça tu grondes dans ta rewiew, j'ai pas trouvé ... x)_

_Tipi':__ je n'ai pas besoin de drogue LOL ca me suffit déjà de me droguer à la serie et à ... Non je me tais xD Oui rémy est une enflure et je crois que je ferais mieux de lui demander d'aller te voir parce que je crois que tu le tuerais pour de bon, je ne me trompe ? x) Un cambriolage pour de l'argent ? Humhum on verra ça ! _

_Emma: __Ravie de te détendre une fois de plus et j'espère que ca continueras pour les prochains chapitres de la fiction ^^ et ... bravo tu ne m'as pas harcelé pour la suite LOL ( oui satané fin de premier trimestre qui nous a bien occupé l'esprit non ?! -_-' ) je suis contente de lire que les personnages sont toujours aussi bien respecté comme dans la série pour toi :) Et oui Rémy conserve sa violence... Grrrr _

_Bon je n'ai plus rien à dire donc je vais vous laisser lire la suite ! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25 : <strong>_

_-« Vous êtes prêt Dr House ? »_

Ce fut le premier message écrit de la journée que reçut House, vers 14h. Il ravala nerveusement sa salive. Il avait peur, peur que quelque chose se produise lorsqu'il sera face à l'avocat, il se connaissait, il allait vouloir se ruer sur lui, lui assener des coups violent avec sa canne, presque le tuer. Mais il devait contenir sa haine, ma vie dépendait sûrement de son comportement vis-à vis de Rémy ou d'Evan pour lui.

-« _Je rentre chez moi prendre votre cadeau et je serais prêt »._

Il se leva de sa chaise, sortit de son bureau, s'engageant dans le couloir. Il avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, les infirmières semblaient être des pauvres ignorantes, Wilson draguait une blondinette à forte poitrine devant son bureau, tellement il ne sembla pas remarquer House se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il passa inaperçu au milieu de la foule et sortit de l'hôpital, l'air doux de l'automne se faisant ressentir, le soleil brillait mais ne parvenait pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Il démarra sa voiture et partit chez lui.

Dans son ancien appartement, debout au milieu du salon, la forte présence de poussière qui était venue s'entasser, démontrait une absence prolongée du propriétaire. Il regardait le sac qui était posé sur le canapé.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux automatiquement tout en baissant la tête. Personne n'était au courant, ni Wilson, ni Cuddy, ni les policiers et il allait devoir faire avec. Personne ne pourrait le secourir en cas de pépin. En rouvrant les yeux, il se rappela de la soirée où j'étais venue lui annoncer sa paternité… Tout ce qu'il avait ressentit ce soir là n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même. Il avait fait exprès de mettre ce sac à l'endroit où je mettais assise cette fameuse soirée.

Il se décida, attrapa le bagage et retourna à sa voiture en prenant soin de laisser un petit mot avant, ainsi sur un papier bleu était inscrit « _je pars sauver Mélanie…_ » Il prit également un objet indescriptible puis claqua la porte.

_-« je suis prêt maintenant »_

Il attendit au volant de sa voiture, la réponse de la part de l'ex avocat.

-_« Très bien, vous avez l'argent ? »_

_-« Affirmatif »._

_-« Quittez la ville en direction de Sawville et suivez mes instructions … »_

_-« Bien »._

Il démarra le moteur et s'engagea sur la chaussée…

_Pendant ce temps-ci :_

Je voyais Rémy échanger des messages avec mon père, j'aurais tellement voulu lire leur conversation…

_-Pour quelle raison avez-vous tué vos parents, votre sœur et votre ami ?_ Fis-je.

Il reporta son regard sur moi, jugeant mon attitude, je ne pouvais pas être plus sérieuse que je ne l'étais.

_-Très bien._

Il attrapa une autre chaise et se plaça devant moi, téléphone toujours en mains.

_-Croyez-moi, si je tue, c'est que j'ai toujours une raison._

_-Quelle est cette raison ?_

_-Ils m'ont tous manipulé et ont trahi ma confiance._

_-Vous trouvez que c'est une raison valable ?_

_-Je t'ai demandé ton avis ?_

_-Je vous ne vous ai pas demandé de me questionner. _

Dans ce genre de situation, jouer avec les nerfs de son agresseur n'était jamais une bonne idée puisqu'il me bascula en arrière à l'aide d'un coup de pied assené ma chaise. Je tombai effroyablement, ma tête cognant la terre sèche. Ah si je pouvais me lever, me bagarrer avec lui, montrer toute ma colère, le faire souffrir par tout les moyens possible je le ferais mais j'étais toujours ligotée à cette maudite chaise de bois.

-_Pour ma part, c'est une raison très valable _continua Rémy, sans pour autant bouger.

Je voulais voir son regard mais c'était impossible dans cette position là.

_-C'est très obscur comme raison en tout cas._

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'au lieu de les tuer vous auriez pu en parler avec eux, leur montrer que vous n'étiez pas d'accord, parce que là au moins vous auriez eu la satisfaction d'avoir des excuses mais vous avez préféré de vous plonger dans le déni et de commettre l'erreur la plus fatale de votre existence._

Il resta un moment silencieux, apparemment j'avais réussi à toucher un point sensible. Je l'entendis taper un sms mais il reprit sa parole.

_-Ce qui est fait, est fait._

_-C'est regrettable…_

_-Tu ne le sauras jamais. Ton père sera là dans cinq minutes, il va falloir te préparer._

Il se leva et me détacha les liens avec son couteau. Cependant je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec lui pour deux raisons : J'étais très faible, la perte de sang ne m'avait guère aidé pendant tout ce temps et … Rémy portait son revoler au niveau de sa ceinture. Je savais qu'au moindre geste, je ne m'en sortirerais pas vivante.

_Pendant ce temps à Princeton :_

Cuddy fut surprise de ne pas retrouver House à son bureau, d'ordinaire à cette heure-ci, elle savait qu'il piquait souvent un petit roupillon et le fait de ne pas le retrouver lui avait parut assez étrange. Pour tout dire, depuis qu'elle était rentrée hier soir, elle avait sentit un malaise chez House mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire cracher le morceau. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et commençait sérieusement à le regretter.

Elle alla voir Wilson, mais il n'y était pas non plus.

_-Savez-vous où est House ? _Fit-elle en referma la porte derrière elle, avant de s'asseoir face à son ami.

-_Non pas du tout._

_-Il n'est pas dans son bureau en tout cas._

_-Ah bon ? C'est …_

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, son visage se décomposant au fur et à mesure, réalisant une chose qui aurait dû l'interpeller plus tôt.

_-Il est sorti de l'hôpital ?! _S'affola-t-il.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, sachant que le ton employé par Wilson ne présageait rien de bon, elle se saisit du combiné téléphonique et appela l'accueil, ce fut Brenda qui décrocha, pile qui elle voulait.

_-Brenda, le Dr House est-il sorti ?_

_-Oui il y a environ 40 minutes je dirais._

_-Merci._

Elle reposa le téléphone dramatiquement, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux bleus cristallins.

_-Il vous a parlé du message codé d'hier ? _Demanda Wilson.

_-Non pourquoi il l'a trouvé ?!_

_-Oui, ça voudrait dire « HELP » d'après lui. _

_-Mon … Dieu … Il sait qui c'est … J'en suis sûre, il était bizarre hier, il n'a rien voulu me dire…_

L'expression d'inquiétude que laissait apparaître Wilson, ne la faisait que se confronter dans ses idées … C'était très, très mauvais …

_Cinq minutes plus tard :_

On entendit une voiture à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Rémy me prit par le col de ma chemise et m'emmena avec lui dehors. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la lumière m'aveugla quelques secondes puis je pus distinguer House. Il était sortit de la voiture, tenait un vieux sac dans sa main gauche, sa canne l'aidant à maintenir son équilibre précaire.

Je le vis resserrer sa prise dessus lorsqu'il me détailla petit à petit. A présent, que j'avais de la lumière je jetai un bref coup d'œil sur moi. Mon jean était devenu un bermuda boueux, il y avait du sang séché sur la jambe gauche, si c'était à peine que je pouvais tenir debout sans gémir, mes avants bras étaient affreux, rougis et une croûté s'était formé autour des égratignures qui paraissaient profondes… Ne parlons même pas de l'état de mon haut.

Rémy sortit son revolver et le pointa sur le haut de mon crâne, son bras sous mon cou.

_-maintenant approchez-vous et montrez moi le contenu de votre sac, je ne la lâcherais que si j'ai ce que je veux. _Ordonna Rémy.

House s'avança lentement, son regard posé sur moi. Si j'avais un miroir face à moi, j'étais sûre que j'éprouvais de l'angoisse et que je lui faisais pitié.

A notre niveau, il ouvrit le sac et le laissa tomber sur le sol, sous le regard satisfait de notre ennemi commun.

-_Combien ?_

_- 1 millions de dollars en billet de 5 dollars._

_-Vous pouvez partir maintenant._

Sur ce il me lâcha et je me précipitai sur House, peut importe si je le salissais. Il resserra son étreinte sur moi et d'une petite pression dans mon dos, il m'indiqua de me diriger vers la voiture. De dos au ravisseur, je compris quelque chose à son air inquiet.

On accéléra doucement et on monta dans la voiture, juste au moment où un cri de rage se fit entendre, suivit de jurons qui s'adressèrent à mon père.

_-FILS DE PUTE CE SONT DES FAUX BILLETS ! ENFOIRE !_

House ne chercha pas à comprendre et démarra en trombe sa voiture et appuya sur le champignon. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de mettre ma ceinture, lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Un coup de feu retentit et la balle vint se planter dans la carrosserie arrière de la voiture.

_-Mon dieu ! _M'exclamai-je.

Je me cramponnais au maximum lorsqu'House quitta le chemin de terre qui menait le hangar à la route principale de la forêt, c'était un virage dangereux.

Cela ne se termina pas, Rémy monta également dans sa voiture et nous poursuivi, tentant de rouler beaucoup plus vite que nous.

_-Accélère sinon on est foutus ! _Criai-je à mon père. _Il a déjà tué quatre personnes ! Pas question qu'on soit ses prochaines victimes !_

House blanchit dangereusement et doubla de concentration, accélérant de plus en plus au point d'atteindre les 120km/h sur une route limitée à 90km/h.

Cela ne découragea même pas Rémy, puisqu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de nous, je remarquai qu'il avait sorti sa main par la vitre gauche et s'apprêter à tirer.

Les tirs fusèrent dans toutes les directions, je me baissai, la vitre arrière de la voiture de House explosa, ainsi que le rétroviseur droit et les autres balles ricochaient la caisse. Un virage se dessina sous nos yeux et House tourna brusquement le volant, faisant déraper l'arrière de l'auto et reprit sa fuite. Rien n'y faisait, Rémy était plus que déterminé à nous poursuivre.

_-Mélanie … Regardes sous ton siège ! _Supplia House.

Je passai ma main en dessous et sentit comme du métal toucher ma main. Je le sortis de sa cachette et hoqueta de surprise… Un 9mm !

_-Tires lui dessus sinon il ne va jamais s'arrêter !_

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il me proposait, j'hésitai. Si je le tuais, j'allais risquer la prison mais en même temps c'était de la légitime défense.

Résignée, je me retournai, vu qu'il n'y avait plus de vitre, visa avant de tirer mon premier coup qui alla finir son chemin dans le siège passager de Rémy. Je savais ce que je devais faire et lorsque je sentis la voiture où j'étais, virer brutalement à droite, j'en profitai pour viser un des pneus du véhicule ennemi. Le pneu avant gauche éclata.

Mais Rémy ne se découragea pas et refit feu. Les deux balles qu'il venait de tirer, firent exploser les deux pauvres pneus arrière et notre voiture dévia légèrement, on venait de perdre un peu le contrôle…

Ce qui était le pire dans cette situation c'est que les freins n'allaient plus marcher maintenant et au vu du virage qui se dessinait devant nous, un grand panorama bleu également se faisait voir, House ne l'avait même pas vu, occupé à regarder dans son rétroviseur intérieur, l'abruti derrière nous.

_- Freine ! _Criai-je.

Il appuya sur la pédale de frein… aucune réponse et on se rapprochait toujours du fossé.

_-NON ! _Hurla House alors qu'il essayait de braquer son volant dans une autre direction.

_-AHHH ! _

La voiture défonça la barrière de sécurité et vola dans les airs alors qu'un unique mot résonnait dans l'air, créant de l'écho :

-_PAPA !..._

…..

….

* * *

><p><em>Et là vous vous dites que c'est fini ... Que va-t-il se passer pour la suite ? Que va-t-il leur arriver aux personnages et à ce "Rémy" ? Les réponses seront dans le prochain chapitre ! :) Alors soyez gentils et laissez moi une rewiew avant de partir, ça m'encouragerais pour vous écrire la suite ! :)<em>

_a bientôt ! :)_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Me revoici ! Et non la fin du monde n'est même pas arrivée, donc nous sommes tous en vie ! heureusement ! Sinon beaucoup n'auraient pas connus les fins de toutes les fictions en cours sur ce site ! On nous a épargné et c'est tant mieux n'est-ce-pas ?**** Sauf que les Aliens ont failli kidnapper toutes les jolies filles de la terre ( merci la chaîne SMS pour l'ironie xD ).**_

_**Tipi' : Pour ne pas être constructive, elle ne l'est pas du tout ! Et comment ça ! bien sûr que je vais me rattraper ! Tu jugueras toi même et tu verras que je ne suis pas si sadique que j'en ai l'air ! ;D**_

_**Nana: merci pour ta colère, j'aime bien te voir en train de chercher tes mots au point de ne plus en trouver ! Faut pas aller trop vite n'est ce pas Mlle l'éclair ?! *se cache* Et je te remercie de ne pas me poursuivre en Justice alors que pour Oops c'est sacrément mérité xD **_

_**Emma: Dés que j'ai lu les trois premiers mots de ta rewiew, je me suis dis ça y est tu detestes officiellement Rémy xD Ton sort est pas mal mais ... comme je l'ai dis un jour pour un gars bien énervant, je le torturerais doucement dans ma cave avant de lui verser de l'acide dessus (ou une poussière de thermite ça fait très mal ! ) **_

_**Arrêtons de blablater ( oulà me fait pas de procés Emma parce que j'ai piqué ton verbe ^^' ) et je vous laisse lire la suite :)**_

_**ENJOY !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26 :<strong>_

Ne pas respirer.

Le mot d'ordre quand on se retrouve toujours dans l'eau. La voiture commençait à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du grand lac d'eau, qui était pure et claire, elle ne piquait même pas les yeux.

Retenant ma respiration, je regardai House à ma gauche. Il semblait pétrifié. Il croisa mon regard, ça allait être nos derniers moments ensemble si on n'agissait pas dans la minute suivante. Plus on resterait, moins on aurait de l'oxygène. L'eau nous compressait tellement qu'on peignait à ne pas ouvrir nos bouches, sous peine de boire la tasse…

Il ne sembla pas savoir quoi faire, sa canne me donna une idée, il fallait qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite ! L'attrapant, je donnai des coups dans le pare-brise avant, qui se brisa bien vite sous la pression des coups et de l'eau dans l'habitacle.

Alors que j'allais sortir, un grand remuement d'eau se fit ressentir et une voiture tomba à une centaine de mètre par rapport à notre position. C'était celle de Rémy, il était même à l'intérieur…

N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention, je sortis du véhicule et me retourna pour faire signe à House de sortir.

Ses mains crispées sur le volant, son air paniqué, les bulles qui sortaient de son nez, il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Je me rapprochai de lui, tant bien que mal, j'avais du mal à contenir ma respiration, je n'étais pas une professionnelle de piscine encore moins de l'apnée. Je le secouai, mais il ne tiqua pas. Prenant un risque, je mis mes mains sur les siennes et doigts-par-doigts je le décollai du volant et revenant un peu dans la voiture je le prit par les épaules.

Je manquai cruellement d'air là… je pinçai House pour le faire réagir mais rien, je fus forcé de l'aider à le ramener à la surface de l'eau, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Inspirant longuement, House réalisa enfin et me lâcha, tentant de rester à la surface. Il n'avait pas été à la piscine depuis au moins plus d'une vingtaine d'années et de plus sa jambe estropiée ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Une chance pour nous car j'aperçus un coin de sable pas loin et je lui fis signe de tête d'aller à cet endroit.

Nageant dans l'eau glacée, nous parcourûmes la distance avant d'arriver sur terre et s'écrouler lamentablement sur l'herbe, après avoir traversé le terrain sableux.

Nos respirations acharnées brisaient toute la tranquillité caractéristique de ce milieu végétal. Allongés en étoiles, House chercha ma main à l'aveuglette. Je le sentis me serrer la main. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon père après deux semaines de disparition. Cela me réchauffa le cœur, très peu pourrait le penser, mais quand vous ne voyez pas le talentueux diagnosticien après un lap de temps assez long, il finissait par nous manquer…

_Du côté de Princeton :_

Cuddy et Wilson s'étaient rendus à l'appartement de House. Bien qu'ils l'aient espéré, leur ami n'était pas chez lui.

Ils se mirent à la recherche d'éventuels indices lorsque Cuddy remarqua un bout de papier bleuté dépasser de l'ordinateur portable fermé de House. Curieuse elle le prit et le déplia.

-_Wilson … _murmura-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle par derrière et lu le message qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

_« Je pars sauver Mélanie … »_

_-Il sait qui est le coupable,_ annonça Wilson comme une évidence.

_-Mais le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas …_

_-Vous pensez que les flics ont pu venir pendant votre absence ?_

_-Non c'est impossible, ils savent qu'on travaille à l'hôpital en journée… Ils ne sont mêmes pas au courant que House est resté à la maison pendant un jour… _fit Cuddy, la voix nouée.

-_Alors comment il sait qui c'est ?..._

_-C'est une très bonne question James… Lui seul le sait et personne n'est au courant j'imagine._

_-hum hum…_

Wilson se mordit les lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Cuddy.

_-Pourquoi êtes-vous contrarié ?_

_-Il manque quelque chose ici …_

_-Et quoi ? _Fit-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-_Son revolver …_

_-IL EN AVAIT UN ?! _S'exclama-t-elle.

_-Oui mais je suis le seul à le savoir … Juste à cause d'un stupide jeu, je l'ai su._

_-Ce n'est pas bon signe Wilson… Je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid pour avoir touché à sa fille … il est trop attaché à elle… _sanglota Cuddy.

_-J'espère sérieusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait…_ Fit Wilson, attirant Cuddy dans ses bras pour la calmer …

Une heure plus tard :

Toujours allongés dans l'herbe, se tenant la main, nous regardions les nuages se déplacer au fur et à mesure. Le vent nous fouettait le visage mais nous séchait nos vêtements.

_-On devrait trouver un endroit sec avant que la nuit ne tombe … _Fit House

_-Oui …_Répondis-je d'une voix faible.

Je n'avais vraiment plus aucune force en ce moment même, tout mon corps semblait ne plus vouloir bouger, ni même suivre les informations auxquelles je pensais, me lever, bouger, tourner la tête, mes neurones semblaient dysfonctionnels…

-_On est … où ? _Demandais-je péniblement.

-_Dans la forêt de Princeton. _Répondit mon père.

Ce nom là, je le connaissais. Ce lac aussi j'étais censé le connaître, ou plutôt le reconnaître pour être exacte. Donc … Si on se trouvait à cet endroit, il y a donc un refuge proche de nous.

_-le Chalet de Wilson …. Voilà notre endroit…_

_-Attends… Il a une maison de bois ici ?! _

_-Oui … je suis la … deuxième à le … savoir…_

Toute la douleur que j'avais essayé de garder les derniers jours, commençait à revenir à la charge. Mes bras me brûlaient, mes jambes étaient raides et mos dos hurlait de douleur. Je grimaçai, ce qui n'échappa pas à House qui avait tourné sa tête dans ma direction.

-_Mélanie ?_

Je fermai les paupières, ne répondis pas, me concentrant sur autre chose, tentant de minimiser la douleur au maximum.

Inquiet, il lâcha ma main et se positionna au dessus de moi, posant ses mains de pianiste sur mes épaules, essayant d'attirer mon attention. J'ouvris les yeux et il dût ravaler sa propre salive. Il détestait ce regard, il l'avait vu de milliers de fois que ce soit chez les patients, chez Cuddy, chez Wilson, chez lui … Oui ce regard sans expression qui reflétait toute la douleur ressentie, c'est ce qu'il était en train d'observer.

-_Tu te souviens toujours où est ce refuge dont tu m'as parlé ?_

_-Ouais…. Argh….._

_-Très bien. _

Il se leva difficilement, n'ayant plus d'appui, sa canne étant restée au fond de l'eau. Il se baissa et me souleva, me mettant debout à mon tour. J'avais l'impression que mon corps allait se détacher en mille morceaux tellement la douleur était atroce.

Il passa un des mes bras autour de son cou, mettant presque tout mon poids sur le sien. Il entama une marche lente et douloureuse pour remonter jusqu'au petit chemin de terre qui servait de route aux amateurs de quad ou de moto …

_-Attends je reconnais là ….. C'est par ce chemin que Wilson… est monté..._

Je lui désignais d'un signe faible de tête le chemin. Il se dirigea dans cette direction et s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une pente bien raide à monter !

Il jeta un vif coup d'œil sur moi, je manquais presque de m'évanouir, je combattais beaucoup contre ma fatigue afin de rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible. Il respira un bon coup, et commença à grimper cette côte.

Evidemment, sa jambe n'appréciait guère cet exercice et une centaine de mètres plus loin, il trébucha et tomba en avant. La surface de la terre me réveilla un peu. J'ouvris mes yeux et vis House serrer fortement la mâchoire.

Sentant que j'avais repris un peu de forces, je me relevai seule, hésitante quant à mes mouvements.

_-On y est presque, tu peux y arriver, je le sais…_

Il m'observa, incrédule. Mais il se résigna à se relever et tenta de m'aider.

_-Non … c'est bon je peux y arriver… J'ai de l'endurance …_

Et pour le prouver, je me mis à marcher, certes, mes pas étaient lent et hésitants mais cela convaincu House.

Les derniers mètres furent parcouru au moins en une vingtaine de minutes environ, on n'avait cessé de pousser des soupirs, de gémir, de grogner… S'il y avait le moindre observateur dans le coin, il aurait pût nous prendre pour des morts-vivants ou des revenants.

La forme de l'habitation se dessina sous nos yeux et on poussa un soupir commun. Se rapprochant vers la porte d'entrée, je trouvai la clé cachée sous un pot de fleur. Entrant dans la maison de bois, House me suivit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Me retournant vers lui, je commençai :

_-C'est ici qu'il m'a amené le jour où il m'avait invité …_

La fin de la phrase mourut sur mes lèvres. Ma vision doubla et devint trouble en un quart de seconde. Chancelant, je me rattrapai à un des meubles.

Intrigué House s'avança vers moi et il eu tout juste le temps de me prendre dans ses bras avant que je ne m'évanouisse…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos avis concernant ce chapitre ? :) Laissez une rewiew s'il vous plaît cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure ! C'est son salaire n'oubliez pas ! <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_**Decidement, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour vous poster la suite en ce moment ! Mais sachez, que même si vous constatez une longue absence, ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais toujours un moment donné, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction tant que je ne serais pas arrivée à la fin !**_

_**Emma: Dis moi .. Faut-il que je t'envoie un colis avec des gâteaux pendant que tu dévores les chapitres à chaque fois que tu me lis ?! ^^ Oui tu as fais un *miam* dans ta rewiew et j'ai souris ^^ Tu vas voir que ce lien est beaucoup plus fort que tu ne l'imagines, tu verras dans ce chapitre, qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)**_

_**Tipi' : Non non je n'ai pas trop fait la sadique, je suis uniquement le comment se déroule l'histoire que j'ai depuis tout le début ! Donc cela ne servirait à rien de me réduire en miettes aujourd'hui, il aurait fallu le faire plus tôt ! ^^' Un téléphone dans un chalet au milieu d'une fôret ? ca existe ça ? xD Et même l'hypothése que Wilson laisse un téléphone portable est plus qu'improbable ! *sors***_

_**Nana: c'est beau de marchander, mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! x) Les Aliens m'ont peut être kidnappée mais ils ont décidé de me relâcher tu vois ... x) ben oui sinon vous n'auriez pas la suite hein ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et pour info si tu révèles des choses sur moi, crois-moi tu vas souffrir et tu sais comment vu que je t'en ai donné la preuve une fois ! xD**_

_**Sur ce , Read Enjoy and Rewiew !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27 :<strong>_

House semblait perdu. Me tenant fermement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Son reflexe de médecin reprit le dessus lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais chaude. Prenant une bonne inspiration, il se baissa et passa un bras sous mes jambes et me souleva de toute sa splendeur.

Marchant doucement afin de maintenir son équilibre qui était plus que précaire, il se dirigea dans la maison, se doutant où se trouvait la salle de bain, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce, il me déposa délicatement dans la baignoire. Voulant allumer la lumière, il remarqua que le courant n'était pas activé. Abandonnant cette idée, il se focalisa sur ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Fouillant l'armoire à pharmacie, il trouva exactement ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment même. Du désinfectant, du coton, de la pommade réparatrice, des bandes, du scotch, du doliprane et même … de l'ibuprofène. Il fut surpris quelques secondes d'en avoir trouvé mais il se ravisa et en avala un comprimé pour calmer sa jambe meurtrie avant se revenir vers moi.

Il se mit à genoux devant la baignoire et me contempla longuement tout en prenant mon pouls. Mes cheveux étaient en piteux état, gras et ébouriffés. Mon visage était un peu défiguré aussi, des lèvres gercées, un souvenir d'une gifle violente comme le témoignait la trace sur ma joue gauche, des bleus et quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient coulées et séchées sur le haut de ma tête. Mes bras étaient recouverts d'entailles assez profondes avec des fines lignes de sang et des ecchymoses étaient aussi apparentes.

Lâchant mon bras, il entreprit de me retirer ma chemisette à moitié déchirée et bonne pour la poubelle, tout comme le reste de mes vêtements et me déchaussa. Il déglutit. Certes il était médecin et avait été habitué à en voir de toutes les couleurs dans son métier, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il allait devoir se retrouver face à sa fille, juste en soutien-gorge.

Il soupira de soulagement. Celui qui se faisait appeler Evan mais qui ne possédait pas ce prénom en réalité, n'avait pas touché une seule parcelle de cette partie du corps.

Il continua son exploration, aussi minutieuse soit-elle, il se surprit d'ailleurs de n'avoir jamais mit autant de temps pour observer quelqu'un, même un quelconque patient…

Découpant le jean et le retirant avec douceur, il dut se retenir de hoqueter de surprise. De nombreux hématomes et égratignures témoignaient de la violence de la torture que sa fille avait subie. Il s'empressa d'imbiber un morceau de coton avec une solution de désinfectant et tamponna le contour des blessures, pas dessus puisque cela provoquerait des piquements, ce qui ne ferait qu'aggraver mon état. Il étala ensuite de la crème réparatrice et découpa du sparadrap pour protéger les blessures contre les éventuelles infections.

Scotchant le « papier blanc » comme le nommaient les petits du service de pédiatrie, sur toutes les blessures, il passa ensuite à un examen plus poussé : Observer si oui on non, la présence de blessures possibles à la tête.

Posant ses mains sur mes cheveux, il ne fit pas attention à la saleté et tâta du mieux qu'il pût. Ne trouvant rien au niveau du cuir chevelu, il s'autorisa tout de même à poser une compresse, après avoir désinfecté, sur la plaie que mon front dégarni laissait apparaître. Afin de la faire tenir, il déroula un peu la bande et la fit tourner autour de ma tête, prenant soin de ne laisser aucune mèche de cheveux coincée dedans.

Sentant un frisson, il baissa les yeux pour m'observer. Je grimaçais et grelotais un peu. Il prit ma tête dans ses mains.

_-Mélanie ?!_

Grommelant, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, pour y rencontrer le regard de House, que je n'arrivais pas à décrire.

-_Tu as mal ? _demanda House.

_-O….Oui… _murmurais-je faiblement.

_-Je vais te passer un coup de gant-toilette sur ton corps, ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord ? Et je vais te donner un comprimé d'Ibuprofène pour la douleur._

N'ayant plus aucune force pour articuler mes mots, j'acquiesçai vaguement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo, attrapa le gobelet vide, qui sans doute à l'origine servait pour ranger les brosses à dents, le rinça et le remplit d'eau. Prenant une pilule d'antidouleur, il revint vers moi et déposa le médicament sur ma langue. Passant une main derrière mon cou, il me força à boire, me faisant avaler le comprimé.

Il déposa le gobelet au sol et attrapa un gant de toilette et l'humidifia avant de le passer sur mon corps endormi. Il appliquait soigneusement le tissu sur la peau, sans pour autant frotter trop fort. Il était assez réservé, jamais il n'avait pensé une seule seconde de sa propre existence qu'il allait devoir faire ceci…

Finissant sa tâche, il surveilla mes constantes. Elles étaient faibles mais pas alarmantes. Il alla dans la chambre attenante à la salle de bain et ouvrit le premier placard qu'il vit. Fouillant dans le peu de vêtements qu'il restait, il trouva deux joggings, des tee-shirts, des caleçons et un sweat Mc Gill.

A la vue de celui-ci, des images d'Amber revinrent à la surface. Ce jour où elle avait osé le défier lors des sélections, en lui piquant ses clés de voiture… Quand elle était venue le voir pour lui parler de Wilson … Quand il s'était introduit dans son appartement… Quand ils avaient tous les deux joué à ce jeu du chat et du chien, un vrai combat entre eux deux, qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdu un doigt comme l'avait dit Cuddy. La fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient retrouvé au bar, juste parce qu'il avait été incapable de se modérer sur sa consommation d'alcool et parce que Wilson n'était pas disponible. Ils avaient tous les deux finit par se retrouver dans un évènement inattendu, l'accident de bus.

Il se rappelait bien de cette soirée, même s'il avait du passer par plusieurs étapes pour retrouver sa mémoire. Amber avait été projeté vers lui, sa canne avait volé dans les airs alors qu'il tentait le tout pour s'accrocher face à la puissance de projection du bus dans une direction qu'il serait incapable de dire. Puis tout s'était retourné en l'espace de deux secondes, il s'était cogné la tête et elle s'était retrouvée collée à la vitre, elle avait tenté de d'attraper sa main, ils avaient réussit mais lorsqu'un coup violent s'était fait ressentir, ils avaient tous lâchés… Et Amber était morte officiellement quelques heures plus tard, sans qu'aucune personne ne s'en aperçoive, ni même House…

Revenant à la réalité, il secoua vivement la tête et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il se figea lorsqu'il me vit en train de l'observer. Devinant ma question, il s'empressa d'y répondre.

_-Je te dirais plus tard … Je vais te mettre des vêtements propres, j'espère que Wilson n'aura rien contre l'idée que nous allons porter ses vêtements !_

Un mince sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me fit sortir de la baignoire avec l'unique force de ses bras. Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise non loin de là, surveillant tout de même mon équilibre, qui s'était réduit au fur et à mesure que la fatigue m'emportait. Il attrapa le tee-shirt bleu clair qu'il avait choisit spécialement et me le mit. Mettant ses mains dans mon dos couvert, il attrapa l'agrafe du soutien-gorge.

_-Humm… _

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, fais moi confiance, je sais que dormir avec ça, ce n'est vraiment pas pratique, Lisa me l'a fait comprendre …_

Il dégrafa le haut et retira ses mains pour en faire passer une dans la manche droite du haut et tira sur la bretelle. Il en fit de même de l'autre côté et réussit à l'enlever.

Il s'éloigna, capturant mon regard. Même si je ne voyais pas très bien, je savais qu'il me demandait quelque chose, qu'il attendait une réponse.

-_je te …fais confiance … pour le reste._

-_Merci._

Il attrapa un des caleçons à sa portée de main et me l'enfila. Prenant la paire de ciseaux, il coupa mon sous vêtements, à présent caché par la deuxième couche qui se trouvait, sur les côtés et le retira en douceur. Puis il passa le jogging et le remonta.

Ayant un élan de lucidité, je me penchai en avant, pour finir dans les bras de House. Surprit, il resserra sa prise afin que je ne tombe pas. Mes bras étaient autour de son cou, ma tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et vinrent se perdre sur la peau de mon père, qui le sentit.

_-Mélanie …ça va ?! _Bafouilla-t-il.

-_Oui… _

-_Tu pleures._

_-Normal …_

_-Pourquoi ? _Fit-il perdu et en me caressant le dos, afin de calmer mes sanglots.

_-Parce que … je pensais … que j'allais mourir franchement… Je ne le voyais pas me laisser saine et sauve. Tu as risqué ta vie pour me sauver, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça, te connaissant. Merci Papa…_

Il tiqua au mot « Papa ». C'était la deuxième fois de la journée que je l'appelais comme ça. Et il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler par ce mot, qui semblait pourtant bénin aux yeux des autres, mais qui avait une très grande ampleur pour lui. Il était père et ne le savait que depuis quelques mois…

Sentant que je me faisais de plus en plus lourde, il remarqua que je m'étais assoupie. IL rajouta tout de même, dans le vide :

_-J'ai beau être un connard je ne suis pas si insensible …_

Il me souleva encore une énième fois et alla me déposer sur le lit de la pièce voisine et rabattit la couette sur moi. Je dormais profondément et sûrement pour longtemps. Il sourit, enfin heureux de retrouver sa fille, bien qu'en piteux état mais en vie. Il alla se changer aussi et revint dans la chambre ensuite. Il s'installa à côté de moi, prenant ma main et me rejoignit dans mon sommeil.

_Du côté de Princeton, chez la doyenne :_

_-Rien ! Aucun indice ! _s'exclama Cuddy en jetant un vêtement de House, du tiroir de sa chambre à travers la pièce.

Elle avait beau retourner sa maison dans tous les sens pour y trouver un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où house était parti. Elle devait se faire une raison.

-_Il n'a rien laissé, il est malin… _Soupira Wilson, qui revenait du salon, ses cheveux en bataille à force d'avoir cherché partout.

_-Il y a une chose que nous n'avons pas vérifié mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on en tire quelque chose_ remarqua Wilson en fixant l'ordinateur posé sur le meuble de la chambre.

_-Si on peut vérifier, il va souvent dessus, il aime ça._

Elle attrapa son ordinateur et l'alluma, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. Wilson alla la rejoindre et se plaça derrière elle. Cuddy vérifia l'historique de House sur internet, elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas surprise d'y trouver une dernière recherche de pornos.

Elle vérifia également ses documents, surveillant la possibilité s'un nouveau document crée récemment mais ce n'en était pas le cas.

_-House aime aller sur MSN non ? _Demanda Wilson. _Je le sais, il me parle dessus parfois._

_-Bonne idée Wilson. _Elle s'empressa de cliquer sur l'icône. Heureusement qu'House avait laissé son compte activé, ce qui la surprit d'ailleurs.

_-Attendez… son compte est resté ouvert alors que normalement je n'arrive pas à m'y connecter dessus._

_-C'est curieux ... Donnez je vais regarder quelque chose._

Elle lui passa l'ordinateur et Wilson alla dans les paramètres du logiciel.

_-Regardez, ses conversations sont enregistrées, nous pouvons donc lire les dernières !_

_-A qui il a parlé la dernière fois ?!_

Wilson retourna dans les documents cherchant le dossier attribué, le trouva et il cliqua sur la dernière conversation.

_-C'est … impossible !_

_-Il a parlé avec Mélanie ?! _Fit Cuddy en voyant mon pseudo s'afficher à l'écran.

-_Oui mais ce n'était pas elle, lisez les paroles … _Fit Wilson, très inquiet.

Cuddy porta plus d'attention aux échanges et blêmit à son tour.

_-Cliquez sur la vidéo, elle a été enregistrée aussi !_

Wilson fit ce que Cuddy avait demandé et tout deux durent se retenir de crier de stupeur face à l'avocat et moi, ligotée sur la chaise.

Ils écoutèrent toute la vidéo et lorsqu'elle s'acheva, Cuddy reprit la parole.

_-Il est allé chercher l'argent …_

_-Je crains que oui … Mais où l'a-t-il trouvé dans ce cas-là ? _Fit Wilson.

-_Ce n'est pas le moment de répondre à cette question, mais de le RETROUVER ! _

Cuddy attrapa son Blackberry et composa le numéro de House, mais seule la tonalité lui répondit.

_-Il ne décroche même pas …_

_-Il est sans doute face au ravisseur actuellement._

_-Non, il est partit depuis très longtemps de l'hôpital, jamais un kidnappeur n'accepterait de parler pendant des heures avec un des membres de la famille de sa victime. _

_-Mais dans ce cas …_

_-Il s'est passé quelque chose Wilson… j'en suis sûre et certaine…_

Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. L'angoisse qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières semaines se faisait trop lourde pour ses épaules, toutes les peurs, les évènements, tels que mon enlèvement, les aléas à l'hôpital, cela faisait beaucoup trop de choses pour elle, la situation était vraiment insoutenable. Tout ce qu'elle pu voir c'est Wilson se précipiter vers elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience …

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? N'oubliez pas qu' une rewiew est le salaire de l'auteur ! Qui dit donc salaire dit moyen de manger donc si pas de salaire, pas de moyen pour manger et donc la mort ! Vous ne me ferez pas ça hein ? A bientôt ! ;)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

_Me voilà de retour ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas parce que si vous saviez ce qui s'est passé le jour où j'ai posté ce foutu dernier chapitre ... Croyez-moi, je ne souhaite cette situation à personne, et je comprends beaucoup mieux l'ambiance de l'épisode 5x20 à présent et que je sais ce qu'éprouvent les personnages ! Mais j'ai tourné la page depuis quelques temps et je vais bien, je reprends mes habitudes du mieux que je peux pour vous reposter le suite de cette histoire ! :)_

_Assez de blabla, il est temps que je vous remercie tous d'avoir encore la force de me suivre, je n'imagine pas votre impatience, surtout que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim la dernière fois :(_

_Tipi': On est moderne ok ...et ceux qui sont pauvres, ils n'ont pas de téléphone, ni même le loisir d'avoir internet donc ! ^^' Crois-moi ils vont trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir et tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! :) Oui lisa souffre de cette situation, comme les lecteurs également ! :S Merci pour ton commentaire ! :) _

_Nana: je ne me transformerais pas en lionne ni même en tueuse en série ! ^^' heureuse de t'avoir fait frissonner ! :P j'espère que tu avais mis un haut chaud parce que j'imagine pas sinon ... (Oui t'aurais fini comme un glaçon !) *sors mais reviens en oubliant un truc* Au fait pas question que tu te transformes en cruella parce que tu sais de quoi je suis capable maintenant, ce n'était qu'une petite vision ce que tu as eu l'autre soir ! _

_Maintenant je vais tranquillement vous laisser lire ! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 28 :<strong>_

_Cuddy…_

Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait en retirer, c'est que cet endroit était lugubre. Un couloir de l'hôpital qui semblait être passé à la tronçonneuse à plusieurs endroits. Des fils électriques pendaient dans les airs, tels des serpents crachant leurs venins, le bois doux qui recouvrait le mur auparavant était griffé dans tous les sens et déformé. Les vitres qui servaient de limites entre le couloir et les chambres étaient soient fissurées ou embaumés.

Pourtant il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça. Enfin pas du moins pour le moment. Il avança précautionnement mais du se rendre compte à l'évidence que sa jambe ne le faisais même pas souffrir. A quoi servait sa canne ?

Un cri terrifiant se fit entendre. Il se retourna, canne en main, sur ses gardes. La panique et la confusion se lisaient parfaitement sur ses traits du visage. Haletant, il recula, tel un enfant angoissé face à un monstre.

Une masse sombre se précipita sur lui et le fit basculer sur le sol poussiéreux. Hurlant de surprise, il tenta de se débattre. L'être en question qui était au dessus de lui, releva sa tête.

C'était … un loup. Un magnifique loup au poil bien blanc et soyeux.

_Cuddy…_

Il stoppa brutalement tous ses gestes, fixant le loup. Ses yeux bleus-gris semblaient lui souffler qu'il ne lui voulait d'aucun mal, ce qu'il eu du mal à croire. Les yeux pouvaient mentir mais pas les pieds. Dans cette situation là, ce serait les pattes de l'animal, impossible de connaître la vérité.

La bête s'écarta de lui, le laissant incrédule sur place. Il prit appui sur ses coudes et se releva qu'a moitié. Cette pauvre bête inoffensive était étrange. Une lumière bleutée commença à apparaître autour d'elle. Des particules étaient en train de voler avec cette apparition stupéfiante.

Inquiet, House recula, à l'aide des forces de ses bars et de ses jambes et ne put aller plus loin en rencontrant un mur derrière lui.

_Cuddy…_

Soudainement, un vent progressif prit place, faisant voler quelques papiers abandonnés, qui tournoyaient autour de la bête, dont les yeux étaient devenus rouge, laser rouge… Respiration haletante, House observa l'étrange transformation qui se dessina sous lui.

_-Gregory House !_

Il sursauta face à cette voix sortie de nulle part, mais du bien vite réaliser qu'il n'avait pas rêvé… Sous ses propres yeux, un corps humain fit son apparition à la place du loup. Un corps dont il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir, JAMAIS !

_-Gregory John House vous me faites honte !_

Il hurla de terreur en voyant la silhouette de son père se rapprocher dangereusement de lui…

_-NON !_

Il ouvrit ses paupières aussi vite que l'éclair. N'entendant que sa propre respiration anarchique, il tourna la tête pour constater que je dormais toujours. Il soupira de soulagement, malgré son rêve bien agité, il n'avait pas réveillé sa fille. Il regarda sa montre et fit une grimace en remarqua qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus et qu'elle s'était arrêtée vers les 15h07 de l'après midi. Evidemment elle n'était pas Waterproof…

Il savait qu'il faisait nuit. Il se leva en douceur et sortit de la chambre, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible sans l'aide de sa canne, qu'il avait été obligé de laisser au fond du lac. Il devait envisager d'en racheter une à son retour …

Se dirigeant à l'aveuglette dans le couloir du chalet, il entra dans la cuisine. Fouillant les tiroirs, il finit par trouver un briquet et alluma une bougie non loin de là.

La petite flamme donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et douce en cet instant. Elle dansait la salsa tout en restant sur son fil. Il rapprocha une chaise et s'assit.

Bien évidement, il avait fallu qu'il rêve de son père, une fois de plus. Il avait espéré que cela n'arriverait plus mais il y avait trop cru. Observant la flamme orangée, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son enfance.

Les nombreuses tortures qu'il avait subie, les coups de fouet ou de ceinturon, les bains glacés, les humiliations, sa vie instable, causée par de nombreux voyages, la manque de blagues stupides avec des amis …

Il n'avait pas eu une belle enfance, c'était son point de vue et sa conclusion.

Sa cuisse meurtrie le ramena à la réalité et il constata que la bougie s'était éteinte. Combien de temps était-il resté ici ? Peu importe la réponse mais il du se rendre compte qu'a l'évidence, le jour commençait à se lever à en juger par le ciel coloré d'un rouge doux qui s'affichait à l'horizon.

Il poussa un soupir et se leva à la recherche du compteur électrique. Parcourant le chalet et toutes les pièces il ne trouva rien du tout. Ayant remarqué la présence d'une porte dans la salle, il s'y aventura et ouvrit. C'était le garage. Il descendit la petite marche et tenta de percevoir des objets quelconque dans la pénombre, avançant il cogna sa mauvaise jambe dans quelque chose de dur.

Craquant sa mâchoire, il sautilla sur sa jambe gauche quelques instants avant de revenir vers la marche et de s'y asseoir dessus, réprimant un cri. Gémissant, il s'assit et se mit à masser sa blessure. Décidément il n'était pas chanceux. Enfin si puisqu'il m'avait retrouvé.

Le temps passa et il décida de laisser tomber son exploration pour le moment et se redressa, se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Se rapprochant de moi, il me secoua légèrement en tentant de me réveiller. Aucune réponse de ma part. Il porta sa main sur mon front et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive en constatant que j'étais fiévreuse. Ouvrant mes paupières, il observa mes pupilles, qui étaient réactives. J'étais bien consciente.

_-Tu peux parler ?_

_-…_

_-S'il te plaît fais un effort ! _Me supplia House.

J'ouvris mes yeux, pas totalement, tel un être endormi et fixa House.

-_Si tu en as la force, cligne des yeux une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non. Peux-tu bouger ?_

_-« Non »_

_-Tu as mal ?_

_-« Oui »_

_-A un point précis ?_

_-…_

_-Ah je reformule, tu as plus mal à un endroit particulièrement ? _Fit-il, anxieux de ma future réponse.

_-« Oui »_

_-C'est musculaire ? _

_-« Non »_

_-C'est … _

_-Tête. _Fis-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant que j'avais réussi à dire un mot.

_- A la tête ?! C'est sûrement du à la fatigue et à la fièvre… je devrais te soigner mais on n'a pas de médicaments ici. Et je n'ai aucun moyen pour contacter quelqu'un !_

Il commença à gesticuler en rond dans la chambre, pestant dans sa barbe, contre le manque de prévoyance de Wilson, vu que c'était son chalet.

-_Solution. _Dis-je.

_-Quoi ? … Tu as une idée pour nous sortir de là ? _

Grelottant sur place, malgré l'épaisse couette sur moi, j'acquiesçai. Ayant remarqué mon trouble, House s'était dirigé vers l'armoire et en avait sortit un polaire, qu'il posa délicatement sur moi.

-_Garage._

_-J'y suis allé, je n'ai rien vu de ce qui pourrait nous aider. _Fit-il confus.

-_Faux. Y a un …. _

Ma phrase s'acheva par une violente quinte de toux. Devenant rouge pivoine, House s'assit sur le lit et me fit asseoir, passant une main réconfortante dans mon dos.

_-Toi … tes défenses immunitaires ont baissé leur garde on dirait …_

M'adossant sur sa poitrine, je tentais de reprendre une respiration normale mais un tournis m'empara et House du me retenir.

- _Tu ne me rassures vraiment pas…_

_-Vas voir, … être utile…_

- _Au moindre problème, hurle s'il le faut. _

Il me rallongea et retourna dans le garage, ayant pris au passage le briquet qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt dans la matinée. Eclairant son passage, il explora ce lieu inconnu et remarqua qu'un tissu énorme recouvrait quelque chose. Tirant dessus, il découvrit alors l'existence d'un quad.

Souriant, il vit également la clé qui était déjà dessus. S'installant dessus, tout en gardant son briquet allumé en l'air, il tourna la clé et un rugissement de moteur se fit entendre.

_-Génial, ca marche encore !_

Mais à travers les ronronnements du moteur, il capta une toux très violente…

_Chez Cuddy :_

Elle émergea lentement du sommeil, se demanda où elle se trouvait. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, lasse, elle se redressa et s'assit, sondant les alentours. Elle reconnu sans soucis qu'elle était dans sa chambre et son regard tomba sur un oncologue endormi dans le coin de la chambre. Il était avachi dans le fauteuil, où House avait l'habitude de s'asseoir dedans le matin, pour masser sa jambe s'il le fallait où bien pour chausser ses chaussures…

Elle sourit face à cette pensée et également à la vue de son ami, qui dormait profondément. Elle le remercia mentalement de ne pas avoir choisit de dormi à côté d'elle dans le lit, elle n'aurait pas supporté, House non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui devait être la raison du pourquoi il avait décidé de dormir dans ce fauteuil inconfortable.

Elle remarqua que la journée avait déjà commencé et remarqua qu'il était déjà 9h du matin. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, réveillant l'ours endormi qui sursauta au même moment.

_-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Cuddy ? _Fit Wilson à moitié endormi.

-_Il est déjà 9h Wilson ! _

_-Ne vous affolez pas … j'ai prévenu l'hôpital que vous ne viendrez pas aujourd'hui. _Répondit-il en refermant les paupières.

_-Mais … _Commença à protester Cuddy.

_-Lisa, vous n'avez peut être que rarement prit des jours de repos, mais là je vais vous forcer, donc ne cherchez pas à vous refugier au boulot, parce que je vous ramènerais aussitôt ici._

_-Et vous ?! _

_-Pareil… je reste ici, je ne bougerais pas d'un poil. House aurait voulu que j'aie un œil sur vous, au vu de votre état de fatigue et de votre malaise d'hier._

_-Mer…Merci _Bafouilla –t-elle.

Elle réalisa réellement pourquoi House était ami avec lui. Il était toujours présent dans n'importe quelle situation et était capable d'aider les autres à sa propre manière. De plus il savait comment parler à ses amis, ayant plus d'expérience que n'importe qui, il savait comment leur faire comprendre les choses et savait même parler par métaphore, des allusions compréhensibles, uniquement à celui ou celle dont il parlait. Elle était ravie d'avoir un si bon ami comme lui et ne le regrettait pas, aucunement.

Etant réveillé pour de bon, Wilson se leva et commença à se tordre la nuque.

-_On n'a toujours pas de trace de House et de Mélanie… _Fit tristement Cuddy.

_-Soit on les trouve soit House va revenir… Ce sont les seules issues._

_-Non… Ils peuvent très bien mourir tous les deux … _Admit Cuddy.

Wilson resta pantois face à la déclaration de Cuddy.

_-Pourquoi vous pensez ça ? _Demanda-t-il alors qu'il replaçait sa cravate.

_-A cause de leurs caractères… cela pourrait nuire à leurs vies._

Il dut se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'être réaliste, même si elle avait encore un petit espoir de les revoir un jour, elle avait parfaitement raison. Il baissa ses bras, les laissant pendre dans le vide, le long de son corps et regarda Cuddy. Elle soupira et il baissa la tête.

Que devaient-ils faire ?...

_Au Chalet :_

La peur l'ayant envahit, il s'était précipité dans la maison, peu importe sa jambe et avait littéralement couru jusque dans la chambre, pour constater que j'étouffais presque à force de tousser.

Il s'assit derrière moi et tiqua en sentant que j'étais beaucoup plus fiévreuse et que ma respiration était sifflante. Il me berça doucement, pas très rassuré. Je me tenais la poitrine tellement j'avais l'impression d'avoir une enclume dessus, qui me compressait tout l'oxygène qu'il me restait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la crise se calma.

_-J'en déduis que tu as attrapé une bonne pneumonie ! _

_-C'est pas vrai … _

_-Si malheureusement._

Je savais que la pneumonie était une infection respiratoire aigüe qui affectait les poumons et que c'était la première cause de mortalité infantile dans le monde … J'espérais tout simplement que c'était une pneumonie causée par des bactéries et non par un virus parce que sinon le traitement allait être beaucoup plus lourd …

_-Si on ne part pas d'ici, ton état va s'aggraver !_

_-Oui…_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre debout, une main le retint. Incrédule, il tourna sa tête dans ma direction. Je respirais un bon coup avant de lui dire :

-_Je te fais vraiment confiance …_

House eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Son cœur avait fait un bon à l'entente de cette phrase, pourtant simple mais sous un autre angle, cela relevait beaucoup de choses pour lui. Malgré qu'il soit un salopard de première, un con, un narcissique, odieux comme jamais, il réalisa pour la toute première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un était vraiment capable de lui faire confiance comme jamais.

_-D'accord. _

C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Il lâcha mon regard bleu électrique et alla fouiller l'armoire une fois de plus. Il trouva une couverture et un deuxième sweat. Il revint vers moi et m'aida à enfiler ce deuxième sweat, bien que j'en aie déjà un autre sur moi. Il me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit et me chaussa mes baskets.

Il me mit sur pieds, sous ma surprise.

-_Ta jambe …_ Fis-je.

_-Oublie la, ce n'est pas le plus important en ce moment. _Répondit-il, couverture sous la main alors qu'il passait un de mes bras autour de son cou et me soulevant.

Il inspira un bon coup avant de s'engager aussi vite qu'il put vers le salon, afin de m'y allonger sur le canapé, tout en dépliant la couverture sur moi. Il retourna dans la pièce sombre du garage, et muni de son briquet, il réussit à trouver la sortie vers l'extérieure. Il poussa la porte de bois, laissant la douce lumière de la matinée faire apparaître tous les détails de la pièce et la fraîcheur qui vient fouetter son visage.

Retournant vers l'engin, il le démarra rapidement, faisant tourner le moteur et vérifia que rien ne gênait le passage. Il monta dessus afin de le tester et tourna sa main droite, et accéléra doucement. Il sortit sans aucun problème et pu confirmer le bon fonctionnement du quad.

Le laissant devant la bâtisse de bois, il revint vers le garage, refermant la porte derrière lui et couru presqu'au salon. Voyant que j'avais les yeux fermés, il crut un instant que je dormais, mais ma poitrine qui se soulevait à une cadence bien trop rapide et les fines perles de sueurs qui perlaient sur mon front, lui indiquaient tout le contraire. Il s'agenouilla en face du canapé, sa main secouant doucement mon épaule.

_-Mélanie ?..._

Seuls mes gémissements lui répondirent. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, il m'aida à me lever et me porta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, claqua violement la porte et la ferma, puis boita lourdement et péniblement. Il me déposa sur la selle du quad et plaça la couverture de manière à cacher tout le dos et il s'assit à son tour, devant, et tira sur les coins du tissu pour y faire un double-nœud sur son ventre. Il sentit que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et sourit faiblement.

_- Tiens-toi bien, je vais essayer de faire attention mais quant aux virages je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose._

_-hum hum…. _Comme pour lui répondre, je lui pinçais légèrement la peau de son ventre.

Il accéléra de toute la puissance qu'il pouvait et s'engagea dans la descente sableuse avant de rejoindre une mini-route et de rejoindre Princeton-Plainsboro.

_35 minutes après chez Cuddy :_

Elle avait eu le temps de prendre une bonne douche brûlante afin de réveiller son esprit endormi. Elle avait prit tout son temps, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas habituellement, mais elle y avait prit beaucoup de plaisir pour une fois. Il fallait bien une première fois à tous…

Wilson quant à lui s'était contenté de se recoiffer et de se donner une allure humaine, cela lui avait été largement suffisant.

A présent, ils étaient tous les deux, réunis autour d'un café noir dont une faible fumée blanchâtre s'en dégageait.

-_Vous pensez qu'il la retrouvera vraiment ? _Fit Cuddy.

L'oncologue fronça les sourcils alors qu'il avalait sa gorgé de liquide chaud.

-_Je ne sais pas mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il l va la retrouver._

_-Je n'imagine pas dans quel était il serait s'il la perdrait._

_-Il reviendrait dans son comportement autodestructeur … ce qui serait mauvais pour vous tout comme pour tout le monde._

Le téléphone fixe se mit soudainement à hurler, crispant à la fois Cuddy et Wilson. La propriétaire des lieux s'empressa d'y répondre pour mettre fin à leur supplice matinal.

_-Dr Cuddy à l'appareil._ Fit-elle, le combiné collé à son oreille.

Wilson en profita pour vider sa tasse de café et remarqua l'apparition progressive de l'inquiétude chez la doyenne. Elle raccrocha doucement, les yeux dans un profond déni, elle planta son regard azur dans celui de l'oncologue. Sa respiration se coupa net, s'attendant à une très mauvaise nouvelle…

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?!<em> _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;) Et merci d'avance pour votre fidélité ! 3_

_Pour info : Quand je trouverais le temps de lire toutes les fictions que j'ai raté ici, ne vous inquiétez pas je vous mettrais un gentil commentaire (même s'il pourrait sans doute être court :S )_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello people ! Après cette longue semaine de BAC Blanc, je vais vous poster la suite, fallait que je me détende un peu ! Je profite donc de ce moment pour pouvoir partager la suite de l'histoire avec vous, mes fidèles lecteurs ! ;)_

_Tipi' : Oui je crois que tu en fais une généralité ma Mandie ! ^^' Non je me fous pas de votre gueule, je te l'ai déjà dis : Pas de suspense, pas de surprise ! et tu dois le savoir, toi qui est une habituée aux coupures brutales en fin de chapitre hein ?! x) Qui c'est au téléphone ? La réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre et je crois que tu n'auras pas pensé à cette personne là ! _

_Nana : Je suis malheureusement l'auteure de cette fiction , donc comme tu sais que j'ai de meilleures capacités dans certains genres de fiction précise, faut s'attendre à tout avec moi ! Ma pauvre tu n'as pas finir de souffrir ! Moi me présenter à l'électio Miss France ?! je me ferais écraser par les autres crois-moi ! je suis d'accord avec le fait ''je bave devant House'' mais pas que c'est une des raisons du temps que je mets pour poster et tu le sais bien ! et je te remercie de comprendre la raison de mon retard la dernière fois ! :)_

_Emma : Ton idée concernant les tic-tac d'une pendule quad on lit cette fiction, c'est bien trouvé, je n'aurais pas dit mieux je crois ! ;) je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette fiction, le suspense est ton truc, je n'en doute pas une seconde là dessus hein ! ^^ Et heureusement pour toi c'est une des mes spécialités ! LOL_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite que vous attendiez tous ! :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 29 :<strong>_

_- Dépêche-toi … _Gémis-je.

House ravala sa salive, sentant que je le serrai de plus en plus depuis qu'il était entré dans la ville de Princeton Plainsboro, et ce malheureusement, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus pour les autres conducteurs, qui avaient eu l'idée de klaxonner furieusement contre nous.

-_je ne fais pas la taille là-dessus par rapport à ces cons d'automobilistes ! _Grogna House alors qu'il franchissait une intersection sans prendre la peine de vérifier la priorité à droite.

_-je te préviens juste … Suis à bout de forces …_

Ma tête se fit beaucoup plus lourde dans le dos de mon père, il accéléra en réalisant que je ne plaisantais pas sur la gravité de la situation. Alors qu'il passa sur une chaussée à caractère prioritaire, un motard refusa de s'arrêter à un stop à sa droite et il dut freiner sèchement, faisant déraper le quad sur un angle de 90° environ et pesta contre l'imprudent du code de la route.

-_Le connard _siffla House en redémarrant l'engin pour repartir.

-_J'ai mal …_

_-Où ça ?! _S'exclama House alors que l'horizon de l'hôpital se dessinait sous ses yeux.

-_Poitrine … Mes poumons sont nazes quoi …_

A peine que j'eu finis ma phrase, je toussai fortement, incitant encore plus House à devoir accélérer.

Franchissant l'entrée des urgences, House s'arrêta brutalement une deuxième fois pour la journée, sous les regards ébahis des patients qui sortaient des urgences et des quelques infirmières non loin qui fumaient une cigarette sans se soucier du fait qu'il y avait une urgence.

Il arrêta le moteur et se leva, prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour éviter que je ne tombe sous l'absence d'appui et me souleva encore, tenant bien la couverture, passant un bras sous mon cou et un autre sous mes jambes. J'étais presqu'inconsciente de toute l'agitation dont mon père faisait preuve. Il entra dans le bâtiment, courant littéralement, faisant fit de la douleur aigüe dans sa jambe.

Brenda, qui n'était pas censée se retrouver aux Urgences, l'aperçu et elle hoqueta de surprise en me voyant dans ses bras.

_-Ramenez un brancard ! _Ordonna-t-elle.

Deux jeunes infirmières s'exécutèrent immédiatement et en ramenèrent un en moins de 20 secondes, sur lequel House me déposa. Brenda se précipita dessus et commença à diriger le lit à roulettes vers un coin réservés aux plus graves urgences, tandis que House tenta de la suivre, tant bien que mal.

Alors qu'on me plaçait sous oxygène et que l'on commençait à inspecter mes blessures qui étaient encore visibles, non cachées par des pansements, House intervint.

-_J'ai déjà désinfecté toutes ses plaies, elle a une pneumonie, il faut la confirmer ! _Fit-il haletant.

-_ Amenez-la en radio et faites une radiographie des poumons !_ Commanda Brenda.

Le lit se remit en mouvement et je disparu sous le regard inquiet de House, il avait voulu me suivre mais l'infirmière en chef l'avait retenu par le bras.

_-Dr House, vous devriez attendre et vous reposer un peu, vous semblez épuisé._

_-Je ne peux pas !_

_-Vous préférez que je vous interdise de la voir ?_

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surprit.

-_Non. _Bougonna-t-il, pas satisfait de s'être fait marcher dessus.

_-Je vous appellerais lorsque l'on aura confirmé le diagnostic. _Fit-elle sur un ton compatissant.

-_Dans ce cas-là que je vais aller squatter le bureau de Wilson … _Fit-il pour lui-même, mais qui n'échappa pas à Brenda.

Il la lâcha du regard et partit en direction de l'ascenseur, s'aidant du mur pour marcher, n'ayant pas sa canne et la douleur de sa jambe qui s'ajoutaient à l'équation faisait qu'il grimaçait et boitait fortement. Brenda eu un pincement au cœur face à cette image.

Entrant dans le bureau de Wilson, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver son ami à son bureau, en train de feuilleter des dossiers ou de tapoter sur son Macbook comme il faisait la plupart du temps. Il rangea de côté cette idée et se dirigea vers le canapé, après avoir claqué la porte, et s'y laissa littéralement tomber.

Il n'en pouvait plus, tout s'était réglé, peut être pas d'une manière joyeuse, mais au moins tout était revenu en ordre et il en avait souffert dans cette histoire. Ne plus me voir pendant ce lap de temps lui avait montré à quel point il tenait à moi, tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver avaient fait surface.

Posant la tête sur l'appui coude, il soupira longuement avant de reprendre une respiration saccadée. Sa jambe ne lui avait jamais aussi fait mal que ça, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait ressenti une douleur similaire à celle qu'il éprouvait là. Il se mit en position fœtale sur son côté gauche et pris sa cuisse entre ses mains, la massant du mieux qu'il pouvait…

_Du côté des Urgences :_

Brenda assistait à la radiographie de mes poumons, elle était derrière cette vitre de verre, la séparant de moi. Elle attendait que le radiologue lui donne son verdict, les images ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, révélant une infection par _Pneumocystis jiroveci._

_-Elle a bien la pneumonie._ Confirma le radiologue.

_-Merci. _Fit Brenda. _Je vais la mettre sous traitement maintenant._

_-Où est passé le Dr House ? _Questionna-t-il.

_-je l'ai forcé à aller se reposer. Pourquoi cette question ? _

_-Parce qu'il faudrait peut être prévenir Cuddy que House est revenu avec sa fille…_

_-Bonne remarque _fit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et entreprit de m'amener en soins intensifs à l'étage du service de diagnostique, où il y avait des places de libre actuellement.

Après m'avoir placé sous scope cardiaque et sous traitement, elle alla remplir ma fiche d'administration, connaissant presque tout de moi elle pouvait le faire et elle en était sûre que House serait reconnaissant envers elle de l'avoir fait, lui qui détestait tant remplir des papiers. Elle attrapa ensuite le combiné et composa le numéro du domicile de la doyenne.

_-Allô Dr Cuddy, ici Brenda à l'appareil._

_15 minutes plus tard :_

Cuddy et Wilson arrivèrent presqu'en courant. Cuddy s'adossa sur le comptoir de l'accueil pour demander les informations nécessaires ainsi que le numéro de ma chambre, tandis que Wilson tentait de reprendre sa respiration, plié en deux. La secrétaire répondit à toutes les questions de son employeuse et indiqua ma chambre, c'est-à-dire les soins intensifs. Elle l'en remercia chaleureusement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en grandes enjambées, suivit de son ami. Elle manqua de massacrer la touche de l'étage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Wilson.

Ils étaient stressés de voir dans quel état je me trouvais.

Leurs craintes furent quelques peu apaisées lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes coulissantes des soins intensifs. Je ne dormais pas du tout, j'avais donc vu qu'ils étaient là. Cuddy se précipita vers le lit pour m'enlacer, souriante et sanglotant de bonheur, je resserrais les bras sur elle.

Wilson était heureux aussi de me retrouver et il ne manqua pas de le montrer, s'approchant à son tour, il m'enlaça également après que Cuddy lui eu laissé la place.

_-Vous m'avez manqué… _Fis-je faiblement.

-_Nous nous sommes vraiment inquiétés pour toi. Si tu nous avais vus, tu aurais compris à quel point on tient à toi maintenant. _Lâcha Wilson comme une évidence.

Je fus touchée par la véracité de ses propos. Je n'étais qu'arrivée que depuis quelques mois mais tout le monde tenait déjà à moi. Chose qui n'était pas rare, à vrai dire, depuis que j'étais née, tous les humains qui croissaient mon chemin et qui faisaient plus ample connaissance avec moi, étaient incapables de me lâcher après, sauf biens sûr Maxence et son stupide frère. Ils étaient morts tous les deux et j'allais sans doute pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec les gens que j'aimais…

_-Où est House ? _Fit Cuddy, remarquant l'absence de House dans la pièce.

_-je ne sais pas du tout mais il me semble avoir entendu que Brenda l'a forcé à aller se reposer un peu avant de me voir, mais après si j'ai bien entendu ou pas … _Répondis-je.

-_Je suppose qu'il doit être en train de dormir dans son bureau_. Fit simplement Wilson, assis sur le bord du lit, tout comme Cuddy qui venait d'en faire autant.

_-Dormir ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre… _

_-POURQUOI ?! _S'exclamèrent Cuddy et Wilson sur une parfaite harmonie, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sourire quelques instants.

-_Il a tout de même fait un sacré effort pour me sortir du pétrin ou j'étais… _

Wilson haussa les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension, tandis que Cuddy me prenait la main.

-_Je crois qu'il va devoir avoir besoin beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre, tout comme pour moi. Il est … je crois qu'il a été touché, il me l'a caché, mais sa jambe lui fait mal, je le sais, je le sens. Je suis sa fille, j'ai un lien avec lui, j'ai le sentiment qu'il va mal._

L'oncologue réalisa soudain l'ampleur de ma phrase et l'inquiétude monta en flèche en lui. Il lança un regard pétrifié à Cuddy, qui elle avait aussi comprit la signification.

_-Il faut le retrouver tout de suite ! _Fit-elle.

_-C'est ce que je ferais. _Dis-je. _Je ne peux pas vous aider à cause de ma fatigue musculaire, donc je vous souhaite de bien aller dans les lieux où il va souvent. _

_-On va passer l'hôpital au peigne fin ! _Ironisa Wilson, comme l'aurait fait mon père.

-_Allez-y, n'y tardez pas trop. _Leur conseillai-je, inquiète.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, Cuddy prenant la direction du bureau de House tandis que Wilson allait fouiller à l'opposé, dans les vestiaires, la salle de repos des médecins et même le toit s'il le fallait.

La doyenne, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de son établissement, passa devant la baie vitrée du bureau de son petit-ami mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que c'était désert. Revenant sur ses pas, en soupirant, elle se dirigea tout de même vers le bureau de son meilleur ami et lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de porte, elle fut surprise que celle-ci ne fût pas fermée.

Poussant la porte, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle allait découvrir…

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez de tout ceci ? Et par pitié, laissez-moi en vie si vous voulez tous la suite ! :D<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

_Ola j'ai la suite à vous offrir ! Et comme par hasard le site a encore changé ! :(_

_**Nana: **Aller au coin ?! Non mais je n'ai plus l'âge pour ça tu sais ? ;) Si je te fais peur avec House, je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre ! :) Comment ça je vais écraser tout le monde à Miss France ?! Eh bin je vois ton plan machiavélique à des centaines de kms se préparer ! Ouh !_

**_Savannah: _**_La suite a pris un peu de retard ... Mais ceci dit j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! _

**_Tipi' : _**_je leur reproche rien du tout tu sais ! Et je ne peux rien dire parce que tu me cloues sur place à chaque fois ! Tu peux t'inquiéter pour House, mais tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;)_

_Je vous laisse à présent, savourer la suite que vous attendiez tous avec impatience je suppose ! :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 30 : <strong>_

Le bureau était plongé dans une faible obscurité, laissant tout de même apparaître toutes les formes, mêmes les plus petites. Elle entendit une respiration haletante et son regard se porta sur le corps dans le canapé. Rentrant complètement dans l'office de Wilson, elle referma discrètement la porte derrière elle, tout en gardant un regard posé sur l'humain.

Elle s'avança doucement, consciente qu'elle se jette sans doute dans la gueule d'un loup. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était autre qu'House. Il était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée, sa poitrine se soulevait à une cadence beaucoup trop rapide, son front était parsemé de gouttes de sueur. Ses jambes était allongées, enfin pas totalement. La jambe gauche l'était mais celle de droite non, il la tenait fermement au niveau du muscle qui manquait et semblait la serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Chose normale car sa jambe tremblait, parcouru de spasmes douloureux. Il ravala sa salive et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, ce qui serra le cœur de la directrice.

Elle s'assit sans bruit sur la table basse devant le canapé. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué une présence supplémentaire dans la pièce où il se trouvait, ceci témoignait déjà de l'intensité de sa douleur, qui l'avait poussé à l'inattention, tellement il se concentrait dessus. Elle posa doucement une main réconfortante sur son épaule, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur lui, ce qui le força à ouvrir les yeux et à tourner la tête vers la propriétaire. Cuddy perdit tous ses mots lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard bleu profond qui la transperça.

_-Cuddy … _

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler. Reprenant ses réflexes de médecin, elle se leva et contrôla son pouls au niveau du cou de son employé, faisant attention aux aiguilles de sa montre en même temps.

-_Oh la vache… _S'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne porta aucune attention sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, trop occupé à torturer son esprit et ses pensées afin d'apaiser sa douleur. Il en était certain, cette fois-ci elle était psychologique.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle sonda House. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire venir un brancard, sous peine de ne pas passer inaperçu, ce dont House n'apprécierait guère.

_-Je reviens tout de suite, tiens bon. _Elle lui avait dit ça, tout en caressant sa barbe rugueuse, ce qui lui avait tant manqué depuis qu'il était parti à ma ressource. Elle sortit en courant et se précipita sur un des chariots d'urgence le plus près d'elle. Composant le code, elle ouvrit un des nombreux tiroirs et attrapa ce dont elle voulait et referma celui-ci en le faisant claquer et revient dans le bureau, qu'elle ferma cette fois-ci à clé, une fois à l'intérieur.

Enlevant la protection de l'aiguille, elle intima doucement House.

_-Tu peux te mettre en position fœtale, le temps que je te fasse l'injection de morphine ?_

Il acquiesça faiblement d'un simple geste de tête et prononça très bas :

_-Aide-moi…_

Cuddy du se faire forte, jamais House ne l'avait supplié de l'aider… Et l'aida à le positionner avec sa main qui ne tenait pas la seringue et House réussit à se mettre dans la position attendue. Relevant le sweat et le tee-shirt qu'il portait, elle enfonça la seringue là ou il le fallait et baissa le piston de la seringue, faisant répandre le produit.

Remettant la protection de l'aiguille, elle jeta la seringue à la poubelle et revint près de lui, qui s'était déjà remis sur le dos et lui prit la main, la serrant fortement…

_-Elle va bien ?..._ Articula House au bout de quelques minutes, les paupières toujours closes.

_-Elle a une pneumonie mais je suppose que tu étais déjà au courant._

Il hocha légèrement la tête, affirmant les paroles de la doyenne tout en ravalant nerveusement sa salive. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa main sur celle de la doyenne. Il avait besoin de réconfort en ce moment, mais jamais il ne serait capable de l'avouer tout haut à Cuddy, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Le misanthrope en lui n'aimait guère montrer ses faiblesses ni ses sentiments.

-_Tu …Peux aller me chercher une canne s'il te plaît ?_

_-Où est la tienne ? _Fit Cuddy, remarquant enfin l'absence ce l'objet dans la pièce.

-_Au fond d'un lac._

_-Oh … _Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

_-On te racontera si tu veux tout savoir. _Il planta son regard dans le sien pour lui montrer la véracité de ses propos.

-_D'accord… je vais aller voir si je t'en trouve une … _

Elle se leva et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un chaste baiser, avant de filer. IL soupira longuement, avant de recommencer des va et viens avec sa main sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Il espérait que la morphine allait agir un peu… Il entreprit de s'asseoir, sans cacher ses petits cris de douleurs et s'adossa au dossier du canapé, posant sa jambe sur la table basse pour patienter avant le retour de Cuddy.

Il repensa à sa peur soudaine qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sous l'eau, dans sa propre voiture, cette eau … froide qui l'avait paralysée plus que tout, jamais il ne pensait encore y avoir droit et cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui s'était jeté dedans, sans le vouloir. Son cœur s'était emballé à une vitesse folle, il s'était figé sur son siège et il s'était tenu fermement au volant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était tout de même heureux que j'avais eu le reflexe de survie bien plus rapidement que lui et que je l'ai sorti de l'habitacle avant que nous mourrions tous les deux de noyade.

Cuddy revint quelques instants plus tard. House l'entendit arriver cette fois-ci et porta son regard incrédule sur la béquille qu'elle avait ramené.

-_Les cannes que nous avons commandé ne sont pas encore arrivées … J'ai trouvé ceci, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas…_

_-Non… Donne s'il te plaît… _fit-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de main.

Elle la lui donna, tout de même hésitante. Il prit appui dessus, tentant de se lever mais échoua en retombant en arrière. Il retenta l'expérience mais n'y parvient pas. Lisa se mordit les lèvres, elle n'aimait pas que son compagnon puisse souffrir de la sorte et le fait de voir qu'il n'arrivait à se mettre sur pieds ne l'aidait pas.

Il poussa un grognement de déception, avant de poser le regard sur Cuddy. Il baissa les bras et lui fit signe de venir, lui quémandant de l'aide, une fois de plus. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire, il venait de lui demander de l'aide deux fois en si peu de temps, ce qui était un record pour le grand Grégory House qu'elle connaissait.

Elle vint se placer à sa gauche et l'aida à se lever, ce qu'elle réussit sans difficulté. Il souffla et posa sa jambe par terre, pour tester la force de sa jambe. Elle le regarda faire, prête à agir en cas de problème. Il avançant sa jambe droite lentement, vers le devant et le posa à terre, s'appuyant sur sa béquille du mieux qu'il le pouvait et essaya de bouger l'autre jambe. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas sûrs, ce qui fit que Cuddy se dépêcha de se placer devant lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à son petit-ami, qui lui fit un sourire sincère, prouvant qu'il était reconnaissant envers elle.

S'engageant avec risque, il décida de faire son premier pas. Mais il ne réussit pas, sa jambe cédant sous son poids et tomba dans les bras de Cuddy directement et l'entraîna dans sa chute brutale, finissant sur la moquette du bureau de Wilson.

Elle souffla fortement, son dos n'ayant guère apprécié la rencontre avec le sol dur. De plus, House était sur elle, dans une position très significative, ce qui ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il en avait conscience. Il leva la tête de la poitrine et la regarda. Nom de Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle était belle quand elle laissait apparaître sa fragilité…

Son souffle chaud dans son cou ne l'aidait pas, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui de commencer à avoir les idées déplacées, à son plus grand malheur et celui de Cuddy aussi. Il ne réussit pas à se détacher du regard bleu-gris de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sentant une réaction en lui, très significative, il déglutit fortement, fermant les yeux et s'écarta de la doyenne, s'allongeant à son tour sur la moquette, à côté d'elle, poussant un soupir de frustration.

Elle savait qu'il craquait toujours sur elle, qu'il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de la trouver sublime et que cela pouvait parfois lui faire du mal, tellement il était capable de la désirer. Ils s'étaient tellement envoyés en l'air dans le passé, au début de leur relation, les désirs étaient bien plus fort qu'eux, ils pensaient toujours au plaisir qu'ils se procuraient tous deux. Ils l'avaient presque fait dans tout l'hôpital, ce qui fit sourire Lisa.

Elle se leva, s'asseyant et posa une main réconfortante sur le buste de son petit-ami, l'autre caressant ses cheveux trempés par la sueur, c'est là qu'elle constata qu'il essayait de se contrôler tant bien que mal.

-_On le fera quand tu seras en forme… _Murmura Cuddy.

_-Désolé…_

_-Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas le moment…_

-…

- _Je vais t'aider à te mettre sur pied, tu as besoin de moi._

Elle n'attendit pas une réponse de sa part et passa le bras gauche de House derrière son cou et l'aida à s'asseoir, puis elle lui soufflant quelques paroles réconfortantes et se leva. Il grogna, sentant que sa jambe lui déchirait tous les nerfs qu'il avait en lui. Serrant la mâchoire, il utilisa toute la force de son autre jambe pour se lever.

A présent sur ses deux pieds, Cuddy changea de position, pour venir à sa droite. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et lui prouva toute la confiance qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

_-On y va ?_

_-Oui _Fit-il faiblement.

Ils firent le premier pas ensemble, House s'aidant à la fois de Cuddy à sa droite et de sa béquille à gauche. Ce fut avec beaucoup de succès qu'ils réussirent à arriver devant la porte du bureau.

-_On peut y aller, je m'en fous du regard des autres. _Lui assura Gregory.

Elle sourit et pour l'encourager, lui offrit un baiser. Il souria à son tour, chanceux d'avoir une telle petite-amie comme elle.

Sortant du bureau, ils franchirent les mètres qui les séparaient par rapport à ma chambre. Plusieurs regards incrédules se posèrent sur eux, visiblement surpris de voir le Docteur House se faire aider par la Grande Lisa Cuddy. Bien évidemment qu'ils étaient au courant pour leur relation, mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé voir cette image-là un de ces jours.

Devant la baie vitrée des soins intensifs, House me chercha du regard et tomba directement sur le mien. Je l'avais vu arriver, Lisa également. Mais cette image me serra le cœur, je le savais qu'il m'avait menti pour me protéger, mais je n'allais pas lui en vouloir pour cette raison, au contraire, c'était considéré comme une belle preuve d'amour paternel.

S'asseyant sur lit d'hôpital, il ne manqua pas de grimacer. Hochant légèrement la tête, j'éprouvais de la pitié pour lui en ce moment-même, Cuddy le remarqua aussitôt mais n'en fit rien. Me décalant de ma place initiale, je lui proposai :

-_Viens t'allonger un peu avec moi. _Je lui offris mon plus sincère et honnête sourire. Il parut surprit de ma demande, mais l'accepta avec conviction et n'ayant pas la force de résister face à mon joli petit minois, ni même celui de Lisa, qui semblait approuver plus que tout la proposition que je venais de lui faire.

Certes, j'étais peut être malade, mais je prenais toujours soin des autres, dans la plupart des cas, j'avais été élevé de cette manière. Mon grand-père, parfois était malade en allant au boulot, mais il clamait toujours qu'il y allait dans le but d'aider ses patients ! Je souris face à ce souvenir, j'avais hérité de son état d'esprit.

Allongeant ses jambes, il soupira de contentement et je pris un papier mouchoir sur la table de nuit à roulette, pour y essuyer les perles de sueurs. Cuddy se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une famille aussi unie, que notre lien était vraiment fort et que rien ne pourrait jamais le briser, jusqu'à la mort. Elle était vraiment heureuse que je sois apparue dans la vie de son petit-ami, même si elle avait ressentie une certaine jalousie au départ, elle s'y était fait et prenait du temps à m'apprécier aussi, je déchiffrais beaucoup plus facilement les expressions et les sentiments de mon père et se demandait parfois comment je pouvais le savoir avec une telle facilité.

Elle espérait de tout cœur que cette histoire d'enlèvement n'allait pas provoquer de trop grosses conséquences… Mais avait-elle raison ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Avez-vous une idée concernant la suite ? (J'en doute fort mais bon ! )<em>


	31. Chapter 31

_Je vous poste enfin la suite tant attendue, vu que vous ne saviez pas ce qui allait se passer suite à la fin du chapitre précédent ! Ici vous allez avoir quelques réponses ! _

_Tipi: Non je ne connais pas la vie tranquille des étudiants comme tu le dis ! C'est sûr que la douleur de House fait mal au cœur, j'avoue avoir un peu souffert lors de l'écriture de la scène, mais c'est l'histoire comme je l'avais imaginée depuis le début ! (Qu'est ce que ça remonte à loin ... ! ) Oui j'ai voulu qu'il demande de l'aide volontairement, tout en faisant attention à ne pas être trop OCC mais je crois qu'un moment dans la fiction, il risque fort de l'être ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! :)_

_Nana : Dis donc, les profs ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! *se marre* Contente que le passage Huddy dans tout le chapitre précédent t'aies énormément plu ! :) je sais la demande de House est assez irréelle mais j'ai voulu qu'il fasse face à al douleur pour une fois, qu'il accepte de se faire aider ! Tu dis que le pire est passé ? Attends-toi à des conséquences surprenantes quand même ! :)_

_Emma: Tu as posté la 100eme rewiew de mon histoire et également la 101eme ! :) Je comprends, ce n'est pas toujours simple de décrire ce que l'on ressent face à une fiction ;) Merci, j'aimerais que ce soit comme ça pour tout le monde dans la vie réelle, mais dommage on à une société de *biiip* comme tu le dirais si bien ! je ne compte pas m'arrêter ;) enfin dans l'écriture je veux dire ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer la suite, et tranquillement... ! prenez le temps ! :)_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 31 :<strong>_

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon retour. J'étais rentrée chez Cuddy, une semaine après mon hospitalisation, ayant retrouvée toutes mes forces, elle avait signé ma sortie et j'avais eu pour obligation de me ménager, une pneumonie ne se guérissait pas en une semaine, mais en deux semaines. House avait également été contraint de prendre quelques jours de congé, sur ordre de la talentueuse Lisa Cuddy. Il avait rechigné mais n'avait pas réussit à faire changer d'avis sa petite amie.

Il m'arrivait parfois de revivre certaines scènes avec Rémy où il me faisait souffrir, me donnait des claques, me torturait, ou bien la course poursuite avec House dans l'auto. Tout cela revenait dans mes rêves et se terminait toujours en un cauchemar. J'étais toujours réveillée après, ma respiration saccadée et les petits cris que je poussais pendant que je cauchemardais, n'avaient pas échappés à Cuddy, ni même House. Ils venaient toujours s'adosser à la porte de ma chambre et je les voyais, parfois je leur faisais signe de venir me rejoindre, ce qu'ils faisaient.

Même si je savais qu'il était définitivement mort d'une noyade, qui avait été confirmé par les flics qui avaient vérifiés, il ne sortait guère de mes pensées.

Ils s'asseyaient sur le bord du lit et m'enlaçaient tendrement, sachant que je ne vivais pas tranquillement pour le moment. House était vraiment le plus inquiet mais aussi le plus perturbé. Et ni Lisa, ni moi, on ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état.

Une nuit il avait fait un horrible rêve, qui s'était terminé par un retour à la réalité brutal, Cuddy avait été obligée de le secouer pour l'en sortir, il avait gigoté dans tous les sens, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles en même temps, ce qui avait alarmé la doyenne.

Il ne nous avait rien raconté de son rêve, il s'était renfermé sur lui, au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient, la situation s'aggravait. La douleur qu'House éprouvait était poussée à son paroxysme, qu'un moment donné, Lisa se demanda s'il n'allait pas replonger dans la Vicodin.

Son boitement était devenu de plus en plus prononcé, il prenait beaucoup plus d'appui sur sa canne et parfois même à l'aide des meubles à sa portée. Je ne disais rien, j'avais bien conscience qu'il y avait un problème mais je savais très bien qu'il ne dirait rien, seulement lorsque le moment sera venu de le faire. Je refusais également de l'embêter, il m'avait sortie du pétrin, sans lui je serais sans doute morte aujourd'hui.

Mais cela n'était pas le pire des rêves… Cette nuit là, il en refit un …

_Un couloir sombre, lugubre, dont les murs étaient recouverts de moquettes noires…une lumière blanche… au loin… Un cri … La porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte …_

_On pouvait voir un jeune garçon, âgé d'une dizaine d'année, en train de se débattre … ses vêtements étaient presque arrachés, il était en baskets, avait un vieux jean, un tee-shirt bleu foncé, bien une taille supérieure à ce qu'il devrait porter…, les cheveux courts, plutôt châtain foncé, ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes…Son visage laissait apparaître de l'inquiétude, de la honte, de la peur…_

_A côté, un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, bien baraqué, on le prendrait pour un sportif… En pantalon noir, vêtu d'une chemise blanche, soigneusement repassée, des cheveux poivre-sel, lisiblement bien coiffé… agressif, en colère, réprimandant le jeune garçon… de la haine… des coups… une claque… _

_L'adulte arracha, sans pitié, le tee-shirt de l'adolescent, lui mettant des coups sur ses côtes au passage, baissa le pantalon sans le déboutonner, l'enfant arracha un cri de douleur, la panique l'envahissait petit à petit…_

_Il fut poussé, de fait qu'il tomba de dos, sur la faïence froide, en lâchant un gémissement de surprise… L'adulte lui retira ses baskets rageusement sans prendre la peine de défaire les lacets et les lança au fond de la pièce, provoquant un choc étrange lorsqu'ils retombèrent au sol…_

_L'adolescent était à présent en caleçon, à deux doigts de craquer… il était terrorisé… vraiment terrorisé… il savait très bien ce qu'il allait suivre… il ne voulait pas que ça arrive … _

_Il se leva prestement, s'apprêta à courir, pour sauver sa propre peau, coûte que coûte… mais il se sentit soulevé… l'adulte l'avait prit sous ses aisselles en le voyant s'enfuir, à présent l'adolescent se débattait, essayant d'échapper au sort qu'il allait subir…_

_-Ne me fais pas ça ! hurla le jeune à l'adulte._

_Il se sentit déplacé vers la gauche… il allait regretter ses paroles, il en était sûr et certain… il était à présent au dessus d'une baignoire… rempli d'eau froide… vraiment froide… sa respiration s'accéléra… il fut lâché, et tomba dans le liquide gelé, ne pût s'empêcher d'hurler si fort en sentant ses membres plonger dans l'eau… il vit en face de lui le robinet… Un craquement effrayant… il s'était cogné la tête dessus et à présent il était entièrement dans le bain…_

_L'adulte se mit à genoux… pouffa un sourire, en enfonçant l'adolescent davantage dans l'eau… le niveau lui arrivait jusqu'au menton…il voyait un mince filet de sang apparaître sur son visage… en partant du haut de son crâne… _

_L'enfant respirait difficilement… il tremblait… c'était trop froid pour son pauvre corps… il cru qu'il allait y rester… il vit l'adulte, qui se moquait de lui, qui se foutait qu'il meure ou pas…il vit son expression se changer… de la colère… bon dieu qu'allait-il encore lui affliger ?_

_La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il sentit la main droite de l'adulte se soulever de son épaule…s'éloigner…et… revenir… le frappant au visage… il sentit le coup arriver sur son nez, sa tête bascula en arrière, cognant dans le mur, aggravant la douleur de son crâne… _

_Il sentit son estomac se nouer… des hauts- le-cœurs surgissaient… il se contrôla… il se sentit une nouvelle fois, enfoncé dans la baignoire… il tremblait deux fois plus qu'auparavant… ses membres commençaient à être paralysés… il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer… il avait l'impression qu'une enclume était posée sur sa poitrine…_

_Une force surhumaine l'envahit soudainement… il leva son genou et donna un coup dans la tête de l'homme… qui relâcha la pression sur ses épaules… l'adolescent se leva en vitesse et sauta de la baignoire, sortit de la pièce, sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer… _

_-Tu vas le regretter ! Cria l'adulte derrière lui._

_L'adolescent ralentissait sa course… il avait mal… mal à la tête… sa vision commença à se doubler… puis devenir trouble…il sentit sa force l'abandonner… il commença à avoir des vertiges…il vacilla… tomba… s'étalant sur le sol… à corps presque nu…_

_Il se sentit retourné sur le dos…ses poignets étaient bloquées par les mains de l'adulte qui le tenait fermement… il se débattit comme il pût… mais l'adulte l'écrasait presque avec son poids…_

_Il vit les objets autour de lui, tourner, se déplacer, il fut pris d'une crise d'angoisse, il vit l'adulte s'éloigner peu à peu alors qu'il le sentait toujours sur lui, le tenant… Le noir était en train de l'envahir, prenant possession de son corps…_

_-HOUSE ! _s'écria une voix féminine.

_Tout ce qui venait de se passer, était en train de défiler sous les yeux du jeune adolescent… la course…le coup de genou…le coup dans la tête… la chute dans la baignoire… la tentative de fuite… les chaussures, le pantalon, le tee-shirt… la salle de bain, le couloir… et une lumière blanche envahit soudainement la pièce où il se trouvait, le rendant aveugle… **_

_-HOUSE !_

Le retour à la réalité fut si violent et brusque, qu'House manqua de frapper de peu Cuddy qui tentait de le sortir de son rêve en le secouant. Respiration saccadée, il déglutit fortement. C'était un des pires souvenirs qu'il avait gardé de son enfance. Cuddy faisait tout l'apaiser, elle était assise en tailleur sur le matelas du lit et le caressait affectueusement, main sur la joue barbue de Gregory House.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller. Il commençait à se fatiguer de devoir faire face à son passé face à des rêves comme celui-ci. Ceci était en train de déteindre sur son humeur, il était devenu de plus en plus renfermé, sentait sa fragilité lui jouer de vilains tours, sa jambe devenait de plus en plus raide et douloureuse à force. Il en avait sérieusement marre de ne plus avoir une seule seconde de tranquillité à lui-même…

_-Je reviens … _Fit Cuddy d'une voix douce et basse.

Elle le laissa seul quelques instants, le temps d'aller dans la salle de bain et d'y revenir. Il continuait à soupirer, montrant qu'il en avait assez de devoir se réveiller presque toutes les nuits depuis son retour à la vie normale après être revenue chez la Doyenne.

Elle revint avec un verre d'eau rempli et un somnifère. Il l'en remercia mentalement, il avait besoin d'une nuit calme pour une fois. Il goba le comprimé et but un coup avant de reposer le verre sur la table de nuit. Lisa s'allongea à côté de lui, main posée sur le torse musclé de House, le berçant tendrement. Il remonta la couette sur eux, sentant l'air frais de la chambre s'insinuer en eux. Il était reconnaissant envers elle, jamais il n'aurait pensé une seule seconde que derrière le masque de la Doyenne forte et combattante, qu'elle pouvait se transformer en une vraie mère poule, tendre avec elle.

Il finit par se rendormir au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, sous les caresses de Lisa. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son sommeil.

_Au petit matin :_

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la ville de Princeton, servant de lumière générale pour tout le monde. J'étais déjà réveillée. Allongée dans mon lit, je voyais la lueur orange du soleil se dessiner sur le plafond de ma chambre, elle traversait le fin rideau devant ma fenêtre. Des ondes ondulaient lentement, créant plusieurs vagues sous mes yeux. Cela me fit repenser à un des souvenirs que j'avais gardé avec ma mère et mes grands-parents… Quand j'avais a peine 6 ans, je me souvenais avoir été à la plage avec eux, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je me rappelais parfaitement que je courais le long de la plage, rayonnante de bonheur, une pelle en main, faisant éclabousser l'eau salée de la mer sur laquelle je courais, je dégageais une certaine once de bonheur aux yeux des autres inconnus, étalés sur leurs serviettes de bain, lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez. Derrière moi, ma mère tentait de me rattraper, souriante comme jamais, je l'entendais même rire, ses cheveux au vent, revêtue d'un magnifique bikini bleu pâle qui lui allait à merveille avec son petit teint bronzé… Mes grands-parents souriaient face à cette complicité mère-fille, ils tentaient de nous prendre en photos avec leur vieil appareil photo qui fonctionnait encore à l'époque.

Je me souvenais que j'avais été surprise de les voir, ces photos, le jour où j'étais allée chez eux. Ma grand-mère les avait fait développer et elle les avait rangés précautionnement dans un album photo.

C'était notre dernier merveilleux moment en famille … Je secouais la tête, revenant dans la réalité où je me trouvais actuellement. Je savais que je n'aurais sans doute plus ce moment de bonheur, personne ne pouvait remplacer ma mère, la mère merveilleuse que j'avais eue…

J'entendis le portable de Cuddy sonner dans la pièce voisine, suivit d'un juron étouffé. J'eu un petit sourire en coin, réalisant que c'était Lisa qui venait d'insulter son pauvre portable. Elle l'avait décroché et je l'avais entendue sortir de la chambre, sur la pointe des pieds. Il était à peine 6h30 du matin. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, Cuddy avait décidé de commencer à 8h seulement, c'était une grande première depuis qu'elle était devenue la Doyenne de cet hôpital réputé.

Je décidai de sortir de mon cocon et d'aller la rejoindre. Elle me vit arriver et je lui fis une bise sur la joue. Elle souria face à ma tendresse et enroula un bras autour de mon cou, m'incitant à lui faire un câlin, comme elle adorait me faire tous les matins. J'avais certes 16 ans mais je m'en foutais d'avoir encore droit à ce genre de choses. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour ça !

Elle parlait à voix basse au téléphone. Je devinai bien vite qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe de House, à la voix de Foreman que j'entendais. Un nouveau cas venait d'arriver apparemment et ils pataugeaient déjà ! Cuddy les sermonnait de bien vouloir faire leur boulot correctement et d'essayer de se débrouiller sans House, mais j'entendis Foreman sortir l'artillerie lourde. Il argumenta que la présence de House était toujours bénéfice et que sans eux, ils étaient perdus et encore pleins d'autres arguments suivirent celui-ci.

Elle soupira longuement avant de donner l'absolution.

_-Très bien, je vais lui dire, mais ne vous attendez pas à le voir débarquer avant 10h ! Et faites votre travail ! Vous êtes grands maintenant ! _

Elle ne lui laissa pas une seconde pour répondre et raccrocha. Je lui fis mon tic de perfection et elle pouffa de rire.

_-Je vais aller réveiller ton père, il ne va pas être content du tout…_

_-Pauvre Papa… Il va être d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui ! Je ne plaindrais pas ses collaborateurs !_

Elle acquiesça et partit vers la chambre conjugale. En y entrant, elle le vit profondément endormi, un bras sur son oreiller à elle. Il semblait si apaisé et heureux dans son sommeil qu'elle avait envie de le laisser finir sa nuit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de House et l'agita doucement. Il ne sembla pas percevoir les secousses, du fait qu'elle redoubla d'intensité. Aucune réaction de sa part, il était vraiment dans un sommeil profond.

_-House … _

Toujours rien.

_-Il faut que tu te réveilles, ton équipe à besoin de toi moi héros !_

Il s'agita, mais uniquement pour changer de position et il ne s'était toujours par réveillé.

_-Ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte House ! Tu sais que j'en suis capable ! Réveille-toi !_

Elle avait haussé le ton volontairement mais elle ne reçu aucune réponse et elle l'avait déjà suffisamment secoué comme ça.

_-HOUSE !_

Aucun mouvement de la part de celui-ci. Cuddy soupira et se leva, sortant de la chambre. Elle y revient une minute plus tard. Elle tira sur la couette et versa un verre d'eau froide sur House.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il hurla tellement elle était glacée pour lui et sortit du lit, bousculant violement Cuddy, qui tomba en arrière pour finir adossée au mur, et se précipita dans la salle de bain, pétrifié et s'enferma à double-tour à l'intérieur…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous devez être en train de vous demander ce qu'il arrive à House ... ! Je vous laisse cogiter là dessus, et n'oubliez pas la petite rewiew en partant, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! Kisses !<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

_Après avoir passé deux épreuves d'oraux pour mon bac, je peux enfin revenir ici pour vous poster la suite ! je remarque que vous avez presque tous deviné la raison de la réaction de House et je vous félicite parce que ce n'est pas si compliqué à deviner :) Je l'avais fais exprès j'avoue, mais pour ma part, ce qui est le plus intéressant là dedans, c'est de voir la réaction de House et des deux filles qui l'entourent, face à cette situation ;)_

_Nana: Je sais que je fais souffrir House et je m'en excuse, même d'avance parce que ce n'est pas terminé, qu'est ce que tu crois !? Les conséquences sont très lourdes là ! *se cache* Je sais que j'ai beaucoup d'occupations et malheureusement ce n'est pas terminé hein ! :( *foutu bac S* _

_Tipi': J'espère la connaître cette vie d'étudiante en tout cas ! :D Toi tu as tout deviné carrément mais tu n'as pas voulu me décrire tes idées ! je comprends mais je n'allais pas te copier, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais je pense que tu pourrais être surprise par la tournure des évènements, dans ce chapitre là et en particulier dans le prochain aussi je pense ! _

_Je vous annonce à tous que cette fiction approche bientôt de la fin, mais que je vous rassure immédiatement, ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre ni l'avant dernier hein ! :D Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 32<strong>_ :

Cuddy était toujours adossée contre le mur, mais cette fois-ci elle avait fini au sol. Elle était choquée par ce qui venait de se produire, jamais elle n'aurait pensé une seule seconde qu'il aurait eu cette réaction, ni même qu'il pouvait être violent physiquement envers elle-même. Non, elle le savait, il ne pouvait pas l'être, elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que derrière cette réaction inappropriée, se cachait une raison obscure. Elle tentait de calmer sa respiration anarchique et le mal de tête qui commençait à s'insinuer en elle, oui, elle avait cogné sa tête contre le mur, lors de l'impact. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de plaie en passa une main sur la partie endolorie et soupira de soulagement en constatant que tout allait bien de ce côté-là.

J'avais évidemment tout entendu, le cri, le coup dans le mur, la porte de la salle de bain claquer… J'avais accouru dans la chambre et la vision de Cuddy m'inquiéta. Me précipitant sur elle, m'agenouillant à son niveau, je la questionnai doucement.

_-Ca va ?_

_-Oui … pour le moment._

_-Tu t'es cognée ? _

_-Effectivement mais je n'ai rien, même si ça fait mal. _Répondit-elle en grimaçant.

-_Ah … Et Papa ? _Fis-je en remarquant son absence.

-_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… J'ai juste versé un stupide verre d'eau sur lui pour le réveiller… Et il s'est enfui dans la pièce d'eau…_

Elle semblait vraiment fragile, laissant apparaître son inquiétude évidente pour House.

_-C'est lui qui t'a poussée ?_

_-Oui c'est ça, mais je suis sûre que c'était involontaire …_

_-Pour ça il faudrait lui demander. Juste un verre d'eau tu dis ? _

_-Oui de l'eau fraîche c'est tout …_

_-Alors là, je ne vois pas pourquoi il a réagit comme ça…_

Une respiration saccadée arriva vite à nos oreilles. Echangeant un regard, on comprit bien vite que cela provenait de la pièce adjacente à la chambre. J'aidai Cuddy à se lever et nous nous dirigions vers la porte, avec un mince espoir de pouvoir la débloquer, mais ce fut vain. Elle était vraiment bouclée de chez bouclée. Lisa colla son oreille droite à la porte, écoutant la respiration de House derrière celle-ci. Elle se mordit le bout des lèvres alors que j'attendais qu'elle me dise quelque chose.

_-Je ne peux pas le confirmer, mais je suis sûre qu'il est en état de choc ! _S'alarma-t-elle.

Mon père être en état de choc ?! Il y avait définitivement un souci. Cuddy se mit à toquer doucement sur la surface de bois blanche.

_-House… Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît …_

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'étais bien assez perplexe.

-_House ! _Fit-elle plus sévèrement et en toquant plus fort.

-_Laissez-moi tranquille ! _Rugit House. Je grimaçais.

J'intimai doucement Cuddy de nous laisser tous les deux, ce qu'elle fit après m'avoir conseillé, bien que je savais déjà comment m'y prendre avec une personne telle que House. Je pouvais parfois l'être, mais c'était très rare. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la chambre, non sans peur, je me laissai tomber au sol, adossée à la porte de la salle de bain, qui me séparait de mon père.

Je l'écoutais attentivement. Sa respiration ne semblait pas vraiment se calmer. Alors je me lançais :

_-Pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça ?_

Un hoquet de surprise parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-_Tu n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Lisa …_

_-Non … Jamais voulu … _Réussit-il à prononcer, faiblement.

- _Tu l'as fait parce qu'elle t'a jeté un verre d'eau froide ? _

La seule réponse que je reçus, ce fut une accélération du rythme respiratoire. Fronçant les sourcils, je réalisai qu'il y avait un lien. Et c'est là que la réponse se présenta…

** _Retenant ma respiration, je regardais House à ma gauche. Il semblait pétrifié. Il croisa mon regard, ça allait être nos derniers moments ensemble si on n'agissait pas dans la minute suivante. Plus on resterait, moins on aurait de l'oxygène. L'eau nous compressait tellement qu'on peignait à ne pas ouvrir nos bouches, sous peine de boire la tasse…_

_Je sortis du véhicule et me retourna pour faire signe à House de sortir…_

_Ses mains crispées sur le volant, son air paniqué, les bulles qui sortaient de son nez, il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Je me rapprochai de lui, tant bien que mal, j'avais du mal à contenir ma respiration, je n'étais pas une professionnelle de piscine encore moins de l'apnée. Je le secouai, mais il ne tiqua pas. Prenant un risque, je mis mes mains sur les siennes et doigts-par-doigts je le décollai du volant et revenant un peu dans la voiture je le pris par les épaules. **_

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, prenant conscience de la situation, de l'enfance que mon père avait sans doute eue… J'eu mal au cœur à cette idée et des larmes manquèrent de faire leur apparition. Il aurait donc subi le même sort que moi, c'était impossible… Des bruits de sanglots retenus me firent revenir à la réalité.

_-Papa ?!_

J'étais choquée d'avoir entendu ça. Alarmée, je me levais précipitamment, tentant de débloquer la serrure, mais c'était impossible. Je soupirais longuement avant de quitter la pièce et de me précipiter dans la cuisine, surprenant Cuddy au passage qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées, une tasse de thé chaud entre ses mains. J'ouvris un des nombreux tiroirs de la cuisine, fouillant, sous le regard interrogateur de Lisa. Trouvant ce que je cherchais, je me tournais vers elle.

_-Je t'en prie, ne viens pas pour le moment, la situation pourrait bien être pire que tu ne le crois, mais je vais m'en sortir, compte sur moi._

L'incompréhension dont elle faisait preuve me fit un peu regretter mes paroles, mais elle donna son accord, ne cherchant pas à comprendre davantage…

Revenant dans la chambre, je me mis à genoux devant la porte et avec mon tournevis plat, je déverrouillai la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit sur quelques centimètres. Posant l'outil sur le bord d'un meuble non loin, j'inspirais un bon coup avant de me décider à pousser cette porte. Franchissant le seuil, je découvris quelque chose que j'espérais ne jamais voir un jour.

House était assis sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, dos contre le marbre de la baignoire, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses bras dessus et sa tête également. Il frissonnait et sanglotait silencieusement. C'était irréaliste mais cette vision me prouvait le contraire.

M'approchant de lui doucement afin de ne pas le brusquer, je me mis au même niveau que lui, en face, croisant mes jambes. Son visage était vraiment bien dissimulé par ses bras. J'avais vraiment pitié de lui là. Sa position n'allait guère aider sa jambe déjà assez douloureuse ces derniers temps. Et … son esprit torturé en ce moment non plus. Je me demandais surtout si c'était son père ou sa mère qui l'avait maltraité … Ou les deux à la fois.

Avec une extrême douceur dont j'ignorais l'existence, je posais mes mains sur les bras. Il fut surprit, qu'il me repoussa sèchement. Il venait de dévoiler son visage dévasté, ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir désespérément, les fines gouttelettes d'eaux qui luisaient ses joues, même sa barbe. Il s'était redressé et tentait de reculer, ce qui fut vain.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, honteux de s'être fait prendre dans une situation et baissa le regard, refusant d'affronter le mien. Même si j'étais profondément peinée de le voir comme ça, je me fis violence pour ne pas craquer devant lui.

-_Le verre d'eau froide…_

Il se figea face à ce début de phrase.

_-Ta réaction dans la voiture quand on s'est retrouvé au fond de ce lac gelé…_

Il releva sa tête et me dévisagea, ce qui me serra encore plus le cœur.

-_Cet ensemble, « eau froide » se retrouve dans les deux cas._

Il déglutit et laissa échapper une larme, tremblant de tout son corps.

-_Tu as été maltraité._

Il resta sans rien dire quelques secondes, bouche entre-ouverte et baissa la tête, ne prenant même plus la peine de retenir ses sanglots.

Me rapprochant de lui, je le pris dans mes bras et passait un bras réconfortant atour de lui. C'était vraiment une situation improbable entre un père et une fille. Mais là, c'était autre chose, bien plus grave… Une chose qui nous suivrait jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, on aurait beau vouloir la changer et rattraper tout ce que nous avions pu perdre durant notre jeunesse, rien ne pouvait nous faire oublier toutes les souffrances que nous avions subies, enfants.

_-Je ne … Voulais pas que tu … le saches. _Fit House doucement entre deux sanglots.

_-Tu ne peux pas me protéger contre ça, tu te rappelles bien que j'ai été maltraité aussi… je te comprends alors … _

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, lui montrant que j'étais là et que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

_-Tu devrais nous en parler… Ca te soulagerais tu sais …_

_-je ne sais pas…_

Serrant plus fort sa main, il décida de tourner la tête vers moi.

-_Tu devrais_. _Je t'en ai parlé mais mes grands-parents ont été les premiers à tout entendre … _

_-…Comment tu t'es senti …après ?_

_-Je me sentais mieux, j'avais l'impression de partager ma douleur avec eux et toi aussi…. Vous avez toujours un moyen de me faire oublier le passé et c'est ce qui m'aide beaucoup…_

Il soupira longuement, fermant ses yeux. Il serra à son tour sa main sur la mienne.

_-Je vais le faire … Pour toi et pour Cuddy…_

_-C'est très bien papa… _je lui fis un sourire mince et honnête. _Je vais t'aider à te lever et on va s'installer dans le salon comme ça ce sera confortable…_

Me levant, me replaçant devant lui, je lui tendis mes mains. Il les prit et s'aida de ma force ainsi que de la sienne pour se relever. Levant ma tête, je plantai mon regard dans le sien, lui donnant la force et le courage de passer par cette épreuve de libération de soi-même. Il en fut reconnaissant et sans prévenir, il m'attira contre lui, me serrant fort. Je souriais contre son tee-shirt, je décidai d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui.

_-Ca va aller, on est là pour toi Papa… _

_-Allons prévenir Lisa et installons nous tranquillement, la journée risque d'être dure …_

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Vous voulez toujours connaître la suite, au risque d'être surpris ? :)<em>

_Laissez-moi vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir ! :)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonsoir à vous tous ! Oui je sais, j'ai déserté longtemps ce site, à cause de plusieurs raisons comme des révisions de BAC et des épreuves que j'avais à passer ! Je vous poste ce chapitre parce que je sais que vous avez assez attendu pour l'avoir et de plus j'aurais été incapable de le poster la semaine prochaine parce que vous savez quoi ?!_

_La semaine prochaine c'est le BAC ! Alors à la fin je serais K.O ! Passons aux remerciements pour les commentaires que vous me laissez à chaque fois :)_

_Nana: je sais que c'est dur d'imaginer House dans cet état mais il fallait bien aborder le sujet un moment donné, puisque dans la série, cela ne s'est pas vraiment fait et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'histoire sur avec ce sujet de maltraitance chez House ! :/ Ah pour une fois que je suis sage, c'est un exploit pour toi non !? :p Merci pour tes encouragements ! _

_Emma : Il est primordial de faire sortir toutes les émotions des personnages dans une histoire sinon c'est comme manger du cassoulet sans la sauce ! (beurk ! LOL ) J'espère que cette suite te fera plaisir ! :)_

_Tipi' : Oui House en a besoin , surtout vu les circonstances qui l'ont amené à repenser à son enfance ! :/ Tu verras dans ce chapitre que House essayera de s'ouvrir mais qui dit House, dit que ca va être ... Non je me tais sinon je dévoile tout ! :p je connais les raisons de ton retard mais je vais pas te blâmer sur ça, pas question ! :) _

_je vous souhaite de prendre votre temps pour lire ce chapitre parce que c'est l'avant-dernier de l'histoire ! Eh oui le temps passe très vite ! :/_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 33 :<strong>_

Nous étions tous installés dans le salon à présent. J'étais dans un des deux fauteuils et House s'était placé dans le canapé, Cuddy à ses côtés, sur sa gauche. Elle avait deviné qu'il avait quelque chose de très lourd à nous dire et s'apprêtait à l'entendre. Elle avait prit la main de mon père, la serrant fortement, lui redonnant un semblant de courage.

Il n'était nullement à l'aise, fuyait nos regards, tellement la situation lui semblait pesante. Aucune de nous deux ne savait vraiment s'il allait se décider à parler un moment.

-_Papa, tu sais qu'on peut tout entendre…_

Il plongea son regard désespéré dans le mien et acquiesça faiblement.

-_Pour commencer…_

Je me penchais légèrement en avant, tandis que Cuddy se concentrait sur House.

_-Quand …_

Il respira un bon coup et regarda sa compagne, qui l'incita à continuer.

_-... j'étais gosse… Je n'ai pas forcément… Euh … Eu une belle enfance …_

Il trembla légèrement face à la déclaration qu'il venait de faire. Le simple fait de parler de son enfance lui faisait rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Sa jambe le pinça furieusement au niveau de la cuisse.

_-Lisa …_

A l'entente de son prénom, elle pencha légèrement la tête.

_-Cette nuit et les autres nuits…. Tu as du me réveiller à plusieurs reprises… Parce que j'étais … dans des rêves horribles… des souvenirs, des moments vécus pendant ma jeunesse._

Cuddy porta une main à sa bouche, ne s'attendant guère à ça, alors que je baissai le regard. Ca venait de me rappeler le fameux cauchemar que j'avais fait lorsque j'étais revenue ici après avoir subie un sale coup quand Rémy nous cherchait à détruire.

-_J'ai été maltraité. _Avoua House d'une traite, ce qui fit hoqueter Lisa. Je l'écoutais toujours même si je ne le regardais pas.

-_Mon père… m'a détruit au cours de mon adolescence… Ma mère ne pouvait rien faire, même si elle était au courant, mais pas forcément pour toutes les choses qu'il me faisait subir…_

Sa jambe se mit à trembler et il posa sa main droite dessus, commençant à la masser doucement, geste qui n'échappa pas à Cuddy, qui lui prouvait réellement la gravité de la situation. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, sentant quelques larmes remonter, il détestait se montrer vulnérable mais là, les sentiments parlaient plus que ses paroles.

_-J'ai tout eu… Bains glacés, coups de ceinturons ou des bonnes paires de baffes, des coups de règles de fer sur le bout des doigts…_

Je grimaçais face à cette dernière idée de torture.

-…_ Des coups de bâtons sur le postérieur..._

Il déglutit fortement alors que pour Cuddy, les larmes menaçaient de couler.

-_… J'ai même été considéré comme un sac vulgaire parfois et il me jetait dehors, j'ai même été un certain temps en béquilles à cause de ça…_

Il revoyait encore cette image …

_-Grégory John House, vous n'êtes qu'un abruti de première ! _

_John House venait d'hurler sur son fils, comme s'il venait de commettre la pire bêtise jamais vue pour un enfant de 12 ans. Pourtant il s'était seulement raccroché par mégarde un vase de porcelaine et l'avait fait tomber sur le plancher du couloir. Il s'était déjà excusé pour sa bêtise, mais son père en avait décidé autrement, alors que sa mère avait accepté les excuses de son petit garçon._

_-Papa, je suis désolé … je ne voulais pas le casser…_

_-TU ARRÊTES DE PARLER, BON A RIEN ! _

_Il se tut, ne voulant pas s'attirer davantage les foudres de son père, plus qu'en colère et furieux. Il aurait bien voulu prendre la fuite mais il ne devait pas se permettre de faire ça. _

_-Cette fois-ci j'en ai vraiment marre que tu ne fasses que des conneries surtout à ton âge ! _

_Il se mit à marcher autour de Grégory, celui-ci était tétanisé sur place. Sa respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que son père repassait devant lui. Il déglutissait fortement et avait viré au blanc en un quart de minute._

_Sans prévenir, son père le prit par le col de son polo bleu clair et le souleva, faisait gesticuler le petit House. Il avait une sacrée poigne et force pour un marine. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvris et jeta son pauvre fils, qui vola sur quelques mètres avant de se fracasser sur le béton, sur son côté droit du corps._

_Un hurlement strident se souleva dans les airs. _

_-Et je ne veux pas t'entendre chouiner !_

_L'adolescent arriva, tant bien que mal, à stopper son cri. La porte claqua dans un bruit sec et Grégory s'autorisa à se laisser aller. Il pleura toutes les larmes possibles sans faire de bruits, il avait apprit à le faire silencieusement à force. Il ne pleurait pas à cause de la méchanceté du coup de son père mais plutôt à cause d'une douleur intense qu'il ressentait._

_Il se mit sur son dos, grimaçant et poussant des gémissements de douleurs, il manqua d'hurler une fois de plus en sentant que sa hanche droite n'avait guère apprécié le contact brutal avec le sol dur de l'allée. Il ravala sa salive, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, ses mains maintenant, posées sur sa hanche droite. Il avait vraiment mal, il avait l'impression que l'os était brisé en morceaux tellement la douleur le lançait horriblement._

_Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger sa jambe droite, encore moins s'asseoir et se lever. Il réussit à voir sa mère, à travers le rideau fin de la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle semblait triste et inquiète pour lui. Il voulait lui dire de venir l'aider, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il renifla, tentant de calmer sa hanche qui était pire qu'en feu, endroit où il avait posé ses mains. Rien que le contact lui déchirait des grimaces et de gémissements incontrôlables. Il lança un regard rempli de pitié à sa mère, serrant des dents pour contenir les cris de douleurs qui le ravageaient intérieurement. Il commença à voir trouble et eu juste le temps de voir sa mère foncer sur lui alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience…_

Un silence de plomb régnait dans le salon, Lisa semblait ne pas comprendre l'arrêt brutal de House, dans son dévoilement. Je le regardais et le détaillait, il venait de revivre une scène à en juger par son expression, les larmes qui manquaient de tomber, sa respiration qui s'était accélérée d'un coup. Bien que Cuddy lui tenait fermement la main, il ne réagissait pas à son simple contact.

Soudainement, son souffle s'emballa, ce qui alarma la doyenne qui se met à lui frotter le dos pour l'apaiser. Observant de plus près ses réactions, je vis la peur en lui qui se manifestait. Bondissant du fauteuil où j'étais assise, j'allai m'agenouiller devant lui, mains sur ses genoux. Il faisait une crise de panique.

_-Papa… Regarde-moi._

Il se mit à trembler fébrilement, fermant les yeux et serrant la mâchoire. Cuddy l'attira vers elle, le câlinant tout en laissant ses larmes dévaler le long de ses joues. Il était en train de se renfermer sur lui-même.

-_PAPA ! _

Cela aggrava encore plus la situation. Il se leva sans prévenir, me bousculant au passage, sans canne à portée de main et se mit à boitiller fortement, se dirigeant vers le couloir. Cuddy resta sans voix face à la réaction de son amant tandis que je me levais en toute rapidité, courant derrière mon père.

Avant qu'il ne s'engage dans ce couloir, je l'attrapai par le bras, le faisant retourner. Il n'allait pas s'échapper comme ça pour laisser la douleur du passé le consumer dangereusement et le détruire petit à petit. Cependant je manquai de m'étrangler avec ma salive lorsqu'il plongea son regard bleu azur, ses yeux remplis de larmes et quelques perles de liquide qui ruisselait sur son visage, sur moi, le rendant pire que vulnérable.

_-Papa… _Fis-je d'une voix triste et décomposée.

Cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas tarder à pleurer face à la détresse de mon père. Cuddy suivait l'action depuis son emplacement, sur le canapé. Elle comprenait ma réaction et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'intervenir pour le moment. Elle se leva seulement, prête à intervenir en cas de retournement de situation inapproprié pour n'importe qui.

Je posai mes bras sur les avants bras de House, le poussant doucement vers le mur du salon. Lorsqu'il fut contre celui-ci, il décida de m'écouter et me fixa longuement. Respirant un bon coup, je me lançai :

-_Il ne faut pas que tu dises les choses à moitié, c'est encore pire après… Tu crois que tu ne vas pas réussir à t'ouvrir face à nous deux parce que pendant des années tu es resté seul …Mais tu as fortement tort tu sais ? _

Il déglutit et baissa la tête. Je pris ses mains, les serrant fort entre les miennes.

_-Il faut que tu parles, ca ira mieux après, je sais que tu as l'impression qu'on t'arrache ton passé, mais tu l'as voulu, tu as voulu suivre mon conseil. Tu as vu où ça m'a mené aujourd'hui ? Grâce à la délivrance que j'ai ressentie face à mes grands-parents, ça m'a donné le courage de te rechercher, encore plus, c'est même à ce moment là que j'ai décidé que j'allais vraiment me mettre à ta recherche tu sais …. Je n'avais que 12 ans quand j'ai enfin avoué toute mon enfance…_

Je le sentis mal à l'aise face à cette déclaration.

-_Je suis heureuse maintenant de t'avoir …. Tout comme je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un équilibre dans ma vie et de voir que malgré comment tu étais dans le passé, que tu ais réussi à avoir une magnifique compagne comme Lisa, dont je ne regrette aucunement sa rencontre !_

Il se remit à trembler légèrement et je sentis qu'il n'avait plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes, il se laissa tomber le long du mur. Cuddy intervint et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le parquet, usé par tant d'années, et se plaça derrière lui, calant sa tête sur sa poitrine, sachant qu'il serait réconforté.

-_Cela s'est aggravé après … _Admit-il enfin.

-_Parle House, tu peux compter sur nous. _Fit Cuddy, caressant les cheveux de son compagnon.

_-Il a voulu que j'aille dans l'armée et j'ai failli m'y retrouver… Je ne voulais pas être au milieu d'une guerre dans un pays lointain, je voulais rester ici, étudier la médecine…. Quand j'ai été à la fac du Michigan, j'ai dû me payer tout, mon logement, mes années d'études et tout le reste… _

Je remarquai que Cuddy se mordait la lèvre.

-_Au bout d'un moment, le doyen m'a convoqué, comme par hasard juste après que j'ai eu une nuit avec Lisa…_

Je fus surprise par cette révélation supplémentaire sur le couple qu'ils formaient, mais je ne dis rien, le laissant continuer.

-…_Il m'a dit que j'étais viré de la Fac, sans préciser les vraies raisons, même si j'avais copié sur un certain Weber, ça ne suffisait pas pour me faire dégager… Mon père était derrière cette affaire, il avait monnayé le doyen pour qu'il me fasse dégager, pour me faire craquer et me forcer à aller dans l'armée…_

_Grégory était à présent âgé de 25 ans. Il était revenu chez lui après avoir été viré de la faculté de médecine. Etant dans sa chambre, il s'affairait à déballer son sac, il n'avait plus aucun espoir de pouvoir continuer ses études en toute tranquillité. Une présence humaine se fit sentir dans sa chambre, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son père._

_-Alors tu as décidé de t'engager ?_

_Il déglutit face à la question de son paternel, son regard lui laissait plutôt paraître que c'était un ordre. Mais Gregory n'avait jamais voulu s'engager pour plusieurs raisons personnelles. _

_- Je ne m'engagerais jamais ! Rugit le jeune homme._

_Cette habituelle frustration au fond de lui se faisait ressentir, il n'avait jamais pu être épargné par tous les coups de son père durant son enfance et il n'allait jamais lui pardonner pour lui avait gâché cette bonne partie de la vie._

_-ON N'HAUSSE PAS LE TON GREGORY JOHN HOUSE !_

_Gregory se tourna dans une autre direction, montrant le dos à son père, soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, furieux._

_-Et te morfondre comme tu le fais ça ne sert strictement à rien, tu feras ce que je te demande, rajouta l'aîné._

_C'en était de trop. Gregory pivota sur lui-même et plongea son regard menaçant sur celui-ci._

_-Non je n'ai pas à t'obéir, c'est terminé maintenant ! Prononça-t-il en s'avança vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, montrant qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui._

_L'aîné, sentant le manque de respect à travers les paroles de son fils ne pu s'empêcher de lui assener un coup dans les côtes. Pris par surprise, Grégory écarquilla les yeux, soufflant, se courbant en deux, tenant la côte probablement brisée. Ne se laissant pas faire, il se redressa comme il le pouvait et flaqua un magistral coup de pied dans les bijoux de son père, au moins pour lui faire regretter ce geste qu'il avait fait envers lui, deux ou trois fois._

_Le plus âgé tomba sur le vieux parquet de la chambre, se tenant l'entrejambe. Gregory, quant à lui, ne porta pas attention à celui qui lui avait nui pendant 25 ans déjà. Gémissant bruyamment à cause de la douleur provoquée par le coup qu'il avait reçu, il rejeta toutes les affaires qu'il avait sorti, dans son sac de voyage et le cala sur son épaule gauche, main toujours posée sur son côté droit douloureux._

_-Je ne veux plus te voir dans ma vie, plus jamais si tu viens encore me battre. _ _Cracha-t-il à l'intention de son père. _

_Sur ce il sortit de sa chambre, pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Saluant sa mère en descendant au rez-de –chaussé, il lui promit de l'appeler, n'ayant aucune dent contre elle et claqua la porte de la maison familiale, se dirigeant vers une nouvelle vie, qu'il espérait, beaucoup plus calme et moins violente… _

_-…mais après une altercation assez houleuse avec mon paternel, j'ai littéralement tout changé, ma vie surtout… _Avoua House.

Souriant timidement, j'attirai son attention en faisant un petit « hey ».

_- Tu as fais le bon choix papa. _

Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte que je ne faisais que dire la vérité. Il réalisa qu'il avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, la belle et talentueuse Lisa Cuddy et de plus, qu'il m'avait, même si j'avais été fécondée dans des circonstances inattendues. Il pivota légèrement la tête vers Cuddy, qui se retenait de pleurer comme tout à l'heure et lui offrit un sourire sincère mais qui voulait tout dire…

Elle émit un rire, heureuse qu'il se soit enfin libéré de ce fardeau. Une nouvelle vie allait vraiment commencer entre nous trois …

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous de cette suite ?<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonjour à vous tous, les lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial et vous savez pourquoi ? Non ? Je vais vous le dire, aujourd'hui, je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette longue histoire, à mon plus grand malheur, comme quoi les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin ! :'(_

_Mais je ne compte pas arrêter l'écriture, bien entendu, je continuerais quand mon imagination me le permettra ! _

_Tipi' : Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question, où cela aura mené les personnages dans ce chapitre puisque c'est le dernier ! C'est sûr que la maltraitance est un sujet délicat à aborder mais il faut savoir en parler un moment donné et se confier là dessus, sinon ça fait un poids lourds pour celui qui a été la victime, d'où mon but de soulager House une fois pour toute ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir ! _

_Nana: Oui tu as été gentille, je te l'accorde ! J'aime le choix de tes trois adjectifs, qui ne sont que vrais pour illustrer l'avant dernier chapitre ;) Tu te demandais comment ça se finirait, tu vas avoir ta réponse et tous les détails maintenant, en découvrant le chapitre qui t'attends ! :) Et je suis gentille, c'est posté avant que tu ne partes en vacances hein ! Donc j'attends des remerciements xD_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tous, et pour info, Mandie et Nana, votre harcélement à été de courte durée et n'aura presque pas servi puisque j'ai tenu jusqu'au moment où je voulais le poster ce chapitre ! Ahahaha !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la fin et profitez-en ! _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 34 :<strong>_

Cela faisait plus de 3 mois que les évènements s'étaient déroulés. Nous étions à la fin du mois de Février et j'avais soufflé les bougies de mes 17 ans le dernier jour de décembre. J'avais changé physiquement, je ne portais plus de lunettes comme auparavant, ma vue étant bonne, je mettais des pantalons qui semblaient être des slims sans l'être pour autant. Je portais des chemisiers plus petits, moins larges et je les laissais ouvert, ayant toujours un tee-shirt en dessous, jamais ils étaient boutonnés. Mes cheveux étaient devenus plus raides, bouclant moins et j'avais quelques mèches blondes supplémentaires. Mais la seule chose que je n'avais pas changé, c'était mes fameuses baskets Nike montantes, neuves qu'elles étaient actuellement.

_-Mélanie, tu as le dossier du patient suivant ? _Fit une voix masculine.

Mon père était adossé au comptoir des consultations, attendant que je lui donne le dossier suivant. Il me souriait franchement. Je lui tendis le document bleu.

_-Mr Aaron Crawford en salle d'examen numéro 3._

Il le prit et parti vers la salle. L'observant, tête penchée, je pensais au gros changement qu'il y avait eu avec lui. M'adossant sur le dossier de ma chaise, tête en arrière, regard fixé au plafond, je repensais aux moments que j'avais passé avec lui, merveilleux étaient-ils. Il s'était ouvert plus facilement depuis, il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à passer du temps avec nous deux, Lisa et moi, il souriait plus souvent même si cette image ne collait pas trop forcément avec le House que nous connaissions, il souffrait moins aussi, boitait légèrement mais se déplaçait toujours avec une canne. Une nouvelle canne que nous avions achetée pour fêter notre premier Noël ensemble. Je me souvenais que Cuddy et moi, étions allées dans un magasin non spécialisé, House détestant les cannes médicales.

On avait vite trouvé notre coup de cœur : Une canne noire, avec des motifs spéciaux, des flammes qu'on pouvait souvent admirer sur une gazinière, bleu et orangées, qui se répandaient sur les 1/4 de la canne. House l'avait adorée, surtout pour un clin d'œil, il en avait déjà eu une auparavant mais en flammes rouges et orangées mais il n'avait jamais pu retrouver un modèle comme celui-ci depuis.

Et surtout, ce qui m'avait le plus marquée chez lui, c'était son aisance avec mes grands-parents. Ils étaient venus chez Cuddy, le rencontrant pour la toute première fois, en chair et en os. J'avais, par la même occasion, rencontré ma grand-mère paternelle, une vraie perle aussi, comme me l'avait dit mon père. J'avais, bizarrement, été contente de savoir qu'elle ne vivait plus avec le mauvais père de House, étant donné qu'elle l'avait poussé à divorcer, n'en pouvant plus de cet homme insupportable. On avait bien ri ce fameux jour là, entre quelques verres de bourbons et de sans alcools.

_-Ca va tu t'en sors avec le nouveau logiciel Mélanie ? _Fit cette fois-ci une voix féminine.

Tournant la tête vers l'origine de la voix, mon regard tomba sur la charmante Lisa Cuddy. Dossier bleu en main, elle attendait que je lui réponde.

_-Je m'en sors pour l'instant Lisa, j'ai l'habitude avec l'informatique maintenant. _

_-Très bien Mélanie, tu fais toujours autant du bon travail ! _S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle était de plus en plus heureuse depuis que mon père s'était confié, elle avait conscience de la chance qu'elle avait eue, qu'elle avait pu entendre tout cela de sa part même si elle savait que ça n'avait pas été aussi simple. Elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé lors de mon enlèvement, de mes tortures et même du sauvetage, elle avait tout eu en détail. Elle avait, bien sûre, été choquée par tant de violence.

Maintenant elle prenait du plaisir à passer du temps avec nous deux, House et moi. On la faisait rayonner de bonheur, lui offrant la vie qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, un mari et un enfant, sans pour autant que tout soit officiel. Mais elle s'en foutait, préférant notre situation.

_-Tu as un nouveau dossier pour House ? _Fis-je.

Je n'appelais presque pas mon père comme le ferait un enfant normal lorsque je travaillais et lui aussi, on restait professionnel dans notre métier, cependant il m'arrivait parfois d'utiliser le terme « papa » quand il allait trop loin, pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-_C'est exact_ répondit-elle. _Et j'aurais quelque chose à te proposer aussi._

_-Ah ? Que veux-tu me proposer ? _

_-Un stage d'infirmière, ça te dirait ?_

Je lui offris un large sourire, ravie de sa proposition.

-_Oui, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, tu sais que je ne travaillerais maintenant plus que dans le milieu hospitalier hein ?! _Annonçai-je, tout en faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rire la doyenne.

-_A 17 ans ils accepteraient de me prendre ?_

_-Oh oui ils auront intérêt … _Fit-elle, mutine.

J'émis un rire, sachant d'ores et d'avance qu'elle ferait tout pour faire céder les responsables du service d'infirmerie. Me tendant le dossier, je le pris et elle retourna dans son bureau, s'occuper de sa tonne de papier, contre lequel elle allait gagner le combat, comme toujours.

Jetant un coup d'œil au contenu du dossier, je lu les divers symptômes qui y étaient inscrits. Je n'avais plus aucun rendez-vous pour le reste de la journée et je pouvais donc me permettre de faire mon autre boulot. En fait j'avais trois boulots différents assez spéciaux : je faisais les prises de sang aux patients qu'il fallait, je jouais la secrétaire et parfois l'aide précieuse de mon père et dernièrement, Cuddy m'appelait souvent à la ressource quand elle avait besoin d'aide, pour des contrats à envoyer ou des documents importants à ranger, étant donné que j'avais un don pour l'organisation aussi. Cela ne me déplaisait guère, au contraire, j'aimais beaucoup travailler comme ça, pour plusieurs choses à la fois, j'étais polyvante.

Revenant à la réalité en captant un bruit caractéristique d'une canne sur le synthétique, je pivotai sur moi-même, me levant et alla à la rencontre de mon père qui venait vers moi, louchant sur le dossier que je tenais.

-_Oui tu as un nouveau cas House ! _Fis-je, devinant ses pensées. _Et je vais t'accompagner, comme d'habitude ! _

Cuddy profitait de la situation à chaque fois, c'était devenu un rituel. Je partis avec lui, énumérant les divers symptômes dont un pauvre enfant de 7 ans en était devenu la victime.

Entrant dans l'ascenseur, mon père fit une remarque, qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant :

-_Tu quittes les consultations comme ça ?!_

Sortant le nez du dossier, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-_Oui, tout à fait. J'ai finis les miennes, toi en revanche … tu viens de laisser au moins 10 patients aux autres médecins ! _

_-M'en fous, au moins ils ne me prendront pas mes cas passionnants !_

Je lâchai un rire sincère avant de reprendre ma lecture orale, arrivant au symptôme qui intrigua le plus mon père.

- _Hum je crois que mon équipe risque de bien souffrir sur ce cas-là !_

_-Ahaha ! Mais il y aura toujours l'héros du diagnostic pas loin ! _

Il bomba son torse, fier de cet aveu.

-_Et tu comptes les faire tourner en bourrique ? _Fis-je tout bas, comme si je posais une question indiscrète.

-_Pas sur le cas, mais disons que j'aimerais leur proposer un jeu pimenté…_

_-Ca promet ! _Fis-je, moqueuse à l'idée qu'ils allaient devenir les victimes de House, une fois de plus.

-_Et j'aurais bien besoin de toi … On va bien rire !_

_-Et c'est quoi ton plan ?_

_-Alors là si tu savais … _Il me fit un clin d'œil provocateur, et sortit de la cage d'ascenseur, étant arrivés à l'étage correspondant.

_-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! _M'exclamai-je, me lançant à sa poursuite.

_-Chut pas devant les employés, _répondit-il en se retournant, _on croirait que tu es en chaleur et que tu veux que je te paye une séance de sexe avec un homme quand tu cours comme ça après moi ! _Finit-il, sur un ton sarcastique.

-_Mais bien sûr … Au boulot ! On n'a pas que ça à faire, aller, ouste ! _Ordonnai-je, brandissant ma main vers la salle de diagnostic.

_-Suis-moi alors et joue le jeu quand il la faudra ! _

_-A vos ordres patron, _répondis-je, sur un petit ton désinvolte voulu et passant devant lui, le planta là, ahuri.

Il me suivit du regard, me vit rentrer dans la salle et donner des copies du dossier aux autres, énonçant les symptômes en même temps, à travers la baie vitrée. Il sourit, se disant qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté ma présence, de m'avoir laissé une chance dans sa vie et cette chance là… Il en était bien conscient, l'avait changé au plus profond de lui.

Entrant à son tour, non sans jeter un regard à l'assemblée, regard que j'ignorai en toute splendeur, occupée à écrire sur le tableau blanc.

-_Alors des propositions les larbins ?!_

_-House ! Nous ne sommes pas vos marionnettes ! _Rétorqua Foreman.

-_Si tu ne sors rien comme hypothèse, tu pourrais l'être prochainement ! _Lui répondis-je.

Depuis que j'avais été retrouvée en vie, l'équipe de House avait été grandement soulagée et nous étions allés plus loin dans les relations, nous autorisant à nous tutoyer.

Foreman grogna de mécontentement, peu ravi de devoir trouver une solution vite fait, n'étant pas un génie au même point qu'House. D'ailleurs celui-ci attendait debout, faisant tournoyer sa canne dans sa main droite, sifflotant, ce qui agaça fortement l'assemblée face à lui.

J'en profitai pour faire une mauvaise blague à Thirteen, assise et faisant dos au tableau, donc à moi aussi. Avançant, je lui chatouillai les côtes, ce qui lui fit lâcher un cri de peur, qui me fit éclater de rire, ainsi que mon père qui souria.

_-Maintenant tout le monde sait où se trouve votre point sensible, chose intéressante quand on s'envoie en l'air n'est-ce pas Foreman ? _Fit House, sur un ton innocent.

Chase et Taub se regardèrent avant de partir dans un fou rire, suivit de mien, tandis que le couple maudissait intérieurement le coup, gênés par la situation. Mon père était fier de son coup, ne le cachant même pas.

_-Vous avez beau jouer le jeu du « Je-ne-suis-pas-en-couple », j'ai toujours mon petit génie et …. _

_-Ton enquêtrice, _Finissais-je.

-_Cela ne m'étonne pas_, prononça enfin la seule fille de l'équipe, tête toujours dans le dossier.

Mon bipper se mit à sonner, je regardai l'urgence.

- _Ton patient n'a pas voulu faire ses papiers d'administrations … je vais m'en charger et sortir l'artillerie lourde s'il fait son têtu ! Il restera là, surtout avec toi comme médecin ! _Fis-je.

Je sortis de la salle, laissant les adultes travailler entre-eux. Passant par l'accueil de l'étage, je pris les formulaires nécessaires et partit vers la chambre, marchant dans un couloir bondé de patients, de visiteurs, de médecins et d'infirmiers.

J'aimais beaucoup l'action dans laquelle je me trouvais, ma nouvelle vie avec mon vrai père et une femme qui comptait beaucoup sur moi, que je la laissais se considérer comme une mère envers moi, mais je ne pourrais jamais remplacer la mère fabuleuse que j'avais eue auparavant. Elle avait tout fait pour m'aider et elle y avait réussie en toute splendeur même si l'issue avait été dramatique pour elle et avait réduit en cendres les 4 années qui avaient suivit sa mort pour moi.

Je me rappelais que j'avais eu du mal à accepter ça, mes grands-parents s'étaient beaucoup occupés de moi, me surveillant souvent, que je n'étais pas atteinte trop psychologiquement, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais avoué, je le savais. Je m'étais réfugié dans le travail pour canaliser mon chagrin à l'époque, je savais que ma mère aurait été fière que je travaille pour réussir dans ma vie.

Mais au bout des 4 ans, j'avais enfin pris la décision de tourner la page et de commencer mes recherches, j'avais littéralement changé mentalement et physiquement à partir de ce moment là, devenant de plus en plus mature, ce qui avait étonnés mes grands-parents d'observer ce changement radical, chose qui était très rare chez des enfants dont la mère était morte et le père inconnu.

J'y avais tout mis pour retrouver House et ma bonne étoile s'était enfin manifestée, un soir ou j'étais rentrée chez mes tuteurs légaux, j'étais tombée devant les informations dont …. L'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro où le nom de mon père avait été prononcé en voix-off alors que des images du preneur d'otage avaient défilé sur l'écran. Ma vie avait basculé une fois de plus, j'avais été heureuse que mes recherches aient menées à la réponse !

A présent, je profitais de chaque instant présent, essayant de faire une croix sur le passé, sans pour autant oublier d'où je venais… d'un monde que je ne souhaitais à personne d'autre, même pas mes pires ennemis…

Telle était ma vie à présent, remplie de bonheur et de gaieté, plus aucune souffrance ne viendrait me perturber pendant longtemps … Et j'en étais heureuse, tout comme le monde qui m'entourait …

…_The End….._

* * *

><p><em>Oui , maintenant, cette histoire est terminée pour de bon, si vous souhaitez avoir une scène précise avec les personnages de l'histoire, faites-le moi savoir et j'écrirais peut-être si cela m'inspire ! J'espère que je pourrais bientôt vous écrire des OS ou une nouvelle histoire, sans doute sur un autre thème ;) <em>

_Cependant, je resterais toujours ici, à l'affût de la moindre histoire qui sortira ou qui sera mise à jour ! Parce que je vais vous lire, rewiewer ! _

_Merci de tout cœur pour votre fidélité et à bientôt sans doute ! Bisous ! _


End file.
